Magic and Warships
by Battleship Vytalia
Summary: Brought before the King and the current U.K government he agrees to help try and break free into the words oceans and seas using an experimental summoning ritual created by a bizarre Japanese witch. When used for the first time the result was not what he not the government or military was expecting. After all how did one expect old warships in the form of girls.
1. Chapter 1

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 1**

27th December 2026

United Kingdom

London 

Buckingham Palace

Dull purple eyes casually flickered between the many objects that littered the halls of the old palace from the old scarlet carpet which draped itself over the floor to the paintings on the wall filled important members of the royal family. Personally he wasn't a fan of red and gold it reminded him to much of a certain set of people who he had just spent three and a half years with all the way up in Scotland, then again it wasn't up to him on the colour scheme he didn't live in the building and it was doubtful that he would be here for long. Besides the paintings and obvious signs of luxury which came with being royalty the constant presence of armed military personnel was a new experience especially when he could practically feel their stern gazes landing on him tracking his every movement. Why where there so many members of his Majesties army was located in the building with their loaded guns in their hands well it was probably due to a number of reasons the first being who he was and the second being due to the current situation in his island home.

As for his clothing well he was hardly dressed the part for meeting the King of the United Kingdom and the Common Wealth of Nations but that was hardly his fault since he had just been asked to go with members of his Majesties secret Service as he was walking along the streets of dear old London.

Still as he walked through the old halls of Buckingham Palace he could feel the constant tension of the air and the unwanted feeling that he could be killed at any time if he made the wrong decision or didn't act fast enough. Of course his go to escape method was completely off the table since the entire palace was warded preventing apparition and even if it wasn't the magical presence of the two secret intelligence service members ensured that he would be dragged right back here. However if this ended in a fight than he was pretty sure he could handle himself well after all he had spent more time then he normally would have thinking of counter measures to bullets and for all their speed and stopping power it was useless when as soon as they approached they would be transfigured into feathers.

Continuing to march through the old halls flanked by the people who had brought him here he soon found himself outside a set of gilded white doors protected by more British Grenadiers dressed in their scarlet uniforms stood at attention. With a nod from the man behind him the two guard opened the door revealing both the contents and people inside deciding not to get in a fight and potentially die he walked through the doors and into the room.

"Your Royal Majesty Heir Nathanael Tempest" With his introduction out of the way by the secret agent behind him Nat walked forward his entire body straight and with elegance suiting a person of his station. Slowly but confidently he walked to the man in the centre of the group of people who had gathered before bowing his head in respect.

"Your Royal Highness allow me to apologise for my lack of suitable dress if i had known i was to be attending to your home I would have worn more appropriate apparel " His tone was polite and respectful as he spoke to the king all the while out of the corner of his eyes he took in the other people who were standing in the room. To the man's right was the current prime minster Andrew Hawthorn leader of the current Labour government, to the prime ministers left was the sectary of state for defence Amanda Livingstone after that was the secret unless you lived in the magical world and paid attention the muggle magical relations, Sectary of State for Magic Kenneth Brown. To the kings left was the First Sea Lord Kenneth Carpenter and next to him was somebody he didn't know but going by his uniform he was also part of the Royal Navy and highly ranked more than likely an admiral. Besides these people there were four more people in the room consisting of the two agents which had brought him here a butler which was brining in tea and. Frowning internally he also realised that the minister of magic a certain Mrs Hermione Weasley nee Granger was also in attendance despite his distaste for her, her family, her politics and pretty much anything else related to her he kept it hidden after all he was in the presence of the king.

"Mr Tempest" Hearing the brunette haired woman speak his name he turned his attention over to the minister of magic keeping a calm expression.

"Mrs Weasley" Despite his perfectly calm response giving away no emotion the woman gave a brief frown at Nathanael after all she was use to people addressing her by her title unless of course it was from Nathanael and the group he belonged to who addressed her in not a rude way but a way which signalled that they did not recognise her authority. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the sectary for magic frowned at his apparent lack of using the title that had been given to the woman due to her position.

"Heir Tempest if you could please take a seat we could begin discussing what you have been brought here for" With a small tip of his head in respect Nat walked towards the large English oak circular table that stood to the left of the centre of the room pulling out his seat and waiting until the king sat down for permission once he had done he followed the man's example. "Now Heir Tempest before we begin allow me to introduce you to everyone". Beginning with the prime minster's lot the king than transferred to naming the two men who were wearing uniforms. "This is the First Sea Lord Kenneth Carpenter and this man here is recently promoted rear admiral George Sycamore"

Looking at the man who had apparently just been promoted although he wasn't quite sure considering the fact that nobody had been able to access the sea or oceans for just over ten years which had practically made navies utterly useless but then again when nobody was applying and your numbers were non existent you had to choose someone to take over. Still for the appearance of the man he seemed to be rather young although he wouldn't know since he hadn't served in the armed forces but the man looked in his early thirties. Pale skin, athletic build due to training, hazel eye's and hair as well as clean shaven essentially the man looked like he belonged in the military something which was made clear by his uniform. Taking his attention of the man he returned to the kings introduction of the people.

"Of course you know the minister of magic and these two fine gentleman can be referred to as Adrian and Reece" The two spies did nothing as their obviously fake names were stated more than likely for his benefit so he had something to refer to them as not that it mattered much as he doubted he would have much interaction with them. "Now on to the task at hand". Graciously accepting the cup of tea that was handed to him by the butler Nat proceeded to take a sip before watching the king as he informed him of his goals.

"One month ago Adrian managed to get a hold of a ritual during his time in Japan from Sakura Saito" Nat didn't react as he heard the last name he was more than aware of who the woman was and her reputation of being mad although she was also considered a genius at least until she mysteriously disappeared. "Unfortunately she passed away however before she did she passed the ritual onto Adrian in the hopes of passing it onto you" With a small nod of his head towards the secret agent the man took a drink of some of his tea before carrying on what the king was talking about.

"Whilst the two of you have never spoken to one another it is a known fact that you have studied each other's work even if you decided to keep that secret". Nat didn't say anything as the man spoke giving him the time to continue after all it would be rude to intercept. "Before she died she stated that this ritual would be able to solve the world's sea problems; however, she also stated that to complete it she needed to work with you. Since you are the only person who has discovered and kept secret the knowledge on how to get magic to work with technology" Seeing that Nat wasn't reacting the man carried on. "After translating the ritual we discovered that it was a summoning type and proceeded to test it out, Hopefully so that we see what it would do however as you can guess by your presence we failed." Keeping his typical calm expression Nat finished taking a sip of his tea before he spoke.

"I do seriously hope you put in protective measures when doing this Adrian; after all the last time summoning magic was performed demons came forth and we had to restrain them at Azkaban at least until you and your predecessor Mrs Weasley. Especially since according to them it was better to release soul sucking demons into the general populace, we can only be thankful that some of us had the intelligence to hunt them down and bring them back to the island" Nat didn't have to do anything as he felt the rage building up in the woman for insulting her and her policiys but if the minister had any intelligence or respect for wizarding culture then she would have realised that the policies that she and her fellow like minded families were putting in place was going to lead to a full scale civil war again.

"Indeed we did, all spare artillery, aircraft, Aurors, and military personnel were ready in case the worst broke out" The quick reply was to be expected of a man who was more than used to telling other people what the situation was and to the younger wizard in the room it was nice to know that people had planned ahead before attempting to do something so foolish.

"Good to know but that leaves the question what exactly do you want me to do with this ritual?" At those words there was a very small flash of annoyance in the eyes of the people present.

"Due to the nature of the ritual Miss Saito not only keyed it to the both of you but also enchanted the paper that the ritual came on so only you would have the full details of her notes. As such if this ritual works you will be the only person capable of performing it; therefore, we would need you to spend your time with us in Portsmouth and help us maintain whatever the ritual is". Curious Nat looked over at the small notebook that he was being given just going by its magical signature alone he could tell that it had been keyed to him by blood magic although how he could only think if a few ways. Opening it up Nat had a quick read through of its contents refusing to access the full amount until he gained privacy later; however he could very much understand why whatever magical people they had were unaware of what the ritual actually summoned.

"If i were to agree with this plan what would i get in return?" He kept his calm expression as his eyes constantly moved onto each member of the room trying to figure out what each person's angle was in this entire game. The first to crack in this case was the prime minister as he looked him in the eye.

"Ten million pounds a year as well as anything within reason we are also aware your duelling career so unless it is in dire situation we would allow you to attend events or training" Despite the way the man spoke it was very clear to Nat just how desperate the man seemed to be but than again he remembered the mans election pledges of gaining control of the seas and oceans thankfully he wasn't one of Corbyn fanatics. When the man died suddenly from being pushed in front of a train it had sent the politics of the nation out of wack for a bit but a new leader was found who supported some of the mans policies but not all of them and was also a lot stronger. Using that to his advantage the fairly unheard of politician was able to make his way to the top of labour kick out Corbyns supporters and refashion the labour party making it far more vote friendly to people.

"Very well I have a few things one i would like a fully operational driving license" The group looked at the young teenager before them and nodded as they weighed up the consequences of such a decision.

"That can be arranged while you are young you will be working with the military and therefore may need to travel between places without the use of magic" It was an interesting change to hear a prime minister with a northern accent but it was a nice one as the man had concentrated far more on improving the rest of the U.K rather than just London.

"I would also like an apparition license despite graduating both Magical and Mundane education i have been turned down personally by the minister of magic despite passing all qualifications to do so" Eyes turned to the minister of magic as she narrowed her eyes at the young teenager he distaste for not only the young man but the people he represented was well known especially when she had made a mess of trying to put forward a child from the "light side" to take his place as Britain's duelling representative in the under seventeen world duelling championship.

"Minister Granger while you have been independent for a long time and you personally fought int he second wizarding war is it not against your own laws to discriminate" Seeing the pressure mounting on her from the muggle governments the woman nodded but obviously in distaste.

"I will see to it when we finish this meeting" With an unimpressed look the kind nodded before turning his attention onto the teenager.

"Now Heir Tempest is there anything else you would like to request of us" Speaking gently but firmly the King and leader of the common wealth of nations figured out what a person would want in return for such a massive undertaking.

"With your respect your majesty the ability to vote as well as that no attempts will be made to part me with my knowledge." There was a silent nod of heads as they agreed to the terms besides Hermione who was rather angry although she glared at the teenager before speaking.

"Heir Tempest as I have made before you cannot keep such important information that could enable the merging of magical and muggle societies to yourself. If you continue in trying to do so than I will have you arrested" Keeping calm Nat refused to even look at the woman, sometimes he even wondered how such a person who didn't even bother to learn the culture of wizarding society had been elected but then he remembered she rod of her popularity from the war. She may have support from the larger amount of light families but she was making clear enemies and if she went the way she was going by ripping up traditions and heritage all for her master plan then she would end up dead and start a war due to her stupidity.

"As has been explained to you before Mrs Weasley you do not have the power to do son and our own laws about family magic are set in stone that you cannot change. If you continue to try and defy that then you will find yourself on trial in time or starting another war" The laws regarding family magic were old going back to before even the establishment of magical governments while technically not set in stone or magic they were considered so like the rights in the American constitution.

"I could always have a law passed through the Wizengamot that all family magic should be made public i'm very sure i would have support for such an action especially with how desperate the mundane raised community are to have working technology around magic" It was an idle threat from the woman and one of the reasons for the ever widening divide in magical society. Nat didn't know if the woman had realised yet that supposed "Light" side was leading magical society to yet another civil war then again with her bullheadedness he doubted it.

"As I said before Mrs Weasley you canot enact such a decion without massive consequences" Growling at the little brat as he managed to stay calm the rest of the people could only watch as the two members on two different sides of the magical society clashed in a verbal duel with each other hoping for supremacy.

"I'm sure the light wouldn't mind if this meeting ended with death eater filth like you in the ground" The immediate response to the threat was a glare from the two secret intelligence members as they subtly prepared themselves in case a fight broke out and things got lucky.

"Such language is not acceptable in front of his majesty" Hermione glared at Nat but couldn't find a single crack as he continued to speak calmly and professionally unlike her who had started to become angry with it showing in the way she spoke. Realising that she had been defeated in this duelling spar she continued to remain quiet realising that she had made herself look like a complete and utter fool. "Going back to our conversation i realise that this is only possible if this ritual turns to be a success otherwise i expect things will return to normal".

"Indeed Heir Tempest now the reason why these two fine gentleman are here is because if this succeeds than they will be the ones in charge of any possible operations with such a creature" Nat nodded with the man's statement despite not being able to tell what exactly the ritual summoned it was more than likely some kind of powerful sea creature that would be used against whatever lurked in the oceans and seas of the world. He also agreed with having people in the actual navy take control of operations and whatever he might summon, after all whilst he could summon such a creature the actual control and mission command would be better left to the people who specialised in that job; and in this case, it wasn't him. With any luck all he would have to do is be nearby and just get whatever the creature was to calm down. Summoning magic after all had a tendency to link the two sets of people with magic; meaning he would have to inform the creature that whilst he was its master it had to do the orders of the nice people in the military uniforms. With any hope they had a lot of guns, if this turned out to be some kind of water demon who had intent on sinking the entire worlds land mass so it could then consume the souls of the creatures he would like to know that h has some serious firepower behind him. However despite the brief look at the ritual he doubted he would be summoning anything near that power and if he did well he wouldn't see the consequences since that type of raw power would just knock him dead. Powerful he may especially with him being considered the next Dumbledore but he was still just fourteen and had graduated Hogwarts besides what would his sister say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Heir Tempest i look forward to working with you in the future" Looking over to the rear admiral Nat shook his hand since it was the polite thing to do.

"I take it than you will be in charge of commanding such a creature if it works" The man nodded as he looked at the person who was apparently their last chance of being able to put back ships in the water though if they were successful fish would more than likely forever curse his name.

"Indeed do you by any chance have an idea of how long it will take you to complete the ritual "The eagerness in the man's tone was rather obvious but Nat couldn't blame him after all in a sense it was the rush of battle finally being capable of doing something the same feeling he had whenever he entered combat.

"The ritual seems fairly complete besides adjusting it to work with magic and reading what has been hidden with blood magic, i would say i should be ready to go on the first of January" The Admiral gave a small smile as his eyes continued to burn with excitement as he realised that he was even closer to maybe taking back the seas than he had initially hoped.

"That is good i look forward to seeing you at Portsmouth" Nat nodded to the man as he recognised the fact that he would be working with the military in a few days time changing his point of interest to the two secret agents he asked another question.

"The basic list here states that we're going to need oil, ammunition, steel and bauxite have you cast the appropriate charms to give an infinite supply?" Nodding the two men remembered what they had to do as they set up their base of operations on the old major harbour for trade into the city well it had been thirty five years ago though it alongside every other single town city or village on the coast had been obliterated.

"We have and if it wasn't for magic we would be dangerously low on supplies and you could only imagine what the reaction would be if the public discovered that magical's had the ability to give and infinite supply of items" Nat didn't say anything but the mans choice of words was rather poor of course he knew what the reaction would be full scale riots and possibly a revolution like the French had. Suffice to say if you read between the lines than you would discover that this ritual was the last hope that the United Kingdom had.

"Good i will contact you if i discover that there areany more materials needed" The men nodded as much as they disliked having to wait for any possible details they couldn't afford to mess up they had tried anything they could think of all to no affect and their supplies were dangerously thin if this plan had any percentage of success than it was worth it in their eyes.

"Very good Heir Tempest i take it we have an agreement" The King spoke happy that the meeting was coming to a close with all people agreeing to the terms a contract was quickly wrote up and with all people signing it the people inside the room left one by one until only the young purple eyes wizard the secret agents and the king remained.

"Heir Tempest I am thankful you accepted this in all honesty i was expecting you to flatly refuse to work with the current government due to Mrs Weasley being involved" The old man's words were highly evident of what he thought of the situation though they then turned to a darker tone.

"I would be careful around that woman. i know that there will be another magical war i just hope that you can keep it contained and delayed until we at least have a foot hold in the seas if not. Well if it comes down to it i will issue you and your sister immunity so that you may continue to help our nation though in all truth when it comes down to it you have my support in the war as you do the secret intelligence service" A quick glance behind him informed Nat that the two men who had brought him into the old building were ready to fight and die for what some muggle raised magical's referred to as the conservative party in the magical government.

"I appreciate the support your Majesty i only hope that this ritual will work" With a bow once again showing his support to the man he apparated out of the building since whilst the palace was guarded they couldn't have wards as they would short circuit the electricity in the building.

1st January 2057

United Kingdom

Portsmouth

Crack

The sound of a wizard using magic to apparate would have been heard in the streets of Portsmouth had anyone actually been there to hear him but that was not his fault. Looking at his surroundings Nat kept his calm expression as the old and destroyed city remained silent in ruins, the description of such a place was like that of a city during the second world that had been bombed heavily. Craters were everywhere and not a single building was left intact only rubble of what had once been houses remained and buried within that rubble and destroyed city were bodies. The bodies of the deceased had long since been reduced to bone alone as wear and tear had ravaged their corpses leaving the area like that after a nuclear apocalypse.

Continuing to walk along the old dead streets of Portsmouth once a highly important city hosting many ships for both trade and war as well as museums with HMS Victory being the most legendary among them. He could only imagine what this place would have been like before humanity had been forced out of the seas by whatever lurked in the fog, Unfortunately he had only been a child and therefore never visited Portsmouth before it was decimated. Only that it would have been much better than before the country had lost over half its population as a result. Still he had no time to reminisce on the past he had a job to perform and the people here were waiting for his arrival perhaps if he was successful in summoning whatever this ritual did than the old city may one day finally be returned back to its former glory with the ships coming in to trade and the Royal Navy's warships docked proudly instead of being sunk at the bottom of the ocean.

Casting a trail spell an improvement on the old point me charm a small glowing fog trail emerged showing him the way to wherever the Royal Navy had set up shop to house the creature that he would call forth. Unfortunately since the satellites had been down longer than humanity had been forced from the sea he only had old images of the area and was therefore forced to apparate on the edge of the city and make his way in.

As the wind blew through his hair he gave it a quick charm to tidy it up again so he could prevent it from getting knotted up and causing problems later on. His appearance wasn't anything really special for somebody his age standing at 176cm he was just slightly taller than the average male for fourteen years old whilst his body shape was a mix of acrobatic and athletic designed so that it could handle the stresses of being a magical duellist. The tone of his skin was paler than average and the structure of his face would be considered plain by most people if not slightly ugly, it wasn't a case of having any malformed body parts bur rather purely by genetics. His hair was a neatly combed bright golden blonde coloured that extended halfway down his back something which had become rather rarer among people nowadays since most people were having shorter hair on average. If anything was unique about his appearance it would be his dull violet eyes they weren't anything like how people imagined such eye colour to be with it being bright and beautiful or really clear instead acting more like an old neglected piece of amethyst which had become seriously darkened. Due to his slanted eyebrows the eyes made it appear that he was constantly angry but then his facial parts were small, small boring plain lips, small ears, and small eyes.

To complete this look his clothing was rather plain with it all being black the only splashes of colour being on his jacket but even that was small being nearly completely over whelmed by the dark black that it contrasted with. The clothes themselves only consisted of a t-shirt a hooded jacket, trousers and boots since he had a rather poor opinion on trainers in general.

Finally arriving at the only intact or more than likely rebuilt using magic building in the entire city Nat knocked on the door to the old warehouse where some random person dressed in a naval uniform and seemingly compared his face to one on a photo before letting him in and escorting him tough the old structure. After a quick tour which consisted of the man simply stating where things were compared to their current position Nat was finally brought into the largest area of this new base that was more than likely rebuilt to host whatever creature he summoned up with the ritual that he had inherited.

The current area seemed to be more of an old type of warehouse with its high ceiling and dangling down lights though what gave away that it was a warehouse on the coast was the small bay of water that acted seemingly like a pool. This was where he found the man who would be in charge of whatever came from this attempt to retake the seas he was checking over the supplies that were apparently needed for the ritual as besides the four that were originally mentioned in the ritual apparently a flag was needed. As a result the man was looking at the items in confusion before one of his subordinates approached him informing him that the wizard had arrived reacting to this the thirty year old admiral turned around and approached the wizard giving him a nod.

"Heir Tempest are you ready for this" Nat nodded to the man as he acknowledged his presence before replying.

"Yes did you have the items you arranged in the way i told you to" The man nodded as he looked at the strange shape that they had been organised in.

"Yes do rituals typically do this type of thing?" Asking the question Nat noticed that the other muggle's were interested in the answer as they stopped work to try and sate their curiosity of just getting more information on magic.

"Depends on the ritual though with this one it still doesn't state what we will be summoning so i hope you have your spare weaponry ready" He spoke calmly even as he internally thought of every single possible creature he could summon on to this planet suffice to say it wasn't pretty and he only hoped that he was wrong or whatever did come was controllable.

"Indeed artillery is in range and aircraft are ready to scramble as well as Aurors ready to apparate in" With a nod of his head a wand instantly appeared in Nats hands where he quickly cast a set of privacy charms preventing people from seeing what he would be drawing. Using the cutting charm he then proceeded to carve through the stone floor creating the symbols of the ritual as well as changing them where needed to allow technology to work with magic rather than the latter shortening out the former out and ruining the plan. This continued for half an hour as he followed the rather complex diagram which he had since adjusted allowing for the ritual to work as planned rather than failing however Saito had arrange for this making him wonder how much she knew what was going to be called forth.

It was a five pointed star inside a circle where each of the original materials had placed at the end and the flag of the United Kingdom was placed in the last as a result these would all act as catalysts. A silent command was given As Nat apparated back from the recently drawn ritual allowing all those with weapons to point it at the centre of the ritual ready to open fire should the worst occur.

"What do you think will happen?" Idly looking to his left Nat replied to the concerned voice of the admiral obviously anxious at the result of such magic something that Nat could completely understand. After all summoning like this had been illegal for centuries the last known time it had occurred brought the dementors into the world and the result of that fuck up was still with them in the modern day

"Well considering who made it i would probably say some type of tentacle monster or Godzilla since that what Japanese are obsessed with" Remaining quiet the admiral could only think about the odd few Japanese inspired films he had seen before he gave the order to finish the last step of the ritual.

"Do it"

Allowing his raw power to flow out of his body via his wand and into the summoning ritual the people in the room all braced themselves for combat as the floor lit up before becoming brighter and brighter where it quickly became a pillar of light almost blinding people. Thankfully the wizard and admiral had brought sunglasses preventing the light from damaging their eyes allowing them to see as the catalysts utterly disappeared before the light than condensed and started to die down.

With his wand pointed at the light Nat watched as the light column condensed until it became a shape it was only when the light utterly disappeared that he alongside the rest of the people watching took in the shape of what they had summoned.

It was small if Nat was to guess it was only a metre and a half tall it also had pale skin making it appear human though it seemed to have clothes as fabric started to wrap around its body quickly taking in what was probably a white skirt which covered the knees as well as a blue and white chequered shirt that had a bow tie of the material instead of a tie. Flesh became more apparent as a human body structure made its way known to all those in the room as did the small legs which supported this creature as it stood up for the first time in its entire existence. After that though came the most surprising thing as the final amount of light died away giving shape to a young girl who stared straight at them giving a proud salute whilst her black hair which had been tied into a pony tail stopped swaying as if it had been caught in a magical wind. The creatures face was cute as if she was only eleven years old had she been human though the apparent happy expression it was creating made some of the people think that it was more cute than absolutely terrifying. As if a potential demon was as adorable as some puffed up kitten. Looking at one another briefly both the wizard and the admiral shared their confusion with one brief look but what worried every living being in the room and watching via cameras was what happened next.

"HMS Cambletown reporting for duty"

* * *

This story is one of three new ones I am creating it uses the same main oc from my original story of Magic and Eldertale (Harry Potter+Log Horizon crossover). This story as well as the others may not be continued since it was something i am trying out however i will be creating a new poll on my profile so people can vote on which story they would like continued on the most.

If this story is carried on some things to know is that there will typically be mistakes in sentence structure and punctuation there is also the possibility that since Magic and Eldertale is my main story that i may accidentally reveal things or put in things too early. These stories will also have recent politics, changed timelines and strong opinions of the main character. If you read my first story ahead of this one than you may get a better idea of who the main character is since at the time of publishing this story Magic and eldertales has 29 chapters and 324,397 words.

If you wish to read the other stories they will be under the following titles.

Magic and Eldertale (Original fanfiction, Harry Potter and Log Horizon)

Magic and Gods (New Fanfiction Harry Potter and Danmachi (Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon)

Magic and Warships (New Fanfiction Harry Potter and Kantai (Kancolle collection)

Magic and Remnant (New Fanfiction Harry Potter and RWBY


	2. Chapter 2

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 2**

Her life had been an interesting one than again so had many others, born of steel she remembered being constructed in the United States of America. She like others had been born in the Great War which had occurred on the continent of Europe when the words powers had proceeded to go to war with each other eventually bringing in her country after a torpedo hit and sunk a vessel carrying her people's innocent civilians. However she was not launched and made a part of the fleet until the end of the war enabling to live her life in peace, she had transferred multiple times in that time serving in both the pacific and Cuba. Still things remained peaceful until one day she was transferred to the British Empire and decommissioned on the third of September 1940 and then re-commissioned six days later with her name changed from Buchanan to Cambletown making her serve at his majesties pleasure. As such she was now not only a ship of a different nation but she was a ship of the largest empire in the world that was currently at war with Nazi Germany.

From there she sailed from Halifax to Plymouth where as soon as she arrived she was taken in to be refitted so that she would be capable of serving her new nation. Eventually when the refits were done she was given on loan to the Royal Netherlands Navy, they had wanted to change her name again but it was prevented since her original creators had prevented this. In those early days between April and May she had been part of the 7-th escort group then in June she was repaired before finally rejoining the 7-th escort group protecting convoys from July to August. Then in September she rejoined the Royal Navy and got use to her new crew although until eventually rejoining the group in October. Her escort duties had been protecting ships between Britain and West Africa leaving her to even rescue survivors of a Norwegian motor tanker that had been damaged in an enemy air attack. Following that she carried on with her escort duties between November and December before going back to be repaired once again.

Her final moments however were not as she might have imagined they would be, like all vessels they wished to survive the war and carrying on serving their countries but also like all other vessels they knew that if they were to be destroyed that they wished to be useful such as defending the retreat. Perhaps she might make a brave torpedo run against one of the heavy battleships dying herself; but saving countless lives so when she was chosen for a top secret mission she had been ecstatic. Apparently she alongside a new crew of commandos were going to destroy the base at saint Nazaire, the reason for this raid was because it was the only place where the Tirpitz the sister to the legendary battleship Bismarck could dock and have access to the Atlantic. Perhaps she should have expected something when she was filled with incredible amounts of explosives far more than should normally have been possible for normal humans. However the moment of truth came when after getting through the defences she was rammed into one of the dockyards gates and left abandoned, as time went on her crew assaulted the base and soon escaped well some of them did. She didn't know why but when she saw her commanding officer captured by the Germans walk by her she knew something would happen but then she felt the explosives that had been left within her detonate.

Finally as her final thoughts came to her she only hoped that she had helped her country that she had done her part to fight the Nazis and with that her story was over the obsolete first world war destroyer was blown up to deny a modern battleship access to the Atlantic ocean. After that she didn't know anything not time not where she was it was not describable but all of a sudden she felt a tug. This thing tugged at something she didn't even knew she had, she had heard humans talk about this thing called a soul but she didn't have one after all she was made of metal born to serve humans and their whims . Yet as this strange thing tugged at her she knew that she could not resist its power nor did she want to as such she let it take her to where it wanted.

As she neared the end she felt her from both change and stay the same she knew what she was but yet that appearance was different she could feel things and know things she hadn't before. It wasn't much but still she knew that her body had taken on the same shape as a human and she could also feel new experiences. There was no explanation for this knowledge other than it was instinctual and it was this feeling that led her to her next set of actions as she felt what the humans had called clothes wrap around her body. Therefore when she opened her eyes for the first time and gazed at what had summoned her and tugged on her soul she knew that she had a purpose for being here and that was to serve. As such with a smile on her face she saluted the people who stood before her announcing her name too not just them but also to herself and the rest of world who she was.

"HMS Cambletown reporting for duty"

With great excitement she looked at the ones who had brought her back eagerly taking in who they were. The first thing she noticed was their odd uniforms they looked nothing like she was use to they were black and had many pockets with the flag of the Royal Navy on their side while their names or at least she presumed they were the people's names on the front. But that wasn't the other uniform there were other people who appeared to be in the army although why they were pointing guns at her she didn't know but their uniforms were also strange wearing some kind of camouflage. Added to this there were some people at the corners of the room wearing long coats that were seemingly made of leather gripping twigs but looking at her with caution and then there were the final two in front of her. The taller man but still relatively young for an officer was an admiral of all things going by his different but similar uniform as for the other though he looked young too young to be serving in the military just yet but with a few years he would likely be drafted to fight the Nazis as well.

As she waited to be spoken to she didn't understand why everyone was looking at with suspicion and pointing those strange looking guns at her as if she was some kind of monster of Nazi ready to kill them all. She wanted to speak to the young admiral but decided not to since despite their weapons unable to affect her with just her very minimal armour she did not like the look of the strange tanks that were pointing their guns at her.

1st January 2057

United Kingdom

Portsmouth

All eyes locked onto the girl as she saluted them smiling energetically however instead of what the girl was likely expecting in the form of a warm weapon she instead got weapons pointed directly at her. Keeping his face calm and collected Nat looked at the young girl or what appeared to be a young girl, normally he would use magic to peer into the girls mind but he had no idea what he had summoned and for all he knew it was a trap. He watched as the girl took in their appearances a confused expression on her face there could be many explanations for such a thing but he would not take a chance on dropping his guard in the presence of this unknown entity.

When it spoke though that was terrifying the reason for this was because it not only spoke their language but it proved it was intelligent something that if this thing was indeed some kind of demon could prove fatal for the world. But the thing that made him wonder though it could be a trap was the way she introduced herself utilising a way typically referred to for Royal Navy Ships. Then was her accent it was lighter than he expected but it was still American but that could mean nothing, being point blank unwilling to fall for a potential trap by entering whatever he had summonsed mind he decided to get recognition and inform him what it was.

"What are you?" Calm but still affirmative he waited for the thing to answer all eyes gazing at the child looking thing all of the humans showing fear yet curiosity at the same time. As they waited for a response from the girl the tension in the air grew, the magical's had the most powerful blasting curses ready to go while the soldiers with their rifles were ready to pull the triggers and the tanks ready to unleash their payloads.

"I'm His Majesties Ship Cambletown, I was laid down in 1918 and launched in 1919 under the name USS Buchanan I was then transferred to Halifax and commissioned two years ago in 1940 as part of the Royal Navy. I ten escorted convoys to west Africa to fight the Nazis before I was then sent on a secret mission where I was blown up to stop the Tirpitz from docking" Quickly speaking her history she waited for any type of recognition but found none except when she stated times and the word Nazis acting on this she asked another question. "Today is the 28th of September 1942 and we are fighting the Nazis" After speaking happily and carrying on her salute she noticed that the soldiers were looking at her stunned and still confused.

"1942 the current year is 2027 the Second World War ended 82 years ago." Confused as everybody else was George Sycamore looked at the confused little girl as she spoke about a long past event and spoke as if she was a warship. Using words such as laid down launched and commissioned were naval construction terms relating to warships and she also mentioned a secret mission in which she was apparently blown up to stop another ship from entering the Atlantic. Looking over to the wizard who had summoned up whatever this girl was he noticed that he was on his phone and looking at something on the internet.

The internet like all other forms had been cut of ten years ago all of a sudden the same with satellite, cable, radio and even other forms preventing them from communicating with the outside world. After a few months they had been able to create a local internet the island but it was never as big as the old one had been something that had caused massive riots when people couldn't access their face book accounts.

"HMS Cambletown the warship that was given to Britain as part of the destroyers for base agreement and was detonated at Saint Naizaire otherwise known as the saint Naziare raid on September 28, 1942 to prevent the Tirpitz accessing the Atlantic." Carrying on his gaze at the girl Nat was finding it incredibly strange after quickly looking up her name it was revealed that she had been an obsolete destroyer when she was apparently blown up. Yet her story while brief was accurate the Saint Nazire raid he had just learned was a secret operation that had succeeded but still if this story was true why in Marlins name would a vessel made of steel over a century ago be in the form of an eleven year old girl wearing a dress.

"Yes that was me and what do you mean its 2027 and it's the end of the war it had to be a joke right we are still fighting the Nazis, with Winston Churchill as our Prime minster. Plus what was that thing you picked up and why do those tanks look different" The utter change in the girls tone of voice went from confusion to one of wonder and excitement as she looked at the strange looking vehicle as well as the pocket of the odd clothes that the civilian had put the strange device in.

Now it was pretty clear to all that either this thing was very good at acting with how real her questions were or she was being real which left two options. The first was that they were likely all doomed since a creature that could act like this was incredibly dangerous or that somehow a wizard had managed to reach into the depths of magic and use magic to latch onto a very different type of soul who had for some reason was given a different appearance than what it originally had. As for the girl's knowledge on past information it also confused the people if the girl could read minds why would she act as if she was from the Second World War and a warship of all things it was just bizarre when she could have chosen far better things to be. If hew knowledge was genuine however and she truly was a warship turned into the form of a girl it still left a great deal of questions such as why was she human in the first place, why was she young and why at all would she have memories when she was just metal. Deciding to try and get to the bottom of the situation Nat advanced slowly but his wand still drawn ready to cast a spell to either attack or apparate at a moment's notice, soon enough he was standing directly in front of her his hand open as an invitation for the girl to accept. Curious the girl did so and looked at the civilian confused but didn't have time to say anything as she saw him move the twig around her hand as he grasped her tightly but not uncomfortably.

"Do you swear that you are telling the truth and nothing but the truth" Much to her surprise Cambletown started to see strings of light dance around her hand, in her view these strings f light were both beautiful but strange. Half tempted to take away her hand she decided not to since she had a feeling that with the way the humans were looking at her they would shoot if she did such a thing.

"What's that light what are we doing?" Speaking rapidly she was desperate to know what was occurring and why were they so insistent that she speak the truth she thought she had been doing just that.

"Are you telling the truth" The teenagers tone was still calm yet for some reason she couldn't help but feel intimidated by it as if she said the wrong thing than she would be destroyed more maybe she would be scrapped for metal.

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth please believe me" And with that the magical lights ended and the teenager stepped away letting go of her hand though he carried on staring at her with suspicion. After a few seconds he then moved his twig and for some reason Cambletown couldn't hear anything that was occurring where the people were.

"She's telling the truth" Placing up the privacy charms Nat turned to face both the admiral and the other Aurors informing him of his plans so that he would both have back up and so that they knew what he was going to do. "Admiral with your permission I think it would be best if I looked into her mind so long as the Aurors are ready to assist me in case" Turning his attention back to the wizard George didn't know what to think he alongside the rest of the soldiers here had only recently been introduced to magic and had very little knowledge of how it worked. In truth the idea that these people could look into a person's mind worried him but he nor did anyone else know what this girl was and while they had been told that this girl was telling the truth there was always the possibility that she had managed to fool the magic wizards.

"Do it" With the man's permission Nat turned his attention back to the girl and looked deeply into the girls eyes allowing him to enter her mind with silent magic and enable him to see the girls memories.

Contrary to muggle's belief where the mind was organised and everything was in neat piles it was almost always the opposite with only those like Nat who had studied Occlumency capable of structuring the mind. As such when finding what he wanted it wasn't like a guarded mind where he would have to fight but memories were stored in once place instead he would have to start thinking about memories. It acted in a sense like a library and the internet, in a library you just went to a certain area and there was the information but with the internet you had to put in key words or thoughts to force the mind to think about certain objects. Luckily for him or unluckily since this could be a trap Nat found it incredibly easy to stimulate the girl's memories so that he could see her life and what he saw was what the girl had said. He saw in a sense at the girl was built as a physical ship in the US before she was the launched, skip ahead a few years and he saw the ship being transferred with a change of captains and her refits before serving and then eventually being blown up to stop a more powerful warship.

Suffice to say when he was finally done with the girls memories he had seen part of the second world war that he hadn't thought possible but that didn't mean that he could just leave things as it were. Even with the use of magic forcing her to tell the truth and the consequences of her not being her death as well as looking into her mind that didn't mean that he couldn't be fooled by an elaborate scheme, after all he didn't know what games creatures from other dimensions liked to play. Still she couldn't leave the situation as it was and he alongside the other important people had to discuss what do with this ship or was it a girl for now he didn't know but perhaps he would discover more in the future.

"Her memoires confirmed her words, apparently she is a warship in human form although I think we should discuss this in more detail" With that said he left the decision to the admiral who would take control of the situation and therefore be in control of the young girl. At the same time he also took down the privacy wards so that the admiral could speak to the girl if he so chose to.

"Right" Returning his focus once again back onto the young looking girl the admiral walked up to the girl and then addressed her. "Very well miss Cambletown would you please follow me" Nodding his head to the wizard Nat followed the man and the girl while the rest of the soldiers followed in formation until they got to the appropriate office and with soldier waiting inside.

Sitting down in front of the girl Nat quietly created a cup of tea something that had over the last decade become a high class luxury since the island they lived on couldn't grow it. As a result with the end of access to the world's oceans and seas they had been unable to get a hold of it leaving only very small reserves left that were nearly running dry, in fact it had become so bad that only the incredibly rich or those with good connections could afford it. The result of this was obvious when the muggle soldiers who were guarding the admiral and the wizard watched in both surprise and jealousy as they saw a brew being created.

"How do you all like your tea" Almost comically the soldiers had starry eyes as they realised that after so many years they would get a cup of tea and so with complete and utter haste gave their preferences.

"Milk- two sugars"

"Milk- one sugar"

"Milk- two sugars

"The same please"

Nodding at the order the wizard waited for the kettle to boil before creating the drinks to order and handing them out to their respective people before than bring out a pack of digestive biscuits. If he hadn't known about the shortage since the world's oceans catastrophe he might have laughed his as off as he watched the muggle's slowly savour their tea as if it was the most expensive thing in the world.

"So Miss Cambletown do you know why you are here" Looking at the girl sitting opposite him George waited for an answer as Nat sat himself down beside him.

"I know I am to serve but other than that I don't know, you said that the war was over did we win" Frowning George couldn't help but feel disappointed of course he knew that it was unrealistic for the recently summoned ship/girl perhaps he should just start calling her a ship girl to know what she was here for.

"Yes we did win but since then quite a bit has occurred, due to this you were summoned although we did not know we would get you though your appearance does not suggest that you are a warship" Blinking at the much older man Cambletown quickly realised what he meant by her appearance also, she smiled happily at the knowledge that the allies had won the war.

"That's great and I can show you my equipment if you would like" Keeping his calm expression it was rather obvious for Nat to realise what the girl was talking about when she meant equipment although how she was going to show that and not have the floor of the recently constructed building give out from under her with such weight.

"That won't be necessary, perhaps later. However for now I think you need to understand the current time a bit better so that you acclimatise, Heir Tempest do you think you could put together some kind of power point" Nodding silently at the girl this was what he was being paid for to help summon and maintain the girl/ship and part of that meant that she could do the possible jobs that she would have to do which in this case meant that she was informed about the current times.

"A full induction can occur later but for now I can give you a brief overview. The war ended in 1945 with the surrender of Japan since then Europe as continent had become far less important with all empires disbanded including ours. The main two players after the war was the US and the Soviet Union leading to the cold war, a lot happened in that time but nothing particularly relevant to the current situation. Technology improved drastically to the point where the Americans sent a man to walk on the moon in 1969 however after the year 2000 progress significantly increased thanks to the internet. The internet is this mass interconnected series of information that you will be introduced to later as well as a lot of other things, the problems started in 2017 when in June all communication between nations over water stopped. Added to this a strange fog concealing something appeared and began destroying everything located in the world's oceans and seas, a taskforce was sent out from all nations but never returned since then every single coastal city, town or village as well as anything in or on the water has been destroyed with even aircraft also being lost. Ten years later and our population has been cut down by more than half due to starvation and the economy is practically gone as a result we tried a strange ritual which was said could help regain control of the world's oceans and seas which we tried and got you".

In truth George couldn't help but wonder how the wizard had condensed so many years of history into such a small amount, there was without doubt a lot missing that the girl would have to be told about but he would agree that the very basics of the situation had been given to the girl. As for how the girl would react to such news well that was unknown but he bet it would be interesting to see however there were still her physical capabilities that they had to discover.

"Oh," Looking at the two physically older looking people Cambletown couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the news everything she had known as a ship was all gone over eighty years and the world had moved on. And yet she was here being summoned to fight another enemy hidden in some type of fog to help defend her nation, she didn't know why but this idea made her feel proud slightly. After so many years although she didn't know her people needed her and had gone so far as to pull her back from wherever she had been to fight again, after such an effort she could let them down again. "I understand when do we begin fighting" Saluting happily now that she was back in the world she could feel her heart starting to beat faster with excitement at the idea of setting sail on the worlds seas and oceans again.

"Uhm first we need to see what you are capable off as well as running some tests and then introducing you to the world at large" A plan forming in his head Admiral Sycamore began to think about what was needed such as how did this girl work physically such as fuel and things, then there was a case of ammunition as the girl had mentioned equipment. Added to this was housing how did one look after a ship girl suffice to say a lot of work and research had to be done so they could understand what this girl was capable of and was not secretly some kind of demon.

"Okay Admiral, I can't wait to set sail again. Can we begin tests now I don't mind showing of my guns" Looking at the wizard he was expecting some kind of advice although he didn't get any since nobody knew how to deal with Cambletown or anything like her.

"That is very kind of you but first we are going to have to put some things in place before we can begin the tests in the mean time we can set you up with a room while we discuss things" Smiling at her new admiral and the idea of being able to set sail again the ship girl smiled standing up and saluting. "Jones can you take her to one of the barracks I need to speak with Nathanael here" Saluting in response the soldier quickly moved from his position and began escorting the girl through the base until they eventually reached a separate bedroom used for guests in case they needed to stay over. Finally alone with the wizard the person who had summoned this girl from wherever she had been before he voiced his opinions. "This is complete and utter bullshit"

"If I hadn't seen her memories as well as using magic to compel the truth than I would utterly agree with, frankly I'm still doubtful and think we need to do more truth tests on her. Besides that though if we did somehow manage to call back an old destroyed warship from the Second World War; it makes absolute no sense why it would be in the form of a little girl instead of metal." Putting aside the reasons for why a possible demon would use such a stupid and utterly confusing act for coming to this world the physical shape of the ship was what baffled him.

"That still leaves the question of if she is a ship, besides the typical tests how do we check that she is even a ship" Drinking his tea the two people just went into deep thought about how would they discover the truth about this girl after the initials et of testing like blood and urine as well as x-rays and others.

"We throw her on the water and see if she floats though I would suggest inland since if she is a ship we don't want to draw to draw the attention of whatever is out there. Loch Lomond would be our best bet, it's large and deep enough plus since this ship is in the form of a girl we can transport her". Thinking about the plan George began to nod his head while the lochs were visited, in theory it should be possible to get a certain part of it under the control of the military to test the girl.

"I will speak to Admiral Carpenter about getting something put in place for the mean time however you should stick close to her. As somebody closer to her age she might get on with you better if she is a ship plus since you summoned her you would have the greatest connection. But do so after you have made your introduction to modern society presentation first, although for the sake of security do not mention military strength." Nodding with the agreement Nat could easily see why the girl needed to know about modern society if she was indeed what she said she was. Times had changed significantly the world, economically, militarily, socially, politically and this girl was not brought up in the modern world instead her memories and knowledge was based on the first half of the twentieth century. Thinking about the presentation the first thing he would have to do was address the war and its immediate aftermath from there it was covering the more political and social changes such as the American Civil Rights movement. On the other hand he would have to leave out military as the risk with so little knowledge on this girl was too dangerous to allow her the knowledge on the strengths and weaknesses of the world.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow. In the mean time though we need to discuss that if she is what she says and without any biological knowledge we need to start thinking about logistics." Looking at his tea George thought about what the girl said with showing her guns, which could mean physically transforming into her actual metal form meaning her girl avatar was likely for ease of transportation.

"You're talking about ammunition and fuel" Nodding in response Nat went to think but his mind was already thinking about the items and gear they would need for such a girl.

"More than that, while the ammunition the girl would use isn't used anymore, we're going to need to scour some museums for that the same for fuel. But we will have to study tactics of second world war naval doctrine" It went without saying that modern naval doctrine was far different to that o eighty plus years ago; Battleships the original way of a nation showing their quality had been made obsolete by aircraft carriers. Plus there was range of combat operation, besides aircraft carriers warships had to engage one another with their guns this would mean fighting at kilometres of range. In the modern day destroyers typically worked as fleet protection for a carrier and submarines had become so advanced that during mock battles entire fleets could be sunk without the submarine being found. While the tactics were the important thing for the admiral it was the logistics that affected the wizard since second world warships needed a lot more ammunition as they carried multiple sets of guns.

"I will have the medical officer check up and run scans on her, I hope that you will do the same in the mean time we should get a physiatrist to determine if the girl is telling us of the truth." Drinking some of his tea Nat thought back to the girl, naturally he had felt her aura when she arrived but since he wasn't versed in demons he couldn't tell if the girl was putting on a false front. Her magical flavour was that which indicated that she would be completely incapable of magic besides a few things that at a brief feel with magic seemed to be the control of her entire body as well some type of personal pocket dimension.

"What do we do with her now though its likely going to take a few days to organise things at Loch Lomond and the initial waves of biological tests can be done in a day. Even after I give her an introduction to the modern world she's still going to be bored, in fact she looked pretty bored now, do you have any toys to keep her occupied" The lack of response was rather telling from the admiral as he also had no idea what would keep a ship girl or demon occupied as they talked about plans.

"No" Sighing internally Nat nodded.

"Very well I'll go buy some Lego I think that's still popular and I can still make the presentation at the same time with the use of magic" Creating the presentation for the wizard would be an incredibly easy since he had enchanted his laptop and by thinking of a general he could command the device to work on its own allowing him to work while also watching the girl possibly play with toys.

"Save the receipts you can possibly get the government to reimburse you" Nodding Nat stood up from his chair shook the man's hand and then apparated away into the middle of London where he knew a toy shop was located.

Toy Shop

Going through a toyshop was not something that Nat had ever done, his entire childhood had been far different to that of other children and as such he had never once possessed nor was feeling excitement as he walked quickly down one of the aisles. In front of him was a trolley as he headed directly to where the Lego was stored, finding it wasn't hard with its bright colours but since the collapse of the economy because the nation couldn't access the world's oceans and seas the prices had sky rocketed. Not that it mattered to him he was already a multi millionaire thanks to his magical duelling career plus he was being paid a rather large amount for him helping out the navy. As such he didn't care when wide eyes faces watched as he picked up multiple boxes of Lego up at random until he had filled the entire trolley and headed back to the tills quietly paying for the plastic. Once outside he cast a few privacy charms around him enabling him to shrink the boxes into his internal pocket before taking the trolley back and headed to the nearest DVD store.

His logic for heading to the DVD store was that the girl if she was a girl could get bored of Lego and as such movies were the next best thing. As he went around the store in a hurry he began selecting more classical films that had been ingrained into their culture such as star wars, Jurassic park, lord of the rings, Indiana Jones, Ghost Busters, Die Hard, Aliens and saving private Ryan although the last three would have to wait until they figured out how the girl would react. The reason for this was that besides her age if the girl actually was a ship and not a demon than he didn't think the girl would want to watch allied forces be blown to pieces and smithereens as they went about D-day.

Portsmouth

Naval Base

Cambletown was bored ever since she had been taken to this guest room she had nothing to do, the room was nice with a big comfy bed to sleep on but there was still nothing to do. She had tried speaking to the guards but they didn't speak to her instead just standing by the door and when she looked outside via the window in hopes of seeing the outside room she was instead met with the business end of five tanks. She had asked why the tanks were pointing their guns at the building but the guards had once again refused to talk, feeling bored she looked around the room.

Soon enough she came across a strange black rectangle looking thing with different numbers on them and a larger red button on the top right. Curious she picked it up and pressed the red button causing a black thin rectangle located in the wall. Than to her complete and utter amazement the box had pictures of people moving and there was also people talking, now this on itself wasn't strange she knew that this had existed but the quality of such things in both: look and sound as well as it being in colour shocked her. Not to mention the fact that the screen was small nothing compared to the screens that were used to relay orders back apparently 85 years ago when she fought in the war.

"Good Morning and welcome to BBC news. Our headlines for today are as follows, realistic pledge or just idle fantasy as the Prime Minister declares that he has put in place a plan to retake the seas and oceans. The rising of unemployment as jobs are now seemingly nonexistent and violence continues as members of university clash over social and political ideals. We'll have more for you coming up" From there Cambletown watched in utter amazement as pictures of all different places and objects appeared and span around while music made with some type of unrecognisable instrument played over the background. Turning her head towards the guards she tried again to get a response from them.

"What is this thing" However she was given no answer as the soldiers just stood there silent their eyes locked onto her almost as if they were waiting for something to happen and she really didn't like the idea of that. "Please tell me what is this thing" By now she was looking at them confused why wouldn't they talk to her and why would the admiral allow such a thing all she wanted to do was to serve to be back on the world's oceans and seas to do her job yet she hadn't been allowed.

Knock Knock

The sound at the door turned the girl's attention to it and the guards as one of them looked through the door for some reason before then opening allowing the teenager to walk in. Looking at him curiously she watched as he then took things out of his clothes pocket placing them on the floor before he pressed his twig on them making them far larger. The end result was multiple boxes of some kind of bright material that looked like building blocks that children played with.

"Miss Cambletown a gift of some modern toys to entertain you" Looking at the teenager she instead pointed at the strange black box on the TV and then to the guards.

"Teenager what is that thing why does it speak and having moving images like that" With pleading eyes she looked at the strange human not caring at all they he had enlarged and shrunk objects instead caring more about the black thing on the wall.

"That is called a TV and its one of these modern things. Do you know those old film projectors that showcased those moving images it's like that but far more advanced I can show you how it works later if you would like" Smiling at the older human the girl rapidly nodded her head before than turning to the boxes that he had bought for her and brought to her new room.

"Are these really for me" Nodding The girl gave out a huge yay before picking up each of the boxes choosing the one she liked the most; eventually, she settled on the that had a plane. "This one how do we play with this one" Walking over to the girl Nat used his wand to open the select box before putting it back in his holster walking over towards whatever he had summoned and placed it on a nearby table. With that done the ship girl walked over as he began to explain what had to be done.

"This is called Lego and the point is to make toys by putting these blocks together and follow the instructions" To indicate his point he opened up one of the bags and place a brick on top of another showing the girl what he meant by that. Smiling as she realised what she meant she carried on to watch as he got out a small colourful book that had instructions on it allowing him to begin the construction process of the plane. "By using the right bricks we can build a plane do you want to try" Looking at the teenager she nodded excitedly" A such Nat moved out of the way as he allowed whatever he had summoned to start putting pieces of Lego together by using the instructions before her.

While this happened he quickly turned the kettle on and created another cup of tea for him, and the guards before walking back to the girl his wand ready to be launched just in case. However considering what was pointing their guns outside of the window he was very much of the opinion that it would be better to apparate rather than try to fire a spell off. Still he watched quietly from his corner as the girl concentrated hard on the current task at hand while also showing great enjoyment after she had completed a certain part of the model.

It was about an hour later when the girl had finally finished the model of the plane and little Lego men allowing her to stick them into the plane. She showed this excitement by running up to the teenager and then pretending to fly with it laughing playfully in the small room, at the same time Nat just watched her movements it hadn't been twenty four hours yet and while she may have said that she was a ship the form of a young girl could be used to take advantage by making her seem small and weak. Then with the knocking of the door the admiral came in with a woman dressed in a white lab coat who looked at Cambletown with both curiosity and a slight a bit of fear mostly since nobody knew what Cambletown was yet.

"Cambletown this is doctor Violet, she's going to be looking over you." Turning her head to the admiral Cambletown ran up to him her newly created plane in hand.

"Admiral look I made a plane" Smiling at the girl he could only then watch her face fall in utter despair when she let go of the plane by accident causing it to smash into the ground breaking into bits. The result was immediate as she crashed to her knees and began picking up her plane tears starting to fall however than to her delight she watched as the plane literally began to rebuild itself as parts flew back to it recreating it. Instantly she turned her head to the young teenager who had rebuilt her plane in her hands but the surprise didn't end as the plane was strengthened and then flew into the air by itself. Seeing this she got back on her feet and rushed to the wizard embracing him in a hug. "Thank you" Any look sent to Nat was quickly crushed as the wizard levelled his calm gaze on them promising pain if something occurred.

"Cambletown its time to go with doctor Violet now" Looking at the woman in the lab coat the girl than rushed behind Nat trying to hide from her as if she was some kind of villain, again Nat gave a certain look to the soldiers that if they said anything they would be in a lot of pain. However his main concern was the girl currently hiding behind him if this girl was a demon than it was unknown what she could do with him however he decided that for now he would allow it but he would make sure that he could react if needed. "Cambletown you have to do this don't worry I will be there" Looking at the person who had bought her toys the girl came out from behind Nat and quickly grasped his arm looking at the doctor in fear.

"I'm only coming if the teenager comes" The declaration caused the people to all look at Nat as he kept his calm expression on his face.

"Very well than shall we go" Nodding hesitantly the girl followed the rest of the group as they walked out of the room with leg back into the hallways with Cambletown grasping the wizards hand tightly.

It didn't take long to reach the doctor's office and soon enough Cambletown was sat down on a nice comfortable bed although she was still clutching the wizards hand like it was her only lifeline. Opposite her were the doctor and the admiral both looking at her warmly yet she didn't let go of her summoner, the admiral she could understand but the doctor was getting needles out.

"Okay Cambletown I need to take some blood I promise it won't hurt" With fear Cambletown shook her head ferociously she did not like the idea of having the strange woman stick needles into her arm.

"No" Use to this kind of attitude Violet carried on forth despite the protests of the small girl.

"Now it won't hurt we just need some blood" She spoke sweetly but it wasn't enough as Cambltowns eyes hardened against the woman. Realising that she would be ignored Cambletown took action.

With a flash of light around the girl the individuals could only watch as metal suddenly appeared around the girl with what appeared to be three gun barrels appearing on her body. Two were located on her shoulder and the last was located in her hand like a type of gun but that wasn't it as what appeared to be two sets of torpedo launchers were wrapped around her legs. On her back was what appeared to be four funnels and this alongside other things were all attached to some kind of rigging that wrapped around the girls body.

At the sudden movement the two soldiers raised their weapons and opened fire however instead of ripping through her the bullets just ricochet of her and into the wall. Thankfully Nat who had sensed the magic transformation coming had apparated behind the soldiers and raised a shield so as not to get hit. George though seeing the bullets were useless and that the little girl point what appeared to be large guns at the doctor promptly summarised the situation that they had all found themselves in.

"Bugger"


	3. Chapter 3

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 3**

1 January 2027

U.K

Portsmouth

"Bugger" While it wasn't the words that Nat would have used to describe such a situation he could very much understand the sentiment as he alongside the rest of the group looked at an eleven year old looking girl who had some guns attached to her side. Without hesitation the guards had opened on the girl after taking the aggressive mood of threatening the doctor however to their horror he bullets just pinged off. In the mean time he had quickly raised a protective barrier around the group sot stop the rebounding bullets hitting them. Unfortunately for them though that was all the time they had left to raise any form of defence as immediately after a shockwave and explosion obliterated the room.

Boom

If one had been watching the scenario from outside than they would have seen that as soon as the sounds of gunfire had been made prevalent than they would have witnessed as the tanks immediately opened fire into the room with their rifled 120mm guns. The result was a ball or orange and red flame as well as shockwaves that could be felt by those standing nearby and setting of car alarms, This barrage lasted several minutes as the tanks had the orders to not stop firing utile vey tank had unleashed half of its shells at the target as such by the time they had completed this goal there was nothing left of the room just a smoke cloud.

As the cloud began to disperse the commanders in the tanks were witnessed to the sight of the humans that were in there perfectly safe if not slightly terrified while a bubble around them glowed before disappearing. Besides the completely intact humans only alive to the wizards quick use of magic the tank commanders could see what looked to be a bleeding stump located in the wreckage. Attached to this bloody stump was some kind of metal rig if that was the correct word that seemed to be holding miniature guns, of course that didn't matter since the thing that was in the shape of the little girl was obviously barely clinging to life.

Lowering his magical shield that had just kept both him and the rest of the group alive from five tanks shooting high explosive shells, Nat walked with his wand drawn over to the bleeding stump of the eleven year of thing that he had summoned. It was a grizzly sight, the limbs had all been blasted of her body leading to the massive pools of blood running under it, the girls face was also heavily damaged with parts of the skeleton visible and flesh hanging of her body, one of her eyes was gone and her lip was badly split. Wasting no time to ask for an order he quickly delved into the admiral's mind looking for what the man wanted to do, detecting hit he quickly began work on stabilising the body.

The first was to stop the bleeding and save the girl from being killed despite the fact that she shouldn't even be alive after that firing salvo. Cambletown made no noise as she lay in the rubble, she didn't know what had just shot at her but it wasn't pleasant and she could feel herself slipping ready to sink and never to see the light of day again. She couldn't even think straight she was in such pain the only thing she knew before her vision went black was her brother looking over her doing something with that strange stick of his.

Acting rapidly Nat made sure the blood flowed directly back into the girl's body, thankfully because magic was being used there would be no negative effects of this but he still had to act fast if he and the navy wanted to keep whatever they had summoned in one piece. Straight after stopping the bleeding he quickly cast a repairing charm forcing the building to repair and rebuilt itself in front of the muggle's who were captivated by it and its beauty at seeing such an interesting use for a power they had only recently learned about. On the other hand Nat kept up with his work and began summoning the limbs of the badly injured girl; somehow they had managed to stay in a reasonable decent condition as well. With no time to spare and the use of healing magic something that duellists learned due to the danger they faced in their career he started to reattach the limbs onto the girl.

By this time Violet was concentrating on her patient who was somehow still alive yet like with the other display of magic she watched utterly fascinated as the wizard was literally reattaching the girls arms to her body and not even leaving a scar. She wanted to ask so many questions about this type of magic but working as a doctor she could tell that at this moment it was likely best that she left the wizard to do what he was doing although she made a note to corner him later for answers. Soon enough the girl was looking completely fine, no injuries, no scars, no blood nothing that would indicate that she had just been basted by five tanks for several minutes one end.

"Doctor these are for you, vials of her blood, I would also run any tests now while you can" Taking the offered syringes full of the girls blood Violet quickly made her way over to her recently repaired magical devices and started going to work.

"Is she going to be okay?" Speaking firmly the admiral watched as the wizard looked over the strange metal device that the girl had been carrying, in all honesty he wanted to have a look at it to but the most important thing at this moment was knowing about the risk to the base and a potential failure in their goal.

"In theory yes, her body is fully attached and she's currently out cold she may be running low on blood but I have a few blood replenishing potions in my room to sort out that question". Nodding George agreed with not giving the girl the potions, by keeping the girl away from sources of food or anything that could help her rebuild her blood than they could keep her weak enough to study instead or risking them being blown to smithereens. "As for her body I could be being fooled but the diagnostic charm is confirming that she seems to be a ship in the form of a little girl. If we can wait until the doctor is able to get more information than we can figure out our plans until then I want to investigate this thing" Gesturing towards the heavy piece of metal that was left dumped into the middle of the floor Nat tried to pick it up with his hands to see if he could get it off the ground only to no avail. Deciding to cast a weight charm on the ting he was surprised when he saw it was over a thousand tons. "Fucking hell that's heavy".

"What is it?" The admiral's eyes constantly flickering over the strange device he wondered what could reprise a wizard who had just summoned what might actually be a Second World War ship in the form of a little girl and survive being blasted by multiple tanks.

"That things over a thousand tons, the only way that girl could pick this thing up is if she was that strong or if it was literally a part of her body enabling her to lift it." Understanding instantly George could tell that despite having magic wizards were not capable of lifting such a heavy load with their hands than again he wondered if any human could lift that type of weight. This just made the possible security breach bigger and more threatening if something went wrong, he would have to post more than standard guards to deal with her if things turned violent again. Of course at the moment the girl seemed rather innocent as she was lifted onto the doctor's bed by the wizard before he then seemed to cast another spell on the girl's equipment that instantly allowed him to pick it up. Seeing the admiral's confusion Nat decided to clear things up.

"Feather weight charm" And with that the wizard apparated away to his own personal little workshop that he had been provided with just in case he would need it for this operation.

Magic Workshop

The space he had been provided with was entirely empty, it had been constructed as warehouse so he could store things in here with permission to use magic to customise it how he wanted but for the moment that would wait. This strange device hadn't been used by Cambletown but if he was to go by certain factors such as going along with the idea that she was a ship than that likely meant that this was her guns and torpedoes.

Going on this possible theory he cast a diagnostic charm on the equipment, for a muggle it would have looked like a holographic projection as it showed the internal parts of the equipment how it worked. Again like with the other methods used so far it only seemed to confirm the girls story as a second world warship, the guns were loaded with ammunition or were suppose to be however the girl possessed no such thing after being summoned. With this new information it seemed that the threat she had given was an idle one likely intended to scare off the doctor from taking her blood not that it did her any good as she was unconscious and lacking blood.

If he combined the girls diagnostic with the equipment that he was able to learn some very important facts about how this girl worked. Firstly she wasn't entirely a ship as shown by her appearance but she wasn't also entirely human a mix of both things, one of the things that informed him of this was that apparently the girl would have to go through puberty which would enable her to reproduce. Another fact was that due to her combined nature she didn't need fuel in the traditional sense instead regular human food would do although she would need more to accomplish goals of sailing and any other business that may involve using her equipment. Unfortunately the same could not be said for ammunition which was something that would have to be given to her individually although they would have to either find said ammunition or have it recreated. As for energy usage well they had more so much so that he would state that they would not need sleep at all but that they may need time to relax every now and again with sleep likely being one of those activities.

Another key point though, was that they might not age and be semi immortal, it made sense in theory as ships were made of metal and so long as one could keep replacing their parts than they could last forever. An example would be HMS Victory who while being made of wood and destroyed by the strange fog was several hundred years old, of course he didn't know if this was true, he could be misreading it or it could change.

Again according to the diagnostic Cambletown should be easily capable of lifting her own weight and probably some more after that, than there was the case of her skin as hard as steel or more likely the bullets had bounced off her armour either way more power would be needed when dealing with these girls. Then there was a case of weight it seemed that most if not all the weight came from her equipment meaning it was only when she had said equipment out that she became as heavy as a warship otherwise she was the same weight as a normal eleven year old girl. He had been right about the equipment though as it seemed to be stored in a personal pocket dimension when not in use although it could be left out like now. After that came the healing process, instead of resting weeks or days to recover from an injury or likely years with what she suffered it looked like that placing her in a bath of warm water would heal her injuries over several hours. As for the reason why he had been able to heal her well that was due to magic otherwise a normal doctor would have had no hope. However that left the question of why Cambletown was afraid of injections if she was made of steel since it wouldn't have been able to puncture her skin unless like her equipment she could switch on or off her strength and material making her a real girl.

Either way this shit was fucking confusing, he wasn't a scientist let alone a biologist he had only done the work needed in that subject to pass his exams otherwise he didn't care. The best thing to do would be to pass on his information to the doctor and see what she made of it the same with the admiral too. With a slight chuckle he could almost feel slightly sorry for the admiral who's reports were likely to get both confusing and annoying with so many factors in play, meanwhile all he had to do was maintain the girl which if this theory was correct was just to give her a bath but it still made no sense. Why would regular hot water from a tap repair the damage even taking into account the girls physiology as a ship that didn't make sense, rereading it again he sighed as he noticed that he had gotten it wrong. It appeared that warm baths were needed alongside some Tempest repair gel, narrowing his eyes Nat wondered just how much that Japanese witch knew about him.

Tempest repair gel was a substance he had created to maintain his wand as it was so vital for day to day living, it was incredibly effective and only a small amount was needed but it wasn't easy to produce. Yet it served its purpose by repairing everything to brand new condition meaning it could be used, as such if he was able to put a small amount into a bath than it would work on Cambletown repairing her back to full condition. At the moment she was perfectly fine due to his magical work but that took magic power and he would prefer not to be using constant spells on her plus there was a possible chance he could get more money out of the government to create the gel. He would have to think about it later since for now he had more to learn about the strange girl lying on a bed in the doctor's office.

Admiral's office

"What have you managed to discover?" Looking over his own personal desk George Sycamore gazed in the appearance of the two people who had spent the first day learning what they could. In all honesty today had been a long day far longer than normal and it had been highly eventful summoning something which than later called for tanks to blow up part of the base which was then rebuilt moments later. It was not what he had thought would happen when he accepted the position; still as he looked at a picture of his wife and daughters smiling at him from the desk, he couldn't help but hope that they felt proud of him.

"While I am still suspicious all evidence so far points out that she is who she says she is a Second World War destroyer who had somehow been granted a soul and human body. As for how they operate I left you a report it's complicated and goes on guess work from diagnostic spells but it may prove useful if we are dealing with a ship girl" Looking over at the folder that was stacked nicely on his desk George couldn't help but sigh there was always more paper work to do, he longed for the days when he signed up at sixteen straight out of school and on the open ocean. Perhaps though if he did his job right however than he might get to experience that feeling again, it was just a case of paperwork and boredom until that day finally arrived.

"Ship girl?" With a raised eyebrow George looked at Nat, he understood the simple term and it made sense since that was what they were dealing with plus it was simple to say.

"You have another name, and if she is a ship girl I'm giving her the name before those fucking scientists decide to give her some type of other complicated name which the majority of people won't remember". Chuckling at the calm tone the fourteen year old gave he could perfectly understand that plus it would be easier for future reports of course though they would have to wait and see if they were correct as it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet.

"While I can't be sure, after comparing Cambeltown's blood to other demons supplied by the ministry of magic they show no common link which all the others do. As such I think she could be telling the truth and after reading the reports from Mr Tempest than some of the things I discovered make sense". Nodding his head George once again looked at the files recognising that he had a lot of reading to do but that still left their course of action.

"I will read through the reports in the mean time we will spend the next seven days watching the girl under quarantine, we might learn more about her in that time afterwards we will head up to Loch Lomond where we can begin testing her if she is given the green light from the government" Nodding slowly Nat began to make a timetable for such a thing, personally he would have given the girl at least a month under quarantine but with how politics worked and the reputation of the new Labour government on the line than they had minimal time.

"I understand I'll keep an eye on her in the meantime how much do you want her to know about the modern world". Looking across at Nat George despite not knowing the wizard for very long would trust his judgement as the magical detachment to this plan. It was all well and good reading up on magical files but he didn't understand magic and he doubted he ever would therefore it would be best to allow the one who had summoned the girl to have a lot of authority until they could figure out the truth. At the same time though the government wanted results fast, if the girl needed to be able to survive in this world socially then she would have to learn something.

"Have her watch the T'V and allow her to use the internet for basic things but ensure nothing related to the military is explained, also it will be up to you to explain things in the modern world to her like phones. And Tempest I want you to erase her memories of the tank fire when she comes to we don't want her to consider us a threat" Nodding his head Nat perfectly understood the logic behind the admirals actions, they were under a serious time restraint and the threat that this girl possessed was unknown although the amount of evidence confirming her to be a ship girl couldn't be ignored.

Wiping Cambeltown's memories would be easy enough as her diagnostic had indicated that while she had a better memory than humans it could still be messed with. On the other hand if he was to be keeping an eye on her and being close at hand he would need a lot of TV and toys to entertain her, that only left what exactly she might like because there was no way that they were going to let the girl off base. If the diagnostic was correct and the information he had managed to gain from online than the guns the girl carried were 102mm which translated to four inches and she possessed three of them. While nowhere near the biggest naval guns of the Second World War they were the same size as modern naval guns which if the girl managed to find ammunition for and go on a killing rampage would require help. Not to mention any action against her without magical assistance would require tanks and missile to bypass her armour, that type of chaos being filmed would be disastrous not only to the navy but also to the government although he would likely get away with it as he was a wizard.

"Doctor what do you think" With attention turned onto the middle aged doctor the two other people in the room waited for what the person who served in the medical profession thought.

"As I said before going by the few test's we've done added with Mr Tempests magical diagnostic it could be quite possible that she is a ship girl however I would still advise caution and keep her under quarantine as you have suggested. I would also ask for an additional set of doctors to be present to help me with my work ethic, dealing with a possible new species of sub-human could take massive amounts of time, While I'm sure Mr Tempest is a highly qualified wizard he does not work in the medical role and will likely have other duties to attend to working here". All in the room would agree with her opinion, Nat while having a good amount of knowledge n healing magic due to his profession was not a doctor or a healer meaning that he shouldn't be messing with muggle methods of science lest he damage something.

"Thank you doctor" Realising she had been dismissed the woman known as Violet stood up before turning around and heading back to her lab likely in Nats mind to run more tests on the girl. Now left alone with the leader of this group he waited for the inevitable private conversation that was coming up since they were the two most important people on the base.

"In all honesty what do you think we should do?" Accepting the cup of tea offered to him after being created by magic George asked for a second opinion, normally such a thing wasn't done however with the current situation and him not having served on a ship for 4 years all of which time he was never given as much responsibility as he was now.

"If we had the time I would have put her under quarantine for at least a month preferably six, I'd subject her to constant testes, psychological, biological and magical, only when she would prove not to be a threat after constant surveillance would I then move her to Loch Lomond for training. However we don't have as such keeping constant track of her as well as tanks nearby is the best solution and hope that in a week's time when we take her out of the base we don't doom the world to obliteration. Even if that doesn't occur and she is a ship girl that still leaves the problem of ammunition. Nothing more had to be said than that, both of them knew that there was no chance that there would be spare ww2 active naval ordinance laying around just in case the only reason they knew they had to ask museums was because the government was unlikely to set up a new factory just to produce old ammunition.

"I'm the one who has to explain it to them not to mention if Cambletown works than we are likely going to need a lot of shells and torpedoes and another gun ammunition type for the anti air arsenal, it's not going to be cheap" Raising his eyebrow at that Nat began to start thinking ahead, if the girl was a ship girl and if she was capable of performing the jobs of a ship and if she was good enough to be let out into the channel then it still wasn't good enough. A single obsolete second world war ship girl would not be enough to take and hold the channel yet alone the words oceans and seas, as such she would need allies likely in the form of more ship girls which would if they were like Cambletown require more ammunition, more food, more repair gel and old outdated technology especially things like the carriers that would need aircraft.

"That's not the only thing, If this works we're going to need more ship girls which requires not only more resources and ammunition but outdated technology all of which needs industry" Understanding the implication of what the wizard was saying George could only chuckle as he held his tea, thinking about a possible future.

"If this works they are going to fucking hate us" With more chuckles Nat could only think about his potential position at this base if this worked, with magic he could give a ship girl infinite food and ammunition not to mention that he would likely have to enchant equipment and other things.

"If this works, we are going to be busy the next five years, if this works" The last bit was said with seriousness reminding the two that the potential future was just a guess and not confirmed and many things could change in that time such as the government refusing to create factories for ammunition leaving the two of them without a job.

"That's correct although honestly I hope it does, I would like to take my family to visit Paris my daughters Emily and Elizabeth are really excited about going" Noticing the pressure mounted on the Admiral Nat decided to give the man some honest words.

"Don't get your hopes up, we don't know if this will work and if you build your dreams up and this fails you'll be in a worse position" It wasn't what others might have wanted to hear but in his opinion it was the better thing to say than give the man potential fools hope, they had already faced and interesting day and it would likely be quite a bit of time until they discovered if this plan was worth it.

"Of course, anyway I'll read up the report and inform the higher ups of what we need for now just focus on Cambletown and discover what she really is" There was no getting up from the table as Nat left or noise instead he just disappeared in an instant using apparition to move around the base with ease.

3 January 2027

10 Downing Street

"I've read through the reports Admiral, you truly believe this girl is the second world warship HMS Cambletown that was destroyed in the second world war" The doubt in the prime minister's voice was easy to hear as the man's eyes quickly went through the file's taking specific time to look at the pictures which included the magical diagnostics and other thing.

"Negative both I and Heir Tempest are being cautious however with our operation time than we have to begin testing her as soon as possible." Responding quickly and curtly George looked to his right slightly happy that Nat was with him to help clear anything which came up although he didn't know if it would do much good considering the situation that they found themselves in.

"However this testing requires active second world war naval ammunition which you cannot require at all from museums requiring for an entire set of factories to be repurposed" Looking at the two gentleman before him the prime minister was struggling to believe the reports that had been asked, George had been informed to speak to him directly so things could be efficient and if they needed things such as getting a base established at Loch Lomond.

"If the evidence is correct and she is what she says then yes we are going to need several factories to produce ammunition for her" Speaking plainly in this matter as it was not only a matter of national interest but because he didn't like to use long winded speeches when he could just get to the pint Nat answered the question.

"You can't even confirm that she is a ship girl" He was slightly surprised by the basic name but the prime minister could appreciate the straight forwardness however his mind was on the current state of things.

"To our knowledge such a summoning hasn't happened before and we can't be sure that she isn't some kind of demon, But if you want to reclaim the seas than in theory she's what we got but we can't test her words without the correct recourses and for that we need ammunition". There was no answer from the Prime Minister as he looked at the wizard in front of him, he didn't know nor particularly cared about the magical world since they had made it quite clear they were independent and always have been, the problem though as that without the knowledge he couldn't speak to anyone he trusted in such fields and instead had to rely on a child and the only other admiral in what was left of the royal navy.

"Heir Tempest as you are a politician I'm sure you can see the problem, all of our recourses are spent, we can't borrow more and the people are rationing. Besides the higher amount of food this ship girl would take we would also have to take funds away from other theatres just so we could make your ammunition, suffice to say if this ship girl of yours doesn't work than it reflects poorly on us" Blinking calmly Nat knew far more than the basic amount that the leader of the country was saying, the social order had been walking a tightrope ever since the fog came and there had been many riots with people killed but far less than the starvation. Besides the use of magic there was no way to know what was happening across the world so citizens and tourists alike were trapped on the island forcing the government to put in plans to try and keep the social order.

"I'm aware but the fact is we have to go on the information we have which means we need those factories, otherwise we can't get the seas and oceans back" Sipping some tea from his cup Nat waited calmly as ever for the man to make a decision, it was a big risk if he agreed with people potentially dying but if Cambletown was a ship girl and if she proved effective than the man could be remembered as one of the best politicians in British History.

"Very well, But I want results and the moment this plan looks like it's going to fail you're cut" Nodding calmly at the possible fate of their program George stood up and saluted the prime minister where as Nat simply continued to sit down and drink his full cup of tea before then joining the admiral but not before saying a few words.

"My Advice Prime Minister, get ready to cut more places because if my theory is correct than we are going to need more than a few small factories" It wasn't a threat in Nats mind but a warning, if they did decide to try and summon another ship girl there was no way of knowing what they would get and by giving the prime minister a sort of notice he could prepare for that eventuality. In the mean time though he and the admiral had to head back to base they had a ship girl to observe and keep under quarantine which mostly considted of him playing with Lego watching TV and answering questions.

8 January 2027

Motorway

If an ordinary citizen or other person had been capable of driving than they may have seen the suspicious sight as several black cars drove down the road at speed, however what would have made them worried would be the amount of armoured cars, transport trucks, tanks and armed helicopters escorting them. However such a thing wouldn't be possible as without connections to the sea the island of Britain couldn't import its oil and any oil gained by fracking or from reserves was strictly controlled by the military. There had been protests about this but since nobody knew when Britain would be able to get oil from elsewhere in the world for normal use it was generally agreed that this was the best thing for long term planning.

As for electric and hybrid cars well still hadn't developed to the point where they could effectively use motorways meaning that the chance of encountering one was very slim. Even if someone did stumble upon the continent of vehicles they would likely assume it was some military training exercise not some top secret weapon that might retake the world's oceans and seas.

Inside one of the black range rovers was the Admiral, Nat and Cambletown, The Admiral was sat in the front his eyes constantly darting al about searching for some kind of danger. Nat on the other hand was sat alone with Cambletown who seemed both fascinated and confused as she looked out the window, during the past week Cambletown had shown no indication that she was a demon of any type and harboured no aggression to her human hosts not that she or anyone else beside Nat, George and Violet was know about the tank incident. Again it was due to fear, they didn't want the girl to discover what happened by accident and as such Nat quickly but subtly wiped the minds of everyone but those who needed to know.

"Wow it's so beautiful I never once got to see the inside of a country just the ports but it's so beautiful all this green and those hill's" The move had taken place with the girl fast asleep and it being as dark as could be, by now the sun had rose but they were already into Scotland and were quickly approaching their destination. As a result of their choice of time Cambletown had only awoken recently but was captivated by the sight of the British landscape something that would be in stark contrast to the endless waves of the ocean or the built up cities. As he watched the girl look around and point as she saw a beautiful piece of scenery Nat thought about Cambletown, he didn't know what to think about her. All evidence pointed that she was in fact a ship in the form of a little girl however when magic was involved one could never be sure and with summoning magic that consisted of reaching out to an unknown place than one couldn't be too careful. He did hope that the girl was actually honest and despite the strange circumstances that she could help fight the fog and allow humanity to retake the seas.

Images of London before the fog were still in his mind and he hoped to see that again; plus there was the fact that he was only being paid to maintain Cambletown and if there was need for more ship girls then he would have to renegotiate his deal. His ability to work with technology would be priceless and while he wouldn't charge the government for every ship girl he would want a good amount for the sheer amount that his magical abilities could have. Still getting rich wasn't his main plan but it could act as a very good substitute for his duelling career if things went south.

Anyway as the convoy moved to Loch Lomond He wondered at truly how effective a possible ship girl could be, despite having its own intelligence, possessing a far smaller frame as well as the ability to use food for fuel he doubted it would do much good. Modern warships which would have decimated second world warships normally unless they were within range of the far more powerful guns of the Second World War had been decimated. Before the world had lost the ability to contact each other the U.S had lost all of its carriers and submarines with the other ninety percent of its warships destroyed. Due to a general shortage of manpower the U.K had not been able to properly maintain its ships before the carriers were made after the loss of the U.S Navy it had been decided that to try and keep what ships it had that the Thames would be deepened to allow ships safe harbour. It had worked just about although two of the nuclear submarines were lost and half of its service fleet, luckily the type 45 destroyers had been recalled and like the two carriers were saved before Portsmouth was destroyed but now the ships just lay in the river doing nothing.

As such if modern warships hadn't even been able to detect what was in the fog let alone survive it than what hope did a second world warship even if it was in the form of a girl. It was likely for this reason why the prime minister despite his election pledge was not offering everything needed and had to be convinced since besides the social issues it would cause the likelihood of the girl even succeeding was incredibly doubtful. However as it was their only plan he was going along with it although he would likely cut the plan at a moment's notice if he suspected it would fail, for now though there was no point wondering if it would work he alongside the admiral was being paid to get this to work and a such they should concentrate on that.

Loch Lomond

"It's cold up here" Getting out of the nicely heated range rover Cambletown immediately felt the difference in temperature, compared to Portsmouth where it had still been cold due to the current season it was absolutely warm down there compared to north in Scotland. An example of this was that there was snow on the ground and that she was wearing warmer clothes compared to the summer dress she had been wearing when she had first been summoned. Despite this as she looked from the vehicle into the watery expanse in front of her she couldn't help but smile as she realised she would be given a chance to show off her ability.

Walking next to Nat who unlike everybody else was still wearing a his normal black outfit and was not bothered by the cold one bit, the soldiers on the other hand were wearing warmer equipment and the admiral had a nice coat on him. Keeping her eyes on the building in front of her she realised that this would likely be her new home for some time however because she had never been able to see the Portsmouth base she had nothing to compare it to.

Looking at the building in front of him it was obvious to Nat that the building was old, while he wouldn't have been able to guess the exact date he would say that it was created during the Victorian era. Dull red bricks which hadn't been attended to for quite some time made up the main structure, the design of this base also showed off its design there were several long barracks or what looked like barracks five stories high each which seemed to have individual rooms. To the side of the barracks and standing in the centre of the room seemed to be a large manor house that likely housed more people with more barracks to the other side of it. Surrounding the barracks and manor house were brick walls that had to be at least five metres thick and were sloped that were also dotted with towers, some of the towers on the wall seemed to be used for artillery as they had a fatter base with modern day artillery that had been stationed looking out into the watery expanse. The other towers had since been turned into sniper and machine gun nests where other soldiers were already located with some even paying attention o Cambletown and him having likely been informed of the situation. At the bottom of the slope where this old fortress was located was a reasonably sized docks that had cranes and other needed equipment next to them, in fact this entire fort looked more like some type of giant Victorian castle. Added to the defence of the old fort was that there were even ten metre thick moats with a single bridge to cross and lastly but not finally was the feeling of magic located around the area. The magic was old and disappointing but either way it was clear that this place had once belonged to a wizard, explaining the large scale and impressive if not out of place architectural pattern.

"Admiral Sycamore sir welcome to Castle Sword" Nat didn't know if there were any other bases with that name nor did he care but as for the name of the base he guessed it made sense, A sword was a weapon which was used to attack and cut through the enemy plus it was a sword which was the ceremonial weapon of the Royal Navy. What the base could also be referring to was the name of one of the beaches on D-day a fitting name since if this plan worked than the most likely stretch of water to be taken back first would be the English Channel.

"Thank you for having us" Shaking one of the soldiers hands Nat alongside Cambletown and the supporting members of the soldiers and tanks followed the man who seemed to be in command of the area.

"I'll give you a tour now, I would offer a cup of tea but ever since" Before the man could even continue his speech he was hit in the face by a plastic bag getting all people to look at the fifteen year of who had thrown it.

"Milk no sugar" And with that Nat just walked past the slightly stunned man as he looked at the bag that had been thrown in his ace only to reveal that it was the drink that he wished he could have. It was because of the very fact that tea was now a highly priced and rare commodity that he said nothing as he simply nodded forgiving the young man who had just thrown something at him and gave the bag of tea to another soldier telling him to go make a round of drinks. It was only after five minutes of said poor soldiers misfortune of having to write down an entire list of orders did the group eventually manage to walk inside of the old base.

"When I asked for a base in Loch Lomond I wasn't expecting this, how come nobody knows about this place?" Looking around the finely decorate old building was a massive difference compared to what the man was use to, mahogany furniture old weapons such as sabres and duelling pistols located on the walls next to art.

"It belonged to a magical family a rather rich one by the looks of it although I can't think of any families that have gone extinct so recently unless it was gained at the end of the second wizarding war and not used" The small smile on the mangers face indicated that Nat had been right, still the wizards eyes gazed away to see if he could find anything that would give away the former owners such as a banner of statue but there was nothing.

"That's correct Heir Tempest I assume that you are use to such houses" That seemed to draw the interest of both Cambletown and the admiral, George through his recent introduction to the magical world was curious to know that if all wizards did live in such large houses kept secret from the rest of the world with both magic and its isolation.

"I've visited but no I don't own anything like this" Speaking calmly Nat didn't care about the size of the building his family wasn't rich or important enough to own something like this but that didn't mean that they didn't own a nice magically extended building on the banks of the Thames.

"A shame well after your tour of the building me and the others will be off back to our duties now this way if you please" With that Nat alongside the Admiral and Cambletown followed the man round the old building being told the names of rooms, unlike other old houses though this one was for a military purpose so while it was still in use it had a lot less of the flamboyancy compared to other old buildings. Soon afterwards they were taken for a tour around the old building with the man talking about certain rooms and what they could do as well as clearance levels, they were also told that they would be given accommodation inside the house itself rather than one of the outside barracks where the rest of the troops would reside.

"And here is an example of your bedrooms" The rooms were massive on a scale that wasn't really believable, each room was dedicated five floors, the bottom seemed to be for general purpose having a table and chairs with a small kitchen. There were also pool tables and areas set up for people to relax comfortably as well as small little offices that were just set up but even with all this everything looked tiny in comparison. The second floor was a library with massive books shelves located everywhere and the occasional chair and table where to read them from, the third floor was a training room that had a swimming pool, gymnastic equipment and other things that one might find. As for the fourth floor of the room that was a dedicated washing area which consisted of a giant bath and other type of washing equipment all of which had the typical Hogwarts bubble bath taps in the centre. Lastly the fifth floor of the room was the bed room; at the end of the room was a single gigantic bed so much so that it could likely fit twenty people on it. Around the room were multiple walk in wardrobes and while he couldn't see the size of them they were likely gigantic, there had been an attempt to modernize the rooms with an area dedicated.

"Fuck me how rich were the previous owners" Nobody even bothered to mention to the admiral that he was in the process of a little girl as the sheer scale of the rooms hit him full on. Nat would guess that without what seemed to be smaller rooms which branched off from this one that the size of each room had to be three times the size of the Hogwarts great hall and each room had five floors added to that was the lack of furniture in the room giving of the sheer size of the space as it had not been filled.

"How many of these rooms are there?" Turning to the man who seemed to be enjoying the admirals shocked face Nat was very curious to the identity of the previous owners, the house from the outside had appeared gigantic but now that he was inside he couldn't help but feel that without magic it was at least three times the size of Hogwarts. If that was the case he wondered just how big it had been before it was taken by the government and was instead being used by a family.

"Fifty, twenty five on each size" While it dint tell Nat who were the previous owners it was able to help him guess that whoever the previous owners were, they had been not only been incredibly rich but that they had also been incredibly old since only ancient families would have a house this size. "This room is yours Heir Tempest, I should warn you however that we only have had a week with this building so there may be things left from the previous owners, and I don't think I need to warn you that since we don't know who the previous owners were it could be quite a mystery". Instantly suspicious Nat looked into the man's mind to see memories of them trying to clean the house up and finding strange things like ridiculously sized paintings and erotic statues that seemed to be made thousands of years ago.

"Admiral Sycamore and Miss Cambletown if you would follow me to your rooms so you can explore afterwards we shall have some lunch, Lunch will be at fourteen hundred hours Heir Tempest if you could make your way to the dining room by then" Nodding to the surprisingly posh soldier Nat couldn't help but wonder if he was only dressed in a uniform to put other people at ease, anyway back to task George alongside Cambletown and the others disappeared leaving alone in a gigantic room.

"Might as well explore" Pulling out his wand Nat allowed his magic to flow through his body before casting a reveal secrets spell and to his slight joy he wasn't disappointed as what seemed to be a trap door in the centre of the room began to glow grabbing his attention. Walking towards the trap door he used magic to spring it open while keeping a blasting charm on his lips, seeing that there were no hostiles nor could he magically sense anything out of the ordinary he descended down the black steps his wand drawn. Eventually when he reached the bottom of the steps light following him as he did so he came to the end where he was then walking on a raised platform where he could see certain devices below. "Nope, no, no, no, no ,no" Walking quickly back up the stairs he shut the hatch door behind him turned the wooden entrance into stone to match the rest of the floor before than applying multiple charms, spells and wards before than placing the small table and chairs that were in the corner on top of it. With that he quickly realised why the soldiers hadn't spotted it as magic hid it before than carrying onto explore his new bedroom and other rooms seriously Nat didn't know who owned this place before but they had went way overboard especially in certain departments.

Dining room

It was odd eating in an oversized dining room like everything else in this place with other soldiers all of whom went use to eating at either such a long table or not at massive oversized houses. Looking to his front he saw that the Admiral was still looking utterly bewildered likely at what he had found in his room while Cambletown was looking both confused and curious as she looked at both him and the admiral in strange ways that weren't normal.

"You wouldn't believe what was left in my room there were all these magic paintings and the people in them were constantly fighting each other like it was some kind of ancient battle" That gained Nat's attention looking into the admirals mind he saw what the man had seen, the paintings were of ancient Greeks fighting the Trojan's but the painting was focused on one young witch using magic against other magic users. While it wouldn't tell him who owned the house previously it was a possible clue as magical families had a tendency to keep paintings and documents from around the time their house was founded. His house while small and insignificant still possessed paintings and documents of when it was established with the weapons used such as the sabre, musket and rifle alongside other things. They were kept to remind their family of how they came to be and it was the same with other families so a painting of the Trojan War would indicate that the owners of the house could be an incredibly ancient family before even the Roman Empire was founded.

Turning his gaze onto the supposed ship girl he looked into her mind to see if she had anything interested stored away in her room, thankfully the contents were of an innocent nature unlike what had been left underneath his room. The girls room had quite literally been stuffed full of old animals that had likely been hunted from around the world and not just of the land sort, sharks birds, zebras, giraffes even an Nundu was what filled the room. With so many dead animals it was another possible hint to the previous owners of the building as was the stud left under his room but he doubted anyone would have that type of thing made public.

"So what did you have in your room?" Looking over to the wizard George would admit that he was curious, with such a large house to reside in and a lot of secrets left in it including the contents he couldn't help but wonder what the wizard had won in this game of mystery item roulette.

"Lets just say that I am not going down there and I have secured the entrances with a lot of magic to make sure nobody discovers it" Blinking in response George began to think of possible things the teenager could have found in his room, perhaps it was a set of dead bodies or maybe it was some blackmail or perhaps it could have been filled with porn magazines. Either way with the wizard's lack of happiness with his discovery it made him want to explore and see what the wizard was potentially hiding.

"You're not going to clear the place out of whatever it is?" Shaking his head Nat tried to think about something that wasn't the contents of his room's basement, if he told his sister about what he had found he knew she would laugh her ass off. Then again knowing his sister and how much she liked to talk about her intimate moments with her boyfriend she would likely ask to borrow the room for a few hours.

"No and let's just leave it at that" With the argument settled the two of them went back to eating their sandwiches both thinking on what their first plan with Cambletown would be, if they were to put her through her paces than they would need ammunition something that despite thier request being approved likely wouldn't come for a few days later due to the sheer amount of logistics needed. In the mean time they would have to figure out something for the ship girl to do until they received ammunition however since they didn't know when that would be the thing they would be repeating had to be useful to the girl.

"Admiral can I go on the water today" Eyes turning to ship girl George tried to weigh up the negatives of just seeing how the girl would move on the water, without any ammunition the girl only posed a threat of being immune to small arms fire and strong enough to lift her own weight. Besides that however figuring out how she acted on water would be useful in telling them how to set up targets when the ammunition did arrive. Plus there was the fact that besides moving paperwork into the office something that the other soldiers had already begun there was nothing else to do.

"Very well but only after lunch and once we have binoculars" With a large smile the man was greeted to the sight of an excited destroyer who seemed to be trying to just wolf all of her meal down rather than taking the time to savour it.

"What about you brother will you watch me as well" Thinking about his own schedule for the day Nat recognised that it was fairly empty besides decorating his new ridiculously sized room as well as putting in place the ritual needed for another ship girl in a spare room.

"Sure but only when we all finish dinner" The sudden disheartened look on Campbletowns face as she realised that the admiral and summoner still hadn't finished their larger lunch was almost laughable as she pouted in annoyance. "Don't bother getting annoyed Cambletown we will finish when we finish". This only caused more pouting as Nat and George went back to eating their respective sandwiches. "Any word on the ammunition"

"Apparently a company and factory have been set up but it'll likely be about two days until they get anything we can use in the mean time we'll watch Cambletown on the water" Nodding Nat wondered exactly how the ship girl would work on water, normally he might have thought that she would have somehow called forth her large metal frame from nowhere but then he remembered the rigging the girl had worn a few days ago.

"Yes well it's going to be an interesting experience" Lunch was over shortly and with the wizard and admiral fed alongside a recently refuelled destroyer they headed outside of the massive Victorian castle and down to the docks that connected to the water. Standing at the end of the docks the two humans watched as Cambletown very briefly flashed white as this happened the rigging began to wrap around the girl's body. The torpedo holders the girl had were wrapped around her legs and her small primary armament was placed on her body besides a single gun which was held in her hand lastly there were two browning machine guns placed on her as well as a larger anti air gun although none of the guns would be able to work as they lacked the ammunition.

"HMS Campbeltown sortieing" And with that the girl stepped off the concrete platform and directly onto the water, there was no surprised reaction from Nat but as for George he still didn't know what to expect from this type of thing and so when he saw Campbletown literally walking on water his face showed it.

"Admiral what should I do" Turning around to face the admiral so she could begin her tests she waited for her clear instructions that would help not only the man but the entire Royal Navy on how to handle ship girls like her. Quickly regaining his composure Rear Admiral Sycamore gave the ship girl her orders.

"You are to begin motions, first sail for ten metres than return repeat that ten times at ten knots" Nodding as she was given her very first set of instructions the warship began moving forward, at first it was a slow pace as the girl began to get momentum but soon it accelerated to a speed of ten knots. Arriving at the end of the ten metres the girl stopped where she was before turning around and heading back when she did she turned around again but heard another instruction.

"Increase by one knot every time you make a new turn" Following this instruction she sped up to eleven knots then twelve than thirteen than fourteen soon enough she had finished the short trips and was looking at the admiral again. "Campbeltown this time at full speed go to the end of the loch and come back do this five times" Again following her admirals orders the ship girl increased her speed to its highest which was thirty five knots.

On the water Campbeltown smiled as she sailed on the waters of the loch it had been eighty five years since she had sailed and been destroyed, eighty five years since she had a purpose in life since she had been able to serve the Royal Navy and here she was doing it again. It may not have been the waters of any of the oceans but she was sailing and in a few days time she could fire her guns again and if she proved herself she could once again sail the English Channel and perhaps even in later years she could maybe visit the place where she was born. Still with a broad smile on her face she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of sailing in these safe enclosed waters taking orders from her admiral as the wind gently tickled her hair.

"Well she's moving" Nat didn't comment on the admirals choice of words as the girl moved quickly across the water to the other side, while the loch was large they had only taken a small separate part of it so the travel to the other side was only about a hundred and fifty metres plus they were doing the shorter edge rather than entering deeper into the loch just in case something occurred. It was an interesting sightseeing a ship girl move across the water, he had seen boats move across water but seeing a human like thing just skate across the water at such a high speed was strange but if this plan worked he highly suspected it would become a common occurrence. For now though the girl was moving quite fast and soon enough the girl had completed her task of crossing from shore to shore within a few minutes. "Okay now Campbeltown I want you to practise going into a full turn so go into the middle and just begin doing a complete full turn on both port and starboard ten times on each"

Like before the ship girl sped into the middle of the loch and began the manoeuvres turning on her sides so she did entire full circles while the admiral and wizard watched her performance, when she was done she was told to start zigzagging. Those actions consisted of most of the day as the admiral gave the ship girl instructions on how to test her ability while he made mental notes of her speed and agility but it was because of this why both Nat and the admiral could see one thing that the ship girl had that ships didn't. Agility while ships did have agility the smaller frame of the human made it far harder to hit than a large amount of steel floating on the ocean not to mention from air it would also be harder to see plus the girl could bend part of her body allowing her if necessary to dodge an attack.

"You know I think this might work" There was a small amount of hope in the admirals voice as he watched the ship girl move on the cold waters of the loch, in contrast though Nat looked at her with a calm expression that he had given her ever since her arrival. The wizard was still not sure of her words, yes the evidence was mounting up and he may soon let go of his suspicions but until then he would watch her closely.

"Perhaps but don't get your hopes up we still have to get ammunition for training before we send her out there" With that said the rest of the day carried on with the people who were capable watching the ship girl out on the cold water's of Loch Lomond.


	4. Chapter 4

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 4**

10 January 2027

Loch Lomond

The sounds of water splashing was one of two noise that Campbeltown heard as she moved across the water, her rigging allowing her to move at over thirty knots as she banked left and right quickly. The other noise was more of a collection of noises as the sound of explosions being let off was in the distance however Campbeltown knew what those explosions were as she swerved to the side dodging a paint shell. Paint shells had been created by Nat who after some basic information on how powerful the effects was of an ordinary artillery shells had replaced the explosive inside to paint the surrounding area just large splashes of paint. While there was no danger to this activity and was all for fun she couldn't help but enjoy the challenge it presented her. Besides her initial seal trials when ser had first been given to the Royal Navy she had never been able to put herself under this type of manoeuvrability moving generally in a single direction. Returning to the current situation instead of drifting back into the past Campbeltown went back to avoiding the live fire as the artillery located at Castle Sword began to hammer down around her. Personally she found it great fun like she was playing a game called dodge ball where she tested her reactions and tried to prevent getting hit by one of the shells as they tried to strike her and blow her up.

As for the soldiers they would admit that they were also enjoying the time of not only trying to shoot at a ten year old looking girl as she seemingly skated on the water with complete and utter grace but didn't have to worry about running out of ammunition. Nat had very kindly in their word enchanted their ammunition supplies giving them limitless ammo something they very much appreciated. Not only that but this process of shooting at a human shaped target was good practise for them although it was proving harder than they had expected since a human was a far smaller shape than a normal ship and they didn't have. To the side of the artillery loaders were two people who under a newly transformed area which had become an observatory tower watched the girl's movements with great interest.

"I'm starting to have few doubts about the girl being a ship, the tests we ran on her equipment all checks out and she seems pretty nimble on that water there the only thing we're missing is some actual ammunition to go with her." Speaking normally the thirty year old man watched closely as the ship girl known as HMS Campbeltown danced around the shells as they occasionally splashed around her. Some were narrow misses and some shells exploded early however it had been stated that she had suffered a fake serious injury yet since while the paint would splash onto her that didn't mean that a real explosion would hurt her.

"Its only been ten days admiral and apparently the government wants' to give her the ability to kill us all" Replying in the typical calm voice as he normally did Nat watched very closely the girl as she changed her speed moved left and right to avoid shells. Some did explode early splattering the girl with bright pink paint so it would be visible but he doubted it was a kill shot, after all the girl had several millimetres worth of armour to protect herself. As for the other shells they either missed or were dodged by the girl who at this point seemed incredibly natural on the water just like she would have been if she had been in her original form as she stated. However today that would change, somehow the government had managed to get a factory in order to produce the ammunition they required in only ten days. In all honesty he didn't particularly care since while he personally would have liked to have kept the girl under observation for several more months they had been sent a notice stating that they were only allowed two weeks at the maximum before she was to begin tests at sea.

"Perhaps you're worrying a bit too much" Despite it being made in a humorous way George couldn't help but understand the wizards complaints, when he had joined the navy he had been given six weeks of training before he was sent out on a ship but even then he knew roughly what he would be facing. In contrast Campbeltown was still getting to grips with modern life especially with the internet being the thing she had spent the most of her free time on. It was to be expected for the girl to be curious about what had happened during the war and was researching it fully either by reading books, accounts or watching documentaries. Mostly she had been focusing on the Royal Navy and what it did but because she was still stuck in the actual war years she wasn't aware of what had happened to the ships after the war.

"Sooner or later she's going to want to know what happened to her fellow ships and since most of them were scrapped I don't think she's going to take it too well. One Light Cruiser, One Destroyer and a few Submarines no Battleships or Carriers" Unfortunately the truth was that unlike the U.S.A the U.K hadn't been able to save a decent amount of ships and use them as museum ships, HMS Warspite which had been the most decorated warship of the Royal Navy hadn't even been saved instead just being sold for scrap. Of course things were different back then and nobody had ever thought that a second world warship would be resurrected as young girl yet he couldn't help but think that the young ship girl would feel betrayed for the rest of her ships in arms.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to it" Being a family man George couldn't help but truly feel for young Campbeltown and was honestly debating that when they eventually took Campbeltown to London since wit matters of national security it was bound to turn up that Campbeltown would want to visit Belfast.

"You're not the one who's going to have to repeat that ritual and summon forth more ship girls" Without doubt all parties knew that more ship girls would have to be summoned the difference was that it would only occur if during her very limited seal trials at Portsmouth Campbeltown proceed to be utterly useless forcing the government to shut down this entire plan. Otherwise if this plan did succeed than more ship girls would be summoned forcing the government to open more factories to produce ammunition and likely aircraft for the carriers not to mention diverting food towards the coast.

"Yes well we all have our jobs, how's that repair gel coming along" The repair gel was a substance of Nat's own making years ago to repair wands to their best condition, like how to get magic to work with technology Nat had kept it utterly secret until somehow this Japanese witch had discovered it. Since it worked by repairing things on an atomic magical scale it was incredibly useful and highly powerful however the costs if creating the material were rather high still the result was useful and more gain could be gotten from the gel if it was watered down.

"I have the consistency right and I've had a few words with some... people shall we call it and with any luck I should be able to get the materials I need" Looking over to the wizard with concern in his eyes George instinctively lowered his voice to prevent people from hearing what the two of them were currently discussing.

"Its not illegal right this gel?"

"No, the materials are difficult to get hold off and only people with certain talents can get them but they prefer to stay secret. Even if the gel was illegal the government would cover for us as much as they are pushing us for speed on this project they really need this to work and so are letting things going unnoticed" There was no response from George as he realised where Nat had gotten all the information from, after reading the wizards file alongside other documents on magical's he had discovered that they could read minds and as such he likely knew that Nat hadn't asked for this information.

"That's a little extreme don't you think" Not bothering to look at the admiral since his eyes were still on the warship sailing in the loch Nat just gave a short but rather telling reply.

"Never underestimate the lengths a politician is willing to go to keep themselves in power. The labour government banked their entire election on getting back control of the oceans if this fails their party is utterly finished plus the other old parties stand don't stand any chance of being elected into power." There was silence as the two of them reflected on the current social situation, with over half the country's population dead there had been several riots as well as multiple attempts at forcefully over throwing the government by the now illegal communist party. It was of little doubt to most analysts that while the recent elected government had five years in theory before they had to start panicking for another election in truth they had a year at the most before the country went into revolt again. So with the current circumstances it was of really no surprise that despite the sheer amount of problems the government faced with funding this naval project was at the top of their concerns. It was why every recourse they needed was being provided but at the same time it was also due to this why they were on such a short schedule since they needed this plan to work.

"In that case how long do you think we have to sort things out?" Speaking honestly George had no care for political manners his job was to sort out this new naval plan and how to make it efficient where as Nat was a person born into politics therefore giving him a better insight into this type of scenario.

"I would say a year for us to retake the channel, the northern seas of Europe, and down to Gibraltar, After that if it succeeds I would then later say we would have to take Mediterranean and create a straight path to North America, with if it's possible the Arabian sea in the second year". George looked at Nat with a small amount of surprise they hadn't even began actual operations yet and somehow the teenager had an idea of what would need to be achieved all within a year, In his personal opinion just the first year sounded rather ambitious especially with one ship and no idea what the enemy was.

"A bit farfetched don't you think" Nat noted the slight amount of disbelief in George's reply at having to take and hold so much area all within the span of a year, Thinking about it further there was no doubt in his mind that for this operation to carry on the Channel would have to be taken at the absolute latest by the end of March. Otherwise without any progress being made the next grab at power would be made which could end up in a full civil war; of course he didn't say that to George because the man would need to not have that type of pressure on him else it could fuck everything up.

"We don't have much time and as much as I hate it, we have to get some kind of hard proof if we want to keep our jobs and perhaps our lives" George didn't reply as he thought about what would happen in a civil war without access to the seas the navy was useless forcing them to either join the army or run away and hide.

"She'll get the job done I believe in her" With a worried smile George carried on to watch as Campbeltown headed back to shore likely since she had run out of fuel then again that was to be expected as she had only eaten a small breakfast rather than the proper amount she would have needed for a full voyage out to sea.

"We can only hope George" Lowering his binoculars Nat alongside the admiral turned around and began to make their way down from the observation post before heading down to the docks where Campbeltown had just arrived with large splotches of paint all over her body and clothes from where the paint shells had detonated in the air.

"Admiral what did you think was I good out there" Looking up brightly at her admiral Campbeltown barely noticed as with a quick flick of his wand Nat had cleaned the girl off completely. The spell didn't give off the nice clean feeling that a shower did but it was actually better than a normal shower but Campbeltown had discovered that she liked the feeling of a bath or shower depending on how much time she got to enjoy them.

"You were brilliant Campbeltown" Giving a warm smile at the ship girl he gave the girl a quick pat on the head before pointing back to the large castle on the banks of the loch. "Now let's get you fed I bet you're hungry" Vigorously nodding her head Campbeltown quickly grasped her admirals hand and walked with him completely dry off the dock and towards the castle so she could not only begin to stuff herself full of food but also take a nice shower to feel clean.

When they reached the entrance to the large house both Nat and George turned to watch as a large truck made its way in followed by a few others and guarded rather heavily with vehicles that had machine guns on the roof that were being manned. Once the large trucks had stopped the driver got out of the vehicle before than heading towards the back and opened the doors allowing Nat and George to see into the backs of the multiple vehicles and see what they were carrying.

"We have the main ammunition, torpedoes, and anti air ammunition you requested sir where would you like it placed" It was a new experience seeing so many shells and ammunition types just in one place, it wasn't anything special to Nat it was just that besides a brown Bess musket, and bakers rifle he had no experience with firearms. It hadn't interested him on the occasional trip he had to the U.S and he had even once had to obliviate a muggle after stating that he had gained a free assault rifle for being the one hundredth thousand customer. Thankfully there were no witnesses or cameras. As such his first instinctual response was to back away from this much dangerous weaponry which if someone attacked could make it go boom.

"Please move it into those warehouses we have a quartermaster to help you sort them out" With a quick reply of thanks the driver quickly got back in his vehicle and led the other vehicles to the warehouses where they were then met by other people who began to unload the ammunition and transport it into the magically expanded warehouses.

"Great we have a potential hour to live before Campbeltown decides to kill each and every one of us" There was a silent glare that George sent to Nat as he heard the insulation that the cute ten year old looking ship girl would just go out and murder the entire group of them as soon as she was given ammunition and torpedoes. "In the meantime if she doesn't try to kill us I'm going to start putting some targets up, you enjoy your lunch" With that stated Nat quickly apparated away to one of the warehouses and grabbed some of the practise targets before apparating away again to the sides of the Loch where afterwards he then put some on the water's surface using a boat as well as putting some under the water. With the amount he put down the hour that George and Campbeltown had soon passed leading to George holding the hand of what seemed to be a ten year girl who had gone hyper.

"I get to fire my guns yay" Following from a safe distance behind the group Nat kept his wand out just in case the ship girl did decided to kill them all now that she had access to her old ammunition back. Of course as they all walked towards the largest of the shells for Campbletowns main guns all the humans were wondering how she was going to actually place them in her hold. Some soldiers thought that the shells would be the wrong size, some thought she would swallow the shells, one particularly perverted soldier mentioned another way of getting them into her body before he was then quickly shut up by a spell courtesy of the wizard.

Looking at the shells with happiness on her face Campbeltown couldn't help but feel incredibly excited after so long she would be able to fire her guns again. Placing her tight hand on one of the shells she instinctually used a sort of magic that sucked the shell into her hold although to the people looking it was like the shell had disappeared entirely. This process carried on for a little bit as she placed her hands on more shells placing them inside her hold before she moved onto the different types of ammunition and torpedoes until she had eventually filled up her full stock of weaponry. As she did this though she felt heavier as the ammunition she was now carrying began to weigh her down but she didn't care at the moment because with a determined look on her face she followed the admiral out of the base and towards the docks.

Stepping onto the waters of the Loch Campbeltown began to move ahead and to the side so that she could face the first set of static targets. Unknown to her though while she got ready to shoot her guns the soldiers manning the artillery replaced their paint shells to live ammunition, the Tanks locked their barrels on her all of which was joined by a few set's of secretly hidden missile launchers. Naturally it was all a defensive measure in case the girl acted up and tried to kill the people who were located at Loch Lomond, if this failed and they all died then an emergency would be called forcing for a large force of the military to come in and sort the situation out. As a very last resort mission a small nuclear bomb would be dropped on the girl but that was the absolute last resort when all else had utterly failed.

Oblivious to all the plans about her destruction if she ever went rogue Campbeltown lined up her first shot, it was at a range of one hundred metres since unlike normal human guns her ammunition was not only bigger but more deadly. Her guns had been set up in a particular order two of her main batteries were located on each of her shoulders while another was poking out what could only be described as a small box that had a trigger grip underneath as a handle with a trigger itself. Remembering back past the decades to when she had originally gone through her sea trials she began the process of loading up her main batteries although it wasn't seen on the outside. After, her range finder turned towards the target and began feeding her information such as the distance, the speed she was going at and the wind trajectory. Finally when she was sure of her shot she pulled the trigger of her main gun resulting in a roar as the gun fired its shell directly at the target forcing it to spin in the air before smashing into the target and exploding.

"Yes" Pumping her arms up excitedly the ship girl couldn't help but feel proud that her shot since coming back to life had scored directly and blowing up. Not only was this experience nostalgic but it made her think of the future that would come when she was finally able to sail upon the seas and fight whatever this mysterious fog hid. After allowing herself a quick celebration Campbeltown remembered that she still needed to impresses the admiral and so began to fire her other main batteries from her shoulder at the same target.

"Well that's an interesting sight" It was really odd in Georges opinion seeing how the girl operated, he knew to expect it but again since he only had his time when he was a sailor on a non sentient warship it was all he could compare it to. As such seeing a little girl fire what was roughly the equivalent in terms of firepower as a Type 45 destroyer was both strange and terrifying especially if Nats fears became true.

"You should see the anime events in Japan those are bizarre" Nat didn't know whether it was a good thing or bad thing that this entire scenario didn't seem too weird to him. As a person who had grown up around magic the fabric of reality being changed was an everyday thing for him since that essentially was what magic was. Therefore seeing a human like being doing sort of magical things due to her existence didn't bother him in the slightest but on the other hand it did make him start to seriously think about sentience. If Campbeltown was sentient that likely meant that the other warships from that era were as well and since they were the ship itself he couldn't help but wonder if they would have things like PTSD.

Campbeltown currently was the only ship girl in the world and therefore other ship girls could react in different ways but the fact still stood that they would have seen action lost friends and crew members perhaps they were sunk. In fact Campbeltown was already an obsolete ship when she had entered the war and she was then smashed into a German held facility abandoned by her crew and then blown up as some makeshift explosive. In a sense it was like going on a mission in war with some friends only they've stuck a bomb to you abandoned you and now you're expected to blow up some kind of object. Having seen Cambeltown's memories he wouldn't be surprised if the girl didn't trust them at all yet she was incredibly happy not just be alive as she had said but to be serving with the Royal Navy again.

"I take it you don't like anime than?" Making small talk with the younger man George found a way to keep himself occupied as he watched Campbeltown continue to fire her main guns at a set of targets. They changed in position height and distance as well as some even moving, there was the occasional missed shot but it appeared that the girl was rather determined in improving herself so that she could fight against the fog.

"No I rather enjoy it, it's just that I've seen some weird things but what happens at anime conventions is something else entirely. What about you." Anime had been one of the more interesting things Nat had taken an interest to now that his education was done and he had a lot of spare time in fact he would even say that with the sheer amount of creativity that went into some of the things that he preferred anime over Western TV, films, cartoons and the like although not books.

"My wife was the one who was originally into it when we began dating she made me watch a lot of it and I have to admit that I like it although I'm not obsessed with it." With him talking about his past George gave a fond smile as he remembered the early days with his wife when they had been younger and enjoying life despite the situation of economic and social collapse. "You know this entire thing summoning warships in the form of young girls seems very much like it would belong in an anime don't you think" If anyone had told George that he would one day be an admiral working with a little girl who was apparently a warship from World War 2 he would have called up the police and have that person sent to the insane asylum. Yet now it was his very reality as he shared a giant Victorian castle with a large contingent of soldiers a wizard and a ship girl it was almost like the start of a joke.

"Considering the country of the person who wrote the initial ritual I can't help but think that she actually wanted this exact scenario to happen" Japan had many jokes about it due to their strange culture when viewed by the West such as their apparent addiction to tentacle porn, utter lack of commitment for a proper military, the complete bizarreness of anime, strange themed cafes and much more. Of course though Nat really liked the country and had visited on many occasions with Magical Britain and Japan having a very strong and old friendship that went back thousands of years. "In fact considering Japan I think we should be lucky that it isn't Godzilla or Chutulu since at least ship girls are manageable" Chuckling slightly at the joke George couldn't help but wonder what they would have done if instead of ship girls they did get a giant lizard monster.

"Well it would be more interesting" Nat didn't respond to that the magical world had many dangerous creatures most of which couldn't be controlled so he didn't think the situation would be interesting as it would be suicidal. There was a particular reason wizards had a general dislike of deep sea diving, unlike the muggle's wizards knew what lurked down there in the depths which was why they preferred to travel by air than sea.

"I boring in that case I wouldn't want to deal with some kind of super Neisse" George blinked as he heard that word, after all quite a few people knew the name of the supposed legendary sea creature that hunted in Loch Ness. There was no proof and most people who thought that if it was a creature than it would have been from one of the dinosaur eras although he couldn't remember which one.

"Nessies real"

"Yeah she's a Kelpie who's rather taken to the form a giant sea serpent. Suffice to say don't mess with her because Kelpies are water demons" While George would admit that he knew nothing about magical creatures the way that Nat had described it did match the description of the creature in the lake, added to this was that if Kelpies were water demons then they could be highly lethal.

"What do Kelpies do" Inquisitive George started to wonder if it was safe or not to be on the water, if a famous lake like Loch Ness had a water demon residing in it what was to stop another making its home in Loch Lomond.

"Typically they try to kill people but they can take many forms like water horses, sharks sea serpents they have the ability to change their forms. They've been known to gently get young children into the water by putting up a kind image before then dragging them down to the bottom where they're devoured" There was a very large look of horror on Georges face as he heard that, like most people he had heard of sea serpents and believed them to be a mythical animal but with him work with magic it turned out that a lot of old stories were true.

"So if sea serpents are real are you know things like krakens, dragons, ogres and all that lot" Waiting for a response George found himself torn on which one he wanted, on one hand the existence of magic made the world feel different yet on the other there was far more danger to the world now. He had never heard anyone regularly speak about things like monsters unless it was related to some type of entertainment like books, TV, film or when fanatical religious people droned on about the end of the world. Yet ever since taking this post he had to quite literally worry about demons escaping onto the earth which could kill them all.

"There's also giant spiders, snakes, sharks, as well as Cyclopes, medusa, Minatours, Nuckaleeve pretty much all fairy tale monsters exist they're just well hidden" The look of horror didn't come of Georges face as he tried to think of every single bedtime story he had been thinking of telling his daughters instead now he could only start to see danger. One of the most apparent things would be keeping his daughters away from Loch Ness as there was no way he would allow them to go anywhere near monster infested waters.

"Brilliant now I can't tell my daughters any bed time stories". Also how the hell did you magical's hide this amount of shit from people around the world and why haven't satellites picked up on any of it?" In all honesty he knew that the world's government had to know about it he was only informed when they asked Nat to help them with the project before that he was blissfully unaware of the dangers that the world possessed.

"One you can still tell them, unless something drastic happens you will never be able to tell the people you know about magic. Second there are very few muggle governments which are aware of magic in truth there are only three, They are Japan, Greece and the British isles since not all magical governments are the same as muggle ones" Blinking slightly as he heard the last one George couldn't help but wonder why the Irish Government wouldn't know about the existence of magic when Nat had stated the British isles then again since magical governments and muggle governments don't exist as one entity he had a theory.

"I take it for the British isles than that they only inform Britain"

"Yeah there were attempts at telling the Irish government but they ended horribly. They either make the argument that the southern Ireland part of the magical British Isles should be Independent not understanding that despite sharing the same landmass they were very different. The fact that despite the odd one or two Irish magical's all of which are muggle raised most consider themselves British by nationality. Then there's the multiple attempts of multiple Irish Governments to either tell more countries about the existence of magic or to try and expel anyone who had any relation to magic at all. As you can guess Magical Britain gave up muggle Southern Ireland" George nodded while he wasn't a person who did politics he could understand why after so many apparent disasters that the British Magical Government had no wish to cooperate with the muggle Irish people but there was still another question on his mind.

"Why do you call Ireland Southern Ireland?"

"Partly due to its location on the man since most of it is south of Northern Ireland, Partly due to magical history, Partly because normally when a person thinks of two countries that have a geographical location in them they refer to both by that geographical location and partly because it helps to identify them easier without using the words Loyalists and Traitors" George gave no response to that instead focusing back onto the ten year old looking girl who was in a dress now skating across the Loch shooting at targets.

"She's not bad needs a bit more time to work on her accuracy" Taking one hand of his binoculars George reached down for one of the radios that could blast information across the Loch and allow the girl to carry on with her job without constantly coming back and forth to the docks. "Okay Campbeltown now try your torpedoes" With the new orders given George went back to watching the young girl

Hearing the instructions her admiral had given her, Campbeltown began getting to work, finding one of the targets there was slightly submerged underneath the water she targeted the enemy and moved her torpedo tubes. This was shown by the torpedo tubes which had been strapped to her legs move from a face up position to down at the sides allowing for a full spread which was quickly unleashed as the torpedoes seemingly jumped from their holder and into the sea. Once this had been done Campbeltown watched as the metal fish began to swim merrily on their way before crashing into the target and explode leaving large gouge marks out as the force from the explosives tore holes through it. Moving onto the next target she attacked from multiple angles and speeds as well as how many torpedoes she had left until eventually she ran out and heard the voice of her admiral again.

"Okay Campbletown anti air training shoot down the targets" With her gaze fixed upon the Victorian castle the warship only watched as what could only be described as paper planes begin to get closer. Realising that this was the target she focused the small browning machine guns she used as anti air defence on the paper planes before firing. As bullets started to fill the sky attempting to strike down the paper plane army that was now becoming more relentless Campbeltown really started to wonder where all of these planes were coming from and why were they so big.

Back on Shore Nat watched calmly as he transformed the A1 pieces of picture fold themselves into the shape of a plane via magic before then taking off to assault the ships girl. The planes had no means of attack just dodge but it seemed to be working if the anti air gun tracer rounds were anything to go by. Of course though that just meant that he had to expend more magic to keep with the ship girl or at least until she ran out of ammunition. Back from his position George couldn't help but wonder at the bizarreness of the current situation as a small girl shot down planes with full size yet miniaturised browning machine guns. The amount of progress the girl was making was rather minimal but after a check of her specifications he knew that the girl was not designed to fight aircraft and had only week defence against them only two browning machine guns.

On the other hand if this plan did work and they started to summon more ship girls it would mean that more updated warships would possess the Orleikan and Bofors guns which were far more efficient at fly swatting. That made him chuckle as he thought about what ship girls would do when they discovered that there were games where they could play as themselves and fight other players. There would likely have to be a few updates when they retook the channel but after that actual ship girls could fight other ships without being damaged in the slightest. Actually now that he thought about it wasn't Campbeltown a ship in that World of Warships perhaps he should show her the game and let her have a little go and see how good she was.

"Come on stay still and let me hit you" Back on the water struggling as she failed to hit many targets Campbeltown couldn't help but feel embarrassed, She had been doing well enough against the larger opponents with her main batteries and torpedoes yet right now she was struggling to hit the planes. She knew this was partly because she didn't have anywhere near the right amount of guns needed to undertake such a job but it still hurt not being able to perform her duties. Deciding she had enough in her frustration the ship girl began to point her main batteries at the paper aeroplanes flying around her almost as if they were trying in purpose to embarrass her. It seemed to work as she hit more targets but even so Campbeltown knew that it was a rushed job since besides either getting better equipment or having entirely new ship girls to help her in that roll there would be very little she could do as she simply wasn't designed for large anti air batteries.

Both George and Nat the latter of which had finished making paper planes had realised this as well and both had similar thoughts as the ship girl on the water the problem was getting either of the two possible ways to upgrade the ship girl. In terms of better equipment the amount of work that would be needed to remodel the girl if that was even possible to hold something like a Phalanx system would be incredible. There was the possibility that they could try and find some old Bofors and Orlikean guns in the country but even then it was finding active ammunition for the guns. On the other hand no one knew what lurked in the water so having the ability to put up a good defence either way was incredibly important something which would likely include anti air guns in case they needed less powerful guns at sea. As for summoning other ship girls they still had to wait and see if Campbeltown was any good at sea if not then there was no point and this project would be shut down.

"You're going to have to put in a request for some Orlikan ammunition" With a sigh George knew Nat was right As much as he didn't want to say it Campbletowns anti air performance was pitiful and since they didn't know what was out on the water it could be devastating.

"I'll send the message along but if we get this it's doubtful we'll get anything else until we prove ourselves. We're also going to have to get hold of some old naval guns from the museum" While he was not a politician George could already start to feel the menacing gazes of the prime minister as he asked for yet even more precious resources with no results to show yet. As he prepared what he was going to say to the Prime Minister George began to think about what he was going to day and how he was going to say it as well as show the hidden camera footage they had to indicate why they needed such weaponry. "Be honest do you think we can actually give her new weapons?"

"According to the diagnostic spell yes while she does have some functions as a human she also has those of a ship so I would guess like the ammunition from earlier Campbeltown could get rid of her old guns and replace them with the new more modern ones". There was no retort from the admiral about it being theoretical both of them knew this was the first time something like this happened forcing them to go on educated guesswork if something worked than good if something failed then it could be noted for future use.

"I hope that spell of yours is right otherwise we're going to have the pen pushers screaming at us" Joking slightly George still couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the plan went wrong and they had to stick with Campbletowns poor quality anti air guns. It wasn't the first time since working with her that he wished she had been a modern warship like Daring packed with missiles high tech equipment and more powerful weaponry instead as Nat had called her he was dealing with an obsolete destroyer even during her time during the war.

"If they try that I'll talk to them as much as they want to complain about having to fork out so much funds to a military despite clearly stating in their election pledges Campbeltown is the best shot this nation has for the future. The last possible resort used by the muggle government in Nat's eyes was to on purposely break the statute of secrecy so they could use magical's to deal with the problems that controlled the world's seas and oceans.

"In that case remind me to be nowhere near" There was a small chuckle from George as the two remained quiet and focused on the girl as she destroyed the last paper plan and headed back in likely to collect more ammunition and have another go. With factories building more ammunition and a wizard which could cast spells to give unlimited ammo the ship girl didn't have to worry about conserving ammunition"

"So Admiral did I do good out there I know it's my first time but I want to do well" It was dinner at Castle Sword meaning that Nat, George, Campbeltown and some other members of the armed services were all eating their dinner. The service members had taken one end of the table and were happily chatting amongst themselves while Nat alongside George and Campbeltown were eating rather silently at the other table minding their own business.

"Very well I think some more practise in general as well as a focus on your anti air guns will be our main focus until you get onto the open seas. After all we don't know what we're fighting so you're going to need to be prepared as possible" Talking gently to the girl George saw no reason to yell, she was young physically and mentally plus she was well behaved and only ever wanted to do her best so being harsh on the girl was cruel in his picture.

"Okay Admiral I'll do better" With a sigh George locked eyes with the ship before talking compassionately allowing him to calm her slightly worried feeling and injured self pride.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about you were never designed for the anti air role and even then your weapons aren't up to the proper quality so you should be proud of yourself" Looking up at the admiral Campbeltown smiled as she heard the compliment she had constantly thought that she would never be allowed to stay with her pathetic anti air abilities after all according to one of her history lessons specifically the one on Midway had informed her that carriers had made battleships themselves obsolete.

"Thank you admiral I'll make sure I'm ready for when we return home to Portsmouth until then I'll train every day" With a large beaming smile Campbeltown began thinking of the best training scheme she could but no matter how much she tried she couldn't help but feel excited. In a few days she would finally be back on the sea as a ship for the Royal Navy ready to engage the foe of her country.

"Don't worry about it Bell you'll be excellent I know" There was a small amount of tears in the ship girls eyes as she realised she had been given a nickname a real nickname without any warning she dropped her cutlery on her plate before jumping over the table and landing on the admiral hugging him closely. With the extra weight the chair the two were now on fell backwards with a loud noise drawing attention from the servicemen all the while Nat ignored the tearful situation and carried on eating his own dinner.

The rest of the week went by with no event consisting mostly of Campbeltown having target practise which involved her both shooting her guns and avoiding the paint shells of the artillery. At the same time George and Nat had managed to get a better hang on the girl's abilities such as how far she could shoot, what her top speed was in both a straight line and in corners, the right amount of ammunition and food she needed to go through. There were many things that they went through with Campbeltown including history lessons about the war and what had happened afterwards such as the Korean war Vietnam war the multiple wars in the middle East The Falklands and the modern day. Of course it wasn't in full depth but it allowed the girl to have a better understanding of what was going on as well as hopefully prevent her from freaking out if she ever needed to visit a city and saw that things had changed so drastically. So it was after Bell had finished her final bit of practise on the fourteenth that she was put in a car again and drove south path to Portsmouth where she would finally be put to sea for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 5**

15 January 2027

Loch Lomond

"Ahhh it's good to be back" With the door shut behind him Admiral George Sycamore got out of the car followed by Nathanael Tempest and the youngest member of their group HMS Campbeltown otherwise known as Bell. After a few hours of driving on empty motorways the military convoy had finally arrived back at Portsmouth after a few says raining up north in Scotland. "Bell, Bell" Georges eyes as he turned to the car, looking inside he saw the young warships however unlike before with her playful behaviour now she had tears streaming down her face. Before he could move to help her Nat climbed back into the car and over to the ship girl, without saying anything he undid the seatbelt before he picked her up bridal style and carried her out.

"Shh Bell it's going to be okay" Bell reacted to his voice and snuggled in closer gripping his t-shirt tightly. The reason for the sudden difference in behaviour was because unlike before when they had driven up to Sword castle Bell hadn't been knocked out. It was decided by George that after multiple tests that she could be trusted and therefore could be conscious when they returned home. This was where the problem had arose since when they were driving back Bell was witnessed for the first time the result of what this mysterious fog had done to the world.

Buildings were destroyed, cars abandoned in the middle of the street but more darkly skeletons that littered the streets in the same position that they had been in when they had been killed. According to recent surveys of the city the damage had been done via explosive which had impacted the ground. Why this information hadn't been discovered earlier he didn't know but the fact of the matter was that whatever hunted the old ships years ago utilised some kind of gun. At this current moment in time that wasn't important since as soon as Bell had seen the utter ghost town the port city had become and the bodies that littered the ground she couldn't help but break down. To her it was essentially her home destroyed with all the neighbours butchered by some serial killer added to this was the fact that mentally the girl was a ten year old which was affecting her experiences in life.

It was an odd experience but one that made sense if the warships were to take on the form of girls then they would likely have a human mentality. This meant that their mind cold become broken and they were also privy to emotions that could affect their actions instead of having an entire body worked and operated by humans.

"All those people they're dead the fog killed them" Accepting the tightening of his shirt Nat walked with the admiral to the main base ignoring the odd looks and stares that came with him carrying the girl. He still did not care for her but she had shown that she was talented and useful so it would make sense that he nurtured her back to full condition so that she could fight when it was needed.

"I'll take her to her room for a while let her rest up" George simply nodded and kept on his way allowing the wizard to walk away to the girls room since Nat had no wish to disturb the girl. As he walked into the building her noticed that a few of the guards still looked at Campbeltown nervously, not an unwarranted action giving what she was capable off. On the other hand some looked at the little girl sweetly with some stating that a girl like her shouldn't be on site with the dame being said about him due to his age. He promptly ignored all of the people including those who were not entirely sure what to think of the girl but was leaning towards not trusting her and asking why was he carrying her if she was so dangerous and not human.

Finally he reached the girls door and thanks to a delicate movement he was able to draw his wand and unlock the door allowing him to walk in before laying the girl on the bed. The room wasn't anything special as of yet just a TV, some chairs and table a bathroom as well as a bed and some Lego that had been bought for her earlier. When the girl eventually unlocked her arms around his neck he lay down next to her and held her hand in his, he needed to calm the girl down and back at full condition if not than the future of the country was at stake.

"Bell I can only imagine what you're thinking, it's not easy discovering that you've come back to life and everybody you knew is dead and the place you use to call home has changed so drastically. However I am here for you, if you ever wish to talk to me about something than you can, if you ever need me to just sit with you and read a story or watch film then I will. Bell you can trust me and the admiral we will look after you no matter what" Smiling contently the small girl rolled over so that her head was on his chest her hand still entwined with his as she looked at him nervously. Her eyes were still red from the crying but his words seemed to make an impact on her as she looked less like a dangerous lethal killing machine built decades ago and looked more like how an upset child was.

"Really" With a fake smile on his lips Nat looked at the girl and told her what she wanted to hear at that current moment in time.

"Really, now you don't have to be on the water for a few hours and we had breakfast earlier so how about we watch a film or play with Lego" There was a look of joy in her face as she thought about watching another film with her adopted big brother, they were always so fun and Nat would make some jokes to tell her as they watched.

"Okay can we make this" Looking at the box that the girl had presented Nat realised that he would be here for quite some time as somebody in their free time had gone and bought a giant star wars star destroyer Lego set. Looking at the note on top of it he recognised that it was from the current government congratulating her on the training that she had received. Without any doubt in his mind it was a lie the present was simply a way to curry favour with the girl so that she worked harder and trusted the government.

"Sure" He was not looking forward to this task according to the box it was a massive scale with it being tree metres long with a ridiculous amount of Lego pieces but at least it came with a stand and a recently introduced table to hold it up when it was finished. Actually now that he thought about the rooms he had a good feeling that in the future that he would be expanding the size of the rooms. If the Lego gift was any indication then the girl would likely be living here for a good chunk of her life and the same would go with any other warship summoned. Of course hopefully he could worry about summoning other warships at a later date when they had the recourses and ability to manage them.

At this current moment in time there were only factories for Campbeltown something that would have to change if they wanted to field more ships but it was unknown what type of ship they would get. According to the ritual the British flag acted as a catalyst for warships and limited down the amount of possibilities of a ship that could come out. With the British flag it narrowed ships down to British ones however in theory if he was to add a different type of catalyst which would have to be an original part of the ship then they could summon a specific ship. He doubted pictures of the ships would help or of their crew instead it had to be something that had been part of the ship directly and an integral part of it so using an old shell also wouldn't work. He had yet to tell others about his theory not that he would since any ship summoned would need new ammunition and equipment especially with air craft carriers. Like how Campbeltown needed specific ammunition for her guns a carrier would need specific aircraft that would have to be created and the transported to the ship. Such a move would require massive amounts of recourses to produce and then there was the fact that they didn't know if a carrier could transfer their fuel to their planes or would a secondary type of fuel need to be discovered.

It wasn't just a simple matter of summoning warships and sending them out a lot of perpetration had to be done including logistics, training, education, mental evaluations. All of these had to be done to insure that a warship was capable of sailing otherwise the results could be devastating since in essence sending a ship girl without the correct examinations was the exact same thing as just throwing a random civilian into a fire fight. According to George naval training required twelve weeks before they were put on a ship and then after that years before they could advance in rank. Added to that was age the legal age a person could sign up for military service was sixteen but one had to be eighteen to actually serve on the front lines. With Campbeltown she had no qualifications besides the fact that she was a ship and had a few days to get use to being in human form and now they were going to send her off into the English Channel against this mysterious fog.

He had little hope for the girl returning home alive again, the odds were stacked against her but she had her orders and she would carry them out or die trying. The orders for the girl when she was ready would be to venture a small amount into the channel and investigate as well as get use to the feeling of being on the sea compared to the lochs in Scotland. She would be out of sight as well as out of muggle communication as something was blocking all types of communication with the continent. As such his job was to create a mirror system that would allow him and the other members who needed to know what the water was like and more importantly see what was in the fog.

However as of this current moment it would be a few hours into Bell had to venture out as the Admiral checked over the needed forms and equipment as well as all other sorts of admiral stuff which he wasn't in charge off. Of course there was also the fact that he had noticed missile and gun artillery being placed alongside the edges of the port their goal more than likely was to attempt to damage Bell if she tried anything. There were other things he could focus about on her with this strange situation such as how the girl would be treated in the political world.

Physically she was a child however she wasn't human having been steel at one point serving under their flag but did that mean that Bell was a citizen of the United Kingdom or would she just be considered an artificial intelligence or magical construct. The problems that she presented were immense to any government since if she was considered a citizen of the United Kingdom then she would be subject to the laws of the land making thing complicated. She wouldn't be allowed to be part of the military as she would be under age and if the public found out about this then there would be an uproar of opinion about what should be done. On the other hand if she was just considered a magical construct or just an artificial intelligence than against here would be an uproar as people would state that she was human and that the government was keeping her as a slave to carry out their will. However as of this current moment she was the countries best chance for this country and its economy and would be needed to go out as a member of the navy and do whatever she had to do.

Besides the normal uproar of people there would be a louder uproar higher chance of terrorism and a lot of stupid people marching in the streets or trying to change government policy. While the process and information had since been put under a fidelus charm for national security reasons and the secret keep being an old man in hospital just before they died, people would start making up theories. Some religious people would call the ship girls demons and try to have them executed or some type of other harsh action taken against them then again, as of this current moment he still didn't know whether Bell was lying or not. The point still stood though religious leaders and people of the same mind set would try to use deadly force if not arrange riots as a form of protest against the very existence of ship girls. Then there was the bloody regressive left deal with constant calls for communism were getting annoying and dangerous already he knew that any knowledge of ship girls would have to be kept secret as long as they could. The previous decade had been fraught with violence attacking police and innocent civilians if they were to attack military and ship girl personnel especially on base then they would be fired upon. As the importance of ship girls if they succeeded grew than a lot of safety measures would be given to them and by extension himself if not more so.

Still for the moment he would keep his mind on the current ask of helping Bell create an oversized star destroyer all the while he put the star wars films on again this time watching the prequels on first to watch it in a chronological order. He just hoped that Bell didn't try to ask him what the names of each individual ship were this time as the last he had to spend his time looking on the internet for the names of the ships and their imaginary deeds. She was utterly fascinated with them as well as jealous when she discovered that while they didn't exist they made her feel incredibly jealous as they were so much larger and therefore by extension would look far prettier than she was. That last line had been something he had mentally filed away for later as it could prove useful.

Hours later

For the first time in her life Bell couldn't help but fell slightly intimidated by the sea, as the blue waves went in and out she could only think about the stories told to her about what had happened. A thick fog was on the horizon and that was what had been responsible for the destruction of so many towns and cities of the world. Yet now she was going to step onto that surface and sail the sea all on her own with no crew filling her body only an admiral and a wizard sitting in a private room looking at a big screen as they looked through her smaller screen.

She hadn't believed the information at first when she was told it but now she was wearing a many thing proof mirror on the top of her head like a camera. From there the people inside the dark room could record what was happening on the big screen and see what she was doing exactly as well as talk to her if needed. In all honesty it felt a bit strange just having a mirror on your head but if it did the job and prevented her from going out alone then she didn't mind.

Inside Nat looked at this combat information it was set up like the bridge on one of the star fleet vessels from star trek the reason for this was that since magic was being used the Admiral had asked him to organise the room and walked off. As he didn't work in the military and one of the people he talked to had any idea what one was suppose to look like he had just gone for what was familiar and looked online for some star trek bridges and had gone off that. The one advantage of this was that he got to sit down rather than stand up constantly and the same went with the rest of the people who would be working on the computers and everything else. In fact he had even created a sort of holographic table if it was needed just because he could and the best thing was that the room hadn't taken him that long to complete.

"Admiral" George blinked as he looked around the room to see the very strange format of the room it was nothing like he was use to, with a captains chair in the centre then again he hadn't exactly told him what a combat information centre was to look like so it was on his end that the problem laid.

"Heir Tempest its... an interesting design" Looking to the centre of the room he saw the images of the English Channel ahead and recognised that the mirror idea had worked and now that he was seeing things like a go-pro from the top of a person's head. George recognised the shape the room was in but couldn't really believe that he seemed to be in a replica of a star trek bridge although a larger one with more computers than would normally be expected.

"I try" Blinking George just shook his head before he walked down the smooth ramp until he eventually sat down on the central chair where the commander sat. Straight afterwards Nat sat by him looking at the screen as they waited for the other members of the Royal Navy to walk in all of them surprised by the strange design of the room but going with it anyway. Eventually once everybody had somehow managed to find their seats George bean to test the communication system with Cambletown.

"All right Bell ease yourself into the water" From their position inside Nat and the others all watched closely as they saw the ship girls rigging attach to her body as she walked forward. The sound of the girl was quite loud for a few steps mostly since she weighed several thousand tons but when she stepped on the water the group knew that they were in business.

"Hey Admiral can you hear me" Speaking softly the ship girl hoped desperately that the man would answer her and that she wouldn't have to go into the mysterious fog without any type of support at all. While she was excited about the fact that she would be able to sail the open seas again Bell also couldn't help but admit that she was nervous as those waves of water kept moving up and down.

"Yes Bell we hear you" There was a sigh of relief from the girl as she waited for orders on what her next course of action would be. "Okay Bell we'll start off with some basic manoeuvres like we did at Sword so advance forward for one mile at full speed and await orders after that" With her new orders given those who weren't currently working on their own computer screens got to watch as the girl moved at over thirty knots across the water without moving their legs. As she did so Bell was told to slowly move her head from side to side enabling the human crew to see what was in the distance.

Nothing appeared instead there was just relatively calm water when Bell did arrive at her destination her next set of orders were given to her which consisted of some basic movements like turning. First she went Starboard then Port testing her rudder on the more dangerous waves of the ocean, after that she was told to pick an imaginary target and lock her guns and torpedoes onto that target. She was told not to fire however as there was no desire to attract any attention from whatever was out on the open ocean instead she carried on moving her body and getting use to the weather conditions that were present.

"Everything looks clear sir no sign of danger" From down below him was one of the officers who had a personal copy of the mirror allowing them to look at what was happening in the picture themselves rather than relying on the giant one at the front of the room. Georges reply was a calm rely and telling the crew to look out for anything suspicious before he turned his attention onto the ship girl who was currently on the water.

"Bell advance forward for ten miles and keep an eye out for anything" With an eager acceptance of the commands Bell sailed forwards over the open sea her eyes looking out for anything that could be useful in discovering what was responsible for the destruction of cities along the coast. As she kept sailing there was a general silence from the crew back in base as they measured her performance, in all honesty she wished that she had Radar or Sonar something that could give her some kind of help however that technology had been used on the larger more important warships.

"Sir there's an unknown shadow in Campbeltown vicinity" Georges eyes instantly turned to where the man was looking and now highlighted thanks to the magical technology on the large screen and as the man had stated there was a shadow.

"Bell stop turn and turn to starboard forty five degrees investigate and prepare weaponry" Doing as she was told Bell turned her attention onto the shadow as well as ensuring that her weapons were usable by targeting them on the shadow. As she advanced though she alongside the others instantly noticed when the shadow disappeared but there was some rippling in the water which wasn't natural indicating that something had been there mere moments ago. "Bell prepare for combat"

Briefly everybody watched silently as they tried to discover where the movement had come from when all of a sudden one of the crews declared ripples and forced the young ship girl to turn around and face whatever was making these strange ripples in the water.

"The fuck is that" No one could bring themselves to disagree with the comment made by one of the sailors as they looked at the very strange looking thing that they were faced with. It was large black and strangely designed with what appeared to be two giant circle type things for eyes on either side, in all honesty the closet thing it looked like was some type of fucked up shark that aliens had kidnapped and screwed around with. The teeth on this shark thing look alike were more human like and seriously oversized but what caused a sudden panic were not the teeth or the strange design of whatever it was but rather the fact that it seemed to have a large artillery like gun sticking out its mouth.

"Bell hard to port hard to port" Quickly following her admirals orders the girl was only just about to get away when the mouth of the strange thing fired its gun and a shell came whizzing through the air before splashing where the enemy had been. "Bell you are weapons free engage the enemy" Without any hesitation Bell fired her guns sending her own shells back at the enemy where they quickly slammed into the strange shark like thing.

With a loud explosion the shells struck the enemy and left trails of smoke coming from the strange creature before it then stopped and then listed to one side before it began to submerge underneath the water entirely before it then began to sink. Before any celebrations could occur however the sounds of more shells being fired ran out and Bell was forced to dodge again as shells smashed into the water beside her, turning her head to see the direction where these attacks had come from she saw more of these shark beings. With a command given to engage the enemy she began firing back sending her own shells against the enemy as she moved closer to them at high speed her torpedo tubes turning so that they could launch in the water.

With more grace than an a professional ice skater Bell was able to dodge the incoming fire at range before getting with a good distance and then unleashing her barrage of torpedoes directly towards the enemy. Once this was done she retreated further away from the enemy less they also have torpedoes of their own and continued to use her guns to attack the enemy firing salvo after salvo. Soon enough her metal fish had happily swum their way through the ocean before smashing directly into a few of the shark like beings where they exploded with a good amount of force taking out the creatures sending them down to the bottom of the channel. After another ten minutes of hair raising combat the attacking shark things had finally been destroyed and Admiral George Sycamore gave the order to his warship.

"Bell return to port immediately" All of a sudden a shot tan through the air and the next thing they knew a shell had struck the girl, quickly Bell turned around and opened fire multiple salvos until the shark thing was sunk. "Bell are you okay" There was concern in the man's voice as he looked via the magic mirror attempting to see where the damage had been done, the problem was though was that the girl had been shot in the back preventing any of them from having a look at the injury properly.

"I'm hurt Admiral do you think I'm going to be okay" There was a tone of fear in Bells voice something that was rather understandable considering the fact that she had just been shot by a rather large gun by an unknown force that could have done some serious damage to her if they had wanted to.

"Don't worry Bell as soon as you arrive Nat will have you healed up as soon as he can, so just try to make it home okay" Nodding her head in reply Bell made course for home at full speed intent on getting repaired and feeling better as well as not having to fight those strange metal looking alien sharks in the water. Thankfully the way back was peaceful with no other combat encounters allowing for the ship girl to step back onto dry land something that she never thought that she would like to meet Nat. From there she was quickly moved to a recently constructed bath house.

"Okay Bell just take your clothes off and head into the water" Doing as she was told the girl stripped herself of her clothes and placed them in a basket where immediately afterwards Nat used a small amount of magic to clean and repair them before Bell walked into the bathhouse. The bathhouse was massive on the inside after being enchanted by the resident wizard the room was shaped like a square and had one hundred three metres by three metres shaped individual bath pods. These pods also came with showers and sets of shampoos and other cleaning necessities finally in the middle of this square was a giant bathing pod that would allow for ship girls to communicate with each other if they so wished.

"Wow" Looking with some amazement the ship girl quickly found one of the pods and began to get to work sinking into one of the pools allowing the war water to brush over her skin, Straight away however she noticed a difference as a small green liquid poured into her chosen pod and the injury on her back began to heal. Looking in amazement she turned her back enough to see that the hit from the blast was slowly healing itself if its own accord something she didn't think was possible. This was due to the fact that while they did have biological features research had indicated that ship girls were not capable of repairing their bodies naturally over time like human bodies did. Because of this she let out a small sigh as bit by bit the pain started to go away so much so that she didn't notice as a magical computer showed information about her.

"Do we have the information recorded" Training his head on one of the few naval personnel George seriously hoped that they did actually have footage to work off and plan strategies. The creatures that Bell had encountered were unexpected but answered a surprisingly large amount of questions that they had. Firstly there was the fact that since these sharks had guns it explained the damage done to Portsmouth and other cities with the blast residue and craters. Secondly it also explained what could have been potentially powerful enough to sink a United States Carrier fleet with nobody having a clue what happened.

"Yes sir we can have it given to our analysts within a few minutes however they will need a title for this species" There was a moment of silence as everybody in the room tried to think of a decent name for these strange creatures that had strangely appeared and attacked their first ship girl. A few names were called out like shark boats or aliens or gun sharks one by one everybody gave a ridiculous name until it was finally Nats turn to give a stupid name.

"They came out of nowhere and Campbeltown sent them to the abyss so why not Abyssal's" Like the odd sailor who had managed to give a half decent name for the aliens his idea was considered before promptly dropped and the naming streak went on until everybody was finished.

"Does nobody have a decent idea" The result were sheepish looks as some people realised that stupid names were not going to go down well as such with a sigh George looked at the wizard. "Very well if nobody has a name and especially not some convoluted Latin then we will call them Abyssal's agreed if so raise your hand" The result was practically everyone agreeing to the term despite its rather lacklustre name not that it particularly mattered since the name was easy to say and had enough mystery that a random civilian wouldn't have a clue what they were talking about in a pub. "Abyssal's it is fuck do we need to get more imaginative people first ship girls and now Abyssal's next thing we know we'll be calling the Mona Lisa a few pretty colours"

"Meh the Mona Lisa's shit I don't particularly think anybody would actually give a fuck" Now that he thought about it George couldn't deny the wizards comments after having a look of photos there was nothing at all interesting about the picture and it was just incredibly hyped for those people who had never once seen it before in their lives.

"Never mind in the mean time study that footage relentlessly I want to know everything there is about these Abyssal's in the mean time I have to prepare a report for the Prime Minister" With that stated George got out of his commander chair and walked out of the star trek designed combat information centre and back to his office. While this happened Nat would just wait outside of the bathhouse as Bell repaired in case he was needed for something as well as checking her diagnostics once she was done.

Hours later

"Congratulations Bell on your first combat encounter how do you feel" With his wand out Nat was checking out the holographic looking display as he took in Bells vital components and saw that they had been fully repaired. Thankfully they had been and his special little gel had done the trick in repairing the girl so that she was now fighting fit and ready to go out to sea again although that would likely be left to the next day once things had calmed down a bit and the footage of the battle had been analysed and details made out from what had happened.

"Much better that magic water is really cool" Smiling at the person who had provided the magic water Bell gently pushed her still recently combed and blow dried hair to one side so that it didn't get in her way as she looked at the wizard in front of her. Still that made her think how was she suppose to treat the wizard he was a civilian and wasn't a sailor like the admiral or the other sailors on site and yet he also wasn't a person who held an official position like that of a government position instead he just walked around base and acted like he was part of the military.

"Good to know it worked, I'm going to have to get more ingredients to keep up a sustainable offense in the mean time shall we go back to your room and watch some more films" Despite what could have been a terrifying ordeal Bell seemed incredibly relaxed if not even excited at the opportunity of having some free time to herself. So with a giddy smile on her face she followed the wizard back to her room where they could relax for a while until when she fell asleep and Nat headed towards Georges office.

Admiral Office

"So a meeting with the Prime Minister we've only just got the information and even with analysts working all night are you sure that we have enough to go with" Nat would admit that he knew bugger all about how militaries were run yet alone information and was going on his own personal ways of how he would sort things out. This meant that he would have waited until they had more information to go on after a couple of scouting missions so that they had a solid base work rather than presenting hypothesises.

"I have orders to report all relevant information and these Abyssal's are something that they will wish to hear about, there's no way we can get away with hoarding this type of information without a reprimand. Technically in Nats mind he could get off scot free as he wasn't in charge of information sharing or even part of the Navy where he could be fired or perhaps his pay check frozen for fucking something up. It was simply a case of if they wanted to take away his pay then he would walk wouldn't affect him in the slightest as he already had enough money in the bank and even with law enforcement he could still escape not that they would try. Point blank he was far too valuable of an asset to risk angering or upsetting especially since he was the only one who knew how to summon ship girls or create the strange gel which repaired them. If they tried anything all that information would be gone and the country as well as the rest of the world would be utterly fucked.

"Very well but I still think we need more info" Taking the wizards comment under advisement George would agree that he would rather have some more information on these abyssal before they just reported the very small amount of info they had. There was no telling what could happen if further operations created by the government went badly due to a lack of information and acting to hastily but the fact of the matter was that the entire scenario was out of his hands.

"For what it's worth I agree however in the mean time you need to be ready for tomorrow's meeting besides that how is your report on the repair gel" Taking an offered cup of tea from one of the soldiers Nat made himself comfortable opposite the admiral as he had nothing else to do at this current moment besides read a good book.

"It worked as I stated but it's not a viable solution until I can get vast quantities to constantly look after a fleet and I can't replicate it since it's magical in nature. Besides that it's your best choice for repairing Campbeltown especially since I don't notice any areas where a blowtorch can help you" There was no doubting that despite the female looking body of these creatures they were made of steel so something more was needed than a thin piece of steel to rip through flesh. It was where the blowtorch joke came from since without magic the best option they could think about considering her physiology was to just try and weld part of her body together.

"In that case you'll have to put in a personal quest for extra supplies although I have a feeling I know what the Prime Minister will want" Nat chuckled slightly with the threat of losing their only ship girl requests would be made that more ship girls are summoned of course though with the cost in supplies and other types of things as well as logistics it would create more chaos. It had taken a very determined government team to create the original set of factories to maintain Bell but for a whole fleet of ships that they didn't even know what class they would be well things got a lot more complicated.

"You want to bet on how many they'll ask for?" Looking at the soldiers behind him Nat could tell what the response was going to be, he wouldn't be arrested since he was in a sort of equilibrium in terms of whose laws he comes under allowing him to get away with betting actual money since it was legal in the magical world.

"I'm afraid not however I would state four ships" Nodding his head as he heard the numbers Nat gave his own reply.

"I say nine while the government is rushing they do want to try and get things done right plus they're being rather generous". For some reason George couldn't help but wonder that Nat had a plan for the coming day when it came to the politicians. Of course Nat had seen the man's thoughts and knew that he was up to something which of course he was, after all his contract only stated that he would be paid to summon and maintain Campbeltown nothing more nothing less.

"Perhaps, anyway we need to insure that we put faith in the Prime Minister to make sure they are still onboard with the plan" There was a small smile from one of the troops by the unintentional pun that was used of course it was swiftly ignored by both the wizard and the admiral.

"In that case if there's nothing else I'll see you tomorrow" With that stated Nat apparated away back to his own room so he could get some rest and wait for the next day to come. As for George he was stuck at the base completing more paperwork about the day's operations and the effectiveness of magical equipment all in all a rather hectic night.

16 January 2027

Downing Street

"So these shark things Abyssal's you called them are responsible for the destruction of every coastal settlement there is" Sitting at the head of the table in front of the two people who were leading the fight to retake the world's oceans the prime minster of the United Kingdom looked at the strange creatures closely. They were strange and alien looking not to mention the video footage he had of them actively firing guns and the battle that took place the previous day. It was an incredibly strange fight and only something that some insane Hollywood producer would create or as Nat would say normal goings on for Japan.

"That is our theory sir however we can't prove it all we know was that this was what attacked HMS Campbeltown" Watching the video footage to the end of the small but rather intense battle he noticed that despite the large looking guns being used that something had to be up with the damage done to cities. His investigators had stated that the firepower done from the shells had to be done by larger more powerful shells and also by bombs dropped from height.

"This is a disturbing threat gentleman however it does not describe all the damage done to the coastal cities" Turning his gaze onto the two people one who was dressed in formal Military uniform and the other had apparently grown rather comfortable with his black jacket and casual appearance he waited for an explanation. One did soon come although it wasn't reassuring.

"The likelihood is that Campbletown stumbled across as small patrol, if this is true than going by the damage she received the enemy she encountered was likely a destroyer in terms of strength. If this is the case then there is very likely the possibility that cruisers, battleships, aircraft carriers and submarines could also exist as well". While Nat was not educated on forensic science he could still put pieces together especially with the reveal of these shark things which had behaved and acted as if they were ships rather than actual man eating creatures.

"You speak as if we are going against an enemy fleet Heir Tempest" Despite his lack of belief he wouldn't deny that there couldn't be some merit to the teenagers words and if the Admiral was also looking serious then they could have a strategy.

"Sir with all respect without further recon this is the best lead we have and we can base a strategy on how to beat the Abyssal's and reach Dieppe" There was a bit of a silence as the Prime Minister looked at the two people in front of him and then back to the images and recordings as well as the other compiled pieces of information. His mind raced back and forth whether he should allow for such a massive transfer of funds to support a large scaled naval effort.

"Gentleman I have considered the situation and made enemy verdict. Normally weeks if not months or even years could pass by without a decision but due to the importance of these operations I will divert large amounts of funds and recourses for you to commence full scale operations in the channel. And Heir Tempest I know what you want after all you were only paid for Campbeltown which was a rather significant sum however considering the large amount of work that you will have on your hands you will be paid one hundred and fifty million pounds a year for work. That is to summon, maintain as well as provide any magical support you can lend as for the cost of materials for you repair gel out friends in SIS can retrieve what you need"

George was the expressive one as he turned his gaze to the small fourteen year old teenager who would be told he would earn one hundred and fifty million like it was no big deal. He knew that when he signed up that some people earned that much via business but to be paid that much by a government for a person's abilities were rather telling. Then again from what he had read Nat was the only one who possessed not only the knowledge on how to summon ship girls but also how to repair them as well as get magic to work with electricity all of which would single handily be worth billions in terms of knowledge so in essence it was a rip off.

"Be warned Heir Tempest this money depends on whether you succeed however in the mean time you have been identified as a national asset which means you get your own personal body guards" There was an almost look of amusement to the Prime Minster face as if he knew that he had just made the teenager angry and that there was nothing that he could do about it.

"You utter wanking bastard" Was the correct term that Nat was thinking as he was told that he would now have people following every move he made. The money was good incredibly so then again the government could not at all afford to lose him as he point blank refused to give his family magic away allowing other people the ability to summon ship girls. For this reason the government wanted to insure that he had a very large motivation to assist them and not turn to some other side not that he would betray his country but he would not argue about being paid large amounts of money.

As for the personal security that was rather obvious too if he died or something happened to him which prevented him from working then the entire ship girl project would be shut down. No more ships could be summoned and the repair gel that only he knew how to create would become a very high commodity. Still the idea of having to people following his every move was going to be incredibly annoying and he had a feeling that they would even interfere in any tournaments he had since they couldn't risk losing him. Then again the money he would earn in a single year was more than he had earned from every single tournament he had competed in combined not to mention he could finally give his house some recognition. He weighed his chances before replying.

"I accept however if we do reach the continent this will only be for the Royal Navy and you will not trade my services to some other countries for deals or even mention my existence without my permission" There was more silence in the room as eyes fell on Nat before anyone could speak though he decided to explain his points. "The moment you mention me every single country will spend spies or worse after either me or my sister. I don't particularly think you would want to wake up someday to discover on the news that some politician is dead via mysterious and brutal causes. Second this is a contract between me and my government not me and the continentals if they want their own ships they'll pay themselves not get it through some type of backdoor deal" Strangely the response from the Prime Minister was not one of disrespect but rather that of a small smile as he nodded to his concessions.

"Very well that is acceptable; despite my government wanting to get things done quickly I was not elected to be some weak boneless politician like everyone before me until Margret Thatcher. You offer a brilliant opportunity for your country Heir Tempest and I hope to see it grow just to sate my curiosity however what is your opinion of the European Union"

"Fuck those BASTARDS" There was another small smile on the man's face as he heard the response as for Nat while he didn't show it he was very much glad that a northerner was actually in charge for once it beat those fucking annoying weak willed liberals.

"Very good now I will have a contract signed up in the mean time please help yourself to cake as we discuss our plans for your ship girl fleet, To begin I want nine more summoned" With a knowing look George knew he had lost their imaginary bet right there and then.

* * *

To address some points, I'm not entirely sure if Nat being paid as much as he is with the countries current economic situation is realistic but considering the amount that magic could save a navy in terms of cost in terms of repairs and ammunition as well as food I would state that its a pretty decent deal.

Also I have a new poll out on my profile for a possible story idea to replace magic and Gods

Thank you for your time


	6. Chapter 6

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 6**

16 January 2027

There was silence in the summoning suite as once again the armed services of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland prepared themselves to deal with a potential threat. Unlike last time however there wasn't a massive amount of forces since the first summoning had brought a ship girl who was in general a rather nice and well behaved young girl and therefore the likelihood of summoning some type of monster warship who wanted to kill them all was doubtful. Located in the centre of the room was Nat as he checked the preparation for the summoning warships, he wished to test a theory he had when he had looked over the ritual. This could be seen only by him as the summoning circle had been obscured to prevent anyone from getting the information on how the summoning ritual worked besides him. As for the actual difference in the ritual it was a simple case of placing more resources in a single ritual then was entirely needed for a single ship alongside enough flags of the Royal Navy to ensure that all their ship girls would be from the same nation.

With the ritual finally checked over Nat apparated back in front of the ritual summoning before he began to pour his magic out from his body and into the magical patterns in the floor. Like a Christmas tree the pattern began to glow a glorious bright white as it took hold at the same time with his magical senses Nat was able to feel the strange magical doorway and from there began to feel the coming of souls as they were dragged from wherever they had been and came forth into the real world once more to serve their nation again.

With the ritual approaching its end everyone in the room could see that the wizard's theory of multiple summoning had worked as nine glowing figures began to emerge. Like Campbeltown had when she was first summoned and was now watching with a look of pure excitement as she realised that she would finally have some friends the bodies of these new ship girls began to form as did their clothes. Finally as the light died down with the summoning being finished all of the recently summoned ship girls was met with applause from the soldiers and sailors leaving the new ship girls surprised as they saluted with their eyes opening for the first time after so many years. Then proudly each ship girl introduced themselves to the admiral one by one.

"HMS Belmont, Reporting for action sir"

"HMS Ashanti, Ready to go"

"HMS Eskimo, It's nice to meet you all"

"HMS Tartar, Let's do this"

"HMS Nubian, When do we begin?"

"HMS Dido, It's nice to be back"

"HMS Phoebe, Hello"

"HMS Hermione, Hello everyone"

"HMS Warspite, Thanks for having me"

If there was one thing which could be stated for ship girls it was that they definitely did not come in ordinary clothes that one would expect as well as the fact that their appearances could be considered supernatural in their beauty. Well at least the four older looking ones. The five new destroyers were the easiest to recognise since they could use Bell as a very basic template in terms of size and age, HMS Belmont looked the most similar to that of Campbeltown yet there were slight differences and he was sure that his information officer's would give him more information on each ship type later on. The other destroyers looked slightly older than both Bell and Belmont although at most only by a year, it was easy to tell that the next three had been sister ships since they all wore the same clothing and looked related besides the odd change in eye colour, hair colour and hair shape as for the last one.

The last one of the group without doubt could be considered fairy tale royalty, long blonde hair in a French braid, Bright beautiful blue eyes that seemed to shimmer like sapphires. A beautiful delicate face which one would attribute to British noble women and beautiful creamy white skin all the while she wore a long sleeved white corseted dress with a bright red ribbon on the front. She had a black hair band that had a miniature crown on it while she wore white high thighs attached to a garter belt, alongside black elegantly made shoes. On her neck hung a few silver necklaces finally in her hands seemed to be a sceptre and an iron ball reminiscent in the appearance of the crown jewels. Lastly she would blow away the waters with even the greatest supermodels as she seemed to have the perfect body proportions of long slender legs curvy hips and larger than average breasts but to the point that it complimented her body rather than seeming to be entirely impossible.

Catcalls were made incredibly apparent as the appearance of the last ship summoned was met by the eyes of the sailors and soldiers, that wasn't to say that the next set of oldest looking girls weren't attractive they were likely in their mid terms. Also nobody was going to catcall the kids after all that would be a fine invitation to jail but Warspite on the other hand was a thing of pure beauty, naturally she noticed and gave a bit of a blush as she recognised that all the attention had gone onto her. After al unlike the others Warspite seemed to be around eighteen years old giving her an incredibly beautiful and youthful appearance all of which would likely cause jealousy with women when they looked at her since they realised they wouldn't have a chance of competing. Soon enough though people began to realise their work though as George walked up to them an introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you ladies I am Rear Admiral George Sycamore" Extending his hand out George promptly shook the hands of all the warships welcoming them back to Earth then finally all the newly summoned ship girls turned their eyes to Bell who was grinning at them excitedly from behind Nat. With an amused smile on his face George than turned to the destroyer and pointed at her with a happy expression in his face. "This here is HMS Campbeltown however as of recently she prefers to be called Bell by her friends" The warships all smiled at each other happily for the first time especially as Bell and Belmont seemed to recognise each other not entirely but due to their shared history of being part of the destroyers for bases deal they were both born Americans.

"Hi" Bell smiled at Belmont and quickly came from behind the wizard's legs to walk up to the ship girls where they all started to introduce themselves properly. Soon enough however George regained the attention of the newly summoned warships and pointed at Nat all the while the wizard stayed calm and looked at them.

"This here is Nathanael Tempest he was the one who brought you here" The reaction was instantaneous as the ship girls managed to meet in a sense who their hero was after all he had brought them back from the dead and into physical form. Without wanting to reveal the fact that he could use magic Nat just braced himself as all of a sudden instead of being given handshakes like the admiral was, he was promptly embraced by each of the ship girl's happy smiles on their faces while they constantly gave thank yous. The last member of the group to do so was Warspite who instead of hugging him like the others had instead just simply took his right hand into hers and gave a courtesy.

"Thank you for bringing me back it was very kind of you, Now I do hope to see more of you in the future" Thanks to Nats ability to read minds he was able to figure out that like the other girls Warspite was very much being honest with her gratitude of being returned back from the dead. It seemed that she had felt incredibly upset when she had to be scrapped and had done the equivalent of a hunk of steel crying so for her to be back in the land of the living meant an awful lot to her.

"I'm sure we will" Nat bowed his head in respect to the girl, while he wasn't sure if they were demons or not he did know that if she truly was a ship girl than the people of this island owed her and every other ship girl a tremendous amount of gratitude for the survive they had done in the world wars. "I'm afraid for now that Admiral Sycamore has something to do in the meantime however if you could all follow me, there is a lot of information you need to learn otherwise you are going to didn't yourselves very confused". With a short gesture to one of the doors Nat then proceeded to lead the group to a specific room which had been converted to inform the newly summoned ship girls of their situation.

The room was dark with the lights turned off and multiple chairs that all faced one direction, with a single gesture Nat motioned for the ship girls to choose a seat and sit down. To the ship girls they could tell that it was going to be one of those cinema experiences that they had seen when they were informing sailors of new missions occasionally. If they remembered Charlie Chaplin worked using these devices and perhaps they would get to see him on the screen in front of them. Before the screen at the front of the room started they noticed that to the side of the screen in front of them was what appeared to be a strange glowing device that their summoner had set next to. Before they could question anything however the front screen suddenly came alive in the typical black and white that they all recognised with a voice the voice of Heir Tempest coming through clearly.

"Welcome to the basic introduction to the world" The screen seemed to light up before it was filled with bright white words that mirrored the old style of wording that was popular in the Second World War. "This video will be to inform of the current situation of the world, Now let us begin" Much to the surprise of the ship girls he black screen changed to that of the houses of Parliament but that wasn't what shocked them, no it was rather the fact that the image was in perfect crystal clarity and it was in colour like how it would have been seen in real life.

"Firstly let's start off with the date, The current date is Saturday the sixteenth of January two thousand and twenty seven" The video paused as all the ship girls looked at the screen in utter shock and confusion with some speaking to each other for the date, much to the ship girls surprise though they gave different dates to the one that had been stated on the screen in front of them. While the cruisers and Destroyers talked among themselves however arguing the current date Warspite in contrast looked at her summoner and instead of arguing like the others just sat still and looked at the screen especially at the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben besides that though she could make off that in the distance that the buildings looked different. Before she could ask anything however the screen came back on shutting up the cruisers and Destroyer forcing them to look at the image of London as the camera began to pan up giving the ship girls a very surprising look at the old city.

"The reason for the current mix up with the date is that you are going on from the last date you know before you went to your realm and slept" Of course what wasn't exactly stated was that partially every single ship girl would be considered dead as they had either been sunk during the wars or been scrapped which was also essentially killing them. Warspite was the most incensed by this choosing of words Nat could sense then again after a very quick look online of her accomplishment it was no wonder that "The Grand Old Lady" was annoyed by the choice of words. After all she was the most decorated Warship in the Royal Navy before she was scrapped and the admiralty had decided not to keep her as a museum ship something that had annoyed the crew of the ship and the nation as they had no active memory of Battleships in the nation. This forced those who wanted to see an actual battleship to head to the United States and see theirs truly it was a tragedy and considering what he had seen Bell do with her guns he did not want to make her angry at him.

"Now we are going to begin with some basic history lessons so you have an idea of what happened up to the modern day, if you wish to have a more detailed set of lessons than there will be documentaries and books that you can access later." After zooming up from London there seemed to be a timeline of dates from there the ship girls watched as it backwards in time the dates going past several decades eventually it finished on one specific date.

"First of September nineteen thirty nine, The Second World war Begins" There was a video of Nazi tanks driving into Poland as the invasion began, there was a small amount of fighting shown before it cut to a newspaper in Britain which showed the declaration of war. "The war would finish on the second of November nineteen forty five with the surrender of Japan, In that time there were multiple battles in the air as well as on land alongside both on and under the sea" The last set caused a brief shiver to run up the ship girls not that it wasn't expected most shipgirls would likely have a fear of submarines since they lurked below where they couldn't be found by sight or radar forcing sonar to occur. At the same time as the shiver there were clips played of multiple battles from all over the world in the correct manner showing things like the battle of France, evacuation of Dunkirk, Battles of Britain and Africa as well as the Far East alongside battles of the Eastern front all of which showed different nations and technology advances.

"The winners of the conflict were the Allied Powers consisting of multiple nations but the main three was the United States of America, The Soviet Union and The British Empire against the multiple nations of the axis but was predominately led by Germany, Italy and Japan" The images showed clips of the surrender of each nation such as the capture of Rome the red flag flying over the Reichstag and the surrender of the Japanese on the USS Missouri. "Following that the balance of power in the world was redefined, over the next few decades the world would go under massive changes one of the most noticeable changes was the collapse of all empires with the British Empire ending in nineteen ninety seven with the handover of Hong Kong" This time there was an image of a world of a world map but showing the countries of the world because it was large enough the ship girls could read all the names. From this image the years ticked on showing the change in political boundaries with the most obvious ones being the slow removal of the European colonies one by one until eventually there were only very small territories which were just islands like the Falklands for Britain. At the same time the girls noticed that a good chunk of Eastern Europe was part of the USSR, eventually though after nineteen ninety one these countries became independent as the cold war came to an end. Then came the more modern changes that had happened such as South Sudan, that wasn't the only map however as other political maps began to take centre stage such as one called NATO.

"In the aftermath of the war the USA became one of the world's only two superpowers alongside the USSR, as for the European countries the war had damaged their countries so badly that they could not afford to maintain their empires anymore and were forced to give them up. At the same time the cold war began which consisted mainly of NATO which was a coalition of Western countries led by the United States and the Communist which was made up mainly of the USSR. During this time there was major developments in technology but the most impressive of all was in nineteen sixty nine when the Americans landed on the moon" Now there was an image of a rocket ship blasting off into space before then followed by other videos of space until eventually there was the famous speech and then the Americans planting the flag.

"Eventually though the war came to an end in nineteen ninety one when the USSR collapsed bringing an end to the cold war and the victory to the West. As you can guess the world did not end in the year two thousand and neither did it end like in all the other prophecies like the Mayan calendar" Before any of the girls could question what the video meant there was images of the massive panic that was caused all over the world as people truly did think the end of the world was coming. "The world looked forward to a rather bright future until 2001 when terrorists attacked the World Trade Centre or depending on who you listened to it was an inside job either way the war on terror began straight afterwards". From there the video had an image of the then president George Bush and his statement after the terrorist attacks as well as showing the result straight afterwards it then began to show clips of allied forces in the beginning of the war on terror. Fire fights new tanks, aeroplanes and other equipment but far more interesting to all the ship girls was when they saw images of the new naval ships.

It was a U.S led NATO task force doing exercisers in some ocean or other however the thing that had caught the ship girl's attention were the physical ships themselves. Unlike their design these warships were far different to how they looked, the destroyers although to the ship girls they looked like cruisers were both wider but also possessed far less guns in fact to their horror they only saw a single small gun that could only be described as four inches in size. Naturally this would have confused them as they came from a time that even with the powers of carriers shown that all ships even carriers carried multiple sets of guns especially battleships which led to a sense of horror growing in Warspite.

She like other battleships had heard as the war went on that battleships with their big guns and thick armour were becoming obsolete and nothing but a relic of the past however to see that video in front of her was almost heart breaking. No ship in the video even met up with the gun criteria for destroyers which was typically at least two turrets on either side of the destroyer, there was also no guns which were the correct size for light cruisers which could be six inches. Lastly while she could roughly recognise that the smaller ships seemed to be a mix of cruiser and destroyer there was absolutely nothing that was shaped like a battleship with their large guns such as her fifteen inch guns. These ships also didn't seem very well armoured at all in the slightest yet alone intimidating, battleships were once the way a nation showed their technological prowess to the world so for a modern fleet to not have a battleship truly it must mean that she was considered obsolete.

While Warspite mused over the end of the life of battleships the others were looking intensely at the equipment that these ships were carrying. The most obvious things to them was the fact that there wasn't large black smoke clouds puffing out behind them like their steam boilers did, aside from that though there was a strange rectangle box which had what looked like squares in them behind the main forward guns. The ship girls then concentrated on the aircraft carrier in the middle of the group sailing the American flag, it was different to the aircraft carriers they had seen or served with since not only was it bigger and didn't have a wooden deck but it also had what appeared to be another landing area located on the ship to land on. That was without mention all the modern looking equipment that the ships had located on their masts which was likely incredibly advanced forms of radar that had really been pioneered and made useful by the British during the Second World War.

Before they could ponder anymore the screen changed to the US carrier where there were than close up images of the aircraft that they had used, they were unlike anything that the ship girls were use to. Sleek, elegant grey and carrying what appeared to be missiles under their wings, there were no propellers at the front only a pointed nose the propulsion issue was promptly shown by a change of camera angle showing the back of the jets. While none of the ships were angry they did admit that they felt jealous of these newer more modern ships, some of them had been sunk in the line of duty however many ships were soon either sold to other countries or even scrapped. So to see their replacements even when all the ship girls knew that they wouldn't be able to stand up to the pressures of modern naval missions it was both sobering and sad.

"In the short time of the twenty first century the speed of technological advancement had sky rocketed, with this came the internet that allows people to access all sorts of information and communicate with each other as well as many other thing. The world became far more connected than it ever did before however due to politics and a growing sentiment of distrust in all sorts of people and items it had also become far more dangerous. An example of this would be that in two thousand and sixteen two major political decisions were made which was the British referendum on leaving the European Union and the United States Election". In these videos there were brief images of social media and uses of the internet like YouTube and Google this was then followed by a very brief amount of footage of both before and after the Brexit referendum which had the same thing for the twenty sixteen American election.

"It is very important for you to understand that in the modern world opinions are everywhere and emotions regularly run, therefore when you are introduced and if you decided to take an interest in the past you have to look at things very closely. The media has very biased opinions and so does the internet so when you find some information do not trust it immediately instead research more and when you find an opinion look at the other side and try to look into why this sort of scenario is occurring". Now there were images of social media of people's opinions and what should happen and where they stood on political decisions a lot of which turned incredibly heated and abusive in what happened.

"You will receive more in depth history lessons at a later time however next is the reason why you are here and then after that you will watch a small amount of a basic modern life to show you what you can get used to". From there the video then changed to the first time the fog was mentioned to the world on news sites but for the sake of simplicity it stuck to the BBC. The report started on about how an entire US carrier fleet had vanished without a trace; there had been no contact just that an investigation had been sent to the coordinates. The next report stated about how the investigation team had disappeared in a strange fog this was then followed by a rise in tensions as the US and the rest of NATO looked at Chine and Russia suspiciously. After that came the news report that a strange fog located in the middle of the Pacific was to blame for the carrier going missing as anything that entered the fog never came out again not even nuclear submarines. More reports came after about how Chinese, Russian and Philippine warships had all gone missing, later was a joint venture by US , Russian, Chinese, Philippine and Australian vessels all of which stayed outside the fog and tried to maintain but the fog just spread and the ships were lost. Now the news reported about a state of emergency as the fog was considered dangerous as it grew in strength and thickness, soon satellites were used but they couldn't get any information which led to recognisance aircraft being shot down. Finally nukes were used first by Russia and then by china only to have no effect in the slightest, from there the news only reported that he fog spread rapidly cutting of communication until finally in under a year the fog reached the UK and reports mentioned the destruction of every single coastal structure.

"This fog had prevented all communication with the continent and likely by extension anything else separated by water, we have not been able to contact either Ireland or the continent. This is where you come in, yesterday HMS Campbeltown on her first mission encountered what we believe to be the ones responsible for this strange phenomenon" Video now showed the Abyssal's that Bell encountered and the sight that had occurred between the destroyer and them. When the battle finally ended the ship girls heard the voice of Nat coming from the video again.

"These creatures have been named abyssal; to combat these creatures a ritual was created by a Japanese Witch to summon forth beings powerful enough to fight back those creatures are you. We have summoned you back to the land of the living to assist us in our goal in retaking the world's oceans and seas allowing for commerce to flow again in the world " Now there was a picture of the entire worlds economy plummeting ever since the Fog had appeared which was then followed by the catastrophe of destroyed cities and then with the U.K eventually showing how the population of the country had plummeted until it was less than half of what it was since the nation couldn't import an y food. Also with 95% of the nation's economy relying on the world's sea lanes practically the entire country was left unemployed causing large scale riots which forced the military to be sent in to keep the peace. From there thaws then news reports about how to just keep the nation's social stability that the police had become militarised as well since if it didn't the country would fall.

Warspite looked concerned with the numbers and the facts of what had happened, she alongside other ship girls had fought the oppressive Nazi regime and for a short while the cold war with the Soviets. She didn't like the idea of having the military being in charge of the nation's police but if the things told to her were in fact true than there was no other way to keep the peace in the nation. While the people weren't starving since the island could now produce the food need for the country and they also weren't freezing to death as squatters had increased dramatically it was still sad. The proud mighty British empire which had kept the peace in a quarter of the world and had fought both world wars was now reduced to a nearly destroyed state as constant riots occurred.

Watching the screen the grand old lady couldn't help but feel the desire to help her people, she had protected her island home for decades and she had even been brought back to do so again. For that she could forgive the insult of scrapping her not that it was entirely her fault they didn't know that ships had souls and as it was proven as the years went on, battleships were becoming more and more obsolete. Still she had been brought back to prove herself again to show the world her mighty power and the usefulness of battleships not to mention she was where she belonged again, at home ready to fight the enemies of her nation. She would serve her nation and work with her admiral to fight against these invaders once she got something to eat of course she was starving after all.

"Now that you know the purpose of where you and why you are here, you will now get to watch the average everyday life of a citizen so you can be introduced to things in the environment" From there the video turned for a small time, after a few seconds small fluttering of light came in and that was when more light was seen allowing for the view of the surroundings. After that video then showed as the person got out of bed headed towards the toilet for their morning rituals before then getting dressed. Then came the picking up of modern gadgets like phones and tablets where with a click of a button the time was shown, from there the person went down stairs to the TV were they turned the remote on and the news started to play. Electricity became incredibly common as things like cookers, kettles, fridges, dishwashers, things like breakfast was also different and the ship girls were able to watch the modern everyday life of a person which compared to what they were use to was incredibly casual and most things were done by electricity.

The day continued with the end of the news and the person leaving the house walking to a bus stop before it eventually stopped at a train station and the person caught a train. On the train there was a phone call and the girls watched as the person pulled out there phone and answered it where a short conversation was had before the person than played with apps like angry birds as well as scrolling the internet. Soon the video cut to the person arriving in London and then making their way to their office which was in a skyscraper. Work carried on after that with the computer being featured as the person went over basic things like the internet again as well as things like word and how it was better than type writing as well as printing information off. Emails were also important as documents on computers were sent to each other as well as allowing for communication, and then there was facebook as well as other websites that occurred on an average work day. Lunch came which showed off things like credit cards and cash machines before they went back to work and showed other things that phones could do.

Soon enough the work day came to a close and the person went back home and did things in their spare time and ended with them going to sleep. During the video it stopped multiple times and explained what certain things were like the phone and internet or even credit cards and how they were used. Simple things that a person didn't normally think about were explained so that the people in the past could have a basic idea of what everything did and would therefore not freak out if something strange occurred. One of the most dramatic changes to society that the girls had noticed besides electricity was the attitude of the people, they were incredibly liberal but there was also a general mood as people realised just how close the society was to collapsing.

"As you have just witnessed the way of life in this country had changed substantially, not everything will be covered but you should have a basic understanding of what certain items are and how they work" As a bit of humour images showed of Bell as her face showed different expressions at seeing new aircraft and getting incredibly excited when she was fighter jets for the first time. None of the images were in a city but rather when they were at the base but still it showed her utter amazement. "Now that your basic introduction has been completed you will be taken on a tour of the facilities to house you here at Portsmouth Naval Base" With that the video ended and the lights of the room came on allowing the ship girls to look at their summoner in interest as he stood up in front of them.

"If you could follow me, also if you have any questions they may be answered so long as they are not constantly about one subject" The introductory video should have covered most of the things that the old ship girls would see or experience and if not well he didn't want to be answering questions about one particular item over and over again like Bell had done before. "Also destroyers at the front, cruisers behind and Lady Warspite if you could be besides me" The reason for this positioning of ship girls was to allow the destroyers to see where they were going leaving the taller ones to look over the shorter ones which explained why the Battleship who was the tallest was next to him.

"Oh I can't wait to show you the bedrooms they're really pretty and the bathrooms are so nice to" Bell Nat noticed had pretty much joined the group of destroyers and now they were talking excitedly to one another like little children. The cruisers were talking about some of the technology they had seen and how they wanted it to be added to their rigging of wondering if they got their own while at the same time Warspite mainly kept quiet as she walked alongside her summoner down the halls.

"I assume you feel a bit lonely since you're the only battleship" With the others chatting in front the other ship girls didn't hear the conversation that Nat had with Warspite. For his question however it wasn't difficult to tell that unlike the other nine who had their own groups Warspite was the oldest well at least physically speaking. Having seen her thoughts during the video he knew that the ship girl was likely thinking back on her service with the Royal Navy and how different things seemed now.

"Everything is so different now" Warspite answered quietly as she looked at the internal walls of the recently built Portsmouth naval base it was so different to what she had known. Most of the old brick buildings had been replaced with concrete and steel leaving the design somewhat foreign to her and that wasn't without mentioning the massive difference in the sailor's uniforms as she walked past them in the hallways. Having sailed across the world she had seen multiple nations and people yet there was a massive difference in the modern nation one of which she couldn't ever have imagined. Take for example the fact that the Americans had landed on the moon she had never thought that possible let alone the internet thing she had seen, that looked incredible.

"It's to be expected the world had changed quite a bit since the end of the two world wars so there is bound to be a culture shock, I'll leave some documentaries in your room later if you want to make sense of what's happened since" Warspite blinked in confusion, while the video had shown her the basic life of a normal person now she didn't know what a documentary was. However if she put things into context than it was like a library of some kind perhaps it was even like that video she had just watched.

"If you have any questions asked, It is my job to look after you ship girls" That again confused Warspite all the other people she had seen at this naval base wore uniforms even the admiral who she had only seen briefly was dressed smartly. However this boy was wearing casual clothes and since nobody was reprimanding him for it the only conclusion she could come up with was that he was a civilian. It wasn't strange to have civilians on ships even on war when they showed crew members how to use equipment or to repair ships whether they were in the water or not. However it was not usual to see a civilian with a seemingly strange amount of authority especially so for an Admiral to just leave him in charge of the ship girls.

"When will we get to meet the admiral" While she had just met the admiral it was only a quick thing she had never managed to state the proper hello that would typically be given. Not to mention she wanted to know what her orders were of course what Warspite didn't know was that due to her and the other ships being summoned it would take some time before she could get any real practise since like Bell a requisition order would have to be made for shells.

"Later for now the admiral has quite a bit on his sleeve but today you and the rest will have it fairly restful so you can get used to things before you start training to make sure you're ready" Again what wasn't mentioned was the fact that specialist training areas would have to be created since unlike Bell the necessity of retaking the channel prevented the newly summoned ship girls from getting the training they required. At the same time the appearance of Abyssal's and how they fought had started a bit of a construction project as the engineers were beginning to make Portsmouth a military fort. This included things like creating thick brick and concrete walls as well as gathering up spare artillery places and having them set up around the coast to fire at any abyssal if they ever dared to come close to coast.

"I see" With the ability to see the ship girls thoughts Nat was able to tell that Warspite really just wanted to get back to the sea and therefore the idea of sea trials didn't fit her. At the same time there was the case that she was the only one of the queen Elizabeth class ships essentially making her the own sister of the group to be resurrected while the rest waited to be summoned back to Earth whenever that would be.

"I don't know if you would find it interesting but I was shown a game in which you played as warships and fought each other, if you want I could try to make you an account to keep you occupied if it helps" Ant Nats future brother in law was a rather big gamer for a soldier and therefore when he had free time and the two of them were around Nats sisters apartment he would show the games off. Nat would never say he wasn't curious but with concentrating on so many exams he never had any personal time until after Christmas which he finally began to watch some things that he found interesting. The game could prove entertaining to the ship girls while they waited for ammunition to appear of course it would also be rather amusing to watch them react to playing themselves in the game.

"Perhaps later for now though it's just nice to be back" The tour was rather uneventful as the ship girls were shown around, there was quite a bit of construction work still going on but the main areas shown were the personal cafeteria that the ship girls got, their large bedrooms which were the size of the average UK home as well as the ridiculously large bathroom. The bedrooms had split up by the type of ship so it would make it easier for the admiral to find certain ship girls in a hurry if needed to not to mention that Nat and everybody else could see that if the ships girls age was determined by the type of ship they were than each class would rather be separated. After all it was doubtful that the more grown up battleships would want to be staying in the same areas as the constantly chattering destroyers.

Other places shown were the armoury where the girls would be able to pick up ammunition for their rigging when it was actually made and then finally arrived since nobody knew what ships would come when the summoning was completed. Of course this had annoyed all but the sister of Bell since only two ships could participate in battle for the short term but as it was then stated it was better to wait and know who they got so they could produce the ammunition as it was needed rather than having multiple factories working on all types of ammunition. After all it was costing a decent amount to produce the shells and the UK just did not have the money to produce every single type of shell and bullet possible.

For this reason even if other nations got ship girls in the future they would still be heavily reliant on the UK in the beginning since no nation would have the factories to produce the shells to fuel them. And there would have to be a lot of factories since it weren't like how modern militaries were with missiles being used and ships only in small amounts. The navies of the first half of the twentieth century were massive things that required large amounts of infrastructure, man power and wealth to uphold. Plus with guns being the main weapons of old navies that meant that ships were doubtful to be struck down by single hits as they had large thick armour to bypass and especially battleships were deigned to take hit after hit. Ships like the Bismarck and Yamato took hours to sink even after taking massive poundings, this was unlike the modern day where single missiles were suppose to be capable of destroying enemies in single hits.

Eventually the tour came to a close as the ship girls had a quick appointment with the good doctor before the tour was to be finished with meeting the admiral. So with the ship girls waiting outside the door nervously they began to reflect on what they had seen, the world had changed substantially since they had been around with massive changes in technology. One of the most relevant to them was when they saw the new warships anchored in the Thames river sitting abandoned although maintained. Others was the massive change in products such as the availability of things like chocolate despite it still being rationed on the other hand there was the fact that none of their crew was left alive. It was to be expected humans got old withered and then they died where as if a ship was properly maintained then it could last forever like Victory had been on the other hand if they weren't maintained they got into bad shape. They were shown a brief image of the Iowa class warships from the US which had started to degrade since proper maintenance wasn't occurring.

"Come in" With the call the ship girls walked into the office of their new admiral and sat on the chairs which had been had been provided to them. To their surprise he was younger than they had expected since most admirals generally possessed grey hair yet this man still had the colour in his. It didn't matter though since they would be taking orders from him soon enough. With a smile the girls saluted the admiral and he saluted back before he introduced himself to them properly.

"Please excuse me for earlier I'm Rear Admiral George Sycamore, I'm in charge of this base and all its operations which makes me your boss. The man spoke in a kind and friendly way something which relaxed the ship girls yet they could still here the pride he had in his voice for being his rank at his age. "Also I'm sure that you have met Nathanael Tempest over there who has filled you in on our current position" The girls nodded as they thought back to the video that they had been shown earlier when they were first summoned"

"Yes sir" George smile before he told the ship girls to stop saluting him it was late and they had all eaten dinner with lights out approaching soon"

"I truly wish I could spend some more time with you than the small amount we have already but my job demands a lot of my time therefore besides orders you generally won't see me around. On the other hand if you need to get into contact with me you can always go through Nat here since he's essentially the one looking after you" Once again the attention of the ship girls was focused on the wizard as he sat down and was drinking a cup of tea which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "As I'm sure you can guess we've never worked with ship girls before until recently so please don't be surprised if things are chaotic in the beginning we're all learning after all. Do you have any questions?"

"Admiral when do we get to go on the water and fire out guns again" It was Belmont that asked the question Cambeltown's sister ship, as for the others though they all looked curious and was likely hoping for an answer which revolved around the word soon. After all when Bell had first been summoned she had been constantly asking when she would be allowed to start getting into action and so after so much time it was also likely that the other ship girls would want to start to practise as well.

"Tomorrow you will be put on the water as for today though it was just a welcoming day so you could get used to your current situation" Before he could continue there was a ringing noise, picking up the phone George answered it only for a few seconds later to turn to the girls and Nat. "Terribly sorry something has come up we might be able to speak tomorrow" With them being dismissed the ship girls walked out of the office before heading to their own personal rooms, it was dark and they would need their strength for the day ahead of them in training.


	7. Chapter 7

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 7**

20 January 2027

Portsmouth

Creeping slowly the rays of the sun pierced through the glass of the transparent window and through the small gaps of the curtains to then land directly on the closed eyes of the resident in the bed sleeping soundly. Well she had been sleeping soundly until that light stuck her gentle face waking her up revealing her beautiful light blue eyes as they looked around the room. Now fully awake, she promptly got out of bed dressed in her pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom that she had in her on suite.

Taking of her pyjamas she quickly turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was just right and stepped into to the warm water. As she washed herself starting with her blonde she couldn't help but think about the events that had occurred over the last few days ever since she had arrived in this world. She had been resting calmly in what could probably only be referred to as Ship girl heaven although it was nothing like the humans believed it was. She had been mostly content with her life but annoyed and feeling betrayed that after her many years of service she had simply been sold and then promptly turned into scrap.

She hadn't had any semblance of time as she was just there on her own until finally one day she had felt something grabbing at her, there was nothing that she could have done to resist. Yet as she was pulled she had felt her body change, no longer was she just a massive piece of metal that stretched on for many metres instead her body was condensed until she looked just like a human did. She was also given instinctual knowledge on how to move her body such as her hands and feet while at the same time keeping her old properties strangely though the last thing she moved was her eyes and as she did so her hand moved instinctually.

He was the very first thing she saw when she returned back to the human world, she didn't know how nor had she really cared instead just being happy to be back and as she noticed the Union jack in this strange place she had known instantly that she was with the people who she called family. Yet straight away after she had been called back she had been taken by the stranger young teenager who in physical age had to be several years younger than herself to a strange room. How she had been confused with others as they saw things that confused them yet none of them questioned anything accepting the fact that they would soon be told what had happened. And so it had happened but it was strange and if not difficult to believe at first, somehow she had not been called back straight after she was scrapped instead many decades had gone past until she along with her fellow other ship girls had been summoned in the year 2027.

The video they had been shown told them of the past and what had happened in the time since they had gone off too that strange place. It also explained why they had been brought back. Again for what must have been the umpteenth time Britain was under threat however no longer by invasion but of collapsing as her people no longer had access to the seas they had once ruled and kept the peace in. Instead strange creatures lurked in a thick fog which promptly attacked and destroyed everything that went over water or air preventing even radio waves somehow. For a brief moment she had wondered about refusing the admirals offer of helping them but then she had promptly quashed that down. Even if she had been sold for scrap metal people still needed her now and she would do her part not to mention as a ship girl it was natural for her to be on the world's oceans and seas going where she pleased armed to the teeth with eight fifteen inch guns. If she and other ship girls ever wished to sail across the world than they would have to rid the world of the threat that these creatures called Abyssal's first.

Since their summoning a few days ago their days had been strange yet interesting, despite having a human body and knowing how to use it that didn't mean she or the others were use to having one. There were so many complex things about her new body that she had never really understood before like her fingers these were incredibly complex yet elegant little things that until recently she had never understood how important they were. After all while she may have been a ship her crew were the ones doing all the work, they had aimed the guns and made the calculations to fire, they had steered her and repaired her. It seemed strange at first how they had been so good at keeping her in good shape especially as she had always assumed that humans had weaker bodies compared to her but these fingers that humans had were an amazing work of engineering. Other strange parts besides her fingers were her different parts of anatomy and how her face could change colour when people said something like when one of the sailors said something funny.

However her favourite part was being out in the swimming pool bath at the base, it wasn't as large as the ocean but it was a nice feeling to sail water again. Of course though she had also discovered that human food tasted far nicer to any of the fuel she had tried, that didn't mean that fuel tasted bad but it had one constant flavour and texture compared to what humans had created like chocolate, chicken and other food however he favourite thing was defiantly tea.

Tea was a beautiful drink unlike coffee which Nathanael had called swill; it had such an elegant flavour and gave off the picture and feeling of calm and royalty. Whereas coffee was just so black goo that didn't deserve to be drunk something that one or two of the soldiers had balked at but they weren't proper gentleman if they drank such a substance. Now that led to her next point which was the people she was sharing this new existence with.

The sailors while being born many decades after she was constructed were still the same although lacking in morale as most of them had never been to sea before and there was nowhere for them to practise on their modern warships. The soldiers still acted the same except for they were better armoured something she was sure that the soldier from her time wished they had when they did their multiple amphibious landings. There weren't any pilots based in Portsmouth which was a shame as she would have liked to see the replacement for the Spitfire, Doctor Violet was a nice enough woman when she had looked her over.

Admiral Sycamore was different to any admiral that she had encountered but that was due to multiple things, First was the fact that he was incredibly young for a person of such responsibility especially since the only type of ship he had served upon were the new destroyers. In contrast captains of powerful warships like herself yet alone admirals would normally have had to serve aboard multiple vessels for certain periods of time with capital ships being the most desirable. So for a rear admiral to have only served aboard a destroyer which was the lightest of ships that were really designed to engage in active combat was slightly discouraging. However the man was trying and would likely get better as time went on but this led to her second point which was taking away his age the admiral had only served for a short time aboard a ship before the Abyssal's had attacked and he had never had the chance to command a warship yet alone a fleet. Finally that left Nathanael Tempest the person who had summoned her and was the very first thing she had ever seen when she had opened her eyes for the first time.

He was young being only fourteen however had they been living in the war than in a few years time, he would likely have been conscripted into one of the many armed services and had to fight. Whether that would have been in the army fighting the Germans, Italians and Japanese in tough fire fights or soaring high above the clouds in a fighter plan ducking and weaving constantly or finally serving aboard a warship like herself hoping to destroy the enemies naval presence at sea the fact remained that he had gotten off relatively lucky. From what she had been able to work out by the soldiers who always seemed to be following him in a protective way he had become rather important to some people.

Added to this the child apparently had such an important role that he could speak to the admiral incredibly usually as well as wonder around on a military base with no apparent repercussions. There was the fact as the Admiral had stated that he was the one who had summoned her and the others as well as being responsible for their care however it still didn't explain the freedom of movement he had. It could very much turn out that the current government was keeping him safe because he was valuable like a prime minister was although if he was the only one who did know how to summon and maintain ship girls like herself than perhaps he was far more valuable than even the head of the country.

When she finally finished her shower her long wet hair drooping over her back she quickly picked out some of the casual clothes that had been given to her as her current dress was in the wash. Today would be the first day that she and her fellow warships would be allowed to start training with live ammunition as it had finally been delivered in the night. It would nice she thought to be able to utilise her guns once more after staying silent so long, so far only Campbletowns sister had been able to really get to grip with things as they all ready had the ammunition for her where as the rest of them had to wait until it was manufactured and brought to the base.

She was very much looking forward to it especially since she held for the longest artillery shot to land on an enemy, not to mention unlike the smaller guns that the light cruisers and destroyers possessed her guns were large and powerful that could easily rip holes through an opponent's armour. Of course such a high class lady should not brag about what they could achieve and as such behave in the correct and proper manner of things. Speaking of which breakfast will be served soon and since it was her way of getting fuel now she didn't want to miss it, with that said and now fully dressed she left her bedroom and promptly headed to the ship girl cafeteria.

Unlike the human cafeteria, where the sailors got a set meal of a certain size and was rather plan with white walls, the ship girl cafeteria was far more like a restaurant. Old but comforting stone walls with warm orange lights that illuminated the room allowing the ship girls to see correctly. There were also wooden tables and chairs that were placed neatly in small tables all over the place. However the biggest difference that would make the human sailors jealous was that there was a very large amount of food that had been left out for ship girls to pick and choose what they wished to eat.

Looking around the area Warspite found the familiar face of Nathanael sitting in a corner reading contently from some newspaper or other while a few books sat by the table ready to be read once the wizard was finished. Next to the books was a full English breakfast and a nice cup of hot team all in all it was rather relaxing compared to the louder place of the sailors. Going to the breakfast bar Warspite began to pile her plate with food and quite literally it was a pile like the amount that would require at the minimum ten very fat Americans to consume.

Due to her new physiology Warspite and all other ship girls for that matter had to eat more than a human their average age did so that they could get the energy needed to fuel them. Despite the ridiculous amount of food however it was incredibly energy efficient since if one remembered that warships had to be able to sail tens of thousands of kilometres on their fuel tanks alone and that was without including all the other electronic devices like radar, sonar or even the lifts on a warship. Where before it would have required incredibly large amounts of oil to be filed into a ship to keep it floating now it was simply a case of feeding these ship girls large amounts of food to keep them working. The amount of food consumed by warships only truly became ridiculous when one got to Battleships and what would also likely be carriers, as they were the largest ships in the fleet they required large amounts of resources to be utilised on an everyday basis. It had been a rather amusing sight the first time it happened for sailors to watch as Warspite kept eating incredibly large amounts of food that would constitute dinner only to be followed by large amounts of ice cream suffice to say it was kind of intimidating.

Feeling that she didn't particularly feel like sitting on her own and she also didn't really connect to the other ship girls since mentally and physically they were quite a bit younger than her she decided to sit opposite the wizard. Nat unlike all the other staff was allowed to eat in the ship girl cafeteria if only due to the fact that due to his magic the ship girls were allowed to consume the amount they did. As such he had breakfast in the quiet area of the base where he could have a quick look over at the ship girls first thing in the morning just in case he needed to sort something out for later.

"Good morning Heir Tempest" With a proper polite smile Warspite took her place easily setting down on the table only for the pile of food to be so high that it prevented her from looking at him directly. At this moment though Nat was use to it although he did find it slightly amusing when after Warspite had finished she simply picked up a through chocolate bars to consume until she got to lunch. He had noticed that the amount of energy they expended was vastly increased when they went out to see otherwise it was minimal on land to the point where the ship girls would likely be able to sustain themselves on an average sized meal.

"Likewise Lady Warspite I presume you are doing well" It was an unspoken arrangement between the two of them, since Nat was nobility and Warspite was sort of nobility they had decided to treat one another in such a way. Again it was always funny to see the confused faces from some of the other people at their politeness especially since everybody referred to each other in a casual way with only their first name.

"Yes very much so "With their introduction finished Warspite began to eat her breakfast however unlike other she had noticed who did so quickly she took her time as it would be a while before she had to do anything major. Nat in the mean time was reading the paper which in this case was like most of the time about the current government and the apparent lack of results made on the regain the seas and oceans part of his pledge.

It was to be expected military operations were kept secret and to his knowledge the people hadn't yet realised where they were stationed as they likely believed that they would be killed by shelling. Still it would take long for people to recognise where they were and when that happened the base would have a swarm of angry nasty little insects who were in his opinion one of the worst types of people in the world. They also happened to go by the name reporters. Once that happened the army would likely be called in to stop anyone from entering the base or seeing anything they shouldn't which in this case was the ship girls.

If knowledge spread about their existence to the public before they had managed to make any sort of achievement like retaking the channel than there would be such a large public backlash. No if the ship girls were to be existed they needed to have made a serious gain in this war otherwise they would be treated as a waste of recourses or worse be attacked by religious zealots over their existence. Even so if their plan did succeed and when the rest of the world would be told about the fact that Britain had a mysterious weapon that can reclaim the seas there would be calls from every nation connected by land in Europe, Asia and Africa for them to sort out their respective piece of ocean next due to its importance to that country.

A lot of countries would want the Mediterranean finished next since a lot of countries could than trade with each other quite a few of which would be European countries who would have the most clout of any continent in negotiations. That was to be expected however as not only were they physically the closest countries to them but they were generally rather rich in comparison to other nations that didn't have incredibly long routes to reach. For example China who used to be rich before the loss of the seas with their exports was on the opposite side of the world and had no chance of gaining access to sea routes for what could be many years.

Even than the country had been hit hard massively by the loss of the ocean trade since it could no longer sell things they way it needed to which while unknown to the general public had caused a civil war in the country. It was far easier for magic users to get information n world affairs due to apparition and as such he had learned that while the war had been incredibly bloody with over half a billion people killed the communist regime had been toppled with a new government system put in place. But that wasn't all Hong Kong had declared its independence with the express intent of rejoining the United Kingdom when that became possible , apparently they preferred the old colonial rule in fact they had already gone so far as to officially declare themselves as an overseas territory.

Now to the average public if they ever found out about this then it would be considered strange and non official after all the British Government would have to organise such a thing. However with magical agents there was very much the chance that something had already been sorted out, if this was true than that made things both simpler and more complicated. With both Gibraltar and Hong Kong back in British control than theoretically with a few more admirals Britain would be capable of making work on multiple stretches of water at a time. To extend upon this with more admirals and captains than perhaps theoretically if the ship girls did indeed prove to be a success then the Royal Navy would be operating from multiple bases at once all over the world. Old bases like Scapa Flow could be put back into commission and due to it being relatively close to the mainland there would not be as much suspicion if ship girls were to suddenly appear there while at the same time ships from liver pool could secure the Irish Sea.

The amount of supplies needed would be immense as would the amount of ship girls, admirals and naval crews, however while he was no expert from memory he could remember that before the Second World War the Royal Navy was the largest in the world. As for the likelihood of them being able to retake entire oceans single handily well it might be possible but it would require a good amount of warships in a single area where as the most probable strategy would be to have them spread out and located in different areas to try and link up the world's economy.

Still he doubted that even with the strength of the royal Navy that it could be done all on their own and would very much likely require the assistance of other nations to help shoulder the eight of responsibility. For simplicity and logistics the most likely thing would be that major naval powers would be in charge of controlling certain stretches of water, For Britain that would mean controlling the North Sea, English Channel, Irish Sea, and anything to the west going all the way to Canada, France would likely concentrate on the Mediterranean with a few ships in the Atlantic and English channel to assist. The Germans and Polish would likely be the power in the Baltic Sea and North Sea whereas as the Nordic countries would control the Greenland and Norwegian seas while assisting the Germans and British in the North Sea. Italy's roles would be to act alongside France as the defenders in the Mediterranean as well as likely the Red Sea, Japan would have a large amount of responsibility controlling everything south of it to New Zealand leaving the US to practically protect the Americas.

With time and success more ships could be sent away from safe seas to more dangerous ones bur at least initially the world would be able to trade with one another again even if somewhat limited. After all there was the Indian Ocean to worry about and surroundings seas as well as the South Atlantic and the Pacific Oceans. Without doubt it would be far harder or countries if they attempted to control waters far away from their landmass leaving for a general trust to be needed between nations to assist each other

However any possible arrangement would have to wait as first the current ship girls had to prove themselves capable of retaking the English Channel. If they failed to capture that strategic area than the whole plan with the ten ship girls who had been summoned forever relegated to human life on Britain as it is forever isolated from the world. And while he had no care for these sailors or these ship girls he did care for his country and its history so if there was something he could do to prevent it going to even worse shit than it already was then he would do his best.

Still he continued to eat his breakfast slowly as he ate his rather nice breakfast all the while what would be considered by most people who met her, an incredibly attractive older woman sat opposite him not that he was interested. Current new was more interesting than just some pretty girl and was far more important to him as the wrong set of politics could shaft him over. Soon enough though the sound of other ship girls was made apparent as they walked in and promptly loaded their plates with food before heading to separate tables to start eating rather nosily much to Warspite's annoyance.

A knock at the door was heard and Nat turned his attention to see none other than one of his SIS body guards looking at him calmly. Nat didn't bother to read his mind since as a wizard he would be able to stop him if not at least sense him where he could possibly be arrested. Instead he simply finished his breakfast and left the paper for Warspite who in case of later got bored could than read it giving her some method of entertaining herself.

"Come with me" Nat followed the agent quietly as he looked around the base to see sailors and soldiers patrolling or going about their daily business soon enough though he was brought into a large hall located at the side of the base. When they stepped inside Nat was able to recognise what the man had wanted to do from the first place.

Laid at the end of the hall were multiple static targets that were used for shooting while in front there were multiple booths for a person so shoot guns from. In short he had been brought to a shooting gallery. His booth as he walked towards it had only a single weapon laid out on the table with multiple clips all of which were full of bullets that was then followed by a box of bullets.

"In the defence of national security the decision has been made that you will be given the exclusive right to carry a weapon on your personal self defence. This is not a toy and should you ever abuse this power than you could be facing life in jail. As mentioned before, the only reason you are going to be educated in firearms,, martial arts and other types of defence is so that in the case of a scenario where you cannot use magic that you will not be defenceless."

Nat could very much understand the logic behind that, as a possible strategic asset he couldn't afford to be left undefended and there was no telling that in an engagement that he would have backup or be able to escape. Still though to trust him not only with firearms when he was technically classed as a civilian as well as the ability to carry one on him at all time was a massive amount of trust. Brits could own firearms but there were extensive tests that a person had to go under which made it difficult so for him to be given that ability without those long arduous processes mean that the government was not taking chances.

"I understand and will not abuse this power" Nat spoke calmly and simply looked into the eyes of the SIS agent showing that he was deadly serious. The man got his message as he nodded his head before pointing to the gun on the table gesturing for him to pick up the weapon.

"This is a Glock 17 and from now on will belong to you for personal defence" Picking up the weapon he noticed that it was unloaded and more than likely the secret agent wanted to get him to have a feel for the gun before he did any kind of shooting. "It has a seventeen bullet magazine; at full auto it can shoot 1100-1200 rounds a minute. It possesses an effective firing range of fifty metres although if you are personally getting involved in combat than you will be shooting at a fire closer distance. Now that you've had a feel for the gun pick up the empty clip and try to load the gun"

Loading the gun for a person who had never once touched a modern firearm was a different experience for the wizard however after being shown what to do; he then repeated the process a few times until he had gotten the pattern down. His experience with muskets was incredibly difficult to that of a modern gun one of which was the speed it could be loaded and fired. Growing up in the UK his country just didn't have a gun culture, people could buy them but there was an extensive list of things had to do, such a background checks, police interviews, stating a valid reason for owning a firearm of which personal defence was not a valid reason with one of the most often used being to hunt or for clay pigeon shooting. During the police interview when the officers came round and checked over ones house to make sure that it was safe as well as ensuring that any firearm would be kept in a hard to find and reach location that was typically bolted down and heavily secured with locks. Once that had been done a certificate was given for a very specific type of gun which again was typically a shot gun from there one could buy a firearm but all the certificates had to be checked with the police when purchasing the gun straight after of which the gun had to be registered with the police and kept in that well secured gun cabinet and was only ever taken out for use or cleaning. Than to go anywhere to use the gun certificates had to be kept with a person at all times in case they were stopped by the police; finally every five years a person had to renew their gun license which meant that depending on the police force an entire new set of background checks and other methods could be used. Lastly for extra security the Police had the right to random spot checks where they could turn up at ones home at any time they wanted and check that the weapon was indeed being stored properly and not being abused.

Under muggle law he would have violated these laws as he had never once gone through any of these checks but since he was a wizard he instead was under magical law which didn't really have many laws regarding firearms as they weren't really a normal thing. Something that due to their incredible rarity and never really seen or mentioned had been entirely left alone by Mrs Weasley and why those who did own guns were being incredibly secretive with how they used them. Better to keep silent about that little thing than accidentally alert the woman and send her off on yet another crusade. Honestly though with the way she went about her politics she was soon going to divide the country in two, as such when the inevitable civil war broke out she had better win because his side would not be kind to hers.

Back onto the current weapon he was holding he listened to the typical instructions on firing a weapon before he temporarily placed the gun down and picked up the noise cancelling headphones. After that had been finished he picked up the gun again and followed the instructions of standing shoulder width apart loading the gun and taking of the safety while looking down range to a relatively close target.

With him told to fire in his own time he took the time to slowly squeeze the trigger, soon enough as he aimed down the sights he had squeezed enough to fire the gun sending with a noticeable bang a bullet spinning down range. Which promptly missed the target board entirely. He didn't frown instead just keeping his calm expression he had fired a bakers rifle from far greater distance and hit his target but this was an entirely different generation of firearms and for his first shot he wouldn't particularly say he was aiming for the target. Shooting was not a big thing where he had grown up, firing the Bakers rifle was simply family tradition and he hadn't ever got any joy out of it perhaps because of the thought that while he could easily and willingly inflict extreme pain onto a person killing another human being was a far harder for him to do. Other creatures however wouldn't yet still he could feel that hesitation in him that constant fear warning him to mind his actions and be very careful.

He had once met a muggle raised American Wizard, even in the modern age before the Abyssal's they generally weren't common as MACUSA still kept strict segregation laws. The kid hadn't been a duellist but rather an annoying little shit whom he called his biggest fan not that he cared he duelled only for himself not for other people. The kid had constantly talked about how guns were easier to use than wands and if he could give some directions as while he was apparently a good shot with a firearm he was rather terrible with combat magic and duelling in general. He had flatly refused.

Even as he fired again this time pushing back those warning away and hitting the target he would never say that he found shooting fun in the slightest. Actually if anything as he fired a few more rounds he would say that while deadly and a useful weapon he couldn't help but find not only this specific gun but firearms in general rather uncivilized. If swords were still a viable weapon in modern warfare than he would more than likely ignore guns however he wasn't stupid and he would train with the gun to make sure that he was proficient if only because he might need the skill one day.

Still for the next few hours under the watchful eye of some SIS member he would practise with the firearm spending large amounts of ammunition until he had to use magic to give him an infinite amount on the side. He only stopped when a soldier walked in asking that it was time to observe the ship girls although he did notice that said soldier looked over his shooting ability. When this was done Nat took his new clips of ammunition which were now stored inside his jacket pocket all the while he placed the gun in a shoulder holster before covering it up with his jacket. Allowed to carry a firearm he may be but he didn't exactly want to show that type of thing off and as far as he was concerned it was only a work thing.

As Nat approached the admiral he noticed that the ship girls were walking towards the ocean all of them looking slightly happy something he guessed was due to the fact that they now had ammunition that they could use rather than pretend noises. Of course it wasn't for the fact that the ship girl project at this current moment in time was a massive national secret than it likely would have gone on the internet with multiple people having seen it. Walking forward he noticed that Warspite smiled at him gently before focusing her attention on George, in all honesty while he didn't like anyone here he would say that Warspite was quickly becoming his favourite of all the people he didn't care for.

"All right girls we're going to have a few testing salvos to make sure that all of you are up to scratch, we have already set up some targets so if you could take your place in the water". As the girls got on the surface of the water Nat couldn't help but wonder about the risks that could happen. The first encounter with the abyssal had been days ago and the base was on a rather high alert waiting for some type of counter attack however none had came though this just kept everyone on edge. By placing the girls on the water it could invite the enemy to come in and attack them while they were training or it could be some type of trap either way he wished that the ship girls actually had some chance to train properly before they were sent on potential suicide missions. However politics was politics and time was running out so all of them had to do their jobs no matter what pressure they were under.

Like it had been with Bell when she had first been able to fire her guns there was a bit of excitement in the girls but they still managed to keep their discipline and took turns shooting with the last being Warspite. In all honesty the first time Nat ever heard the guns of a battleship firing was truly impressive as well as informing of their current situation. Unlike the small guns on the destroyers and the medium guns on the cruisers Warspite guns were a masterful piece of engineering and while he had no interest in firearms the knowledge of that decades ago, these specific guns had been used to defend his island home was a nice one.

With a roar of crashing thunder the eight fifteen inch guns focused on their target before firing unleashing her heavy shells that the warship carried for ammunition. It didn't take long at all for these shells to absolutely rip through the thin metal armour which had been placed in front of it and explode with amazing force. In fact, due to the limited supply of ammunition the sight of the large explosion and crash from what was now singlehandedly the biggest set of guns in the U.K's arsenal was a rather spectacular one. Soon enough the humans started applauding with the occasional comment about her firepower in return Warspite simply turned around and curtseyed before then returning back to her mission.

"I take it that our guest has given you a few lessons on shooting a gun" George spoke plainly as he and the wizard observed the ship girls going through the basic shooting drills. Nat made no motion of interacting with his weapon instead he kept his gaze on the warships mentally making a list of what could be improved with magic and roughly how long it would take as well as the importance of those adjustments alongside how it would have to be done.

"Yes, don't worry I have no intention of ever using it" George nodded in general like Nat and many other Brits he didn't think that civilians owning firearms was a particularly good idea. Despite what the old arguments being said that people were the ones at fault which was true it was also incredibly true that having a gin made it far easier to kill a person than a knife or a sword. He remembered growing up with the general impression that since the police didn't carry guns that the country was rather safe and countries that did have all its police officers carry guns were the opposite. It was a sort of reverse psychology thing, in theory more defence was to put a person's mind at rest however it did the opposite as it forced people to think just what were they dealing with if all the police had to be so well armed.

Despite this he did agree that Nat should be carrying a firearm purely in a practical sense, if this ship girl plan did succeed than singlehandedly he would become the most important person on the planet. Fuck the president of the United States, despite having the power to destroy the world with nuclear weapons which would mean that nobody was victorious and the power of its armies and air force Nat still had them beat. The fourteen year old boy next to him was the sole person who had the ability to give the strength needed to countries to retake the world as it needed to be.

It was very much possible that if Nat didn't want to give any country access to ship girls than it meant that country would be entirely defenceless and have to rely on certain nations for defence. Even then however if all the ship girls turned against their summoner than there was still nothing that could be done and it would doom them since as of this moment not only was the boy the only person who could summon the ship but he was also the only person who could maintain them. For this reason not only did it give him a serious amount of power over all countries and their governments if ships girls did indeed work but it also made him a target?

Any group of person who wanted to cripple Britain or pretty much any western country or hell even the world's economy would only have to kill him and send the world crashing down. Perhaps in time when the abyssal threat was defeated that would change but for now of ship girls did indeed work than it was likely every single nation especially the ones which relied on ships for its economy to either protect or take control of Nat. A certain few countries would likely try that so much so that it was likely that wherever the kid went he would have to have an armed escort as well as try to avoid places where he could easily be captured or killed.

For now though the kid was safe however if this ship girl plan worked and everybody who was in the know was seriously hoping that it was then Nat was not a person who could be left alone. Governments, sailors, soldiers, pilots, generals, admirals, diplomats, ship girls, anyone else could be replaced if they were killed or something else happened to them but not Nat. He only wondered though if the government would want to try and keep it that way giving their country unparalleled power that it had seen since before the First World War but risk having everything destroyed in one go. Or would they be willing to lose their power and influence to others by trying to force the kid to give up the information they would require to get rid of him.

"Does it make you feel any safer" George was just curious at this he had met a few people who after firing a gun for the first time made them feel powerful. For Nat though he was a world class duelling champion who could warp the very fabric of reality which was more commonly known as magic where a wand in the right hands was far more dangerous than any gun.

"The opposite if anything I'm more of a target" Nat could honestly say that he would only use the gun as the very last resort, if there was a fight his first goal would be to run and escape not to enter. A talented duellist he may be but unlike spells where one could easily see the attack due to it being coloured light one generally couldn't see a bullet. Not to mention if he got in a fire fight with another person with a weapon he would likely go from an unarmed civilian to a combatant, the latter of which were typically left either alone in a gun battle or were the last targets to be aimed at as they possessed less threat.

"Well you do have your body guards" It was a small joke as he glanced towards the two men who to try and disguise themselves just in case were dressed as soldiers carrying assault rifles rather than standing out in suits and ties. Nat in response turned around and gave a look at them analysing them for a few seconds.

He had no doubts that should a fight emerge that the men were dangerous and would do their job well having been trained in both magical and muggle combat. Even so however people got distracted when bullets were whizzing around, where bullets were whizzing around was a dangerous location for him even when wearing proper equipment to try and minimize the impact going on.

"I think the best thing to do is stay out of trouble all together" George couldn't deny that the one thing better than having elite guards have you is not to get in a fight at all, kept you a lot safer that way.

"Good advice expect for I've received orders after today Bell and the others are to start officially clearing the channel". Nat said nothing he had already made his views on the girls not having enough training known; he also understood why the government was getting incredibly jumpy. More rallies were being seen and more riots were starting to occur and it wasn't the typical violent rallies it was the dangerous most people trying to actively revolt rallies. Soon enough the government would have no option left but to give police and soldiers the orders to use live ammunition against these people something which would spark a massive event.

"They need to make good use of it then, if tomorrow is the day we go serious, than we have a lot of work on our hands. I'll try to upgrade the girls tonight if I have to pull an all nighter I'll do so but the fact of the matter is we're running out of time" George simply nodded as he kept his attention to the ship girls on the water they only had a limited amount of time before they had to see active service again.


	8. Chapter 8

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 8**

21 January 2027

English Channel 

Water was brushed aside as the group of ten moved their way through the open sea their heads turning as they tried to locate an enemy of some type. Leading the group was the not experienced but largest and most powerful warship of the fleet HMS Warspite, as a battleship that had been created before the First World War, she didn't exactly have the most powerful or updated equipment compared to other warships in the second world war. However, she still remained at least compared to the rest of the group, the toughest due to her armour and most powerful, as well as incredibly experienced from back when she was an actual warship. She had been the most decorated Royal Navy ship there was.

Currently, they were steaming carefully into the English Channel searching for more evidence of this abyssal threat that they had come across previously. So far they hadn't encountered any problems yet the tension remained in the group especially for Warspite who had been in dangerous positions before. Still, she searched the horizon around her carefully occasionally moving her ranger finders which acted as giant binoculars enabling her to see far away.

For their current position due to the small force, it had been designated that due to the importance of Battleships that Warspite would be in the centre. Directly in front of her, was one of the light cruisers, then to her side, the other light cruisers had been left, behind her and the cruisers were three of the destroyers with another two filling out the front side spaces and the last trailing behind them to ensure that nothing snuck up on them.

"So do you think we'll run into these abyssal things," Warspite listened to the chatter as the three cruisers began to talk to each other as they had nothing else to do especially as they had been told that they weren't allowed to bring any form of electronic tablet with them on the open seas. Much to the annoyance of the cruisers the admiral had insisted that they stay vigilant of their situation and to do that they couldn't be distracted by fancy modern age technology that they always wanted to try.

"Maybe but, I'm not sure Bell's the only one who saw them and that was a little far from here; if anything, the admiral just wants to send us out to do some more recon" The second cruiser replied forcing the group to think about the goal that they had been given, their first objective was simply to sail halfway through English channel giving the people back home an idea of what things looked like. Much to their comfort though, their summoner had found a way to allow the admiral and sailors to watch their progress giving them knowledge straight away rather than having to report back after an event had occurred.

"Still at least it's a nice day" Smiling as she looked up to see the cold albeit sunny day, Warspite continued to carry on steaming through the water checking what was on the periphery of her vision hoping that she didn't catch sight of anything. She like the others had watched the footage that the base had on Bells previous encounter; they had taken in the shape of the strange shark beings and were told that to their knowledge they were simply destroyers. To the others, that was likely going to be a worry, however so long as the shark things only used their mouth cannons than Warspite was sure that she should be fine since her armour should be thick enough to resist such damage especially as she had to fight other battleships.

"I guess I just wished that there was something to do rather than just look for something" Suddenly before she could finish, Warspite grabbed the other ship girls attention with a hand gesture to shut them up; before she informed the rest of the group to what had just happened.

"I'm picking up a radar contact, Bearing Two o'clock a total of five signatures" The fleet stopped as they heard that, it would be best to wait in their current positions until command gave them new orders to act on. It would be rather foolish for them to try and engage and the enemy that they knew nothing about, especially when all of them were untested and had little to virtually no proper training.

"Warspite turn ninety degrees to port and carry on, avoid those contacts for now, we want to see roughly how far these things are from shore The ship girls nodded as they followed the orders as shown when using the rudders in their shoes they adjusted their spread and began to turn to the left towards the general direction of Dover. "Warspite keep an eye on those contacts for now if you can and alert us if anything changes".

"Yes Sir" For a while, things were generally quiet too quiet for those back at command in Portsmouth, who were watching the screen closely using computers to calculate all types of things. Meanwhile, Admiral George Sycamore watched the screen carefully hoping for some kind of clue or hint that could tell them about these strange creatures that lurked in the seas.

It was the first time that the warships besides Bell had ventured into the ocean. Since then, the staff had learned quite a bit and was acting on that information which mostly took form in the shape of trying to look for odd variation in the water that would match the strange design of the enemy abyssal forces that could be lurking nearby. If they encountered the same type of abyssal as before then going by the rough data information then the girls would be fine now that there were ten of them all of whom had satisfactory levels of gun accuracy. Then again, that had been during training when everything was nice and peaceful where mistakes could be learned from and where there was no threat to them.

Now, however, they were out on the open seas and the only help that could be given to the ship girls by His Majesties Royal Navy was a bit of advice, this wasn't a case of rushing towards their fire control decks or forcing the ship to one side or another to avoid torpedoes. Instead, any advice they gave would have to be directly undertaken by the ship girls themselves rather than the sailors. Truly it was an annoying situation as there was nothing they could ever really do if things got ugly.

George knew, that sooner or later that the girls would have to engage the enemy to gain the experience they needed. And there was certainly no way that they were going to take the world's oceans and seas back without a couple of fights. In fact, considering that these abyssal had managed to block of every single ocean and sea then there was more than likely a great many battles in their future to deal with.

"Admiral, twenty radar contacts closing in fast starboard side five o'clock" With Warspite voice cutting through his thoughts George simply watched as the magical screen focused on that direction, he wasted no time in giving the ship girls their orders.

"Lock onto targets, however, wait until they get into visual range" Out on the open ocean the guns strapped onto each of the ship girls was pointed on the empty horizon ready to unleash hell on the enemy that had decided to pay them a little visit. They waited for a while each of the ship girls ready to split off from their formation so that they could be more accurate if they needed or to avoid possible solutions.

"I see them" It took a few minutes but soon enough the magical screen had also managed to locate these enemies. Without having to be told the magical screen was able to seemingly soon and enhance on these new figures giving Command their first images of the other type of abyssal that they could be facing.

"The Hell" Just like before the abyssal seemed to be designed incredibly strange, multiple guns were located onto some strange looking black and white things with a human mouth at the front that had muscular arms emanating from it. Above that were more guns all of which had now pointed at the ship girls with them more than likely waiting for the ship girls to be in range before they fired their weapons.

"Who the fuck designed these things" Now normally in combat the aesthetic typically didn't matter since they were trying to kill you however in this case the utter bizarre appearance of the enemies was somewhat annoying. It was like whoever had created things hadn't even tried to make it look somewhat decent hell they could have made it look like another fish or something that lived in the sea but whatever the hell those arms moth gun things were, they were just plain insulting.

"Cut the chatter, Fleet engage the target's" With new orders given from the admiral, the warships double checked their firing instruments to make sure that their fire would be as accurate as possible. Roaring thunder was a good description Nat though to describe the sheer sound of Warspites guns as she engaged the enemy; he had heard it the day previously and it was a strange experience to feel that blast rocking in your ears. There was a sense of power that emanated through a person when they first felt the shockwaves pass next to you, let alone the loud bang that accompanied it as it quickly fired heavy shells high into the sky crashing through the air before it made its strike to the target.

It was no less different today, due to the magical communication system that Nat had created, it allowed the sailors to keep up in person what was happening on the frontlines. It was a very useful perspective since no longer would the sailors have to rely on spoken descriptions, enabling the sailors to have a far more accurate view of what was happening.

As such, most members of the crew quickly covered their ears with their hands hoping to minimize any potential damage to them. Once the magic around the world had filtered out the noise preventing any real damage from being done those who did not hide their ears and kept looking at the screen was greeted with the sights of waiting a few moments before a curtain of water was sent up a few metres in front of the strange abyssal creatures.

Back on the sea, Warspite frowned slightly as she realised that she had been off target by a few metres, the enemy abyssal in return simply clapped happily almost as if it was trying to mock the blonde haired ship girl. It didn't return fire, however, instead, the strange beings kept getting closer as they kept applauding. Rapidly everyone watching the scene had come to the same conclusion that these abysals had to be more powerful than destroyers but less than battleships if one looked at the armament.

"Designate that type of abyssal as a cruiser" The sailor obeyed the admiral as he quickly began to type in the records for this type of enemy, it would be important as time went on that records were kept in case anything happened to the current crew. Also in any further strategies, people had to be capable of recognising a type of warship purely bay its design and therefore plan strategies around it by taking into account their weapon systems and how effectively they were able to utilise them.

"Done sir"

"Fleet close in and engage the enemy, Bell you look out for potential new threats" Commanding second world warships was something entirely different to what he had had been taught when he had served aboard one of Her Majesties Destroyers. The warships had no access to missiles and powerful radar where hey could engage an enemy hundreds of miles away. These warships didn't have to worry about hacking or more modern ship problems as they were primitive witch very much showed in the tactics of the very fact that ships had to actively find each other and get in range so that their guns could do the talking.

The ship girls followed his orders and moved closer to engage the few cruisers that were steaming towards them; as a battleship, Warspite had the greatest range of all the ships. This was why she had been the only one to fire, the others had wished to conserve ammunition until they knew that they could hit the target with a bit more accuracy. Wasrpite's heavier and more powerful guns had many advantages, such as the fact that they would be able to tear through more heavily armoured opponents, she was also the most heavily armoured of the ship girls and could, therefore, afford to be hit more often.

Focusing her radar on the closest of the cruisers she waited the brief few moments until her mind actively had the information that she would need enabling her to once again fire off her guns. With another thunderous roar, the heavy shells left their rifles barrels and flew through the empty sky before then crunching into their targets exploding violently.

It didn't take much for the shell to pierce through the thinly armoured abyssal cruiser and deposit inside, then before the creature could react likely by trying to use one of its large muscled hands to try and black and incoming object. With a burst of orange fire and another shockwave the girls and crew could only watch as the mouth or head of this creature obliterated into meaty chunks, painting the sides of the ocean of what had once been their body before than it slipped beneath the ocean's waves, sinking down to the bottom of the seabed where it would rest likely to join the corpses of many more ships.

However the battle wasn't finished, and out of five radar signatures pinged only one had been destroyed leaving the other four to be destroyed as they quickly came over the horizon in a line. With the ship girls steaming forward to meet them in battle it was obvious that there would soon be more shelling between both sides, luckily for humanity at least they had a battleship whereas the rest were simply cruisers as they kept the same design as the first one had.

After her guns had reloaded Warspite unleashed another broadside before joining her comrades in getting closer, once the cruisers had gotten into a decent range, they didn't hesitate the open fire with their quick-firing guns. Unlike other cruisers the current three summoned were from the Dido branch which had been designed as an anti-air light cruiser, While they could very much engage enemy ships as it would be a bit stupid otherwise not to create a warship that couldn't engage other warships, their weaponry wasn't situated towards long drawn out battles but rather to screen and protect more important ships like Warspite.

Still, the warships began blazing away, some fast than the others. They quickly broke out of their travelling formation to instead give them far more ability to dodge shells and get better firing angles. With their more human body nature they had far more flexibility as they frames were incredibly small compared to went hey had been hundreds of metres long and several metres wide preventing complex manoeuvres to be the normal method of engaging the enemy. In fact the way that the warships were able to move over the battlefield resembled more of skaters, they were elegant in their design as they kept their balance, actually, even when they felt down they still landed on the water's surface.

And so like graceful dances the group of warships while staying relatively close began to dance their carousel of stell and explosive death, their shells impacting hard against the enemy cruisers tearing limbs and other body parts off in the explosions. One of the forward destroyers had managed to get within range to launch a torpedo which was somewhat interesting as the small looking torpedo jumped out of the launcher on her leg before speeding through the water only to then strike the cruisers with a loud explosion throwing sea water into the air.

"Good job everybody, but carry on your scouting missions" Unfortunately for George, that was when the Light Cruisers turned their heads towards the sky all the while aiming their weapons high. They quickly gave the report of aircraft heading towards their location, naturally, this started to put a small amount of fear into the sailors back at base as they realised that they had no aircraft of their own to attack the enemies.

"I'm detecting a large amount of aircraft sir about seventy planes" Instantly the younger looking destroyers went white as they realised the threat incoming, in fact even Warspite looked rather alarmed with how many aircraft there had been. She remembered Prince of Wales and Repulse a rather young ship and an older one who had been destroyed when they had tried to help Singapore. They were decimated by enemy aircraft, as they had none of their own for cover. They were promptly sent down to the bottom of the ocean as despite their armament it hadn't been good enough.

"Head back to base immediately and engage the enemy if you can but use evasive tactics" The only excuse for aircraft being so close to them was that there had to be an enemy carrier nearby George thought. It was the only explanation for why the enemy would be able to transport planes over the water without a physical land base something they knew due to the fact that no land had ever been taken by abyssal forces. The strange creatures seemingly preferred to lurk in waters where they were safe rather than fight land forces.

It was too late for that however since, despite the orders to retreat to a safer location, plans flew faster than ships sailed. Soon enough the aircraft had approached them except unlike what the people at the base had expected, which was something that might take the appearance of a plane, it was rather oddly designed. Black flying things with mouths that had a turret strapped underneath them with other versions seemingly carried bombs or torpedoes.

Led filled the air as the ship girls focused on their targets and began to fir with their anti-air capabilities, unlike modern ships which had incredibly advanced radar which would lock onto ships and constantly direct missiles or guns to a target the olden Anti air didn't have that. As a result, unlike the modern warships which would have had an easier time firing and destroying the targets, the olden warships were struggling as quite a few bullets missed their targets. Despite this though, the warships were putting up a good fight downing multiple aircraft.

With black trails of smoke emanating from their body as they dived through the air before then promptly crashing into the surface of the channel, where they were then promptly dragged underneath never to be seen or heard of again.

Warspite looked at the situation around her yet she felt perfectly calm. This wasn't her first confrontation she had been in many battles before. As such, a few small battles like this one and the one before didn't really bother much in fact they didn't even bother her anywhere near as much when she was an actual ship. Back then, she had over one thousand souls aboard her to work the different parts of her body and ensure that she was perfectly up to date. In contrast, now she no longer had any board on top of her that she had to protect and worry about her getting hit. That didn't mean that she didn't worry about her fellowship girls but compared to before there would bear fewer casualties if anything was to occur. Added to this she would say that despite being in it for only a short amount of time, she proffered the human form more than her original one.

One reason why was due to the fact that she had a much smaller presence than before, no longer did she have to worry about her massive size being a problem. After all larger hulls meant more place for shells to get shot into or for torpedoes to crash into her and destroy her. They were still dangerous to her and likely to kill her but the fact of the matter was that it was far easier to avoid damage now than it had been before even if that meant that she had some tradeoffs. One of the trade-offs was the feeling of protection, she knew she still held the same amount of armour but compared to before when she could feel it more easily, now it was simply part of her toughened skin.

Despite her Pom Pom guns blazing away as much as possible as she picked out a certain enemy aircraft she couldn't help but feel a little inadequate. Her anti-air capabilities weren't really as strong as they should have been. She had no Oerlikon or Bofors guns which were considered incredibly effective anti-air guns and was used on many warships to help defend themselves against the enemy. To be fair to her though none of the warships had any modern anti-air guns something which was proving to be rather annoying as they watched with worry as the enemy aircraft approached.

"Target those bombers first" The warships didn't particularly need this order but it confirmed the fact that out of all the aircraft, the ones with the bombs were the most dangerous. The anti-air guns pounded the sky unleashing torrents of high explosive shells from the light cruisers all the while the smaller pom poms made constant but thin lines of colour as they skewered the sky.

With a fiery explosion, Warspite moved to the left narrowly dodging the reaming parts of one of the strange bombers as it hit the ocean where she had just been. Suddenly she was forced to move again as she noticed that one of the enemy bombers had managed to get past her anti-air guns and was heading straight for. Quickly turning hard to starboard she was incredibly thankful for her smaller frame as she saw the torpedo go screaming past her. Had she been larger than she wo0uld have certainly been struck, maybe even enough to take her out of the fight? She didn't let this distract her however as she kept watching her the enemy aircraft choosing appropriate targets for her 40mm anti-air pom-pom guns to tear through, hopefully turning them into nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

"And there's the last one" Smiling slightly as she heard those remarks Warspite quickly turned around and headed to the other ships asking them if they were okay and checked them for injuries. With battle, a human could experience something called adrenaline that enabled them to shake off the pain for a small amount of time so much so that the human didn't even feel it or even if they did it was the only minor. Perhaps something similar could happen to ship girls due to their new biology, unfortunately, she would have to think about it later because of she and the others, still had their orders that they had to undertake and complete.

"Admiral what are our orders sir" With the enemy aircraft gone they ship girls were still following the earlier orders of returning back to base. However, now that the threat had been naturalised it would be better for a new direction especially since they had minimal time to retake the channel.

"Fleet follow the direction the enemy aircraft had come from" George looked at the screen with a small amount of trepidation. The enemy air group had been taken out but they hadn't been particularly talented, the ship girls were still new and had just had their first ever fight, something that in his opinion, they had done quite successfully.

However, his mind focused on the possible carriers in the channel. Airpower was what had decided the Second World War in major naval engagements; if the enemy had access to a carrier than they single handily ruled the skies as anything they sent against them would surely be decimated. That left them with a massive problem since the best way to combat enemy aircraft was with your own aircraft. However they had no carrier and unlike the warships which had only needed certain shells being created, a carrier would require far more.

Besides the large amounts of food that would be needed for a carrier they would also have to create planes something they didn't know or now would have to require their own source of food or some other type of fuel. Besides that, they would also need ammunition as well as the fact that would they need pilots to be utilised. Any possible carrier would be a massive undertaking and despite the recourses allocated to them, their government had been very clear that they were restricted to the number of warships they were allowed until they had cleared out the channel.

It was incredibly lucky quite, frankly that the ship girls had managed to destroy the enemy. If they had been regular old warships then there was no telling what the damage would have been. Still, he had a strong feeling that for the moment at least that while these abyssal had somehow managed to destroy the highly advanced warships of the modern age, they had never once been in an active battle and therefore have the actual tactics and skill needed to beat the ship girls. Of course however that could all be false with them leading them into a trap, still as much as he hated it he had minimal time to get the things needed to be done and it was for this reason why the ship girls would not be coming back until they had either finished their mission, were damaged or needed to be resupplied. It was incredibly easy to think of the ship girls as human due to their appearance like they were still human and could, therefore, last incredible periods of time before having to eat and take on new supplies like fuel, just like how an actual ship would react.

Of course, that also meant that the crew would have to spend long days and nights awake with very small amounts of sleep again like they were on an actual warship. Well most of them anyway. A quick look to his left saw Nat, as a civilian and not responsible for how the ships were run he was allowed to have a very comfortable sleeping pattern and would therefore only be woken up in massive emergencies. Truly, that was unfair.

Not that it mattered at this current moment in time. Nat was sitting in his chair to the left of George watching the screen closely; he like the others were looking for weaknesses or any other pieces of information that could be flagged and used later for operations. The sailors were focusing more on the enemy, what was their speed, armament accuracy and training whereas Nat was focusing more on the ship girls, seeing how they handled the situation that they had been thrown into.

Currently with a laptop in front of him, sitting aboard a table extension on his chair, he was researching the most common and useful types of anti-air guns. Nat was no pilot, but the planes had looked sloppy in their tactics indicating that they were either poorly trained. or incredibly cocky. He would prefer to have the first one out of the two if he was only granted one. The ships girls performance in fending off the attack had been somewhat decent, they had after all been given a few hours of training with him enchanting objects to act as enemy planes. However as one would expect, the real thing was incredibly different. Anxiousness filled people and they became jumpy, especially when their lives were under threat.

Nat would also admit that he didn't know how well the ship girls should be at their job than again nobody did. Anyone who would have served aboard a warship in those times was more than likely dead. The ship girls would likely improve with time, however, they didn't have much of it and it had shown. Anti-air warfare would have to undergo review in detail as well as the fact that when they got back he would have to see if it was possible to refit a ship.

The Prime minister had essentially given them a blank cheque for those ten warships to ensure that they worked properly. In which case, the first plans in his opinion should be to entirely refit the ships anti-air capabilities with more modern aa guns at the time consisting of the 40mm Bofors and 20mm Oerlikon. Aircraft was the hallmark of large naval engagements, if the ships were poorly defended against them, then surely they would fail and soon sink beneath the waves again.

However, besides their anti-air capabilities, he was making a checklist of other factors that he could possibly check out. Speed was one thing if he was able to enhance the speed of the warships than they could go a lot faster. This would be essential in dodging torpedoes which than led to the next possible problem, equipment. Not all of the ships had brand new equipment like radars and sonar or even anti submarines warfare weapons.

He had remembered learning about the battle of the Atlantic, food and other important were vital to keeping Britain going during the war. German U-boats had been a massive fear into the hearts of merchants since they knew that at any moment, they could be killed and prevent their food from reaching the island of Europe. The same would be true of the modern day if enemy submarines were able to devastate any type of shipping it would devastate the British economy. As such the only way to deal with them was to hunt down enemy submarines and sink them. But to do that, their ships needed the ability to locate them and destroy them.

If this worked, then it would be brilliant; but he also had a hypothesis. If a ship girl could be refitted with old equipment, then why not give her more modern gear?. Ship girls no longer required crew compartments, this wasted space could be converted to carry more crucial supplies like fuel and ammunition. Or, it could be used for new weapons platforms, take away a gun or two and place in some vertical rocket systems ad they would hold more devastating weaponry.

The problem was cost, however. With a quick bit of research, he discovered that a single missile costs a ridiculous amount of cash. He would have to put modern refits on hold likely for a long time. There would be too many warships to upgrade and it would require the countries economy to significantly grow. However for older technology, many factories had been set aside to create equipment, all he had to do was put in an order for Second World War equipment to be made.

He'd start with anti-air guns since despite other devices being useful, the fleet would likely in the beginning at least, have to stay together. This reduced the necessity for radar and sonar being built quickly whereas the threat from enemy aircraft was far higher. After that would be the radar and sonar with the last pieces of technology being aircraft.

Carriers would have to be a long-term investment, there was no telling what type of carrier they would get. It could be a simple except carrier or maybe even one of the proper heavy aircraft carriers. Either way, it was possible that not every single carrier would have the ability to operate the same aircraft. If they started to manufacture a certain fighter but the carrier they got couldn't use it than it was wasted production. On the other hand, planes weren't easy to make so creating a stockpile now would be useful. Thankfully though, they did have one thing on their side and that was modern blueprints.

Not just carriers, but all warships would have the benefit of having technology that was later installed on them being their mainstay. Essentially, for carriers, it was ensuring that the better planes that had been designed later on in the war, would be what they started with, rather than having old and outdated planes from years before when the actual war had broken out. Not to mention the fact that with the year's admirals could form new tactics and as such have a better idea in how to counter those old tactics with the carrier likely being at the heart of it all.

Thankfully he wouldn't have to be the one in charge of the tactical decisions made, his knowledge of wartime strategy was restricted to reading The Art of War by Sun Tzu. Any other strategy he knew was more for him personally rather than war besides thinking about things as carefully as he could. He had no knowledge of how the Royal Navy did things, and besides perhaps pointing out a few things that he might notice, then it was better to leave it to the professionals and get on with his own job.

Looking after the ships girls wasn't exactly a bad job, he was the first person to his knowledge which had ever done what he had managed to do. In time, when this eventually came to light in the magical world, then he would make an even bigger name for himself and his family's name. He was the one who was leading the study on the ship girls and how they would change the world, there was no way that he would allow some other wizard come in and try to learn what he knew.

Family magic was a very sacred thing to magical's, it was a status of however talented or powerful a family is alongside other things. By keeping a certain branch of magic secret, it gave a family power that others didn't possess and more often or not desired greatly. To have family magic was a sign of respect but to be the one who discovers it was considered an even more impressive achievement.

Naturally, creators of family magic became rather paranoid about others, though this was to be expected since family magic has been used in trades, surrendering or marriage terms and many other things. He was no exception, he solely had discovered how to get magic and electricity to work together, something which had been considered for a long time impossible. As soon as he had registered, shit began to hit the fan.

People tried to befriend him, or ask him for his help in their subjects sometimes they even asked if he could do work on one of their computers. When he refused every time however the fake friends became angrier and began to show their true desires and what they actually cared about. Some threw harsh and hateful stares at him, others complained to the teachers and there were even a few idiotic sods who hadn't remembered that he was a world-class duellist an attacked him. They still hadn't waked from that coma he put them in. However, the worst was defiantly from Mrs Grangers more fanatic supporters.

They were growing in number constantly. Consisting mostly of muggle raised students, these people kept demanding for the magical world to become far more like the muggle world and not just in technology. It had only gotten worse since Mrs Granger had actually visited the U.S once and when she came back she became even stricter. Trying to crack down on traditional magical culture because she didn't like it, one of the biggest crackdowns she wanted to attempt would be to ban the idea of family magic in its entirety.

The muggle raised were cheering for the plan since they would be able to access private pieces of magic that existed for centuries. He and the rest of magical's that would be considered Conservative were preparing for war. Not all the changes the woman had made he disagreed with, however, most of them he didn't and she was just steamrolling over magical traditions so it fit her worldview. In her stupidity not once had she ever once bothered to research their traditions in her muggle crusade for. If most of the old "Dark" houses, hadn't been executed entirely or have everything stripped away from them at the end of the last war. Then a lot of the damage the woman had done could have been mitigated. But instead what was once the neutral and centralist families like his own had been forced to change alignment in hopes to keep the political balance.

It had worked for a while, but he and the rest of the new created Magical Conservative Party knew that there was going to be another civil war. They also had a good idea of what was going to spark off the conflict. Due to Mr's Granger holding about eighty percent of the Wizengamot, Only the most influential decisions ever had any type of backfire from her group. Still, though they always won and it would likely be exactly the same with this vote, He and the other members of the Conservative party have already stated that they would refuse any demand from the Weasley tyrants.

The woman would have to use force; And in return, they would use force to defend themselves. This would then boil down to outrage as more than likely one of Mrs grangers more radical supporters would attack a member of the Conservative party or demand that their alliance be disbanded. They would refuse and likely be labelled as criminals which would then spark the civil war.

He knew that they would be severely be outnumbered magically, but despite what Mrs Weasley thought, the Muggle Government would never support them. Not while he was in the picture and not when the current Prime Minister was what would be referred to as Anti Liberal. The Prime Minister was rather good at his job and despite being an ardent Labour supporter, he wasn't a stupid man and had kept notes on what was happening.

When the civil war was declared then all of Mrs Weasley's faction would be labelled as terrorists with specific orders that they were to be hunted down and executed without trial. Had the current circumstances been different than he wouldn't have taken such a harsh stance, however as the one person who was integral to the ship girl program, then his priority was very high on that list. Had he been on Mrs Granger deluded side then there would have been warnings since the government couldn't afford to lose him, but he wasn't and his personal safety in the mind of the Prime minister was more important than the majority of the wizarding world.

Normally he wouldn't disagree with the democratic results since generally with a few years, things could change. But there were a few things he kept quite sacred and he would not let an inch of ground be taken and one of those was family magic. He had worked hard to achieve what he had done and he wasn't just going to give it up just because other people wanted to take shit for free. Magical society as a whole had kept the rule of family magic well before recorded history, It could be considered the oldest magical human right there was and now some people wanted to take what was his.

He would raze the British Magical community to the ground before he allowed that, His country had stood against multiple tyrants in the past whether it was foreign or domestic. Hitler, Stalin, Napoleon, Corbyn, Mosley, Voldemort, Grindelwald, Mordred, Morganna and as of recently added to that list, was what had once been called the Golden Trio. He had already not only patented his family magic but had also cast a fidelus charm around the process using a dying man on his deathbed in return for paying off his daughters debts. It hadn't been hard, the debts were not that large and he had more than enough money to spare with his tournament earnings.

Despite this, he had to focus on his current work. Should the ship girl program fail then he was more than likely going to lose the support of the British Military. Should that happen then the civil war would turn into a guerrilla war. As such, he focused on the ship girls and what else could be improved besides their physical abilities and immediately he thought about how they were in mental terms.

Now that they were in human form he couldn't help but think that with all the memories of war in their head that at least one of them was bound to suffer mentally. They could have fears of something or suddenly freeze if a memory came back all of a sudden if they were in a certain location or some type of historical event re-occurred. It wouldn't be his job to look after their mental states, even the admiral would agree that it would require a professional who had studied that type of knowledge rather than a wizard who had no real clue. After all, him counselling a person the thought was ludicrous, he was far more likely to make the person commit suicide than make them feel better. His thoughts were kept on possible problems that the ship girls could face as he and the rest of the group focused their attention on the big screen in the front of the room, allowing them to see what the ship girls were seeing.

Mostly as the group of ten kept sailing towards the direction that the aircraft had come from, they couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. They may have won one battle, but there was no way of knowing if they were sailing into a trap. If it was a trap then there was very little that they could do, there were only ten of them, six destroyers three cruisers and one battleship. Nowhere near the size needed to confront am efficient task force since besides Warspite the other ships were light relying on speed to save them. If however, they faced against another carrier or worse even more carriers, they didn't know how long they would have before they half depleted anti-air ammunition stores would be entirely empty leaving them vulnerable. Fuel, Sleep and crew weren't a problem, however, ammunition was until at least Nat could find a way to safely enchant their equipment to replenish itself.

As they approached their destination, they started to feel uneasy as the fog became thicker and thicker to the point where it was difficult to see anything even a few metres in front of them. Their horror only escalated from there."

"Multiple surface contacts, about forty, and about one hundred aircraft" George looked at the screen in a small amount of horror as he realised that whatever they had managed to locate, it was heavily protected.

"Retreat" Before he could carry on the sound of what was first thought to be thunder echoed in the background but that rapidly changed an orange glow appeared on the horizon. High pitched whistling was soon heard followed by splashes as columns of water rose up where shells had impacted. Warspite wasted no time in responding, using her radar equipment she utilised the numbers it gave her before firing back her own heavy shells in the same direction as the ones which had been fired.

After the first volley, she joined the rest of her companions in sailing back as fast as they could all the while shooting back. They raced quickly and their faces showed a small amount of relief as they left the thick fogy area and entered a location where they could see without the area. But it wasn't much as they were still forced to move around constantly in hopes of avoiding shells it got even worse however when the sound of propellers above them confirmed their radar location. With aircraft diving down at them from the sky, alongside a seemingly never end of raining shells the ship girls tried to back as well as they could downing a few aircraft.

Bang

Rapidly turning her head, Warspite could only watch in horror as she saw an explosion hit one of the destroyers scorching her clothes and ripping off her left ling leaving the other with deep lacerations. Before she knew it Warspite watched as the destroyer slipped beneath the sea the small girl's eyes dead showing no life at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 9**

21 January 2027

Portsmouth Naval base

"It's going to take a few days for the fleet to recover, they're all in the baths, but still we're not going anywhere for the next few days" George Sycamore Rear Admiral for the Royal Navy sighed deeply as he looked across at the wizard sitting opposite him. Today had been such a good day when it started and despite the success at the beginning of the day with the Abyssal's, it appeared that it was only beginners luck.

"Four ships sunk, and the six survivors damaged and in repair. This is the worst naval defeat of the Royal Navy since the second world war." They hadn't nearly been as prepared as they needed to have been, they had just sent their ships steaming into a fog that they knew nothing about and after encountering the enemy fleet they were promptly decimated. It wasn't a great day and by far one of the biggest reasons for this defeat was the lack of information, they had to go in completely blind as there was no other information on the enemy. Any plane would be shot down and any ship sunk, not to mention any telescope would only see that thick fog making it utterly useless.

"We need more ships, there isn't anything else to say besides that and some actual training" Nat thought about the battle clearly and still remembered the numbers that the ship girls had gone against, there had been a minimum of at least seventy ships from the illumination of their guns as well as carriers in the vicinity. There wasn't a chance that ten inexperienced ship girls could defeat a fleet that strong without the serious support and not only in the form of ship girls but also assistance from the ground.

"We don't have the equipment to send them all in" George was seriously starting to wish that he had asked for more ships but especially, he wished he had asked for a carrier. If they were able to get some planes it risky to support their ships than perhaps the battle wouldn't have been so one-sided. However it had been made painfully clear, that aircraft were not som4ething that could easily be built and sent to the front lines.

"We wouldn't have to" George looked at the wizard curiously asking him to carry on. "We went to explore the Channel, and just sustained heavy casualties. We don't have the ship girls needed to take on a full enemy fleet. In fact, Warspite and the others are lucky just too even get back, we need to stop all operations and wait until we can actually do something." George stared at the wizard a few moments not entirely believing what was being said, his eyes glanced towards the oceans and then to the bathhouses where the six remaining ship girls were currently soaking in a bath as they tried to recover from the wounds that had been inflicted upon them.

"You would stop all operations?" Nat nodded as he though on the situation. Whatever way they looked at it, they needed more ships of every class. The small task force they sent out acted great as a small scouting group but the fact of the matter remained is that it wasn't good enough to face against an enemy fleet. The estimations given was that there were seventy warships alone in the English Channel, six destroyers alongside three cruisers and a battleship were not going to beat that In any type of margin. Even if they tried to find and locate small scout parties they could always be intercepted by a larger force which was something that the ship girls wouldn't be able to combat.

"It's the only viable option, While I could theoretically keep summoning ship girls every day to replace ones that would be lost, without proper training and supplies it will be very much a war of attrition that we would lose terribly. As far as I see it, we have to pull back from Portsmouth, stay at Sword Base for a few months and raise our numbers as well as train the fleet. We are only going to win if we have time on our side". As much as George hated to admit it, he knew the wizard was right. Ships weren't something that could be produced on a quick basis and in large enough numbers. Before the Second World War Britain had the largest navy in the world with over two hundred combat ships consisting of Destroyers, Light and Heavy Cruisers, Battle Cruisers, Battleships and Air Craft carriers. Now with the loss of four ship girl, their fleet consisted of four destroyers, One Light Cruiser and Battleship, all of which at this moment in time were seriously damaged.

"The Prime Minister won't be pleased if we aren't able to make any progress" To Nat George sounded slightly worried about the Political consequences of such actions, if enough work wasn't done fast enough then perhaps he would be fired and left on the stress like o many other people begging for food just feed his family.

"Admiral I respect your position, but the fact of the matter is, we cannot accomplish anything within a few short days without the proper training and numbers. Should we fight now than we enter a war of attrition that we cannot do, our ships would sink constantly and I don't know if we can bring ships back. Not to mention we need more information on the abyssal to take them on properly". I5t was sort of ironic to Nat that he found himself in the position to tell what the Admiral what to do, but he knew the extent of his magic and with what had to be accomplished he just wouldn't be able to keep up the necessary speed to keep summoning without exhausting his supplies constantly, something which could potentially kill him.

"You said if we don't achieve goals fast enough then we could be looking at a revolution, how do you plan on sorting that out" For the very briefest of moments George saw a look on his wizards allies face he had never seen before, it was a stern one that promised strong and decisive action however it was the look in his face that scared him slightly, his face was one of warning. Not to him personally but one that promised top do unpleasant things if needed, of course, George didn't know that Nat explicitly allowed him to see that face as well as hear his different calm but frightening tone.

"Then I will deal with any troublemakers personally" A shiver ran up George spine as he heard that, there was no sense of joking in his tone or words, it was very much a promise of retribution against those who would get in his way. It was very much for this reason why he was sort of happy that he was on the wizards side rather than against him. Still, he couldn't help but be slightly worried, did Nat actually mean what he was implying to do.

"You're threatening to kill people" Nats face was still calm yet it was due to this why George was still terrified.

"Our mission is too important, to allow some naive fools with their ridiculous ideology to threaten the safety of the world." While Nat was calm as he spoke, he began to think of these people who were threatening to destroy everything. The revolutionaries mainly consisted of communists, a foolish bunch of people with an evil flawed ideology at the heart of it. If these people had their way then they would destroy not only the cultural fabric of his nation but would bring down a tyranny on his home country that hadn't been seen before. Already they had kidnapped and killed people who disagreed with them, they had hadn't even bothered with democracy and were planning to achieve their goals through fear and intimidation. But to him that wasn't what had set his ire against them, very few things could actually make him angry, one of them were journalists who were a scourge of the earth with no sense of privacy. The other were people who threatened the only person he considered his family, Kate. They hadn't attempted anything yet, however, if they did, then no longer would he play the passive role as he was doing allowing those people to live. If they so much as threatened her, than what he would do to the revolutionaries would make Hitler, Stalin and Mao be nothing but the tiniest little footnotes in the annals of history compared to what he would do.

"I see in that case I think you are right, once Warspite has recovered, we should head back to Sword and train them properly" George smiled happily, of course it had nothing to with the very fact that it felt like his entire body was going to explode in fear as he heard those words. He had heard threats in multiple tones, most of which were loud and angry the very fact that the casual yet calm tone from the child actually made it seem possible.

"Don't worry Admiral, we are partners in all this. If the revolutionaries try to attack your family I will deal with them". Again that sent more shivers down the admiral's spine. He may not be as knowledgeable as the young heir to a magical family, but for someone to actively ay that they would use force to defend a person's family let alone the very idea of genocide made him actively worry about what was happening. Still with the mention of his family, it made him wonder. If anything did actually happen if they failed in their mission, would they be safe from harm?

"In that case, we"

Boom

A loud explosion thundered through the air to their side, concrete and bricks were kicked up in a dust cloud with debris flying everywhere in all directions. Straight after the sound of glass exploding was the next thing that either of them heard before the windows blew open sending shards of glass straight into the admiral's body like many different pieces cutting his skin to ribbons. For his part, Nat had been hit by the shockwave but his eyes still focused on the admiral as he lay on the floor, clutching his neck as blood began to pour out, glass embedded all into his skin like had had just been stabbed multiple times.

A short bloody choke came from the admiral's mouth, Nat rushed forward his wand in his hand as he instantly began to get to work to save the admirals life. The man's eyes were glazed full of fear and his once neat shirt was nothing but a patch of ever-growing red. He started in the most critical areas first, the throat was the most important going by the amount of blood he was using. Magic quickly got the piece of glass straight out of his jugular before his wound began to heal and close up, this was then followed by other wounds all of which he had to very quickly heal by removing pieces of glass that had stuck themselves in the mans frame before then rapidly healing the wound to stop any more blood loss.

At the same time, he acted as quickly as he could to save the man in charge of the ship girls operations more explosions echoed around. Having heard the sounds before, he knew that it was the sounds of shells smashing into the ground from powerful heavy guns which would be located on enemy vessels. He could hear the sounds of screaming and panic mixed in with the constant shell fire as sailors and soldiers alike were cut down, it only got worse as he started to hear a more constant sound of gunfire making him recognise it as the enemy anti-air guns been used as machine guns to decimate anyone in the open. With the admiral recovered enough, he made a very quick decision and lifted him into his arms before apparating away his destination Sword Base.

Upon his arrival he was met with very shocked faces from the few sailors and soldiers who were still stationed there before they could even ask what had happened, however, he gave the admiral to a few of the sailors and ordered them to take him to the hospital located there. Then he apparated back to Portsmouth he still had the ship girls he needed to save.

Though it had only been a few moments, Portsmouth was a scene from a war movie, roaring hot red flames smothered the area and people were running away as fast as they could away from the danger. Other's, however, were doing their jobs not panicking as much as they desperately tried to fight the fires despite the constant t shells raining down upon them devastating anything in the nearby vicinity. Bodies were located all over the place, some still intact with all their limbs and others not, screams and moans of pain came from all direction as the sailors suffered. Yet Nat knew he had to prioritise people before he could just start saving as many of the military personnel as possible.

After a quick glance around, he noticed that none of the ship girls had gotten out of the bathing house. Again he apparated appearing inside it within seconds, Had circumstance been different where he actually cared about sex and not being attacked by warships than he might have appreciated the sight of the two older entirely naked ship girls. Instead, however, he rushed over to them grabbing them by their wrists and bringing them closer to him before he apparated back to Sword Base.

This time though he apparated them into his room before than conjuring them some clothes and apparating away back to the base. With the admiral and the ship girls safe, he could start to begin on saving the rest of the people, to do this he quickly summoned a bag applied a few charms to it and with a powerful blast of magic began an even more powerful summoning charm.

Ie would be a strange sight to see people hurling through the air at rapid speed towards the wizard, some of them were injured and were on fire, others had entire limbs gone. although if the limbs were intact, then they were flying towards the wizard to sticking to their owner's bodies. Nat was trained enough in magical healing, if he got to the more serious cases then he would be able to reach limbs to people if he worked fast and accurate enough. But that depended on his speed, the Admiral and ship girls were far too valuable to allow even a single moment to pass before getting them to safety, the rest of the crew weren't

Still though due to the amount of raw magic he had used to summon the people on the base, then, in theory, he might be able to save some people's lives. At the exact same time he took out his phone and dialled the Prime minister, he had subtly managed to get the number when the man wasn't looking. Since it was the man's personal number he was soon met with a surprised tone as the man didn't recognise the number.

"Prime Minister, Portsmouth is under attack, I need a hospital now to drop people off otherwise they are going to die, don't medics the base is getting shelled, I just need a hospital I can apparate to" The phone was silent for a while, as Nat waited for a response. While this happened he was forced to conjure a shield around himself as the enemy ships seemingly noticed what he was doing and had changed the focus of the attack on him. Soon though, he was given an answer.

"We have a hospital, Adrian and others are already located there to sort out the problem of memory wiping" With the name of the hospital given, Nat waited under his shield his hand on the bag where all the poor sods were currently lying in. It wasn't the most comfortable way of doing things, but he didn't have the time to get better accommodation for a quick trip. Eventually much to his relief, the bodies and limbs stopped flying in anyone else would either be dead or would have escaped the base meaning he could now leave.

Hospital

Upon arriving in the middle of the hospital, Nat instantly spotted Adrian as well as an incredibly large amount of staff that had brought the necessary equipment to begin treating patients. Nat needed no instructions as he began to get to work, floating the people out of the bag and onto the stretchers that were quickly rushed off to needed places, while this was happening he began to take those who had lost limbs aside and conjured a table for them to lie on.

Had the nurses and doctors were allowed to remember the events, then they would have had the sight of limbs which had been physically torn off, reattach to their bodies by magic. Had they also remembered this night, then they would have known that hundreds of lives had been saved all of which would be recoverable from.

For Adrian as he watched over the wizard not allowed to asst just in case they were attacked, he saw a large number of serious wounds that would have otherwise killed a person or hampered them for life be dealt with in a matter of minutes. It was also somewhat amusing despite the situation, the see the look on the nurses faces as they saw magic practised for the first time in such a way. Of course, though the annoying thing was that they did try to record things, however, Nat simply started to use a wave of magic to fry the gadgets so that they wouldn't work. Neither would any of the information be recoverable leading to a cover story of some strange device which fried local electronics.

22 January 2027

Sword Base

George was confused when he woke up, above him was a bright white light and the room he was in smelled incredibly sanitary like that of a hospital. Straight away his memories caught up with him as he rapidly pulled himself up to sit up only to see a familiar looking hospital room. The first person he noticed was none other than Dr Violet who gave him a reassuring smile as she began to walk towards him a clipboard in her arms. Turning his gaze down he saw that he had all the customary tubes and writing attached to him.

"Good morning Admiral it's good to see you up" Despite the calm tone that the doctor was giving, George couldn't say he was relieved. Rather he was continuing to look left and right expecting to hear the high pitched whistling of a shell impacting the ground at any moment. Naturally Violet frowned slightly as she saw this but soon she placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

"Where are we, what happened"?. George looked towards the doctor worry still evident in his eyes as he began to concentrate on the men and women who had served under him. How many of them had died and those who were still alive could be permanently scarred by having limbs ripped off. Before Violet told him however he knew instantly that by the look on her face it wasn't all right and that someone had died.

"Only thirty-seven died, the rest were taken back to hospital however due to the work of Mr Tempest they will all survive with no permanent or life-changing injuries. As for the ship girls, Nat managed to get them out when the shooting started, they in the bath continuing to repair. And, if you hadn't already figured it out yet, you're at Sword Base after the first explosion Nat apparated you straight here after he managed to heal your wounds" There was a loud sigh of relief from the man as he heard the report, thirty-seven dead was bad, but since the base had hundreds of people working at it, it appeared that they had gotten off lucky. Although that now meant that their previous base would likely have been destroyed in the abyssal assault.

"What of Nat?" As the sole person who could summon the warships and maintain them he needed to know what condition he was in, if the kid was injured then they had to make due with only the six-ship girls they had left if not, then they might have another chance. Thankfully this time though, Violet seemed far more pleased with the result as she began to walk away from the bed and pick up a bag of spare clothes for the man.

"He's currently sleeping, after last night he needs it. Saved nearly everybody and began to act as a nurse last night nonstop. You should have seen him work, I spent years of my life in university learning medicine but the stuff he did so effortlessly with magic put even my work to shame" Violet would be lying if she said that she wasn't at all jealous, it took her like most other doctors and nurses years of intense study and heavy fees to attended university to get the knowledge they needed to try and save people's lives. There was so much to learn in that amount of time and what the current limits of their medicine could do, yet with a simple wave of his wand, a child far younger than he had managed to accomplish things that would take entire teams to do. One time he had done surgery on that table of his by using magic to first slice the chest open, but instead of then fiddling around with sterilised instruments, he had simply flicked his wand and everything was clean. This was then followed by using precise magic to physically heal a torn heart like it was brand new before forcing the blood which had come from the victim's body to become perfectly fine and return to the person's body bypassing any sort of need for a transfusion.

"I thought the report said he was a duelist" Violet nodded her head before giving off a small smile as she continued to remember amazing scenes of magic at work healing wounds that she had never thought possible.

"I did some research, apparently duellists are regularly faced with serious injuries on such a regular basis that they have to be capable of doing advanced healing magic while on the move since they are not allowed to seek treatment without surrendering the match. Though duellists aren't as good with other things like illness and diseases, if it had been a gas attack then things could have been a lot worse." Now that she thought about it, Violet started to wonder how exactly would a witch or wizard handle something like chlorine gas attacking a person's system. A wand was generally easier as blood could be sent back in and then closed so physical injuries weren't as much of a problem but something serious like a magical attack could be far different.

"You've been reading up on magical healing?" Violet nodded as she pointed towards a book on her table, from what George could see it was thick and looked rather old yet he would say that he was rather curious about what magic could actually do to heal the body. If what Violet had said was true then there was likely a lot of people in a hospital that owed their lives to the young man who was likely sleeping I peace upstairs.

"Just recently, but trust me the things that these people can achieve with magic is rather amazing yet alone what they can do when they add potions into the mix. If the rest of the world learned about these potions then they would start selling at incredibly high prices, they can re-grow bones have nutrient potions that can make a seriously thin man fine with a small amount of time as well as their blood replenishing potions that would make blood transfusions obsolete". George widened his eyes at some of the potions, despite this though he would agree that if magical potions could be sold to normal people than they would be incredibly high in price due to what they could do.

"Do you mind if I borrow that book from time to time, I want o see what our wizard colleague is capable of" Ever since learning about the existence of magic, an entire world that was hidden from normal people's lives he couldn't help but want to learn more about it like some kind of great novel where it had an interesting set of history and laws that he could just explore. The mentions of magical monsters were fascinating like unicorns, he could only imagine his daughter reaction if he was able to bring her to see one or perhaps visit a dragon and see the creatures in person.

"Sure although its a shame that these potions can't be produced on a large scale, according to the books the more complex potions have so many specific parameters to just get the ingredients. Added to the fact that potions need wizards to create them and it's virtually impossible to sell them on a large scale". The books Violet had read, mentioned having to pick ingredients that had been grown with other flowers and on the night of a full moon, that was for very basic ingredients, some instructions were so complex that it truly was a wonder why some potions had been in use. Potion making ingredients could not be farmed anywhere near to the efficiency of muggle drugs not to mention each potion had to be made by hand by an experienced wizard where the tiniest millimetre in some case of going too far in one direction could botch the entire thing. Still the results were amazing and rich people would likely try to buy their own personal potion masters to ensure that they would always be fine, not to mention sports team. In fact, Violet could even see rich people just trying to buy their way into magical education positions purely so they could direct as many students to potions as possible.

"Sounds like an interesting read that, for now, though I need to check the rest of the staff. Am I safe to leave" Slightly taken back, Violet nodded as she stepped back and pulled the curtains so that she couldn't see the man get dressed? After a few minutes through the curtains opened again revealing the man in his military dress standing up properly. "Do you happen to have the time, I'm starving"

"Certainly it's seven twenty-seven, the cooks should still be serving breakfast" George gave a slight nod before saying goodbye to the doctor in hopes of getting some food in while he could. From what he had managed to gather the kid had been able to save his life to the point that he felt like nothing had happened with him only kept in the hospital to ensure that no other problems arose. When the resident wizard woke up he would have the top to thank him, he still remembered the panic that had overwhelmed him when the explosion had hit sending glass into his body. It had been a terrifying experience that is what he thought were going to be his last moments on Earth made him worry about his family.

When he entered the dining hall, George could very much see some of the results of what had happened the previous night. Due to a lack of numbers, Sword Base wasn't manned as well it should have and this was reflected with only a few men who were served breakfast compared to back at Portsmouth where there would have been far more. Then again going by the information given to him, the rest of the sailors would be recovering in a hospital somewhere in the country, those who were fine would likely start to turn up over the next few days to carry on with their jobs.

Despite this though, he knew he had to think carefully about his next set of planes. The previous day had been a disaster with a loss of around four ship girls and several other military personnel members, and their naval base would more than likely be destroyed demanding reconstruction to begin operations again. As for the wizard, he was currently resting and the ship-girls themselves were repairing. It was highly doubtful that anything significant would get done soon, not to mention the sheer thought of all the paperwork he had to go through was going to become a nightmare. As for the political consequences, he didn't know. An attack on this scale would be noticed by the media who would try to report on it and use it as ammunition against the government. Finally, the last and most important thing to him came to mind, was he going to be fired.

It was a very thin tightrope to walk when it came to advancement, he was young for the rank he had. He had never actually captained a ship practically and had only really advanced due to him giving the right answers to all the theory tests. He had never had to rapidly take command of a naval force before, yet he was proud when he had been made an admiral, yet with what had happened the previous day there was a very high chance that he could be fired due to his decisions. He guessed that soon enough there would be a military tribunal to discuss his actions, not something he was looking forward to.

Later that day

It was around midday when George saw Nat again, he looked as he always did, calm healthy and not at all affected by what had occurred the previous night. Still, the first place he headed towards was the dining hall insistent on getting some food before he had a full meeting with the admiral about the events of the previous day. But soon enough the wizards quick breakfast had ended, leaving the teenager to step inside to the admiral's office and sit opposite him.

"Nat, how are you" The wizards dull purple eyes were the same as they briefly looked over the stack of paperwork that had arrived on the admiral's desk. Apparently whoever had transported the sheets hadn't thought of putting personnel onto the same vehicles to expedite the process. Then again this was paperwork and there was only one thing certain in life, and that was taxes. Muggle's could talk about death as much as they wanted, but wizards and witches knew multiple ways to avoid it, well at least in theory.

"Drained, I can do some magic but not to the point of summoning ship girls from another dimension. For that, I need to wait a few days until I safely recover my strength. For all, we know if I'm not up to strength when summoning a ship girl, something could happen with the ritual and end up bringing something else back instead. Besides that though, I'm perfectly fine. It's the lot back at the hospitals that are going to be in the worse state. All of them will recover fully and there were no deaths, but I had to work fast to ensure that everybody did survive. After that, it depends on the nursing teams me and some others had to wipe the minds off" Upon hearing the news that the nurses had their minds wiped, George looked at Nat a little alarmed. He understood that it would have been done eventually but so soon straight after a heavy attack where they had been shot at with massive guns seemed a bit too quick.

"Don't you think, that you went a little too fast"

"A lot of those men suffered life-changing injuries, had I not been there to stop that and sort out the immediate damage then they would have had to retire or they would be dead by now. Not to mention, if news escaped about not only magic but what it could achieve then it would cause chaos. As soon as the soldiers were safe and could be operated on safely by the hospital staff, they were taken away". Despite his calm voice, Nat focused on the events of the previous night. He wasn't a healer and he didn't ever intend to become one but he could still remember the sight of the injured as they screamed in pain. It hadn't affected him in the slightest as he had seen and caused worse but it was the first time that he had ever had to work on such a large scale before. Not only in physically mending wounds such as reattaching limbs and healing large cuts but also of wiping soldiers minds of the event to ensure that they wouldn't remember what had happened to them. After that, it had been a case of dealing with the medical staff and wiping any trace that magic had been used, for that an extensive team of obliviators had to be used.

"So they're okay then" Nat nodded slightly as he began reading some of the paperwork, he was glad that he didn't have anywhere near as much as the admiral. Even the paperwork he did do was sorted through magic which gave him the necessary information he needed to know rather than the whole page. Yet with what had happened there was bound to be a lot more to do as well as more meetings with the prime minister to sort the situation.

"There is good news Admiral" Curious George looked at the wizard curiously not entirely understanding. After all, how could there be good news when so many people had died in an attack on their home shore that had killed people. "The Prime Minister has managed to successfully frame the revolutionaries for the attack, He's already managed to pass a bill through Parliament that will enable the government to arrest and use any force needed to crush the revolution for national security reasons". George looked concerned at that unlike Nat he saw it more as a bad thing rather than a good thing.

"So that means the government can lock up anyone they want without having evidence" Nat kept his calm gaze as he read the man's mind. George was concerned about the government becoming a dictator and using fear as a way to silence their political enemies. In contrast, Nat saw it as a good thing.

"That is a genuine concern admiral. However, something as to be done before it's too late. If the revolutionaries are allowed to keep going without interference than there will be a civil war. While the Prime Minister and I don't exactly see eye to eye on all things, he is by far the best current candidate and more importantly, the strongest candidate we've had since Margret Thatcher. If we had one or our politicians from the past decades than the country would have already gone to ruin". George would admit to the kid there that despite the Prime Minister not being the most liked in history he was a strong person who was able to get stuff done, he was known to be stubborn and difficult to work with at times but better him than anyone else. Of course was the admiral didn't here was what Nat personally thought of what should happen to the revolution. If he had then again he might have been a bit more concerned since the teenager's plans involved wiping their presence in the face of the planet for good.

"I guess we will have to see what happens in the future then" Nat nodded as he looked at the admiral, more than likely they would have to be another talk with the Prime Minister on their lack of progress, but there wasn't exactly much that could be done at this point. They should have been more careful the past few days in investigating the seas and Abyssal, taking things slowly and carefully. Instead, they had gone in too fast and it had cost them dearly with the loss of four warships and thirty-seven crew members, they were now relegated to four destroyers one light anti-aircraft cruiser and a battleship. It was nowhere near enough to take back the Channel.

Before the abyssal had rolled in and destroyed anything, it had been the world's busiest sea lane, therefore there was very much a high reason to keep it well defended. While on its own it wasn't as valuable, since only the U.K and France had land bordering it, with other European seas, liberated, it would be become of monumental importance since of Spain wanted to trade with Germany than it would have to go through the channel. Therefore in a sense, it acted as another set of important strategic location such as Gibraltar, Denmark, or the Bosporus all of which gave countries control of trade in that area.

"For now what's your plan, As I said I won't be able to summon any more ship girls for some time as I recover. I'd rather not risk any type of incident. Even while we wait though, we're going to have to put in for a request of carrier aviation, if we want any chance of being able to punch through to France than we need a large well trained and disciplined fleet. Not to mention we've lost any surprise that we might have, the abyssal know we're here and they know that we have our own ship girls to fight of theirs, they're likely going to prepare for an assault as well".

"We've managed to wet our teeth a bit If we are given a longer time period to prepare before we make another entry than as you said we need to get not only the numbers but also the training". To the wizard, it was more than obvious that should they be given the time, than they would not be trying again for several months. But according to what he had managed to learn from the Admiral, basic naval training could be at least two months except it wasn't training sailors that they would be doing but rather training warships and building up the supplies and the number of ships they would need.

"Well we have our work cut out ahead of us" And with those words stated, so began the long and arduous process of essentially creating a Navy from scratch.


	10. Chapter 10

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 9**

13 February 2027

Spire Mansion

Nat was very much aware of the heavy storm buffeting the county, The ever howling wind that was threading to rip apart some of the old trees planted in the green vast garden ahead of him, made the current weather incredibly easy to recognise. Still, he wouldn't say that he disliked the constant echoing thunder in the distance that sounded like some of the ship girls were practising again, nor did he dislike the calming sound of rain constantly tapping the floor as it flowed out from the dark lightning flashing skies.

His current destination was incredibly easy to see, it was a large Victorian age mansion, made of bricks and at least ten stories high, French glass windows that allowed the owners to gaze upon what he assumed would normally be beautiful bright gardens. There were no obvious signs of any type of defence to this house as he made his way down the paved floor, well no obvious detections for a muggle anyway. Armed Statues of knights lined the entrance way forever standing at attention even as the rain lashed down on them, seemingly intent on weathering the stone material into nothing but dust.

Besides the statues, however, there were also the wards around this property, older and far more dangerous wards than anything he had where he had been raised, although that wasn't really a fair comparison. This wasn't some random small Victorian house that had been constructed and then had magic to do the rest of the work inside. Rather this magnificent old building was a symbol of wealth and power, only belonging to truly rich families whatever their blood may be.

Upon reaching the front door, a large old English oak door, opened of its own accord into the dark red brick home giving his entrance. It was not his first time in an old large house whether it be Muggle or magical, but it was the very first time he had ever visited the home of Lord Hermes Squire. The entrance would be considered magnificent with a luxurious dark red and black rug int he middle that rested upon a black and white chequered marble floor, old looking furniture rested in the middle of the grand hall hallway with a fireplace, that had a small number of dark leather chairs around for resting while one waited for an audience with the lord, to a small table and chair that had a set of chess on it, ready to be played at an instants notice.

"May I take your coat please Heir Tempest" He turned his attention down towards the house elf, like most of their kind, they were somewhat hideous looking creatures. Not to the scale of Goblins, trolls or giants, but they were far from the graceful image that one might have had, with no beautiful creamy skin thousand year language or beautifully shaped bodies, these were certainly not what J.R.R Tolkien had imagined when writing his books. Yet the house elf obviously took pride in his appearance, he was dressed in a smart looking butlers uniform, it was slightly different to what most families did with the clothing of their clothes, but the fact of the matter was that if one had servants than how they came across represented you. Obviously, Lord Spire was a man who preferred to keep himself and those under him held to a higher standard than most.

"My sincerest thanks, mr ?"

"Tetain Heir Tempest I am servant Tetain, if you please follow me, sir, Lord Squire has been expecting you". Due to who he was meeting and because of the fact that he wouldn't be invited round on a casual visit, he had dressed in a formal business-like attire, a black blazer and tie alongside both of which had the emblem of house Tempest on them. This was then followed by a white shirt as well as proper lace-up shoes and trousers with his normally digital watch replaced with a more expensive analogue design.

The emblem of house Tempest was nothing special or anything particularly memorable, It was a wand in the middle crossed by a bakers rifle on the left and an officers sabre to the right, at the same time an animated storm brewed in the background. The sword and rifle were a representation of the weapons that his ancestor, Lord Dominic Tempest had used as his muggle weapons when he served in the British Army during the Napoleonic wars, with the wand representing the magic while the flashing storm was of the surroundings at the time when the man had saved King George the hired from an assassin. However, for now, his focus was on the man he was about to meet in person for the first time. With a gentle knock on the door of what he assumed to be the man's study, he straightened out his appearance to be sure before hearing the words to come in and stepped inside.

"Heir Tempest, It is good to see that you have my message, with the current weather I wasn't too sure if my Owl would get to you" Lord Squire, would be considered a handsome man by many standards, it was a result of not only the magic in his blood which prevented wizards and witches from becoming ugly, alongside a good set of ancestors who had good physical appearance genes. Like himself, Lord Squire had also seemingly gained a magical quirk when it came to his physical appearance except for where his eyes were a dull purple, Lords Squire difference was that he had a natural hazel shade exactly that of the nut that the colour was named after.

"I apologise for any problems Lord Squire, if there are any problems with your owl let me know so that I can pay for any costs that are needed" Upon the pale mans sharp eye movement aiming towards the desk in the centre of the room, he politely nodded his head before walking towards it calmly and then sitting down first while his eyes respectfully tracked the Lord around his study.

"Would you care for a drink Heir Tempest, I recently imported this Hot Chocolate from Brazil, its made from specially made cocoa beans that give the chocolate an added taste far better than anything a muggle can make". Giving a look at the chocolate drink offered, Nat decided to take the man up on his offer as the man prepared with his own two hands a hot chocolate before adding cream, wafers, marshmallows and a few another thing before placing it down in front of him.

"Lord Squire I mean no offence by this, but while I very much do appreciate the drink, I cannot be too careful with the times and would please ask for forgiveness if I offend you by checking that the drink is safe to consume." Had he been somewhere else, with a person who didn't understand the current political magical landscape, than a person would surely have been offended as he drew his wand in a non-threatening manner, Thankfully though the man seemed perfectly content with his actions as he did the exact same thing, drawing his wand before casting a charm on his drink to check for anything that could be used to try to poison or harm them.

"Fear Not Heir Tempest, I perfectly understand your reasoning, and while I do place trust in my servants and wards, it is not an ill decision to check that we are indeed safe especially with the times we live in" With the drink now checked as safe, Nat wasted no time in politely pressing the hot drink to his lips before tilting the glass upwards ever so slightly so that he would be able to taste a sip. As he did so he gave an internal smile of satisfaction of the taste before complimenting it

"I thank you Lord Squire for your understanding, and may I ask whom did you contact to get hold of this recipe and the cocoa beans. I'm afraid I've never tasted chocolate quite like it, it has a rather exquisite taste, something that is to be savoured slowly with time rather than to just drink down in one gig go, I thank you for allowing me such a taste". Lord Squire gave a slightly happy face at that, more than likely the man might have created a separate contract with the dealer of the cocoa to himself something that wouldn't be unheard of with the man. After all the Squire family was considered the only magical family to own anything like muggle high-class restaurants for the really rich using special ingredients and recipes that only his family knew.

"I appreciate your compliment Heir Tempest, I will pass that long to my chef's, however, I'm afraid I did not call you out here for you to become a new taste tester, but rather so that was could work out some business and discuss the most recent events". Of course, that was what the man wanted, Nat had expected nothing less of the man who was considered one of the leaders if not the de-facto leader of what could be considered the conservative party.

"Very well Lord Squire" He didn't need to say anything else to the man, he was a guest in the man's home and their topic of conversation was likely going to be straight and direct.

"Mr's Weasley is bringing up some very disastrous votes to the Parliament soon, they plan of specifically targeting us in a multiple ways's to get us permanently out of any positions of power and to replace them with her followers" Nat stayed quiet as he heard this but mulled over the information in his head, it was a very well known thing that ever since the end of the Second Wizarding War, that Mrs Weasley alongside those who had fought alongside her had become far more radical in her belief's. It had started years ago with the dim-witted thought of releasing house elf as she saw them in slavery, without doing any research on the topic. When she got into power, she started doing some incredibly stupid political moves such as releasing the Dementors, something which had cost heavily on the other magical governments of the world ruining relations. After that, she had mandated the execution of all families that had been involved with Voldemort, not even bothering to learn their stories.

This action was then followed by replacing entire families with brand new muggle's who knew nothing of magical culture or traditions to seriously tip the scales of political power. The consequences of this action were heavy since it was a known thing between the neutrals and what was left of the supposed "Dark" families that there, in general, had to be a balance of power. It had forced some families like his own to actually moved from the centre just in hopes of preventing one side from utterly dominating, of course, there was the fact that out of raw fear of Mrs Weasley, that most neutral families went to the "light" side of the now heavily sided magical parliament.

"There are a lot of new laws, that she plans to enact, there is the mandatory release of all house elves, a law that would make goblins and magical's equal to the point of giving the creatures the right to uses wands, loosening the laws on the statute of secrecy that would a person to tell anyone they want so long as they believe that person is trustworthy. A mandotry law that all families that have "regressive and harmful" views would be forced to pay eighty percent in taxes, so that "The poor and hard working people who have worked hard and suffered under corrupt rich families can breathe happily and free again" There were several more new laws that were mentioned, about preventing people from holding certain positions due to their view points on things as well as preventing older families from accessing thing, but then there was one thing which Nat realised would utterly decimate any small amount of power that families like he had left. "Finally, she plans on placing in laws that would enable her to destroy and take control of any family she wanted".

"She's planning on using the wrongful thinking laws to arrest any member of a house and once found guilty, would then have the permission to take complete and utter control, enabling her to steal everything away purely due to guilt by association or by disowning the other members of the house". Lord Squire nodded as his brown hazel eyes kept track of the boy. Despite his calm face more than likely, the young man was piecing things together on not what she could do, but how fast it would take for her to gain such power to be able to destroy things. "The Parliament is already limited in number; if she took control of each family and wiped it away with a majority vote than nobody would ever be able to stop anything she did. Not to mention she would have the support of the Goblins to do so" Lord Squires eyes hardened at that knowledge.

"Despite what they say, the Goblins are vicious little bastards, we should have wiped them out a position that they could never threaten us again, thievery, slavery they're a barbaric race that horde anything. We struggled enough last time due to their magic, if they got their hands on wands than there would be no stopping them, we would all be threatened if not taken into slavery". Nat nodded, he knew the history of that race, they had fought against wizards for world domination, when they had lost they tried to play the victim card Any and all women that the creatures beat were promptly taken into sex slavery into their underground city, apparently they were administered with some type of aphrodisiac so that they lost their minds and craved only the touch of those creatures, even worse the aphrodisiac changed the women's biology so that they wouldn't need food or water anymore, not to mention the stamina that was needed to sustain themselves with so many creatures down there.

"Indeed" Being given a copy of a summary of the laws that Weasley wanted to push through, Nat was able to see just exactly what the woman was planning to achieve. "Taking away the old houses would cement her position, and there is a numeral family magic that people want to get a hold off, As for this though, the destruction of magical currency so that all people are equal, all "hate speech" will be prevented, any and all homes would belong to the people and will be required to allow Aurors to access without any form of written identification. Weasley has been reading up on the Communists, She doesn't just plan on removing us from power, she becomes deluded enough that she wants to make a better world where evil is destroyed". There was an odd look of confusion on Lord Squires face, not that he didn't expect it, the man was from a pureblood family. It wasn't as bad as the Malfoys had been but they were still rather ignorant of the muggle world, not that it was their fault.

"I can't say I know what communists are, could you elaborate please"

"Essentially its an idea where money no longer exists and all people are equal, this also means that anything private no longer exists, such as you wouldn't be allowed to own your home but rather the people owned it. It doesn't work though, millions of muggles die in communist countries and generally all history before communism is seen as bad and has to be destroyed, any criticism of communism and its considered hateful with the person being executed. Before the seas were cut off, it began gaining traction with young idiots over the world, despite being a threat to nations and to the normal person these traitors weren't found and executed".

"I see, It sounds somewhat similar to what Voldermort wanted to establish, If this was to come true, than not only would Mrs Weasley ruin the British wizarding world, but entire wizarding world to the point of breaking the statute of secrecy" Despite the fact that they now had a good reason to go to war with Mrs Weasley, the two of them knew it wouldn't be as simple as that. The Golden Trio was still considered heroes by the majority of the wizarding world unless they had solid evidence of their plans, then the three of them would walk free before likely executing them for treason.

"There's nothing we can do politically, We can fight back as much as we want, but we don't have the power to effect change, and it will only mean that we become the first targets of the woman's wrath. If she is able to contact the Goblins then this war is going to be incredibly bloody and we'll be outnumbered more than we are already, our only chance is a debilitating first." There was no look of alarm on Lord Squires face as he gave a slow nod to the young teenager, the two of them had been thinking the exact same thing, they had done all they could politically and by continuing to fight they gave the woman and her allies time to prepare more efficiently for the upcoming war. If Weasley was able to gain control of the wizarding families than she would have access to even larger amounts of funds than she already did, with an enemy far larger and powerful than they were, they could not allow them to get the time to build up their strength.

As he thought about it, Nat couldn't help but think about Pearl Harbour in the Second World War, they couldn't afford to miss any targets, and more importantly, they would have to stay constantly on the move. If they waited, then they gave the enemy time to recover or ask for help, time was not on their side in the slightest, rather they needed to start and end this war in days rather than months or worse years.

"Weasley will be celebrating the birthday of their youngest daughter in a few days, Potter and the rest of the most competent bunch have already purchased tickets when they checked out a muggle cinema. Everything's already planned, the timing the film, the rest of the kids will be at Hogwarts leaving them out of the casualty lists" Nat knew who exactly what Lord Squire was talking about, a few years ago, Weasley had an unexpected baby who would be about six now. Her birthday party would be the one time where the adults would be in one place with their defences down, had it been during the Second Wizarding War, then they would never have done such a thing, but the war had lowered their defences as they all wished to prevent another war. It was why Weasley was trying to move through politics so that she could gain control without having to resort to large amounts of violence.

"If you can give me the address, then I can deal with them in a single blow" Lord Squire nodded as he reached for a piece of paper and then a pen, quickly writing down the address of the cinema down. There was a reason there were no words said, if one of them got captured they couldn't afford to let the other have their sources discovered, as it would be too much of a threat. For Lord Squire, the man's contact was possibly some anamagius or the mind of one of Weasleys children who had been interrogated by Lord Squires daughter. As for him, he was already in contact with the Prime Minister, even better, with the revolutionaries there had been attacks all over the country ever since the Prime Minister had put out the order to deal with them. All it would take, would be for a disguised group of special forces to create explosives and blow up the cinema that Mrs Weasley would be at, in a single explosion they would not only get rid of the most dangerous members of the woman's group but also have a perfectly hidden way of disguising the killing.

"Vey good, but we need to have a backup plan, should something go wrong, than Weasley and her supporters will start the war, we need to ensure that we get rid of all high-level targets before the war can start in earnest". Again with such a small numbers, it meant that they would have to strike the most important and dangerous targets first, Weasley and Potter were the most dangerous of all of them, Weasley due to the support she could get and Potter due to his position as Head of DMLE. Ever since he had taken control, the quality of Aurors had risen which at first was good, but most were loyal to him or Weasley, which would make them a very dangerous opponent for their side, he could easily take them on, after all, they were only aurous and he was a world-class duelling champion, he didn't face much an of a problem in combat but the other's did.

"If it fails, than we kidnap one of their children from Hogwarts, the wards are still depleted so we would be able to waltz in and get one of them, than we lay a trap" Nats plan was easy, with this sort of trap than Potter or an Auror would be on the lookout for any type of magic that could be used as a trap, like runes or magical blasting powder, all things which could be detected with magic with a general sweep. However he had already gained the assistance of the muggle government with this war, he wouldn't have to need to use magic, rather all he would do would be to strap the child to a chair in the middle of a room, than attach C4 to the walls of the room with a cameras to watch. As soon as their enemies arrived he would simply switch the button on and then boom the Aurors would be dead. He could also do the exact same thing with the offices of targets by placing muggle explosives inside before than detonating them. Lastly, with help of the muggle government, Weasley and the others would be considered terrorists and if they were seen in public would be then apprehended forcing them to flee and stay out of muggle areas. Even if not, then he could always ask to borrow a pilot or tanks, and in the worst case scenario, he asked Warspite to help in some targeting exercises.

"Besides my duelling abilities, why are you asking me to join you?" He definitely was going to join them, Weasley was far too dangerous to be allowed to carry on unchecked, and as a powerful duelist he would be of great assistance, yet there had to be a reason why they were asking him, the heir to house Tempest rather than his father was the Lord of the house. Although, he had a suspicion why this was the case.

"Ever since it had been founded, your family, House Tempest has always sat on the middle of the parliament, your family was given place by Royal Appointment, yet despite this, you embraced the magical culture yet maintain your relation to the muggle world. You're certainly not a pure-blooded house, how many half-bloods have there been in your family beside's you?, of course, anyway besides managing to save that muggle kings life, your family has done nothing of note, just a regular family who had always had to work for a living, but never poor. You're family never once held a political office and had no family magic until recently". In all honesty Nat was wondering why the man was beginning to recount his families history, he knew it off by heart so the man wasn't saying anything he didn't know, still, it would be disrespectful to tell the man to shut up and get to the point.

"Your family stayed natural during the Grindelwald era, and during the first wizarding war, managing to keep itself alive, but then your father was born. Proud Alexander Tempest determined to raise his family house in the world, and he was doing rather well at it too, became a highly skilled Auror fought in the second wizard war and began to start to amass a decent fortune with some incredibly talented business skills. It was all going so well for him, his house was on the rise for the first time ever and then he met that woman" While he said nothing, Nat already began to feel his blood start to boil and anger swell in his mind as the image of that woman came to his mind, he could feel the intense hatred he held for that despicable woman, the desire to rip her apart limb from limb, to torture her with the cruciartus curse until she went made.

"That woman, a beautiful blonde haired, model wasn't she, smart intelligent beautiful and kind as well as interested in the magical world, everything that your father could have desired. It didn't take long didn't it, for them to rut away combining magical and muggle essence together to have a child born of wedlock, not that it mattered as they were soon married after and that child became the heir to house Tempest" It was with this that Nat could confirm the rumors about Lord Squire, while he may not have been as bad as others, the man still harboured a dislike for muggle's and their ways.

"Except I didn't last did it, four years later, your father discovered the truth your mother was being played with by six other men in your father's bed, wasn't she. Not once had she ever cared for him and was only after his wealth something that she got due to Mrs Weasley, and what happened, oh yes now I remember your pure blooded father was sent into a depression, everything was taken away from him and his child that he has yet to recover from leaving him as nothing but an empty shell of past glory". There was a smirk on Lord Squires face as he recounted the history of his house, yet despite the amount of gloating that the man did, Nat insured to stay calm as he had been caught. He could get angry internally but never could he show weakness and allow a person to take advantage of him.

"It was supposed to be the end of your house; you would have faded away into the background like you always had beforehand, except there was a difference." With the way he was speaking, mentioning about his families past and its accomplishments, it could only mean that the man wanted to try to appeal to his families pride for more than just a military alliance for the upcoming war. His answer would instantly be a no, the house of Tempest had only ever joined the second wizarding war, because there was no neutral side, it had been made abundantly clear that if a family stayed neutral than they would be considered an enemy of both sides. Still, he allowed the man to carry on speaking if only out of respect due to their traditions and culture.

"The bastard half-blood heir, was not an ordinary wizard, no instead by the age of twelve he had won the worlds under seventeen duelling championship, then before he had even turned fifteen he had graduated Hogwarts with scores similar to that of the last two Great Wizards that came out of the school. And now according to some reports, he is working on a secret project with the muggle government although what it is about, nobody knows" Okay it was for certain now, Despite his distaste for Weasley, there was no way that the woman would reveal that knowledge freely with anyone but her husband and the chief Auror, which meant that Lord Squire had a way to gain top secret information, something that would pose immediate danger to his job with the Royal Navy.

If the man discovered what was happening there then it could become a rallying cry against muggle's due to possibly summoning demons. Of that happened then there would be a magical and muggle war, with their population already severely decreased due to the second wizarding war and likely to decrease even more with the upcoming wart than a third war could likely nearly collapse British magical society. And if that happened, then not only would he personally be executed, then so would the ship girls and the British government which without the current Prime Minister would lead to the collapse of the country. If that happened then not only would he not be paid his rather large paycheck that came with his contract, than it would put his sister at risk, something he would not abide. Either way, he knew what he had to do with a far more traditionalist like Lord Squire, he would have to make sure that the man alongside his fellow minded supporters was permanently taken out of the war, not only for magical but also muggle society.

"Now when the war would be won, House Squire would need the assistance of new houses to take the place of what had once been the older houses, as our allies. Therefore I propose that after this war is won, or two families would begin an alliance that would relate our positions far higher than they already our, and would give us great stature". Yeah, Nat knew he was right and going by the words he had a very good idea of what the man was going to propose next. "If you were to join my house in such an alliance, then we would cement it in marriage, My daughter Venus to yourself Heir Tempest"

"That is a very generous offer, Lord Squire I will be certain to think about it, however, such a thing would not be possible until after the war has ended. After all, I need to concentrate all of my effort on the upcoming war for us to strengthen our current position, and any thoughts of marriage could distract me in the meantime". The man smiled gently as he looked at the young teenager before him, as far as Lord Squire was concerned, the muggle blood Heir Tempest possessed could be ignored. The child was exceedingly powerful and intelligent for his age and while his grandchildren's blood would not be entirely pure, it would be worth that cost to ensure that they would be powerful themselves.

"I understand your caution, I have spoken with some of the survivors of the second wizarding war who's thoughts of a family nearly killed them as they panicked, I would wish that for the upcoming war that we are all in the best condition, especially against the foe we face. For now though, please relax and enjoy the meal my servant has prepared, it is rather delicious" With a respectful nod, Nat would stay at Lord Squires mansion for the next few hours, discussing things in a businesslike manner which were possible war plans and partners they could possibly gain.

14 February

10 Downing Street

"You're not asking for much are you?" The sarcasm was heavy in the Prime Ministers voice as he looked at the teenager sitting opposite him, a cup of tea as always in his hand. "You want me not only to commit a terrorist attack on my own people to kill the leader of your magical government, but when the war begins to state that all supporters of the "light" side are terrorists and to be arrested on sight, but also during that war, to kill some of the most powerful supporters of the side that you would be fighting on. Would you care to explain to me why I should be getting this involved with magical Britain's Politics when every other time a Prime Minister has tried to interfere, it has always ended poorly"?

"According to the most recent developments of Mrs Weasley's statements, they refer to what she is calling for an end to hateful and evil policies based on social constructions. Plans to first redistribute wealth and tax the oldest families first before entirely abolishing money and stripping people she doesn't agree with out of the Parliament and taking their belongings for the good of the people. That sounds a lot like Communism, If she goes through with her plan, then it would utterly destroy the democracy that we have maintained for over five centuries. Her words may be honeyed, but they reek of what the young and idiotic of the previous generation constantly kept spouting."

"While our reports do indicate that Mrs Weasley was far more active than others in the past, do you seriously believe that she poses a threat to the United Kingdom?" Nat could understand the Prime Ministers desire to stay out of the upcoming conflict, there had been a general agreement that neither side would interfere with the other for centuries. If they wished to, the U.K could stay neutral during the fight however it would serious repercussions since if the one person was the key to their plan to take the world's oceans and seas were taken out than it would spell economic disaster for the country.

"Weasley was always a morally led idiot, she's based all of her laws and what she believes to be the perfect world government where this is no wrong and everybody is holding hands. She's always refused to compromise and it always her way or nothing else, she never once bothered to learn magical culture or its history instead always seeing it through her tinted glasses. If she doesn't like something then it has to go, if she had stayed in the magical world than it wouldn't have been as bad. Except she's always considered the Muggle world to be the pariah of morality and as such, she discovered what she's decided to be the ultimate moral path for humanity. If she wins the war that she will spread her ideas via force around the entire magical world, after that she will then target muggle countries as she realises that they are not how they should be in her mind. When that happens there will be a major magical muggle war and millions will die".

"What about your own allies, why have us also deal with them?" The Prime Minister spoke soundly, it was of the utmost importance, that if he was to get his country to intervene in the upcoming war, that there was an actual threat to the nation especially with such troubled times.

"If we win, then Lord Squire will find out about the ship girls, and when that happens I will be considered a traitor and the ship girls will be attacked when that happens another magical war will break out between our people. We both know what will happen if we lose the ship girls, the country will collapse. And if we lose then I will be executed by Weasley as a traitor when she is the true Traitor which will get rid of any future ship girls".

Leaning back onto his chair, the PM couldn't help but consider the consequences deeply, truthfully he had despised Weasley, she was bossy, hard-headed and unwilling to compromise on anything as well as far too morally driven. He had been alive in the past decade and had seen the sheer straits of what some people would do the achieve their utopian government, not once they ever think about what was even possible or the consequences, instead preferring to think that just because as far as they were concerned, that as they had the moral high ground that everything would go right for them.

"You are still asking me however to commit an act of terrorism on my own citizens, to actively kill them" There was no way of denying that that if he agreed with the plan, than innocent civilians would be killed or injured for this plan. "If any of this was ever written down or had any type of record down than it would collapse the country the moment it was found". The threat to the nation was ridiculously high, at this present moment in time, the teenager was an asset to the country, one which couldn't afford to be lost. Yet he was at serious risk since he hadn't chosen the larger side and was at a serious disadvantage, but there was also no way of getting the family magic they wanted out of the wizard to get rid of these problems. He had to make a choice, one which if it went wrong would destroy everything.

"You are certain, that this document tells the truth on Mrs Weasley's plans, to not only destroy the democratic process of the British Magical Parliament but then spread her ideology around the world and support muggle terrorist groups that would hold the same idea". Wizard was dangerous, there was no doubt about that in the Prime Ministers mind, with the ability to use magic to take control of muggle leaders minds with magic than they could effectively rule the entire world with large amounts of power. Added to the fact that besides the U.K only Greece and Japan knew about the magical world then that still meant that many powerful countries could turn against them at a moment's notice. Also, there was the fact of ship girls, currently they were the only foreseeable method of regaining control of the world's oceans waterways, something that was of the massive defensive importance of the United Kingdom. He could not allow the country to be put at risk in such a way.

"I am Prime Minister, there is no doubt in my mind that should Mrs Weasley carry on with her plans, that some way down the line that she will use magic to attack other nations and their heads of state. I am also sure of the fact that should we win that civil war than Lord Squire will see to the destruction of the Ship Girls". There was no sarcasm in the teen's voice, The Prime Minister noted, no the teenager was full of the belief that these individuals proved a threat to the nation of the United Kingdom, And as such, they had to be eliminated. The dull purple eyes confirmed this, no spark of life or excitement just calms yet one which seemed to exude a small presence that should he not give his support than the civil war would still go ahead.

Leaning back the Prime Minister closed his eyes for a small amount of time, actively trying to think about what the correct course of action was, this was a major political decision. It wasn't like what his predecessors for the past few decades had faced, not since Margret Thatcher has there been such an important decision to be made, and even then the last major political decision of such ramifications was the Second World War when the citizens of the U.K were at serious risk. If things went poorly than all plans of recovering the U.K could disappear if a one person died, yet if things went well, then it could possibly with the right people significantly improve muggle magical relations. Slowly the Prime Minister opened his eyes to give his verdict.

"Very well, however, should there be any threat of magical activity against the United Kingdom then I will not hesitate to use all the power I have to defend this country". It was a clear and stark warning, this war could not be fought how Voldermort had done with the kidnapping of muggle civilians for rape and torture. The Prime Minister was entirely sure whether he could believe the information that he had heard and was placing a lot of trust in a person who was only fourteen, this war would have to be conducted fast and quickly with as fair a trial as possible after the war.

"Thank you Prime Minister for your trust and support, should we succeed than I shall try to establish rationality where I can" Not every decision that Weasley had made was bad, with the destruction of the most traditional houses, some very good proposals had been put in place, such as getting rid of the underage magical laws, improving the quality of aurors, mandatory teaching about muggle's so that magical's could know what to expect if they encountered them, reducing the bureaucracy to becoming a potions master allowing more people like werewolves to buy the potions they desperately needed. After all potions was similar to cooking in that while basic potions could be similar to learning cooking at school and Newts with potions could be like that of a university, a master was more akin to a person who actually worked in the gourmet industry and was qualified to make the most complex and dangerous of potions preventing the mass public from creating the potions themselves.

"Do not make me regret it Heir Tempest, The only reason I am doing this is that of your personal value." With a silent nod, the wizard left the office of the Prime Minister before applying an illusion charm around himself and then walking outside fooling anyone who might have seen him normally. After all, if the media started reporting on a strange teenager walking out of ten Downing Street, then there would be a massive story. Alone in his office, The Prime Minister looked at the secretary of Defence a look of concern on his face, then he spoke. "Did I make the right decision?"

"It's unknown sir, however, the fact remains that he is crucial to the ship girl project if we lose him than we lose any and all process. Although the boy wasn't lying, after the second wizarding war, we stepped up our intelligence on the magical community and this list of policies is something that our sources state is something that the minister would put in place". Briefly, the PM's eyes darted towards the sheet as he breathed in and out, he had given his support, only time would tell them if he had done the right or wrong thing in this upcoming war.

"What exciting times we live in" The Pm drawled as he thought of the sheer amount of stuff that was happening in the modern world currently. "The magical world about to go to war, revolutionaries in the streets, terrorist attacks, the collapse of the country by the end of the year, as well as ship girls and whatever the hell the abyssal are. Can you think of a more hectic time than since the Second World War to be the leader of the government"?

"Well I've just received reports that there is a rising Militant Irish Unification group in southern Ireland, The EU is planning on a full complete integration by the end of the year, and the U.S is experiencing massive riots, a rise in devastating hurricanes, massive forest fires and Earthquakes" If there was one advantage of having magical secret agents it meant that they could report standard news to the government keeping them in track of what was happening, meaning that the government at least knew what they would be walking into.

"Anything else"

"South America's just diverged into two different blocks and by the sounds of things are going to start a war soon, There's also been a massive surge in refugees crossing through turkey to get to Europe current reports are about fifty million with it expected to at least triple. Suffice to say that there is an ever-widening divide between the two sides with violence already having turned bloody with several Greek police dead, as for refugees, the response has not been pretty, On the plus side though I do have sort of good news" With the current state of things, the PM really hoped that it was good news, already he had to plan that if they ever did manage to take back the channel the sheer amount of political shit he was going to have to wade through.

"And what's that"

"We just had a report that states we've had our first carrier come through, a certain HMS Ark Royal. Although we have no plans for her to fly yet so they're asking for more factories" With a loud thump the Secretary of Defence watched as the Pm slammed his head against the table as he realised just how much more tension there was going to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 11**

18 February 2027

Sword Base

Today like any other day for Nat was exactly the same as the ones previous. He woke up, went for a run before doing some intense magical training to keep up his duelling skills. He would then read a book while eating breakfast and would start working with the armed forces around eight o'clock in the morning.

It was during breakfast though that he spotted not their newest arrival, as she had been summoned a few days ago, but as of this moment one of the most important ship girls in the still growing fleet. HMS Ark Royal was currently sat opposite to HMS Warspite, she was talking away gently, although unlike the battleship opposite her, the carrier was stricter in her ways and especially compared to the destroyers that were constantly running around.

Speaking of which, the fleet was certainly growing in size. Compared to the small ten ships that they had on their last expedition, the current fleet consisted of sixty ships so far. Thirty-seven of which were destroyers, ten light cruisers, four heavy cruisers, three battleships, one aircraft carrier and five submarines. It was a far larger surface navy than the Royal Navy had before the whole Abyssal thing. However, the general consensus was that was nowhere near enough ships for the duties that they had to perform. Firstly, they were still outnumbered in the English Channel. If they wanted any hope of moving to large pastures and re-establishing trade with the world, then they had to take and hold the channel at the bare minimum.

Factoring in the lack of experience from ship girls, and the likelihood of a major battle against a built-in and established enemy, the admiral wanted to have a force at least twice the size of the enemy in the channel. This would hopefully be able to balance the lack of experience with numbers, once this was done than the larger established force would then be able to move in two different directions at once in hopes of regaining control of the rest of northern Europe's coastline before Denmark as well as retake control of the Irish Sea. However, those plans would be put on hold until details of the strength of those particular areas could be devised.

Besides that though, the admiral it seemed wanted to do a sort of Blitzkrieg on the water to get as much territory as he could before then fortifying it. Essentially the plan called for retaking the entire northern coastline of Europe, this meant clearing the Baltic, North and seas as well as the entire British and Irish coast alongside the Bay of Biscay. Portugal's coast and all the way down to the straits of Gibraltar.

The problem's of such a plan had already been recognised, the largest of which was the sheer amount of ships that would be needed. If the upcoming battle of the Channel required at the minimum over a hundred and fifty warships, then to take everything else if there were similar numbers of ships in each location, would require an even larger fleet to be needed. Even then though, that left the problem of not enough warships in the entire Royal Navy let alone the sheer amount of logistics needed.

For that ships from other nations would have to be summoned once the entire Royal Navy had been done. Thankfully, it had already been decided that ships of the United States Navy would be the next to be summoned. The reason for this was for a few reasons, one of which was logistics. Britain's and the U.S had used the same weapons for anti-air guns reducing the logistic problem, after that was the fact that both sets of ship girls would speak English making it easier for the two navies to work together. After that came the sheer ease of controlling such warships. If they summoned French or German or Italian ships next, then there was always the risk of them just leaving Britain to join their respective nation. From there they could say what was needed and while it may take, time, the nations would be able to build up the equipment needed, even if they wouldn't get access to the self-repairing gel that would be vital for their constant survival.

The American ships wouldn't have that problem, American ships would still be forced to harbour in Britain and help it with its immediate interests until they could eventually get to a point where they could start sailing to the U.S. The open ocean would be too dangerous for the ship girls to just decide one night that they were going to go for it. Already he had placed magic barriers around ammunition and other vital supplies to stop any ships from taking anything without permission. It was of the utmost importance, that any ship wishing to try and defect to any other nation in the future, for whatever reason not be given that chance for the purpose of national security.

That didn't mean that the admiral intended on permanently keeping the American Ship Girls in Britain, rather capturing and securing Europe's Northern coast was the main priority. After that, then efforts to secure the GIUK gap would be made, from Greenland they could then move to secure Canada and Americas east coast. The admiral had chosen to secure these two places since while the route of shipping something from America to France would be longer. A process in which a ship would first have to go north to Canada then to Greenland than to Iceland and then past the UK and finally then on to France. It did make it safer as there would likely be fleets located in that area which would be able to protect transport ships on shorter ranges than there would if a ship went straight through the Atlantic where there would be no base to stop off.

It would also be the far safer option for ship girls, since instead of just having one base in Britain where they would have to secure the entire North Atlantic from. Locations in multiple countries that would in a sense roughly come out as a semicircle would allow for a far easier control of that part of the world. After looking at a map of world shipping, The North Atlantic was by far the busiest shipping ocean of the world, to the point where that area of the ocean was entirely covered in lines compared to the North Pacific which was nowhere near as covered when looked on a map.

Still though, before they could think of the sheer importance of the Atlantic Ocean for shipping, they still had to get the ship girls and the logistics which led him back to Ark Royal. Despite her being a carrier, and therefore in a way the most important warship they had, they were still waiting for the rest of her equipment to be created and moved. It had been annoying the red-haired woman, unlike the others which had guns as their main weaponry, she relied on aircraft which hadn't even been created and tested yet leaving her practically useless.

He had always known the importance of logistics, however, until now, he had never really seen the consequences of bad logistics. Every day that Ark Royal had to wait for aircraft was an extra day that the admiral had to delay to train her up to scratch, something which unlike all the other warships was something which couldn't afford to be rushed in the slightest. Nat could duplicate bombs and bullets and fuel, but entire vehicles let alone aircraft was another matter, they were incredibly complex machines preventing him off being much use besides when a plan first turned up and he had to enchant it.

That led him to another point, he wasn't as useful as he had first assumed. While the human body gave distinctive advantages to the ships, it also gave them the problems of one, especially when it came to magic. Their mix of a human stomach and fuel containers prevented him from being able to increase the size of the amount of food they could consume or even to constantly replicate new food in their stomachs to turn into new energy. Ammunition wasn't a problem, as that was part of their equipment which while a part of themselves was hidden in a sort of pocket dimension. It was strange how the biology of these ship girls worked.

This strange system applied and did not apply to aircraft, he could enchant them to a certain extent such as giving them increasing them infinite fuel and ammunition, however for whatever reason even when they had been transformed into their arrow shapes they couldn't be replicated. That just led to the other problem that Ark Royal was facing.

It turned out that unlike the other ship girls who controlled their weaponry as if it was a part of them, Ark Royal had no control of her aircraft after she had shot them from her bow. This had promptly resulted in the newly constructed aircraft crashing into the nearby hills and blowing up. It was a half decent firework show at first, but afterwards, it got old, really quickly. It was a good job that he knew how to cast the repair charms otherwise they would have lost days of production.

At first, the plans to fix this problem was to spend a lengthy process of enchanting all aircraft so that they could fly individually, except that didn't work no matter how many times he tried or devised a new array to do such a thing. It seemed that for whatever reason, the newly constructed aircraft even if they hadn't been anywhere near Ark Royal somehow knew their fate and was, therefore, refusing any magic that would make them fly on their own. So it now came to the current and more pressing problem they had. For all the aircraft and logistical capabilities that they had, the Royal Navy had no access to miniature flying pilots. And there was nowhere that anyone could think of that they would be able to get their hands on any.

The Fay, those small creatures that lurked in other dimensions connected to earth had no desire to even been contacted by any species. They much preferred to stay in their well-protected dimensions seemingly sucking up raw magical energy from Earth to keep them sustained. Even if the Fay had been interested, there was nowhere in the world that was a Fay fighter pilot school. The result of which was rather obvious, Ark Royal arguably the most well known British Carrier ship name who had multiple versions of herself was now an entirely useless hunk flesh and metal, forced to sit on the sidelines and watch as the other ship girls got to show off their offensive capabilities with large calibre guns all the while she might just spin the propeller of one of her Fairey Fulmar's.

Today certainly looked like it was going to be one of those days. The sky was relatively clear and would have made a decent day for Ark Royal to practice if she had any miniature sized pilots. However, it was not to be since her current orders were that while she could practise her manoeuvres that she was not to spend as much time on the waters compared to the other ships so she didn't waste as much space. As for him though, he had a few more ship girls to summon as well as sort out the replication systems in a few ship girls weapons systems. It wasn't a hard job but it would keep him busy for the day.

Luckily for Ark Royal though, it seemed that the girl hadn't been left out all alone as she had made quick friends with Warspite allowing the two to hang out a lot. Even if that did scare some of the younger warships away, mostly due to the two of them being considered famous and idols that had to be looked up to. Before he could carry on his line of thought though, he noticed the admiral approach his table in a calm yet brisk manner. A quick look into the man's mind told him what he wanted to be done.

"Hermione knocked the entire tub of repair gel into the waste by accident" Sighing internally, Nat started to begin his plan out to London. Due to the gel, the battle engagements between ship girls had been quite rough. While nobody was seriously hurt or injured, ship girls were still routinely sent to get repaired causing a rain on the amount of gel he had. The base was fine for another week or two, the gel was powerful however with how much was being used, it was easy to see how often fights were taking place.

"That's correct all your other jobs for today are cancelled. Besides that though it's been decided that the ship girls will start to be allowed access to civilian locations in disguise. But we want you to test out an entire day with two of the more mature ones to see how they handle the city for future reference". Looking in the direction that the admiral had nodded to lightly, Nat sighed internally as he realised that the two ship girl she had been thinking about were the ones he had to take out with him. He already knew the admiral's plans and thoughts by this point including the fact that with nearly two months with the ship girls, he had no distrust of them anymore.

"Would it not be more efficient to send me on my own to deal with the potion ingredients, in fact why do I even have to go the government said it would handle that. Actually, come to think about it, they been absent recently they're more than likely doing something in another country". It wasn't hard to figure out that the number of magical agents that the British government had would be minuscule at best so after ensuring that safety was in place, they had left to get back to other jobs leaving him alone. It was appreciated as it gave him time off from the annoying men who followed him around everywhere he went, but with the approaching war, he wondered just how safe his sister was.

"Oh come on think of it as a perfect experience to enjoy a day out with two lovely ladies all day" The teasing tone of the man was accompanied by a knowing wink as he gave an appreciative look at the two ship girls. If there was one thing that was agreed on, it was that ship-girls seemed to have a strange unnatural beauty to them that normal people didn't possess. It had been mentioned by a few sailors who had said that the ships were more attractive than any human girl they had seen as well as the fact that some of the sailors and soldiers had already been caught with some of the more... needy ship girls.

That had led to a few sets of disciplinary actions for the sailors, but for the ship-girls well the government and MOD were still trying to sort that one out. Were they citizens, what rights did they have. After all, as soon as they had been summoned they were drafted in as weapons to be used, so was it slavery perhaps. The plan he had heard last though, was that the ship-girls would have to follow naval protocol, but it was less strict and due to the difference in circumstances, they got certain benefits that sailors did. As for how much a ship girl got paid, that was still being worked out. He was just glad that he wasn't the one which had to deal with all these problems.

"So I have the whole day to take Warspite and Ark Royal around London to do shopping, as long as I get the ingredients to produce a new batch of repair gel" The bland tone that came from the wizard did nothing to remove the stupid teasing smirk off the admiral as he looked between the two older looking girls and his civilian co-worker. As far as the admiral was concerned, Nat wasn't restricted by the military guidelines of not fraternizing so he and some of the others were thinking of trying to play matchmaker to waste some time. The trick would be to find out his weakness and then exploit it to take as much blackmail as they could for future use.

"Very well, if I'm forced to play babysitter for a couple of warships then I could do a lot worse than a Carrier and a Battleship. If you asked me to escort destroyers I would tell you no" As had been his theory earlier, it seemed that the larger the warship would equate to the older the warship was not only physically and mentally. For destroyers that meant being young pestering little brats also known as children, Cruisers were typically about the age of fourteen to sixteen, and Battleships with carriers were about late teens or eighteen on average. And as one could likely correlate, the destroyers were generally annoying on base due to their child-like manners. Something which was driving a lot of the sailors up the wall as it felt more like a primary school every day. They had already lost eight teachers due to the sheer amount of annoyance the little shits could bring. Two of those eight had now gone to see counselling to help deal with the stress.

Nat didn't hate the destroyers, he just preferred to avoid them like a muggle would the plague, if he was avoiding them like a wizard would a nundu, than he would be on the other side of the planet curled up in the corner in a heavily warded house praying for it to end. So a break from the ALS (Annoying Little Shits) would actually be rather appreciated. The only downside though would have to be playing babysitter.

"Good, as soon as you ready you can depart, it's also up to you to tell them. Do enjoy your date." The admiral didn't even wait for a reply, rather he simply walked away leaving the words hanging in the air. Quite frankly it was a good job in Nat's opinion that he had put up some privacy, he could only imagine what the reaction would be if all the ship girls were suddenly informed that two of them would be allowed to leave the base temporarily and explore the city. More than likely the other ship girls would start to ask the two ship girls if they could pick them something up from the shops. And since it seemed that he was the one taking them out. It appeared that he was the one which had to foot all the bills as none of the ship girls had any of their own money. He was just glad that he was rich.

As for his newly formed plan of escorting the two incredibly young ladies and considered beautiful ladies around London, he would first hit Diagon Aley and pick up the ingredients he would need. Once that was done he would then begin the long tour of London, thankfully it was only a day so he wouldn't be forced to a constant shopping spree or visiting all the sights but the fact still remained that he had a feeling that his bank account was going to have at least a few hundred quid out of it by the end. That was only for muggle purchases. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to visit the goblins as he had some galleons stored away in case he needed them.

Approaching the two warships wasn't a problem for the wizard, he couldn't say the same of some of the sailors and soldiers. Apparently bo0th Ark Royal and Warspite had managed to gain a bit of a following as muggles would give them a look that they were attracted to the ship girls. The sheer amount of blushes or talking behind the ship girls back was something he had grown used to, even if he did not join in. None so far had dared to make a move on her, something which was likely due to the rules of how sailors and soldiers worked. None of the people here was stupid enough to try and do something to the girls without their permission. After all the sailors were humans and the ship girls were beautiful war machines that packed large calibre guns that if they hit a human body would turn them into a nice red paste.

Therefore anyone who could actively approach and talk to the ship girls, or even spend a sustained amount of time around the ship girls, was quickly talked about and became the envy of those who coveted to become one with the ship. He only got it worse since he regularly worked with not only the ship-girls, by having to check their equipment and perform occasional magical tests. But also due to the fact that Warspite and Ark Royal were the ones he mainly hung out with. That was if having occasional short conversations while sitting around a table drinking tea and eating scones in their free time could be considered hanging out.

"Ladies Warspite and Ark Royal" Upon hearing his voice, both ship girls turned around to see their companion and the wizard which worked with the Royal Navy. Nat noticing the curious looks of some of the destroyers in the background quickly cast a privacy charm around them to make sure that they didn't hear about the upcoming plans. "I just spoke to the admiral, due to a certain situation; I need to head over to London to pick up some supplies. The admiral has asked that you accompany me so that you can see London. After I get my supplies I am to show you around the city for the entire day before bringing you back. When you are finished with breakfast, please meet me in the tactical chamber. Also please don't mention this to anyone, We don't want the destroyers to get jealous". Speaking of which.

"Bell, go back to your breakfast the admiral has only asked me to relay the orders for these two. Its none of your concern" Almost like the scene of an anime, Bells head began to descend past the wall that she was sitting next to, leaving her head to disappear inch by inch until she was gone. Turning his attention back onto the warships, one who was smiling at him comfortably while the other kept a calm but relaxed face on as she gently flicked part of her short red hair behind one of her ears.

"We're visiting London, will we get to see Belfast" Excited by the idea of seeing the famous British cruiser, Warspite's eyes seemed to light up. While Nat hadn't summoned the cruiser yet, it seemed that the ship girls, in general, had a desire to see in person at least one of the surviving metal bodies that they had once been. And since this wasn't the U.S, Britain had no surviving WW2 Battleships or carriers only a cruiser and one or two destroyers, therefore most ship girls wanted to see Belfast in person to try and see what life was like onboard as a human.

"We should have the time, and since it seems that there could be future trips to the city for the others too, I'm going to be purchasing you two some new clothes so when you visit again you won't stand out" There a slight smile on Ark Royals face at the idea of being able to visit a human city more than once. With being constantly stuck on base and no way to control her p[lanes, it would be a nice change of environment.

"That does sound pleasant" Nodding in response, Nat repeated the instructions for the two again and walked away, He ignored the easing glances from some of the sailors who seemed to know that he was going away somewhere with Warspite and Ark Royal. They were not going on a date, he was picking up supplies to remake a gel which another ship girl had contaminated forcing him to gather more as his magical guardians had buggered off somewhere.

"We're here how do we look" In all honesty, there was no real point to the small adjustments that Warspite had made in Nat's opinion. First, there was a slight amount of extra lipstick, where that came from he didn't know but he had an idea that it was from the same place that her clothes originated. he was rather glad that the summoning ritual gave the ship girls clothes. He could only imagine how annoying the summoning process would be if the ship-girls didn't have any sort of clothes on them. Back onto topic though there was also a slight increase in the amount of eyeshadow used and her nails had been painted red.

"Fine," He noticed the slight look of disappointment on the girls face, but he couldn't care. He was going to London for a specific reason didn't that reason was not to take out a girl who physically appeared at least four years older than him on a date. A quick look into the ship-girl's mind showed that she had been accosted by one of the sailors who had said that maybe she should put on a little something if she wanted to get some attention. "I'll be hiding your crown and clothes with an illusion spell, while there isn't anything wrong with them, they do stand out".

The last thing he needed was to gain any more attention, Warspite and Ark Royal were definitely beautiful with a figure that supermodels could only dream of having. If they wore their current clothing design than it may attract more attention than needed and perhaps even start some type of new clothing fad. The clothing that was chosen for each of the girls in the illusion was more modern, or at least he thought so, he didn't exactly read up on the subject of fashion.

Warspite wore a long white dress which he didn't know how to describe whereas Ark Royal was in a more casual look with light blue jeans a grey t-shirt and some trainers. The two of them could purchase their own clothes later for now though he just needed to stop them from drawing too much attention and both ship girls seemed content with their clothing.

"Do you not think that you could have said something better" Ark Royal raised an eyebrow at the wizard's response. Apparently, she was not happy in the way that he had responded to Warspite's question after she had spent so much time in making herself more presentable.

"I have a goal to accomplish, and quite frankly I don't see the point in asking me about how a person looks. If you are looking to attract the attention of someone, go and ask them what they like or if not spy on them. Don't ask me for my opinion, it is neither relevant nor needed for what our task is today" He didn't have a problem with Warspite wearing makeup, it was just that he couldn't see the point. Today would likely be the first and likely remain the only time that Warspite and Ark Royal would get to visit London or any other town or village. If she was dressing to impress someone, then it made sense as she could possibly looking for a person she would wish to feel an attraction too. As for why he was asked personally, he had stated his opinion.

What the ship wore was fine and was unlikely to draw them any attention, however, she should ask somebody who was knowledgeable in the subject of clothing or fashion or ask the opinion of the person she might be trying to attract. Still, there was a small look of disappointment on the ship girls face, more than likely she was wondering if she could have done anything better to liven up her appearance, at the same time Ark seemed annoyed at his response to the question.

"Then what do you suggest she wear for her first time in the capital" Already Nat was starting to dread the coming hours, on his own he could have been to Diagon Alley and back with all the ingredients within an hour at most. Now though he had to escort two warships, one who seemed to want to look in a better than a presentable state while the other was annoyed for not giving the first ship any true compliment. He was not looking forward to having to walk around London, he was just glad that he had magic. If something happened he could always apparate away for a moment's peace.

"Do not draw attention, While I understand your fascination and desire to see the capital, the last thing we need to do is draw attention to themselves" Which was why he was going to keep the two away from the houses of Parliament if possible. He could already see the two ship-girls possibly getting into an argument with some politician due to how things were running. He would also have to keep a close eye on strangers, with the beauty that the two ships possessed; there was certainly a chance that they might get accosted by one person or another. If he couldn't break things up diplomatically, then he would have to go to aggressive negotiations. In this case, it called for him escorting the offending party into a dark alley and stunning them, after which he would then wipe their memories of the whole event so that everybody could get on with their lives. He can't remember the number of times he had done this to journalists that refused to fuck off and leave him alone.

With no security cameras in magical events, he got away with it. He felt no remorse for those pieces of scum, they kept following him around asking him how his personal life was going what were his dreams and ambitions, if he was seeing anyone and how much did he make a year of where he stood on political issues. Journalists were annoying little shits and every time he heard that one of them died or had a serious accident, he gave a toast to himself thanks to the bad luck that those privacy invading parasites had found themselves upon. He also knew that other members of not only the duelling community but also that of the Quidditch and other commonly talked about sports despised the constant questioning. The public had no right to learn about his personal life. Considering the fact that he was normally always seen on his own wherever he went, two warships even if people didn't know that they were warships were going to grab his attention. He could already see the headline of tomorrow's paper.

Nations Champion Double Date

Okay, he would admit it likely wouldn't be called that, then again it wasn't his job to be a news editor so he didn't come up with fancy terms to cat people's attention. His usual job before getting involved with the MOD was to stand in an arena and fling spells at a person while they threw them back. It was an easy enough concept to understand. This was already bound to attraction from people as they tried to work out who these people were, they would ask questions and follow them around constantly pestering them like little bugs. It was a shame he couldn't squish those people like the insects that they were. Either way, he just hoped that the MOD had some way of sorting out the amount of attention the ship girls were about to gain due to them being in his proximity.

"We'll behave ourselves, Lord Tempest, you can be sure of that" Briefly the wizard thought about casting an illusion charm around the two ships and changing how people saw them entirely, however since they had put the effort into dressing up he decided not to. It would be unfair to them, and if he was lucky then maybe their beauty would keep people distracted and leave him alone. After all, who were strangers going to going to focus on, a teenage boy wearing casual clothes with an average appearance or the two incredibly beautiful women with figures and looks that muggle's could only dream off.

"Very well grab my arms and we can get this day started" What he didn't say was that he also wanted this day to end so that he could get onto his normal job which did not revolve around him having a constant social interaction with people.

Later that day

10 Downing Street

"Mr Tempest is there a particular reason for you just barging into my office" A tone of annoyance left the leader of the United Kingdom as he took in the sight of the wizard who without warning had just walked into his office and demanded an audience. Quite frankly it was a good job that the police inside of the building had gotten used to the wizard and knew who he was, it was also another good thing that they hadn't tried to apprehend him for breaking and entering.

"I need you to kill the leaders of the revolution. Now" Fighting back the urge to blink repeatedly, the Prime Minister didn't even comment when the wizard promptly took a seat opposite him staring into his eyes as if he was commanding through sheer calm willpower to do what he wanted. However, he couldn't just do something without someone explaining their actions especially when it came to government policy about making certain individuals disappear.

"Explain" God he really hoped that this wizard had a reason for demanding even more of him, it was hard enough with the country in its current state yet alone a young wizard who seems to have made it his business to be an advisor.

"The civil war is a ploy for an invasion" Now the Prime Minister did blink repeatedly, as much as he wanted to believe that the kid in front of him was some kind of mental case, the files on him were said otherwise. With a sigh, he turned to the end of the table and got up turning the kettle on and began boiling a cup of tea.

"Who, Why and How" Thankfully the wizard was able to understand his comment as he began explaining.

"Either the abyssal summoner or an outside power. As for why, if it's the Abyssal's then its to dispose of me before the ship girls can pose a threat and if not then for the purposes of invading and taking over for some kind of ideology. A Civil war will force both sides to divert attention away from a possible third party, one who will use the division to strike both targets while they are at their weakest or step in at the end of a war and dispose of whatever is left".

"Okay, some more context and your thought process would be appreciated to know why you have come to this conclusion". With the basic points across, Nat began to tell the man about his sudden reason for barging into the man's house and demanding that he execute other members of the possible revolution.

"As I was discussing with Warspite and Ark Royal, they asked about the summoning and how was it done. I gave no details due to secrecy but it got me to think about what if these abyssal things were magical in some way or if they were involved with magic. I have no evidence to confirm my theory besides the fact that for us to use ship girls, it requires me to summon them from whatever dimension they rested in. If abyssal worked the same, then there is magic involved, I wouldn't know why or who it is, but if it is the case, then that could mean that magic is why technology struggled to detect the abyssal's when they first appeared. Since magic screws with technology, then it makes sense that the fog that they had with them would distort the sensors used to detect them. However, this also explains why even with their massive advantage why they never once bothered to take a single step on shore".

The Prime Ministers eyes widened suddenly as he began to recognise what the wizard was getting at. There was no logical explanation why the abyssal creatures had taken the form they had, no like the ship girls that they themselves had summoned. Only Magic could bend the laws of physics and logic and warp it to certain extents. The theory made even more sense with the fog since uncontrolled magic would fry electrical systems, however, if a person could control it to a certain extent. Then it would enable for the abyssal's to deliver such crushing blows as it had before the world had become as isolated.

"Still why would they choose Britain for an invasion, these creatures have existed for more than a decade. Why wait until now?". For some reason, the Prime Minister didn't like the idea of an answer being given to him. However, with the current events going on and the closeness to the wizarding world that he was forging, it was likely that he would have to read in-depth on the situation and the history of these people.

"Multiple factors, Britain is small geographically; its muggle population has been cut down by more than half due to starvation. For what little remains, its military is modern and has had constant practice in fighting war's, its also isolated from the rest of the continent preventing any aid. Added to this, the UK is also strategically important, with control of the island the abyssal's would have a large island that could be used as a fortress for an assault on the rest of the continent. Then there's the fact of magic. If magic is the source of the abyssal's, then its likely that magic could be incredibly dangerous to them. If they wipe out Britain's magic users, then it substantially cuts down on the amount of threat, then there's also the brewing civil war which would focus the magical's fighting each other rather than the abyssal's. Finally, there is me.

"You are the only one who can summon ship girls, you are a threat to them. If they were to kill you then they would be free of any true competition. Besides that though, the conditions that you've just described, they are perfect for testing out a possible invasion with minimal consequences before they assault the mainland. With a loud thump, the leader of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland slumped back in his chair while he stared at the ceiling for a few moments as his thoughts swirled around with the news that had just been given.

"We are a D-day before a D-day, the testing of the atomic bomb before it was dropped on Hiroshima. If we fall then the rest of the world is lost, however if we can stop their invasion entirely, present them from ever taking a single step here, then it will send a message that while the fuckers might have the sea, we still own the land and the skies above it" There was a small smirk from the PM as he heard those words. There was no sense of doubt or fear in the boy's words but rather the same calm tone that both calmed him down but also filled him with a small sense of hope.

"Very well, we will have to confirm these reports and see if the evidence stacks up. However, if a civil war is so detrimental to the safety of the country, then why do you still need the leaders of your factions killed alongside the Minister of Magic. The death of both parties will cause an outrage and are not exactly beneficial to keeping a fragile peace so that the abyssal threat can be dealt with".

"Both sides leaders are influential and the main power behind each faction. A strong man or a political figure if you will, a person that the people rally behind. If they were killed, then while there would be anger and rumours, it will also settle some of the anger. Weasley's faction follow her because she is still seen as a hero from the wizarding world and they also fear Potter and the possible negative connation's. On the other hand, Lord Squire and the others are seen as the leaders who push for more radical views to be seen as the true fighters against Weasley and her faction. If the main driving force behind each side is silenced, then it will sort of become a balancing act with both sides heading more towards the centre. There will still be a heavy lack of balance as well as mistrust, but Weasleys more radical policies would be put aside, something that would just about satisfy my faction with annoyance and anger, but not to the point of a civil war.

"Enough for a tenuous peace that would allow for both sides to unite against a possible invasion, it could work. But the question lies, are you willing to allow such an imbalance of power. With the loss of your leaders your faction would lose less clout and if anything the opposing side may win more power. It's possible that it could mean the complete destruction of your culture if there is another Weasley on their side who can take power"

The silence seemed to emanate loudly in the air as the wizard calmly continued to look at the Prime Minister. Yet despite this, both sides knew that this possible plan could backfire terribly and worse it was based on no evidence and could all be made up with no semblance of truth. If this was the case than it would be a waste of time. However if the theory was right, than it was the only way to stop the upcoming civil war as Weasleys polices were going to lead to conflict one way or another.

"If I have to possibly sacrifice the culture and traditions of my nation to ensure that it stays alive in hopes of rebuilding later down the line, then I will. If my theory is correct than losing power for decades or even longer would be worth it as there would at least be a nation that could be reformed. This isn't something that can happen if there is an invasion, the risks are too great. There is no evidence that I can find for an invasion, however, I believe that this invasion has possibly been in the works for over a decade".

For what seemed the umpteenth time, Nat had drawn the attention of the Prime Minister although not in a good way as it forced the older man to listen to more theories with no evidence, and terrible results if thing's were wrong. Despite this he would not silence the wizard, he knew nothing of magic and it would be unwise of him to just disregard things until he had heard them.

"Explain".

"Since our last meeting, I checked over journal entries and all things relating to Weasley after the battle of Hogwarts. She's never been the brightest when it came to politics and far too much of a Gryffindor to make it properly, however, she wasn't as gung-ho as she is now. Instead, she was less aggressive and while she would reprimand and try to cast shame, she was never as much about using physical force to take away peoples beliefs and thoughts. But I looked into things that she went on a holiday with her husband to Fiji a few months before the whole abyssal thing started. Now it could all be a coincidence, but after she returned she began to get more aggressive, not by much at first but she got worse as time went on"

"You think she may be under some type of Abyssal mind control spell?." Nat nodded slowly again as he confirmed the Prime Ministers thoughts on the subject. The look of horror dawned on the man's face as he figured out what had been occurring for so long. "They've been using her to cause tension to the point that it would boil and lead to civil war allowing them to just swoop in with minimal resistance". Again Nat nodded as he confirmed the man's thoughts on the subject, It seemed that he was worrying the PM even more as the leader of the country seriously began to think of the defences that the country still had left in its depilated condition.

"Normal armaments may be able to affect them, however after ten years of isolation any fuel reserves are approaching minimal and the country never had a large supply of weapons to defend the nation in the first place as it relied on NATO" With his recent employment with the MOD, Nat had begun researching more into the military history of the country so as to know what was possible and what wasn't as it could prove useful in later events. What he had discovered, was that the UK's armed forces were rather weak in terms of size thanks due to considerable cuts in defence spending. It had once been at 5% during the cold war, however, that had been cut down to less than 2% if one focuses purely on personnel and equipment, not including pensions. Before the current Prime Minister had got into power, it had been lowered to about 0.2% so that cash could be spent on food and health care in hopes of satisfying angry people risking heavily the security of the United Kingdom. The cuts had been so bad, that unless it was rectified soon then there was a real threat to the order of the country if a revolution was to happen.

"We wouldn't stand a chance, any industrial ability we would be easily destroyed, and we don't have the materials needed or the capacity to produce them in such a large number to repel an invasion." Unfortunately for the PM, it seemed that the wizard was not an optimist as he was given an even worse speculation of possible future events that revolved around death and violence.

"Not only that Prime Minister, if let's say we can retake the channel and are able to contact the continent, then we still face a massive problem with the Continentals in general. We are no longer part of the EU so there is bound to be a massive trade deal before we can even think about getting our economy back on track. Taking away all the normal amounts of bureaucracy and time it takes to get anything done with it that leaves us in a vulnerable condition". Another sigh emanated from the older gentleman as he was once again brought back to the issue of ship girls.

"Any deal with the EU is likely going to demand either control the passage of technology of ship-girls. If we refuse to give such technology then they won't trade. If we give it up than the one advantage we have with possible negotiations go out the window"

"As I said before, I am NOT under ANY condition going to give up that knowledge Prime Minister. Family magic is sacred to the wizarding world. The only way I will ever possibly consider summoning ship girls for any country of the EU, is if the entire TYRANNICAL organisation is disbanded in its entirety with nothing to ever replace it." Despite the ever calm words, then were no denying that there was a warning in the teenager's voice. A warning which was stating that he would not give up what was his and any possible attempt at trying to coerce him or use blackmail would end incredibly badly for those who opposed him.

"Perhaps something you could recon-" A slight deadly look from the wizard shut the Prime Minister up, there would be no negotiation. "Very well back onto the situation of a possible invasion, you still wish to have Mrs Weasley killed alongside the leaders of the possible revolution killed to stop a civil war in orders to prevent a possible invasion that you have no evidence of in the slightest besides speculation"

"Indeed, now if you excuse me Prime Minister I need to get back to the two warships I've left unaccompanied in the middle of Oxford Street" And with that, the wizard vanished from view as he apparated from the house of the Prime Minister to rejoin the two hunks of steel made flesh. As he did so, Adrian disabled his invisibility revealing himself to the Prime Minister and sitting down in front of the now seriously concerned leader of the country.

"Does he have a point, is there a threat of a possible invasion" Adrian looked solemn as he responded to the man's question. The agent didn't typically like to deliver bad news, however, he seemed to have to do it on a regular basis as of late.

"While there is no proof, there is a lot of circumstantial evidence. Weasley did become more aggressive after her trip to Fiji, which is not something that would be caused by her husband as he is more in tune with magical politics and has routinely told her to stop what she was doing. A magic civil war would likely leave the country incredibly exposed, already with the previous two magic wars the countries magic population is low. Another war could see the end of British Magicals, and with the threat of ship-girls that the enemy is now likely to know about, it would be a smart move to knock them out while they had the time and opportunity to do so before we become a true threat to them. Also with the elimination of both Weasley and the leaders of the revolution, it would lead to a more stable peace which is far more beneficial either way"

There was a few moments silence as the PM internally weighed the pros and cons of doing that the wizard had told him. A secure peace in the magical area would make the country safer which was what he ended if he wished to concentrate on retaking the seas around their island that they called home. A civil war which if not stopped would seriously endanger the one person they desperately needed on their side.

"In that case, do it. Whether an invasion is true or false a peace is better than a war. But that leads to my other question, how much of a danger is Nathanael Tempest to the United Kingdom" Upon hearing those words, there was a far more serious look on both men's faces, in fact for a few seconds it was so quiet that the clock ticking was like a gun being fired repeatedly. Eventually, Adrian gave his response.

"He is one of the most serious threats to this country there is if not THE most dangerous threat. He has already managed to ace all of his exams both magical and muggle by the age of fourteen while at the same time achieving the status as a world-class duellist and has managed to figure out one of the laws of magic around electricity. His power enables him to take on opponents such as myself and while he is younger the duelling allows him to rapidly close the gap in experience, added to this his knowledge of magic is also increasing. He also knows where stands politically and is not afraid to throw his influence around if needed. But he is most dangerous in Muggle politics. Magically he doesn't have much support due to his house being aligned with the conservatives, but also due to his family being young and even gaining its place via magical means. But in muggle politics, he is gaining influence. As the person who discovered how to get magic and electricity to work, he has likely already placed it under a fidelus charm to prevent anyone else from discovering it naturally as well as spells on his body to prevent anyone from using mental magic to force it from him. This means that he is singlehandedly the only person who can allow for magical muggle integration, if he dies then that knowledge will be lost forever never to be recovered forever separating the two worlds. But the main problem with us is that he is allowed to set national policy. If you wish to trade information on ship-girls and how to summon them with other countries, then you need to convince Mr Tempest to give that knowledge up. If he refuses than y possible deal will fall flat".

"If he does that, then any decision relating to magic and electricity will go through him, he has an entire monopoly on things that we can't do anything about. What about arresting him and forcing him to give up that type of information" Adrian shook his head.

"Wizards solved that problem years ago, there are spells to kill a person if they reveal such information or even attempt to. Arrest him, and the kid dies. Try to use his sister as a hostage and the kid dies. He also won't sell that knowledge, he's been shown to be stubborn enough if he doesn't get things his way by just walking out on things. If we try to demand or use any kind of force, then he will simply leave us and let us burn. There is nothing we can do besides hope that he doesn't intend to rule the entire country or make unreasonable demands".

"Unreasonable, he's already threatening possible trade arrangements with his stubbornness. I hate the EU as much as anyone north of London and south of Scotland, however, we will still need to arrange a trade agreement. If we didn't have the problem of abyssal, then it would be easier however they are going to demand knowledge of ship girls or reveal the person who knows how to summon them. IS there anything we of the continentals could offer him to change his mind"

"I'm afraid not, while the Tempest house was in the centre of politics, they always did lean more towards conservatism. The massive shift in power forced them to go even further with that lean. Morally we have nothing to offer him, the conservatives are more practically based than emotional, if they were in the muggle government, then they would oppose all foreign aid of any kind alongside intervening abroad unless absolutely needed. When it comes to war though, conservatives are far more ruthless. They are more likely to give orders to take no prisoners except for children and kill anyone who opposes them in a war. They will allow for torture and capital punishment, they're also for less restriction on magic which was why they backed entirely the law which got rid of the underage magic law."

"Financially, there's nothing we can do on that front either. Even before working with the MOD he was a millionaire thanks to his extensive duelling career despite his age. Also, one year working with the MOD will be able to set him up for life. Education wise, again he could afford anything he might want at the moment. He's a rich enough that if he wished he could just hire a professor outright. In terms of fame, he seemingly despises it. He avoids all reporters and has never once been interviewed. He only uses his fame as a way to get more invitations to duelling circuits. Politically gains for him would be the best thing but it still wouldn't work as the muggle government just doesn't have anything to offer wizards and witches that could constantly sway their votes".

"What about his sister?"

"From what we've managed to gather from her, she is the only one he truly cares for since his father is absent"

"What about his mother?"

"Apparently Mr Tempest has sworn that he would kill her on site if he ever saw her again. He also isn't in contact with any of his eleven half-siblings. As for using his sister as a hostage, I have a feeling that would result in a very high casualty count."

"He's that dangerous, what about you lot. Would you be able to stop him or even the rest of the wizards or witches?" More silence rained in the room as Adrian began to weigh up the possible advantages and disadvantages of informing the Prime Minister of the current theory that was going around certain circles. He wasn't obligated to tell him since it was at his discretion according to the King, but these were desperate times.

"Prime Minister there are beliefs and theories that Mr Tempest might be the next Dumbledore." The PM blinked what did this have to do with an old man that had died several decades ago. "Prime Minister throughout history there have always been certain witches that stand out. A sort of elite of the elite sort of the ultimate wizard or witch at any one time although there can be several at once, normally they will fight with one coming out the victor allowing them to control the direction of wizarding politics and culture for decades if not centuries until the next one rises.

"I assume Dumbledore was the last one then"

"Correct, Albus Dumbledore took the crown from Gellert Grindelwald in 1945 after their duel. He was then later challenged by Voldermort who took the crown when he died. The crown should, in theory, have passed down to Harry Potter"

"In theory?" Asking curiously, the PM began to wonder if there was any kind of evidence or structure that went into creating the next ultimate wizard by the sounds of things.

"New Ultimate wizards shall we call them all seem to have incredibly similar traits. They're incredibly intelligent, normally they ace their exams and set new records. Albus Dumbledore was stated to have shocked his examiner to the point that they hadn't ever seen or heard of such advanced magic before and that was when he was seventeen. They also have a tendency to push the boundaries of magic, Tom Riddle discovered entire new pieces of dark magic and black magic. Their ridiculously powerful compared to their peers, Grindelwald was able to beat any opponent he came across in a one on one duel with such remarkable ease. Grindelwald could also devastate entire gangs of Aurors. They have all originated from Europe, not a single Ultimate wizard has ever been born outside of the continent. They also have a tendency to be at least in their younger years, social outcasts. With time though they gain a massive following giving them massive power. On that point, even at a young age, they are generally able to influence political power in some kind of sense. There's also the fact that while they have more rightwing and nationalist ideologies when they are younger. Finally, they all desire greater and greater power. Now Prime Minister how many of these does Mr Tempest share".

Like he was being crushed hundreds of feet beneath the sea, the PM's mind raced as he connected the dots of what little information he knew about the young teenager. These things were: his past, his achievements, and his age, alongside his past actions. All of them were connecting like it was a carbon copy of the standard ultimate wizard backstory.

"Intelligence wise, he's already graduated from Hogwarts at the age of fourteen while at the same time passing his GCSE's all of which had outstanding results. But I thought you said that the past Ultimate wizards developed more magic and were more impressive".

"Yes, but they had far more spare time to work on learning far more extra knowledge and push the boundaries further. This gave them a safe place to experiment with more time so they could pass when they were seventeen. In contrast, Mr Tempest has graduated early, and while he hasn't broken any records, he is still one of the highest scoring students there has ever been especially when one considers that he had double the workload to do and half the time to do so completing each school year in half of one".

"He's also developed a way to get magic and electricity to coexist, pushing the boundaries of magic. And he's powerful managing to become a world-class duellist at the age of twelve when he won his first championship".

"Politically, he's on the conservative side and I have watched his duels. Whenever he faces an opponent which is incredibly liberal, most of which are muggle raised. He has a tendency of being far more brutal. In fact, during one of his tournaments against an older girl who was rather vocal about destroying all borders and allowing goblins to have wands as well as giving them financial and other compensation to the point of giving goblins positions of power due to past oppression. Well, that was a rather interesting scandal". A small chuckle left Adrian's lips as he remembered the time he had watched that particular duel, he also remembered the daily prophets newspapers and the rather loud hatred denouncing of the young child.

"What happened?"

"He put the girl in a temporary three-month coma. A coma might I add that came from her shock of having all of her limbs being torn off and with her being on the verge of death, with multiple of her bones puncturing what was left as she lay in a pool of her own blood. That was in conjunction with a dark but not illegal spell to force agonising nightmares. Apparently it got to the point where the girl was on the verge of committing suicide. She was only cured when she begged and embarrassed herself in public to have the magic taken off her.".

More horror etched onto the PM's face.

"Did he"

"Yes but the apology that the girl had to give him for insulting him so severely, has permanently mentally scarred her to the point where just sleeping can send her into bouts of nightmares without any use of magic".

"That's horrible, what did she say to him for him to use such violence against her".

"I cant remember the exact words, but it was along the lines about how old backwards thinking people like him should be put into camps and executed, as they didn't believe in freedom and were nothing but cowards using their privilege to terrorise others. She was far more vocal and vulgar about it, what I think snapped him though was when she brought his sister into it.

"How was he not arrested for such actions?"

"It isn't illegal Prime Minister; duelling competitions are vicious places and are well known for their bloody outcomes. It's not unusual for people to have vicious injuries, and while it's rare, people do die. Its far less fencing and more gladiator battles to the death."

"It's a blood sport, he actively takes part in blood sports". With a sigh, Adrian began to realise that the PM didn't understand magical culture as much as he should, especially if he would be working with Tempest.

"Magic can heal injuries that muggle's cant. If a soldier loses his leg, then they will require a prosthetic to replace it, or they may be put in a wheelchair. If a wizard loses their leg, then if it's in good enough condition and it hasn't been too long; then the limb can be reattached with no problems in the slightest. If the leg isn't reattached then a new one can be grown, magic allows for wizards to make full recoveries from injuries nearly all the time. A life-changing injury for a muggle will be treated like a minor bone being broken, annoying and painful but not something unrecoverable from".

"I've read the reports on the previous wizarding war, there were mentions of a man called Moody who had several body parts missing" Adrian chuckled yet again.

"The man was rather paranoid, he didn't trust any possible new limbs. Also, some dark magic can irreversible, with the job that Moody did, it's likely he had been hit with so many spells that he would have recovered anyway; Although, it isn't unknown for some wizards or witches to replace parts of their anatomy with more magical ones such as their eyes if they wish. The fact of the matter is Prime Minister, that an injury in the magical world is less serious and is treated as such. A person losing a limb or too can be incredibly common depending on how strict the rules of the competition are, it's just that Mr Tempest seems to have a penchant for the more brutal ones".

"Great so I'm working with a sadist then, if it wasn't for the current situation with the ship-girls, how would the body normally be handled."

"It depends, the last three ultimate wizards all had ideas of world conquest and of magical superiority. Dumbledore grew out of it as the years went on, but he was rather insistent on the greater good. In contrast, there have been no indications that the boy has any belief in social magical superiority, biologically, however, the kid like others on his faction likely believes that they are superior due to their enhanced senses, life spans, strength speed and ability to perform magic.

On the other hand, while he has shown no signs of wanting to conquer the world, like his predecessors he has a feeling of how the world should be like and is willing to use his power to achieve that. Yet I believe hos excuse of joining in a civil war is because he truly believes that his nation is under threat than for any kind of power. More than likely, the only types of reward he might want would be to elevate his house into a higher position, alongside getting rid of the scorn that other houses have towards his, due to them being given their position by royal appointment than any type of magical means.

"And in the worst case scenario, what will happen to the boy if he plans on becoming like the other ultimate wizards"

"Than we would take him down. However, unless he proves to be actively threatening the United Kingdom then we leave him alone. That just leaves the problem that if he does become a threat, every year he is allowed to get older and learn more magic the more powerful he will become and the more lives that will be lost"

"And how likely do you think such action will be required"

"Going by the past ultimate wizards, then they don't start to become problems until they hit the age of thirty as they use their younger years to develop power and enhance their ideologies and knowledge of magic. However, if we go by history, if he is given the chance, then he will start some major war. Grindelwald and Dumbledore are responsible for WW2 and the millions who died, Voldemort while far less deadly still had hundreds of thousands die to him in both muggle and magical numbers".

"So you're telling me, there is a serious risk that the child assisting us in the defence of the realm could eventually become a mass murderer".

"Its possible but not determined. Merlin was an ultimate wizard, he with the help of Arthur managed to briefly unify the nation and defend it from invasion. Well at least until everything got fucked up. But as for the last three, they were born in the last two centuries, Mr Tempest is born in the current century, his morals will be defined by it. Though there is no doubt that every single ultimate wizard or witch has been involved in some kind of war. Finally, there is the last point".

"And what's that?"

"There's no way of even telling if the boy is the next ultimate wizard, there have been many witches and wizards in the past who have been successful as he was, the founders of Hogwarts for instance. Rowena Ravenclaw while undeniably talented and powerful making her by far the most legendary of the four, was still not an ultimate class wizard. Mr Tempest could just be an exceptionally talented individual, one of the greatest wizards of the age with time but not another Dumbledore. Time will tell on where he stands, but for the immediate future, he is on our side."

"Good at least for now we can concentrate on our current problems without any hindrance. Anyway, Adrian please keep an eye on him, if things look like that he might be going the same way as his predecessors, it is of the utmost importance to the country that we deal with it before another war can break out". With a respectful bow, Adrian left the room leaving the Prime Minister in his own thoughts; Thoughts that revolved around learning far more about magical culture and the possible threat of a child.


	12. Chapter 12

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 12**

18 February 2027

Diagon Alley

For the first time since Nat had started working with the Royal Navy, Nat had finally apparated a person who didn't immediately either throw up or collapse to the floor after their first time apparating. Okay, it was given that the two people he had apparated were a couple of warships given form, therefore there was a chance that their ability to resist such things was higher than that of a human. Still, though, he was glad that he didn't have to yank Ark Royal or Warspite off the ground or worse have to vanish any possible vomit. No instead, he had to give an internal chuckle, the two girls eyes were going round in circles in an unfocused way, it was almost as if they had become a carousel.

"That was horrible" With her thoughts on the subject made, Ark Royal gave a slightly annoyed look at the person who had summoned her. The wizard had never warned her, that the experience of apparating would feel this bad, she didn't want to do it again. She was just glad that as she patted herself down, that she wasn't missing anything. Neither were any of her clothes out of place like she had first thought.

"You get used to it, anyway are you and Warspite feeling okay, no problem with your electrical systems" Considering the fact that Nat had apparated the two of them into one of the streets for apparating, he didn't exactly want to run a full checkups, if anyone was to realise that these two had been summoned, then he could expect to find the girls captured and destroyed, and he himself potentially facing execution. The magical world did not take to well to people who summoned creatures from other worlds, something that made him wonder just what exactly the muggle government had given to Mrs Weasley to ensure her silence on the matter.

"I'm okay, you did some really good work. But are we now in London" The blonde haired battleship looked gracefully at the rooftops around her; the air was far different here compared to Sword Base or Portsmouth. It was far more busy and energetic, no doubt there would be people going back and forth with their business, yet she could also tell that the air was nowhere near as fresh here as it was by the sea or by the Scottish Loch.

"Yes as I said before, I need to pick up a few things from the magical side of things first. Once that's done, I'll walk you around London. If you behave yourselves, I'll give you some money to spend on whatever you want that's in reason". Nat was not going to buy the girls a fucking car each, he more than certainly had the money. With his limited but highly successful duelling career, he was already a millionaire. If he wanted to, he could give the girls ten grand each and tell them to have fun, but he would prefer not to waste that type of cash on frivolous spending. And even taking the warnings of some of the sailors who had mentioned about their own wives spending habits, he was going to limit how much the two spent to a minimum. That and the fact, that if he spent a hundred pound each on two warships, then the next set of ships who wish to explore would ask the same. He had seen the sheer amount of chocolate and sweets the destroyers ate, he was not going to relive that horror. He still occasionally saw a fearful glance from a sailor on the odd occasion when he had a piece of chocolate.

"We best make this fast, I would prefer not to waste time in such a place" Speaking strictly, Ark Royal gave her feelings on having to waste time in the magical bit of London. She had no connection to the magical world, besides the person who had summoned her to sail upon the earth's oceans and seas again. Warspite, in contrast, kept a small smile on her face as she took in the noise of conversations ahead, she couldn't see them, but soon enough she would be walking with other humans that wouldn't be at a military base.

"Now remember, if anyone asks what your relation to me is, you are a very distant relation to my family and are squibs. I found you recently when going through my family tree, and am teaching you the basics of magical society. Your father if anyone asks, is the admiral. Other than that, it would be preferable if you didn't talk with anyone until you are more accustomed." The two warships nodded slightly, but the carrier couldn't help but wonder something.

"Will they not be curious about our names?" Considering the fact that the names Ark Royal and Warspite weren't exactly human names, it could understand the question. But since they would be dealing with magical's first, there wouldn't be a problem since people were still sometimes called really old things. After all the name Dumbledore wasn't a normal name, and the whole thing with the admiral being their father and them being squibs would likely handle the suspicion.

"They won't notice, but when we get to London, you are going to need some human names. If you want to think of your fake name now, and then use it when we leave, that's perfectly fine. Other than that, let's go" Turning around, Nat quickly conjured a pair of darkened sunglasses and headed towards the end of the brick alley that they had found themselves in. When they approached the end, they entered Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley had changed since the last magical war Nat had heard, before the war, it was very much how it was now, only some shops were run by different people or families. Quite a lot of people had died on both sides during the war, and with most of the traditional families who had supported Voldermort dead, a lot of the older shops were shut down and the belongings confiscated. Besides that though, one of the most notable differences was the fact that there were multiple Aurors stationed in the area.

Some stood around, and others walked back and forth as if they were muggle police, but with their wands in their hands, and their eyes darting around the place, it was certainly a more secure place. Upon stepping out onto the street, both Ark Royal and Warspite paused briefly so that they could let their eyes wander on the local area. Diagon wasn't a muggle part of the city, and therefore everything was different from the clothing to the shops to the curvature of curved buildings which looked like they weren't architecturally safe in the slightest.

Ark Royal noticed all sorts of different stores, there was a bookstore, a hairdresser, a place that seemed to be selling ice cream, as well as what appeared to be a wand store. Idly, Ark Royal wondered what would happen if she was to step foot in the last place, but in the end, her eyes locked on the wonky column building at the end. It was slightly different to the other buildings in the area, clan yet trying to give off an intimidating edge. Plus the small creatures wielding spears and swords also didn't make it appear any better.

"Their goblins, don't make sustained eye contact. If you do they will consider it a challenge as they are warriors, they'll likely challenge you to a fight for either your belongings if you're rich, your physical body if not and death if you've really managed to offend them. The second option is worse, especially if your an attractive female. And going by the way they're staring, they've already noticed you two." While the incredible beauty of the ship girls would likely be a boon to them when trying to find someone to have a relationship with, or for something as basic as sex, to Nat it was irritating in this situation.

"What will they do, I can destroy them". Of that Nat had no doubt, since while the ship girl did not have her aircraft, she did still have several guns that would rip apart a goblins torso. And if that was to happen, he would try and record it so that he could watch it time and time again for his own amusement. Yet goblins were sneak fuckers, and if they had already noticed the two ship girls, it wouldn't be long before they sent someone to try and spy on them. From there, they would see if they could either convince the ship girls to join them, blackmail them, threaten him, pull up some old archaic law, challenge him to a duel to the death for the girls or complain to the ministry on trumped-up charges.

"Ignore them; don't even give them any notice, the more you do the more you encourage them. I don't particularly feel like having to explain to either Weasley or the Prime Minister why there will be a set of goblin corpses which has just set off a war". There was a slight look of alarm from Warspite as she was told that a smile look could set off a war with the creatures, then again that was to be expected since, in the modern day, nations didn't go to war because two people insulted one another. Or it could be because Nat had essentially just said that he would kill the goblins if they tried anything.

"They're not that bad are they," Nat said nothing in reply as he kept walking, there was no way of knowing if the sneaky little creatures were listening in on their conversation, waiting for any excuse to start a war. Despite what some delusional wizards and muggle raised people thought, Goblins were not a race you should be kind too. Constant wars with the creatures, were not because the wizards had attacked the goblins, but because of the other way round, slavery. Genocide, theft. Whilst humans did it too, the Goblins were far worse and had no restraint unlike humans The only reason they were allowed access to wizard gold, was as a compromise at the end of the last goblin war to try and prevent another one from occurring. It was less a treaty of Versailles, and more of the end of WW2 Germany where they give them some things, but ultimately hope to prevent them from becoming strong again to cause another war.

"Look at their history, while somewhat similar to ours, they haven't changed at all compared to the Muggle government" Disguising another look as if somebody had called his name, Nat noticed that one of the guards had gone back inside, more than likely to go tell their boss that he had arrived. He wasn't exactly as unknown here as he was in the muggle world. It was shown with the fact, that even with sunglasses obscuring his eyes, wizards and witches were recognising him. The only reason he hadn't put a glamour charm on himself here, was that with the end of the wizarding war, that Aurors would regularly make sure that nobody was trying to sneak around to cause trouble. As such, if he used a glamour spell to hide his appearance, then he would be taken in for questioning and asked about why he was trying to sneak around. This meant ultimately, that it wasn't long before he heard people calling out his name.

"Mummy, mummy it's the duelling champion" A small witch looked up at him excitedly, her eyes filled with excitement at the prospect of seeing her hero in person for the first time. Warspite saw the scene and gave a slight smile at it, she could still remember the few times when little children would look at her captain in admiration and wonder, then vowing that they would be like them as they gazed upon her metal form. So when she turned to face the person that the children seemed so enamoured with, she expected to see a small smile at them and maybe even to sign an autograph, instead, he saw him give no attention to the girl and keep his stoic expression.

"War, if you would please, we don't have much time to spare" Turning back to the little girl, she saw that the girl had recognised that her and Ark Royal were accompanying the wizard and was asking her mother another question.

"Mummy are those two girls going out with Mr Tempest" It was an innocent question, as far as Warspite was concerned, but before she could walk over and say hello and speak to the cute girl, she felt a hand wrap around her arm before then gently pulling her away from the scene. Looking up, Warspite saw that it was the wizard who while giving her a gentle tug, was giving a clear message that it was time to go.

What Warspite hand noticed that Nat did, was the group of lords and ladies who were having a nice breakfast outside, and had promptly found him. He knew the names of all these lords and ladies. All of them were political enemies and some of the more hard-line Weasley supporters, supporters who were now tracing his movements, all the while a couple of reporters were starting to zero in. He fucking hated coming to anywhere magical during the daytime, the attention he gained due to being a famous duellist was bad enough. But if one added the fact that according to his father, recent political conversations in Parliament, we're focusing on family magic it was only natural that his name came up.

And due to the Press being against the traditional side, it meant that he was nearly always looked down upon whenever he was mentioned besides when it came to any duelling victory. Then he was celebrated as a hero, until the last paragraph. Then it was asked why he was either allowed to continue being the representative of magical Britain in duelling tournaments, why he was allowed to duel at all, or why he hadn't joined the "Progressive and caring, tolerant and social side" Instead of remaining in the "Uncouth, old, out of date, fascist, xenophobic, useless, antisocial, selfish, and many more words side".

Thankfully before he could carry on, he reached the potion ingredients shop bringing in a slightly disgusted looking Ark Royal and a slightly disturbed Warspite as they looked around at all of the ingredients left on the shelves ready to purchase. Normally Nat wouldn't even come in this potion shop, it was incredibly expensive, and generally lacked some useful things, but anything that was not part of Diagon Alley was considered incredibly sketchy. Which washy most of the time, those shops were opened at night since most "good" people would be asleep and the Aurors on watch usually dint go down that far.

But there was also the fact that he did not want to risk either Warspite or Ark Royal.

It was likely, that somebody would already try to kidnap him, either for potions or something else. But the girls were incredibly beautiful, those with magical blood on average were better looking than muggle's, he himself was an exception being plain and nothing to look at. But the girls were beyond beautiful even by magical standards, to the point that he would say that Ark Royal and Warspite even exceeded veela in their looks. He had no wish to try to rescue them.

So he went around quickly, picking up the ingredients he needed, it wouldn't be long before the message spread that he was around, and as soon as the information went around that he was accompanied by two beautiful ladies. There would soon be a gathering of people trying to ask questions or get autographs. Luckily, there was nobody else in, that would have caused a hassle. But he got the ingredients he needed and noticed that they even had the more rare ingredients that were going to cost a bit more. Fuck the price in this place was about five times as much on average, all because they had the benefit of being a client of Mrs Weasley.

Soon enough, with Warspite and Ark Royal wondering around the shops looking at the strange ingredient, like a rats tail which cause Ark Royal yo look even more in disgust, he was able to purchase the ingredients. Even if he was given a dirty look by the owner. Except it was too late, despite being fast, one of his political enemies had managed to get him alone.

"Mr Tempest, how lovely it is to see Britain's duelling champion". If it wasn't for the fact that the man had entirely blocked off the entryway, Nat would have simply ignored the man in his entirety. As he wasn't though, he looked him in the eyes with his normal expression while quickly making a motion for Warspite and Ark Royal to come to him.

"Mr Fletcher, with all respect, I have things that I need to do. So if you would please vacate the doorway, then I can be on my way" Mr Fletcher, unlike the younger wizard, didn't bother to hide his hate and contempt on his face, his eyes staring angrily as a memory flashed in front of him.

"No we're going to talk now boy, you still need to pay for what you did to my daughter," Nat remembered the scene that the man was talking about, and he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Mr Fletcher, I did not create the rules, if you have a grievance, then I can point you in the right direction for the duelling circuit, if not, then there is nothing else that I can do. Of which I would then ask, that whether you take me up on my offer or not, that you please make way for people to enter and exit the store". Otherwise, I must ask that you vacate the doorway before I am forced to call for an Auror" Nat tone of voice was one of courtesy, besides it being expected of him as not only of the culture but also of his position as an heir, he could not afford to look like he was the one being disrespectful. Especially since, Weasley and her cronies were looking for any excuse to take action on him.

"No, I don't think I will, child. And I will not do what you say you racist fascist little shit. Instead what you are going to do is give up your position as representative of not only the countries duellist, but you will also leave the duelling career forever never to return. Of which you will then hand over all of your winnings for cheating in such duels over to me personally, as well as renounce your position to the house of Tempest permanently and give it over to the Ministry so that it may be distributed to actual non-asshole people". The man looked smug, his eyes gleaming as if he had just won a great battle.

"No, I shall not Mr Fletcher." Seeing where this was likely going to head, Nat took a step backwards. He didn't do it as a symbol of backing down, as Mr Fletcher had thought, but rather he simply got out his phone activated the recording feature and passed it over to Ark Royal who he asked to record the situation. Considering how aggressive Mr Fletcher was getting, Nat knew that this was going to end in violence. With the majority of the government against him, all claims of self-defence would be ignored as Weasley would finally be given her chance to take him down.

"What did you say you little shit, and you are going to give me that nice looking gizmo you just handed over to that slut of yours? After all, that is the only way that a piece of filth like you would ever be able to get close to a girl, especially when all you deserve is to have your head on a spike as a reminder to those that face true noble people". Both Warspite and Ark Royals anger spoke considerably as they saw what was happening to the person who was to be escorting them, yet before either of them summoned their rigging; they were stopped by a simple look. Nat knew that one mistake here would kick-start a war, and he didn't know that he would get away with so many Aurors.

"Mr Fletcher such language is not acceptable in a location where children could hear, and you have no right to detain me here as you are neither an auror nor a person with the authority to command such a thing. Therefore I would ask again politely, please move aside. The shop had an anti-apparition spell up, Nat wouldn't be able to get out of here and despite his words, he knew this was going to end with Mr Fletcher on the floor unconscious, with a trial to follow shortly after for him. However as he concentrated on the best plan on how to deal with as many enemies as possible, he noticed familiar presence, one which would solve the situation.

"Sir I would ask you to leave the entrance of this store please so that people may go about their business. If you refuse then I will be forced to take you in for disturbing the peace and threatening to attack a minor" Mr Fletcher growled spinning around so quickly that it might appear that his head had flown off his shoulders, unfortunately for Nat though, the man didn't drop dead. That was a shame, he would have had a party at the mans death.

Warspite looked at the new man that had suddenly appeared, he was in his mid-forties, pale skin, dark shoulder length hair, rather plain looking. He had a strong build which indicated that he had trained regularly for his duties as an Auror, the man also gave off a small wave of authority in his dark blue Auror robes. Yet it was the eyes that she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Cold lifeless and utterly dull, she was sure that once those eyes may have shown something far more beautiful. Yet she could tell that what once might have been incredibly bright beautiful violet eyes had gone through something which had dulled them entirely. They no longer shone with anything, no longer a thing of beauty, and the worst part of it all was that she could sense something from those eyes. It was almost as if they were saying every now and again that they should just end everything.

"Back of Tempest scum, I'll have you arrested for gross misuse of power. And what the fuck do you mean by assaulting a minor; I didn't have my wand out". Ark Royal for her part gave a sudden look of shock from the person who had summoned them to the older man, her eyes widening slightly as she saw the similar connection. The two Tempests looked similar, not a carbon copy of each other, but they defiantly looked like father and son. It was the dull purple yes of both which gave it away.

"If you are threatening me, Mr Fletcher, then I hope you are willing to give a testimony under veritserum. As you should know, with the wizarding war over, parliament does not want incompetent people working for law enforcement. Also as Heir Tempest has video evidence which can then be confirmed by these two witnesses and memories, I think that you yourself will be facing the stand for false charges ". There was another growl and look of raw hatred as Mr Fletcher stormed out the building, attracting the attention of other people on the same side all of which was followed by the auror.

Warspite for her part started to look at the older man with a slight amount of trepidation, would he ask his son who they were and if they were going out. The excuse of relatives wouldn't work with him, or maybe did he think she and Ark were friends with Nat. Perhaps they might all go out for a small meal so that Nat could introduce them and talk about how things were going. Would Lord Tempest like her and would he approve of her and the work they did, so many things blasted through her head.

What she did not expect however as that after Mt Fletcher had made some distance, Lord Tempest walked away without even giving a single bit of notice to his son. And neither did the son recognise his father, instead, Nat walked the two ship girls out of the shop in silence. From there the rest of the trip to the apparating alley was in silence before he grabbed both of their hands and apparated. He had the supplies he needed, it was time to take Warspite and Ark Royal on a proper tour of the capital.

London

"Lady Warspite and Ark Royal, may I present London" walking out of the alleyway they had found, the group of three walked forward a few steps to see the River Thames directly in front of them. The city was normal for Nat who had lived there, but for Warspite and Ark Royal, it was an entirely new experience as they let their eyes take in all the sight and smell of the capital city. With the Thames in front of them, they felt at home, almost as if they were still back in their steel forms resting gently nearby. Speaking of which.

"Belfast" A little to their right and on the bank was HMS Belfast sitting there in the water. Despite the situation of the world in chaos, Warspite couldn't help but smile as she saw one of her old friends relaxing there gracefully. But instead of remaining quiet like a normal ship should, the call was met with a sudden loud horn from the ship.

Rapidly, the people on the ship began looking at the ship confusedly, but Warspite and Ark Royal gave a small hand wave to the ship. What was strange to Nat though, was that there had been no sense of magic in the air, and he couldn't sense any coming from the ship itself. There shouldn't be any in the first place considering what normal magic did to electronics. However, the ship girls did have memories of everything before they were destroyed or scrapped, which meant that a museum ship might be able to recognise her friends.

"Can we visit Belfast first, I know we have to look around the city, but we can always say hello right" Nat was never planning on denying the warship, but it seemed that Belfast was rather hoping that they would visit considering the fact that there were more blasts of her horn. Something which made Nat wonder, just how conscious was the ship, and how on earth had she managed to communicate with them, let alone recognise Warspite and Ark Royal.

"Very well, you can give a quick hello first. But it has to be quick; we don't have all day for you three to chat. You can do that when she finally gets summoned". On that note, Nat couldn't help but get an idea. He had theorised the ability to use a catalyst to summon a specific warship, but he didn't have anything to use until now. If he was able to sneak a small piece of Belfast, then he might be able to summon her tomorrow. He knew that if his theory worked than the government would start looking for any and all items that were related to aircraft carriers. Whether it was their bells or guns, maybe a plane or perhaps even a piece of the rudder. If a sufficient catalyst could be gathered, then the carriers could be brought in earlier.

According to the admiral, since the carriers would make up the main strike force of the fleet, the carriers would need as much practice as they could get to ensure that they were in top fighting condition. Except that still left the problem, of finding tiny pilots to fly the aircraft produced. That was the hardest thing to do, especially since his plans to try and remote control the planes hadn't worked. He was working on solutions, in how to handle the problems that Ark Royal and likely all future aircraft carriers would face, but unless it was solved, then the Navy would be in a dire straits condition.

Well maybe not entirely, from what he had learned from Warspite, there was a reason why British Carriers had a smaller amount of aircraft and armoured flight decks. According to her, the North Atlantic was a far rougher sea than the Pacific where the American Navy had fought. Ark Royal had then chimed in saying that because the Royal Navy had built their war plans about fighting in the North Sea and the Mediterranean, that the carriers needed armoured hulls. This was due to the fact that carriers were expected to be attacked time and time again by land air groups, meaning that a carrier had to be not only in a sail-able condition but also in a fighting one.

In contrast the American and Japanese naval war was focused on calmer seas where there would be a large distance between refuelling stations and less chance of ground air groups engaging carriers. Essentially, this had forced the Americans and Japanese to concentrate on a higher amount of planes. But this required wooden decks that were more vulnerable to attack, so it was traded off between each navy until the US had the ability to simply create larger carriers and armour them with minimal to no cost at all to the carrying capacity. Again cording to the carrier, British carriers would have struggled in the Pacific due to the emphasis on armour, leaving them with not enough aircraft to do enough damage. As for the Americans, she stated that they would have had their aircraft carriers obliterated due to the amount of ground-based aircraft.

The history and technical lessons he found interesting, but the fact of the matter was that they still didn't have any miniature pilots. And Even if they did find some race that was not only small enough but also humanoid that could understand English, that didn't mean they would be intelligent enough to fly fighter planes. The Fay, who were the only species known to be small and intelligent enough, were highly isolationist. If he asked for an army of pilots, then they would likely kill him for insulting them. As for pixies, they were bad enough with just normal things, there wasn't a chance he was going to put pixies in fighters. They'd never see the fighters back for one thing, and the second would likely be a lot of dead people and destroyed property as the pests were given control of deadly instruments. The shortage of pilots was one of the most pressing matters for the navy, and one that would have to be solved soon if they wished to have any chance of retaking the channel.

It took them a little while to get to the other side of the river, but considering the fact that the goal for the two warships was to experience London, Nat decided that it would be best not to apparate them to the other side. Besides, he got to watch the utter looks confusion and excitement from Wasrpite and Ark Royal as they walked among civilians for the first time. It was a good job that he had hidden their normal attire with an illusion, otherwise, the two of them would have likely been given more odd looks. Already, they were receiving a fair few admiring glances from the people who they walked by. As well as a few looks of jealousy from other people

He didn't mind the looks that people gave War and Ark, after what had happened just before in Diagon Alley, it was nice to not be recognised by anyone. Instead, the only two he got was either one of jealousy due to walking with the two beautiful girls, or a look of confusion as some people tried to work out if he was a girl due to his long hair and walking with far more beautiful girls then he looked. Soon enough though, there was one or two catcalls, as well as one girl who had even approached asking if they wanted to come back to her place. That girl promptly fell in the river, when Nat very subtly used some magic to just change the direction of a cyclist. The splash was rather loud, but he had ensured that neither of the two people would get hurt.

Soon enough they made it, and after purchasing the tickets, they were welcome to board the gangway and walk aboard the old ship. As soon as they did, let out another loud blast from her horn. In response Warspite gently put her hand onto one of the railings and gave a light smile.

"Hello Belfast, do you recognise me, its Warspite" Thankfully, there was no more loud horn, yet Nat could sense something strange in the atmosphere. It wasn't magical, but more like that feeling, you got to when visited somewhere old. No words had to be spoken, instead, there was just a certain atmosphere which stated everything. In this case, the atmosphere was one of happiness and content. More than likely, it was due to Belfast's friends finally saying hello after so long ago. He had a feeling that when Belfast was finally summoned, that the three warships would celebrate the very first time they could truly say hello to one another.

"It certainly was an interesting set of times they lived in, the rise of the ship girls to counter the abyssal's. Somehow magic had been able to pull the souls of ships from wherever they were and give them a human form to enjoy. Plus with their similarity to the abyssal's it made him think that perhaps the abyssal were similar to ship girls and had been summoned by some other magical. The question was why though, what purpose, would anyone have for blocking the entire world's access to the oceans.

"What would they hope t gain, continental nations were still trading, if not with more difficult, leaving only island nations like Britain, Japan, Australia and the Philippines out and exposed. With the firepower and ability to screw up modern systems, they could have easily invaded countries and wiped them out. The only thing that might stop them would be magical, but there was no way of knowing if that would even work. They would have to test an invasion plan against a nation that would be isolated, have a modern military and access to wizards and witches. That left only one country which could be used as a potential area of invasion. If he added in the magical political problems at the moment, and the arrival of ship girls, it seriously threatened the abyssal.

Ladies if you would please excuse me, I forgot something g that I need to get. I'll be back soon". With that, he quickly made his way deeper into the old warship until he was alone and apparated. He had to warn the Prime Minister of his theory; the whole country might be at risk.

 **xxxxx**

"Sorry about that ladies, I needed to pick up a little extra cash just in case" Ark Royal who at this point was looking at a little model of Belfast gave him a brief look to acknowledge his existence before turning back to the model. The girls didn't seem to have a problem though as they gave a small smile and returned to whatever they had been up to beforehand.

As for him though, he began to subtly search around for something he could use as a catalyst for the summoning of Belfast. He was already of thinking of taking the ell that the ship had. It would be of a decent size, and he could easily create a powerful enough copy with magic to act as a replacement. Should the catalyst disappear in the ritual, then he would strengthen the duplicated bell so that it would be like a normal bell, and if the bell remained, then he would place the original back in its place.

As he got to the position that the bell was located, he was approached by one of the curators of the ship. The curator was old, and having seen him likely wanted to talk to him about the ship in general as something to keep his mind off other things.

"Are you enjoying your trip, she is a beauty of a ship, she is the most powerful Light Cruiser made for the Royal Navy during the war. She hit a mine in 1939 and spent two years being repaired, afterwards she participated in the Arctic convoys and helped destroy the Battleship Scharnhorst, she then participated in operation Overlord. After the second world war ended, she fought in the Korean war and was hit a few times. Still, she survived, she's a sturdy old girl" The curator or the name of the people who worked on the museum spoke rather passionately about the ship, the man was old, but not so old that he would ever have served in the conflicts. "It's a shame the position she's in, the only real surviving warship of the second world war all on her own in the Thames, never to sail the open ocean again. It's sort of sad, but at least she gets to teach people about the past; who knows in the future, she might get enough cash to refitted and be able to sail the sea one last time. In a few years time kid if it ever happens you might be aboard her. Hell, you might even be her captain".

"Perhaps" Despite the lack of magic in the air, there was another change in the atmosphere of the ship, almost as if it was telling him to get a move on and summon her already. Yet there was also excitement, the ship it seemed was rather looking forward to having her human form and doing everything that the man had said.

As for the thought of actually sailing on the ship, it wasn't one that he liked the sound off. The sea was not the natural habitat of humans and by extension wizards, in the air or on earth humans easily ruled everything and faced little danger from creatures. But in the water, it was a different game and even with magic, he wouldn't exactly want to be in the ocean with deadly creatures; something, which was all the more compounded, by the fact that since he was a wizard, he knew or had heard stories of far more dangerous creatures that lurked beneath the waves.

Being on a ship at sea would be uncomfortable, but he would be able to handle it. However nothing could be said to get him into a submarine at sea, on land fine, but not at sea. The idea of sitting in a pressurised tin can several hundred feet below the surface did not sit well with him, even if he would be the safest person onboard with his ability to apparate. He just hoped that if they did eventually manage to take back the oceans and seas, that the MOD would never contract him to do repairs or work on their ships or submarines at sea.

"Well I hope you enjoy your visit here, despite the strange things with the horn, We'll get an engineer to work on that. Otherwise, take your time, those beautiful young ladies are lucky to have a boyfriend as kind as you are. I saw their faces when they first came aboard, I've never seen anyone smile like that. Oh and besides that, take it slow with them. Having dated enough girls, I have this ability to work out what you need to do. It's just a shame that I wasn't fifty years younger, they didn't make them then like they did now"

The man quickly made him scarce after that, although it wouldn't be hard to locate him considering the loud belly laugh he was giving. The only reason anyone would think that he was dating War and Ark was that of his close proximity to them. Yet with logic, they would deduce that there was an obvious age looking gap between the two older looking ship girls of around late teens to twenty years old, and his fourteen-year-old appearance. Besides the age gap, something that was considered to be more important when a person was younger, there was also the fact that he had no interest in romance.

His father had been fucked up enough by that whore; he would not make the same mistakes as his father. With growing technology, he would be able to continue the Tempest line as was his duty when it eventually came down to it. All he would have to do is purchase an egg and pay a woman to host it with a magical contract that the incubator was to receiver nothing besides the original payment. When the child would be born, he would simply hand it off to a house elf for looking after and education, he would only interfere when he had to teach it important things and its duty to the house. And when it reached the age of four or five he would make it the offer that his father had given him, pass all of your exams and you could do whatever you want until he died and the heir had to take over. No love, no friendship or stupid trips away to stupid farms or museums, only a business deal.

Even then, having a child would only happen if he was not able to find some way of replicating the philosophers stone, or a different way to keep himself alive. So long as there was one member of the house of Tempest left alive, then his obligation would be fulfilled. Besides having a child even if it was in the far future was a disgusting and revolting thought to him. He had his own life to live, to learn new things and explore the arts of magic and to become a better duellist, he would not put his own goals aside from some petulant little brat which would destroy multiple years of his life until it finally reached the age until it could sustain itself. Children were nothing but parasites, with a philosophers stone, he could be rid of them forever, as well as escaping the whole trap of romance.

He scowled internally, spending time having to escort these two ships was quite frankly a waste of his time. The Admiral should have sent some sailor to do the dam job, he was sure that some young sod wouldn't mind escorting them around and being given a credit card to buy whatever they wanted in what would essentially equate to a date. He, on the other hand, would rather summon the rest of the ship girls, had some more books or do some more research on the philosophers stone. And not any of those things, then perhaps he could try to scour the country for any possible fay who might be willing to act as pilots for Ark's little planes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two warships approaching.

"I'm going to wait back at the entrance, you can have another hour at most before we have to head off" With that he left, the rest of the day would be uneventful as the three of them did some shopping and visited a few other places before being apparated back to the base.

Sword Base

"Heir Tempest" His father was standing there, right next to the head of the DMLE Harry Potter who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Finally besides them was the admiral with what appeared to be some kind of humanoid creatures on his shoulders.

The humanoids were strange; they looked like miniature humans but in a more comic way and all of them were wearing what appeared to be uniforms. As soon as the little people saw him, they saluted as if he was their officer before turning their eyes to Warspite and Ark Royal. The latter of which they rushed to.

"Get off me" Ark Royal frantically tried to swat the creatures away, but after the first had been hit, the strange creatures stopped and looked at the warship in a guilty manner. Before anyone could question what came next, one of the strange creatures bowed deeply to the carrier and said.

"Desu" There were two reactions to this, one was a look of understanding from the two warships who could apparently understand the thing, and the other was one of complete confusion from the humans and wizards who didn't. Nat noticed, that the admiral looked at the strange creature things with a little more interest, the small little things were now actively crawling all over Ark Royal. "Desu, Desu, Desu"

"Miss Ark Royal would you care to elaborate what they are saying please" At this point, Ark Royal had decided to summon her plane arrows from her rigging. Then with a helping hand, she picked up some of the small creatures and moved them to the arrows where the small creatures just vanished into nowhere yet both members of the Tempest family could sense them.

"They say that they can fly my planes Admiral. They want me to prove it to you by a small amount of target practice. Do I have your permission"? Nodding slowly, the admiral directed Ark Royal to her normal position, allowing her to summon her bow and assumed a firing position.

From the outside, all Ark Royal did was pull her bow back with an arrow and narrow down on her target. Yet Ark Royal felt many different things, she felt the strength and direction of the wind, she felt her lifts bringing the aircraft up and pre-flight checks on all her aircraft about to launch, there was also here radars. Lastly, she could also feel her new pilots rushing around and speaking their language, informing each of them to lift off. When she was ready she loosed the arrow high into the air.

Nat and the others watched as the arrow flew on its own for a small amount of time, before it then transformed, the once narrow sleek metal shaft became five Fairey Firefly fighter planes. As soon as they did so, those on the ground heard the roar of the engines and propellers that the planes made as they approached their target. After which, they were met with the image of the planes staying in formation fire brief bit before they dived suddenly towards the wooden target and unleashed the payload in their guns. Bullets spraying out rapidly decimating the target into nothing but splinters, after which, the planes kept flying and did more aerial manoeuvres.

"Lord Tempest, you may leave now" Adrian who had quickly joined them gave a stern look to the man, in response the man did what he was told and apparated away. Again not once did he ever make any notion of communicating with his son, something that was noticed by those present. "Mr Tempest, I will fill you in on the situation with these new additions to the Royal Navy"

Nat nodded silently as he continued to watch the miniature aeroplanes fly, having never flown a plane or really seen the types of flips and speed they could go, he had no idea if the fairies were any good at their job. But considering the fact that they hadn't crashed yet, he would likely say that they might be allowed to stay at this current rate of performance. Besides Ark looked rather happy to see her planes flying, and as she was already communicating with them via radio, it seemed that she was a natural for this type of thing.

"Where did these Fairies come from?" He looked over to Adrian, expecting some type of answer, however, the small sounds of the fairies talking in their own language gave him an answer sooner than he expected, even if it was translated by Warspite. Speaking of which, the blonde was seemingly playing with the small creatures as one brought out a comb and began to comb her hair while another took a handkerchief out of another place and delicately brushed her mouth.

"According to the fairies, the Fay kicked them out of their home because they wanted to explore the human world, but because they need a constant stream of magic, they need to find some work." Nat gave another look the fairies, the fay was a very mysterious race with next to nothing being known about them. If a part of their society was now in the mortal world, it just made him wonder why on earth they had chosen the Royal Navy to get work from.

"Why did they choose the Royal Navy, it's not exactly a magical organisation"

"They said they sensed the magic of two strange creatures whey they reached Diagon alley, according to them they had never sensed such strange but useful magic. They said that they wanted to help those with that magic". Essentially as Nat had gathered, they were smaller versions of house elves, except better looking and somewhat comical considering that despite being dressed smartly, they didn't exactly look professional.

"So they want to assist the ship girls, if the Admiral gives the go-ahead then fine, otherwise I need to prepare the next set of ship girls to be summoned". Turning around, Nat heard the two ship girls talk to the small fairies, he wasn't particularly bothered by the creatures. They needed small pilots, and if these fay would take on the job than that was brilliant and solved their carrier problem.

"Desu, Desu, Desu, Desu, Desu" Nat stopped, the sudden change of tone in the small fairies voice had hum curious as to why it had suddenly deepened. Turning around, he stopped himself from showing any emotion as he gazed upon all of the small fairies on their knees going up and down while chanting that word of theirs. The thing he didn't like about this, was that they were directing it towards him.

"Ark Royal an explanation please" With a rather obvious look of confusion, the admiral flicked his gaze between what seemed to be an incredibly deep religious practise for these small things, and the wizard that they were bowing too.

"They are worshipping the great one sir, apparently the great one will be the one who shall open up the land of the dead and bring back the souls of powerful warriors to prevent the demons of the dark conquering the world. This individual to them is considered a god as only a god would have that type of power". Incredulous looks were on all the human's faces as they turned to the wizard, then back at the fairies.

"Him a god, no offence" There were a few seconds before the admiral burst into laughter, Nat, on the other hand, decided to settle this thing out.

"None took admiral. Ark, please tell the fay that wizards have not been considered gods for thousands of years, and that was only due to the technology difference. I am not a god in any shape or form, neither am I some type of prophet or religious figure. Inform them that while I will work with them, that they are never to consider me some type of god and try to worship me, I have a job to do and fairies getting in the way will not help." Despite being polite, Nat wanted to get the hell away from this place, the look of devotion in the eyes of the creatures was unnatural, if he had to work with them, he feared he would not get anything done due to them annoying him. Yet he had a contract and they needed small pilots.

Warspite this time relayed the message, something which Nat did not like the sound of considering the gleeful looks on the small things faces, a look that was compounded by Warspites mug face as she gave him an "innocent" look. Once the message was delivered though, the small fairies stopped their bowing and saluted up to him first and then the admiral. After which they then attempted to military march back to where they would be staying, He said attempted to, because with how small they were, it looked like a bunch of toys marching across a military base; Something that got a few more incredulous and humorous looks.

"I have to say I'm rather Impressed Mr Tempest, you left but a mortal child to take two beautiful ladies on a date to the big city all on your own. When you came back, you came back a god. At least you now have a good reason for having a harem of girls now, maybe you'll be like Zeus and keep finding some new mortal to hook up with". Nat gave his typical stoic expression to George, yet he could tell that going by the man referencing Zeus, that he had been studying up on magical history.

"I am not a god and I did not go on a date, if that is all admiral I would like to get back to my work" With that said, Nat brushed past the admiral heading speedily inside, he had a theory to work out, as well as the desire to be alone. He hated it when he had to spend time with people, and today had been particularly draining. All he had to do was put the two girls shopping in their rooms and he could finally be alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 12**

3 March 2027

Houses of Parliament

"Since January an ever larger amount of money has been swindled away from the good people of this nation and is being wasted on imaginary goals. Would the Prime Minister care to tell us, what exactly has been happening and what these funds are being allocated on, or will he admit to stealing money from the people for his own gain or delusion." The Prime Minister kept his fake smile as he looked over to the leader of the opposition. Question time was always annoying, and he had been expecting this.

With an ever-growing amount of ship girls, more guns bombs and planes were needed, not to mention trying to upgrade the older ships so that they had more modern equipment like Bofors. Then there was the while small, growing amount of sailors who were required to transport things. Not to mention that even with the wizard duplicating food, they still had to purchase it. The price of things was only going to rise since when the ship girls were finally found out, they would be a vote on recognising their existence as sentient beings and as citizens of the United Kingdom.

From there, there would be calls for the ship girls to be paid as citizen's, not to mention likely calls to stop them due to either their age or religious reasons. That was all without mentioning another massive drain on financial system's. Nathanael Tempest was a possible lifesaver if the ship girl planned worked, but he needed to be kept on his side which limited his options quite a bit. If it didn't work, then his career and the entire would be shot to hell. It was strange to think that such a young individual could gain so much political power that he could apply political pressure to the government itself.

A lot of thing's that would normally be done in politics to deal with situations, couldn't be done less the child become angry and decide not to work with him. He did not dislike the child, it was simply business and part of a different culture. However, if the boy had not already put in the correct countermeasures to prevent anyone from learning his information.; Then the prime minister would have already arrested the boy, and used whatever means necessary to get that information whether through torture, extraction using legimency, or threatening to harm in any way whether legal or not to harm his sister.

He did not have anything against the boy, it was just that the information he held was of incredible value and the boy was also a threat. If the boy walked away or if something occurred to him or damaged his mind, then there was a major danger of the magical and muggle world's never coming back together again. The boy had placed a fidelus charm not only around how to get electricity and magic to work together but also on how to summon ship girls. If the boy died, then it would be impossible for anyone else to learn that information as it would be under a fidelus preventing anyone else from re-discovering that information.

And it was for this reason, that he could easily understand the now dead ex-Minister of Magic Hermione Weasleys position in trying to get laws passed to prevent family magic. That knowledge that Nat held, was exactly like a person who had discovered how to make nuclear bombs and kept it to themselves. If Nat should die, then the very laws of magic would make it impossible for another person to discover the same information. The boys family magic wasn't like others, it wasn't the odd spell here or there, or to make something more efficient or even metamorphmagus or immortality. Rather it was a very advancement in human knowledge and achievement that the boy was keeping to himself.

If the boy had been kind enough to accept a huge payout or even a patent on the knowledge, then it would make the boy undeniably rich, and other people could use that information to create better things. The MOD was constantly hounding him to try and get any deal where the boy would give up the information, apparently they had plans to create super tanks and planes, as well as other military equipment that would be so overpowered compared to anything else, that they could fight and destroy Russia and China combined on their own. But it required magical engineering as it was starting to be known, and only the Tempest boy had that knowledge.

Putting aside super weapons, if the knowledge had been made public or at least known to the MOD, then the pace at which ship-girls could be summoned would be at a faster rate as well as if the boy also gave out the info on how to make that repair gel, then the boy would be made totally irrelevant. The MOD was not too fond of having civilians with so much power and freedom when it came to military matters, let alone a child. But there was nothing anyone could do, the boy had ensured that he alone would have control of that information and any sort of method to extract it, would result in that information being lost for all time. In essence without that knowledge, magical's and muggle's would never be able to live each other peacefully, since muggles relied on technology and if magic was constantly cast, then all sort of devices that muggles would use would keep short-circuiting and frying. As such, magical's would not be able to use magic in the presence of muggles. There was no chance in hell that muggles would give up their access to modern technology for less than three thousand people. Still that had to be put aside for now as he stood up and faced the opposition.

"I thank the honourable gentleman for the question, first I would like to clear up the fact, that I spoken with the Ministry of Defence when I first took office, they had alerted me to a plan which I agreed to. Due to the interests of national security, I cannot say what is occurring, or what those funds are being spoken on, however, the immediate goal of this strategy has shown promise. We have made great strides forward in our plan, ones which once complete will surely be met with the utmost applause from all sides of Parliment. But I must reiterate, that in the interests of national security, then no information can be given out".

Sitting himself down, the Prime Minister waited as he watched the leader of the opposition party, stand up to the podium an un-amused look on his face. The Prime Minister had a very good feeling of what point the man was going to go hard on. The election had been won handily by his party, and most people had little respect for any other party due to their lack of strength, but that didn't mean that his party was invulnerable.

"Prime Minister, since funds have been moved from other services, crime has shot up all over the country, more people are turning to food banks every day, the trains have essentially stopped working, and worst of all, there has been a growing number of dead children due to starvation. Hospitals have also been forced to work at less than half capacity, beds are full, but people still die in the middle of hallways because there aren't enough doctors and nurses to deal with the problem. And an increase in terrorist attacks, schools also don't have teachers, and crops are withering due to a lack of manpower, if plus there has been a rise in sickness and a lack of proper drugs and other medical equipment, so I would ask the Prime Minister again, why on earth he can justify an ever-increasing amount in defence spending"

Nodding silently to himself, the Prime Minister walked back up to the podium and addressed the room. "Honourable ladies and Gentleman, I am fully aware of the drastic problems our nation has faced after ten years of isolation, over half the population wiped out due to starvation, I am also aware that since then, that dwindling recourses supplies have left many to die, and the likely projections, that Hospitals will not be able to deal with patients anymore. There are also a whole host of other problems that we face, but you made it clear months ago when I put forward the national service act, that you would not allow my solution to occur. Since then, I do have a long-term solution in place, but that requires sacrificing money from other areas. Therefore I will propose again, that the national service act is enacted so that we can help minimise these problems, alongside the revised education law."

The leader of the opposition glared at him before he took his position and addressed the members of parliament. "Members of Parliament, I have asked clearly what the Prime Minister wished to do about the problems ailing our country, however his solution once again, is to insert dictatorial powers. We've all seen the laws, the revised education act would completely remove lessons on religious studies citizenship ICT, and Art as well as many other from not just school's, but also colleges and universities. I cannot be the only one who is of the opinion, that it appears that the Prime Minister wishes to remove all lessons non-essential and put in some kind of Fascists state not seen since the Second World war in Germany. As such, I implore the ladies and Gentleman of Parliament to vote down this proposal and prevent the leader of this nation from becoming a dictator" Roars of approval were met by all sides of the room, despite the fact that Prime Minister should be in charge, he knew he rarely had the full support of his party, especially when it came to matters like this. He could already see the news headlines reporting about how he wanted to become a "dictator".

"Very well, We shall have a vote on the Prime Ministers proposal for the national service act and revised education act" The vote went pretty much how the PM had planned, the majority of his party had sided against him and would then spend the time berating him for not finding a solution to the problems that the nation faced. They ignored the fact that there was a military plan in place and his strategy of hoping to reduce the amount of strain on recourses and manpower, but practically everyone didn't give a shit. He had only gotten the position of Prime Minister because he was the best sounding person. However that didn't mean everything was perfect, he was forced to lie on multiple things. Eventually, question time ended, and he could retire back to number 10 Downing Street, and see if he or his advisors could think of anything else.

Sword Base

"That's good, the bad man didn't get the power he wanted" Nat turned to the destroyer known as Bell his typical stoic expression on his face. He could forgive the girls naiveté, she was young and hadn't been raised in the environment where she would need to learn such things as politics, he on the other hand just shook his head at the other politician's stupidity. Honestly, it was at times like these, that he was surprised that the country had managed to survive so long into this crisis. Nearly every single politician had shoved there head up their bloody asses so fucking deep, that they couldn't see past the shit and realise what was necessary.

"Bell I would wait until you understand what's happening before you pass judgement on this particular subject. If you did, then you might hold a different view, or realise why the Prime Minister is trying to put in certain reforms" Bell looked at the magic human curiously, so far the human had been silent as he watched the political debates, then again he always did that. Bell sometimes wondered if there was something wrong with her summoner, he never once seemed to smile, in fact, the boy never seemed to give off any emotion whatsoever. Perhaps he needed to see the doctor, she had tried before with Doctor Amethyst, but she had just laughed saying that there was no problem with the boy.

"Why? The Prime Minister wants to turn the country into a dictatorship like Hitler was" While on the outside he was calm and stoic, on the inside Nat couldn't help but wonder just how uneducated this girl was, as well as how uneducated the majority of the population was, if they actually believed that the PM wanted to turn the country into a dictatorship. And even if the man was trying to do so, he would argue that in the current circumstances, that a dictator was needed. It wasn't because he was some kind of authoritarian freak, but rather because he could see what the current climate is, and what was more than likely to happen, and understood that the longer debates went for, and the more approval needed, that the closer the country stepped towards its destruction.

"Actually Bell he doesn't, The Education Act, is simply to try and move education to more important subjects such as farming, engineering and science. At the moment, without being able to access the world trade market, Art is useless, so is religious studies, so is Citizenship, Photography, dance, performing arts, business studies and most other lessons. The Prime Minister essentially wants to put more emphasis on education that will be able to reduce the problems like a shortage of hospital staff, or a lack of people on farms picking fruit or vegetables. Recourses are going to run out soon, and this will mean that to try and keep order that some sort of socialist order is going to have to be put in place to try and prevent massive dangers to the nation with an economic collapse".

"But socialism is bad, the Soviet Union and China and other countries used it to kill millions of people and prevent them from accessing religion, sport, food. If you disagree, then the state could just kill your or your family" Nat nodded, it was good to see that the girl had actually read some of the history books he had given her, however, the girl alongside most of the country had taken the Prime Minister proposed acts well to far in what they thought the PM wanted to do.

"Yes, but the PM does not want to institute a dictatorship, what he wants to do, is get children learning more practical skills now so the country has a supply of people with needed skills when they leave school. As for the National service act, very few people will likely be placed in the armed services, rather they'll be placed at farms, or factories or in hospitals. Essentially it's about getting homeless people off the street and getting them to do something worthwhile to help everyone else. If the country is able to trade again with the rest of the world, then the acts will be reversed and art and other lessons will be put on the curriculum and people can go back to their old jobs. I don't like it any more than you do, but the fact is that unless we can do our job and clear the channel out, then we have two choices between a socialist state or Anarchism. I certainly don't like Socialism, but it's ridiculously times better than Anarchism".

"It won't last though, eventually people will be angry at the government for putting in these laws and revolt" Ark Royal gave her opinion as she walked into the room that Nat and Bell were currently sitting around in, watching what was the Prime Ministers questions. For her part, Bell seemed to understand that the conversation had entered into more adult territory so she quickly left to go find something to eat, preferably ice-cream, she loved ice cream.

"Of course it won't, but it could buy time, maybe a week, maybe a few months. The fact is, that the ordinary person needs some major victory to keep believing in the Prime Minister. If we fail, then the PM needs to have measures in place to try and reduce the damage, or buy more time for us to try again. This isn't the Second World War where the plan was in the case of invasion for the Royals to flee to Canada, there is nowhere to run to, and any possible fortresses will require substantial magic to keep them going for an infinite period of time. Though if I was you, Ark, I'd be worried more about myself, if anarchism occurs, then you and the others will more than likely either be sunk or left to rust".

Despite her serious face, Nat could see a brief hint of fear in those shining emerald eyes. Ark had been sunk before and had known death, she had since been summoned again to fight a new foe, except this time things were in an even worse state. Had she failed in the Second World War, then Britain would have been invaded and subjugated, millions of people killed and the empire cut and torn and given to other nations. This time though, if she failed then the country would collapse internally leading to anarchism, and while it was unlikely she would be destroyed by anarchists, she would likely watch as people died with her unable to do anything. She was a warship and heavily relied on her crew and others to sustain her, without food or ammunition or planes, all of which heavily relied on a government as well as law and order, she would become once again obsolete. But as she thought about the humans who she fought with, she couldn't help but worry about her summoner. What would happen to him if things did go poorly?

"What will you do, if things go wrong, what will you do" Locking his eyes with Ark's, Nat saw the ship girls thoughts, he could see that despite her serious nature, she was very much concerned with her fellow ship-girls. She also knew that if things went wrong, then they would likely be left to rust and never really able to enter the sea again. If not, then they might be scrapped to save valuable resources. In other words, he could tell that not just Ark but the other ship girls as well. With his ability to replicate food and other resources, he could likely be able to sustain the ship girl effort all on his own.

It wouldn't be easy, as he would essentially have to keep a steady supply of food, but if he could get a hold of some factories, then with time he could likely use magic to make them run efficiently enough to produce the equipment needed for a war effort. But what would be the point, even if he was able to maintain a fleet of ship girls, and he was even able to make it to France? If the country was in utter anarchy, then the bloody continentals would try to step in and try to take control. Sure they'd pass it off as humanitarian work, but they wouldn't ever give the country back.

The UK and EU hadn't been on good terms before the abyssal turned up due to Brexit, he could easily see that with the EU which had become even more like a single nation ever since the abyssal's came. That the EU would want to try and fully unite Europe under that deluded tyrannical dream of theirs, and what hope would their actually be at managing to fight the fuckers off. The ship girls would be useful, but despite their strange new bodies, they were still outdated compared to modern weaponry. The abyssal shad a fog which messed with sensors and other equipment, the ship girls didn't, meaning that all the EU would have to do, would be to scramble fighter jets and destroy the ship girls in the water leaving the nation up to an invasion.

The one thing that could possibly give the nation a fighting chance against any other nation, is if the nation still had a government t whether it was dictatorial or not. That being said, the PM had no desire to become a dictator, he simply wished to push national policies towards those that will help to preserve a government and therefore order as long as possible. Which was why the Channel needed to be taken. Should they fail everywhere else, then while devastating for the plan, it was not the end of the world. If the people could at least move back and forth in the English Channel, then it would give the people of the nation hope, and if there was hope, then there was a far lower risk of a complete and utter collapse.

However Ark's words did have a point, despite their work and the PM's desperate attempts to try and get more time in hopes of creating new strategies, there was the very real possibility that they would fail. In that case, there were two options, stay and fight or run and hide. More options ran off from that, such as would he hide here, or would he retreat so somewhere like New Zealand, and as for fighting, did that mean with the government doing what they could to keep the ship girl project intact, or did that mean actively joining or forming some kind of group to make a new government. The latter would more than likely require a lot of fighting and killing other people. But it would ultimately be necessary, Order had to be upheld was needed, and even if the world's oceans and seas were never to be connected again, some groups would become more powerful and establish their own laws. Quite frankly, if it came to that, then he would rather be on the side making the new laws rather than the defeated one.

"I have a plan Ark, with any luck though, it will never have to be put into action". Ark looked at him suspiciously before she turned to where she had come and walked out, likely to go talk with Warspite or Illustrious. As for his plan on what to do if things went to hell, it was rather simple. First, he would wait and see what factions formed and how they operated, as he did so he would try to keep the ship girls program going, if he had to do so on his own then he would. As that happened though, he would also try to meet with like-minded individuals and see if they could make their own group to establish order in the country. From there they would wait and see how things went, an if needed then they would act by quickly assassinating their enemies and seizing power, hopefully trying to use what might be left of the military as not only political support but also other support. As for how he would deal with the problems, he would temporarily set up a socialist regime where food and resources would be shared equally but more by those who needed resources most like hospitals or police stations.

If needed, then he would implement martial law, but he would do his best to keep as many freedom laws as possible, he would keep freedom of speech and other things, and he also wouldn't entirely get rid of the TV. People needed something to keep morale up, and if there was nothing on tv or games, then morale would plummet. He'd also implement the PM's policies, but he would make sure that things like art were still accessible even if discouraged. When things eventually cooled down, he would relax the laws and try to get things back to how they used to be before everything went to shit. He seriously hoped though, that the scenarios he had planned on dealing with the situation wouldn't ever have to be put into effect. Still, it was rather concerning that he even had to think of contingency plans for dealing with an entire country going into mass anarchy. If the PM and the Royal Navy failed in their job, then they would be the last officers and Prime Minister the country had seen. If they succeed, then the PM would likely be remembered as one of the best that the nation had ever seen as the man had led them out of a severe crisis.

At least on the upside, they likely had it better than other island nations well besides Australia. Japans severe lack of agricultural land had dropped the nation's population down to less than a quarter if one added the lack of natural resources, it was even worse. Australia while mostly a barren dessert did have just enough agricultural land to keep up a steady population, and they had more than enough resources to keep building anything they needed. Smaller island nations and especially in the Caribbean didn't exist, and he was also likely sure that places like Fiji either no longer existed, or every single person would have been killed. New Zealand was also fine, and Indonesia was still mostly fine if separated. The main concern for any nation at the moment was food. Continental nations had easy access to it and could fight to take more land if it was needed to grow it.

Economies were also a concern, every nation had become substantially poorer with the loss of the seas. But it was rather obvious that those on continental Afro Eurasia, were better off than continental nations in America, which were all better off then island nations. Of course as one could likely tell, with such harsh conditions that populism we even more popular now then it had been the past decade. The U.S in hopes of trying to retain its power and military strength that was so reliant on such a huge economy was bullying everyone into giving it unfair trade deals. There were large amounts of anger from other nations, but it was working. Canada was likely the second most powerful nation in the Americas, but they had nowhere near the strength to repulse an American Invasion. Not that the US would have to go too far to get what they want, just push the Canadians out of that small strip of land close to their southern border, and Canada would lose access to its major agricultural area. The country didn't have a gulf stream to warm up the rest of the country did like Britain and Ireland had, as for Mexico and anything else south of America, they would have to get through a dessert and then face the power of the US Army and Air Force.

The one benefit that did come out of it though, was that a large amount of infrastructure had been built between nations. In Afro Eurasia, what had once been a small and expensive railway from Europe to China, had since been massively expanded. An underground tunnel similar to the English Channel had been built underneath the Suez canal, and due to large cargo ships not being used anymore, a lot of nations invested in Africa. It wasn't due to wanting to help poorer nations develop, but for goods to be moved around and especially natural recourses like diamonds or steel or anything else that was necessary, it had to be transported by train. The same went for the Americas where a person could take a train from Alaska all the way to the bottom of Argentina.

Despite this massive increase in infrastructure though, everyone knew that it wouldn't last and that as soon as large cargo ships that would be far cheaper and could contain more products as well as be faster became available again, that money would no longer be spent on extensive international infrastructure. It was for this reason, that countries would likely see the ship girls as a serious threat and would attempt to destroy them once it was figured out.

To ensure that natural recourses were kept safe and could be supplied to the rest of the world without fear of being robbed, richer nations had become very involved in Africa. This had actively meant sending armies into the continent as well as the Middle East and other areas to ensure that terrorist groups didn't destroy vital railway networks. Work was still ongoing, however with the presence of powerful militaries in poorer parts of the world, it meant that the old civil wars were generally sorted out essentially keeping law and order for the most part as well as dealing with drug cartels and other factions.

However, if cargo ships were able to start moving and being used again, the peace and stability afforded to troubled parts of the world; Would be dismantled. Not at first, people would be reluctant with the abyssal threat and what they would sot to normal ships. However as time went on and the seas and oceans became safer, then people would start to ask why they were keeping large militaries and brilliant infrastructure in poorer nations to transport recourses when a cargo ship was a far better option. And more then likely as troops and infrastructure was no longer paid for and had to be left in the hands of the countries they were in, those countries would lose money and perhaps collapse into a civil war. Except because there was no need to secure these countries anymore due to the railroads, there would be no outside interference to help solve the problems. After all, why bother paying for a ridiculous amount of infrastructure through multiple nations for a long journey and fewer goods when you could simply pay to keep far less infrastructure to the nearest deepwater dock and have the ship sail.

If the current plan worked, then the ship girls would be seen in a different light from around the world. In the West and Japan, they will be heroes and saviours, allowing for ships and trade to move easier again. They would also be a symbol of dominance and military power since the nations with ship-girls, could decide which nations were allowed to trade by keeping their waters clear. In other parts of the world and especially landlocked nations, the ship girls would be seen as bringers of destruction and likely an age of evil and perhaps even a new rise of colonialism from the west, one thing for sure was that China and Russia would be pissed, as would other quickly rising nations.

Before the abyssal threat, there had been more and more calls on why smaller countries like Britain and France were even allowed to have positions on the UN security council. Quite a few believed that since the mighty power of these once powerful and massive global empires had vanished with their colonies gone, that there was no reason for them to continue. They weren't like the other three powers, America, China and Russia were still powerful nations that were feared and held powerful militaries. There were calls for multiple new nations to get a permanent position in the UN security council. The two most prominent being Brazil and India the latter being the most prominent.

However, with the abyssal problem, nations that were considered weak like Britain and France would go from being considered weak, to being giants. The size of the Royal Navy was the largest before World War 2, and it required the full industrialisation of America and lots of money coming in from other nations as well as for Britain to have been fighting for three years and losing large amounts of ships for the Royal Navy to eventually be overtaken. It was at these times, that nations like India, were colonies and therefore didn't have its own navy. China did have its own navy, but it wasn't a powerful one and neither was the Soviet or Brazilian Navy.

If all nations were to have their ship girls summoned, then there would be a huge difference between the modern superpower nations, and those nations which actually have a large number of ship girls. The power balance wouldn't last forever though, if the abyssal were defeated, then the ship girls would be made irrelevant and the old superpowers before the abyssal threat would return. However, with the abyssal threat, nations like Britain, France Italy and Japan would become far more powerful than they normally would be, because of the size of their navies. It wasn't too much of a guess to say that a nation might decide to protect a nation's coastline if they give one of these nations a better trade agreement than another.

With the politics that would be behind ship girls added to religious and personal beliefs, Nat could easily see that when the ship girls eventually got revealed, that there would be a massive rise in civil unrest. Not just at home, but also in other countries which would turn to stronger leaders who would vow to be tougher which could then lead to civil wars in other countries. But the more prominent threat for Britain would be terrorism. People would attack the country for just allowing ship girls to exist and would likely consider them demons; others would make trouble due to their ethics or political opinions on what was happening. Either way, if they did connect to the rest of the world, security and armed services would have to be severely cranked up. Nat was just glad that he wasn't the Prime Minister, he had the hard job.

Looking at the time, he saw that his break was over and quickly left the room joining up with Ark as he headed towards the summoning area. Like always, the Admiral was hoping for more carries or battleships, still, he didn't have much time as he had to upgrade the current mansion with magic to make it even larger to fit all the new ship girls.

"Ahh Mr Tempest I wondered if you heard the news about China" Walking into the area, Nat saw Adrian giving him a fake concerned look as he mentioned the country a long way from here. Yet he knew what the man was talking about, he had a way of keeping track with what was happening on the continent. It mostly consisted of a quick apparition and grabbing an English newspaper, but it was still important to stay informed, and pick up tea when he needed to refill. For some reason, duplicated tea didn't taste as nice as the organically grown stuff. It was only a very slight difference, and he could manage it. But if he had the chance he preferred to have the organic stuff rather than duplicating a random cup of tea.

"Yes I'm aware of the fact that there's been another uprising in China, last I was aware, the communist party has managed to hold onto Hong Kong and Macau, their also likely to win the civil war. Is there any particular reason you're asking me about events which won't have any consequence for at least quite some time. Even then, there should be more concern placed around the Suez, apparently, there has been quite a few thunderstorms recently. More than likely the abyssal's have discovered the existence of the Suez tunnel, and are likely trying to destroy it while they can" Adrian nodded as he looked at the child wanting to see how much he had figured out.

"What exactly do you think they're trying to do"?

"Prevent recourses from Africa getting to the rest of the world and crash the whole economy, if we are able to make contact with Europe, a destroyed economy could hinder any future efforts to trade or set up bases in other parts of the world. Especially since poorer countries are likely to charge more for naval bases. However, I don't see the point of speaking to me about it. That is unless there's been a change in schedule for when we're planning on taking the channel" Adrian simply smiled at the boy who was getting ready to summon up a few more warships.

"The Admiral has decided that with the current news, that he wants you to concentrate purely on summoning ships in mass, only once their all summoned are you to go back to upgrade their equipment. Also, I have a favour to ask of you, if possible there's some equipment that I use in my job, I'd be willing to pay if you could do your little magic on it" Nat while keeping his ever stoic expression, carefully looked at the man attempting to look for any sort of deception. He knew that the government had no way of breaking the fidelus charm around his knowledge, if they had done then as soon as they would have called him in, then his mind would have been read with the info gone and he wouldn't even know. There was no risk of him losing his valuable information, he was just trying to work out what the spy wanted to be upgraded.

"Very well, bring anything over after I'm done, be warned though that if the Admiral wants me to summon more ships as fast as possible, then I might not be able to do all of your things in one night, I might be too exhausted to do so. There shouldn't be a problem in general though, nothing exciting is happening at the moment, the ship girls practise day in and day out and the magical government has stabilised. According to the schedule I have, the Admiral isn't planning on executing his plan until August at the earliest." Adrian gave Nat a thank you before walking away into the corner of the room so he could continue his job of guarding the wizard, leaving Nat to get back to summoning more ship girls.

The rest of the day like any other day would be the exact same thing; he would summon ship girls where they would then be brought to the induction room. After that, they were then separated into their different types and brought to their new accommodation where they would then meet other ship girls and speak to one another for the rest of the day. The next day after acclimatising to their new human bodies, they would then have their first go on the water and have their first classes in their new human-like existence that included classes on all things such as history. Friendships would be made between the ship girls allowing them to do what they wanted, a lot of the time though the ship girls found themselves playing with Ipads. They weren't exactly hard to get hold of, with over half the population of the county dead, a good amount of inheritance had nobody to go to, and therefore by law, it went to the government, as such the ship girls were given older but still useful gadgets to play with.

5 March 2027

Ministry of Magic

Nat walked quickly over the glossy green and black tiles of the ministry floor, around him many other people were going about their jobs normally. He did draw the eyes of some people, but that was due to his fame as a duellist, not because he was some sort of criminal, and if he was a criminal then Aurors would have already arrived by now. No, he knew what his destination was, and it made him very concerned. The government despite losing some of its more muggle raised ideas and beliefs, was still held by them, as such to be asked to meet the new Minister of Magic was not a good thing.

As he stepped into the lift, joined by the flying paper planes that he couldn't help but think would look far better if they were enchanted to look like fighter planes, he began to think of what he could have been called for. Perhaps he was going to be arrested, he had been a part of a plot to kill the previous Minister of Magic, with where he worked at sword base, it was to secure for the Ministry to send Aurors in. Not to mention the fact that it would cause a war, but even so, with how much the general government disliked him, he could have easily be detained by Aurors as soon as he arrived and nobody would have cared. Added to this, he still had his wand which was a massive telling thing that the Minister of Magic trusted him enough or did not wish to detain him.

Either way, as the lift eventually stopped and the magical paper aeroplanes flew away leaving him alone in the lift, Nat knew that whatever was going to be said to him was going to be something important. With a few more seconds after the lift had gone up again, there was another ping allowing him to leave the lift freely and walk into resting the area of the Minister of Magic's room. After signing in with the receptionist who gave a quick scowl as she recognised him, Nat sat down on one of the comfortable seats, bringing up his tablet and continued to read the Art of War by Sun Tzu.

After about ten minutes of reading, the door opened and another person who seemed to be panicking quickly left. This was then followed by the new Minister of Magic as he turned from his position of leaning on the doorway to face him. "Mr Tempest if you would care to join" Doing as the older man said, Nat, walked into the room and sat opposite the man across the expensive mahogany desk. "Mr Tempest thank you for coming" The man Nat noticed still had red eyes as if he had been recently crying, then again considering who he was he wasn't surprised.

"Thank you for the invitation Minister Potter" The man looked rather haggard. Ever since the death of what had once been his best friend's and family in a muggle terrorist attack, the man hadn't looked healthy in the slightest. The man had been elected as Minister of Magic afterwards due to the muggle side wanting a strong and well-liked person in charge. The traditionalist had very much supported this decision because, despite the man's reputation, he had fallen quite a bit ever since being the boy who lived.

Potter wasn't a politician neither was he a duellist. The only reason he had defeated Voldemort was due to luck and Dumbledore After the war, Harry had become head of the DMLE and seriously reformed it. Aurors were incredibly competent now, and there was far less corruption then there had been before, however, the man wasn't good at politics. He was less skilled than his friend and with the death of his family, the man had become incredibly withdrawn although there were rumours that the man was prone to violent outbursts. The man wouldn't last long as the Minister of magic, but he didn't have to.

Once Potter was gone, the other members of the "progressive" side would begin to argue and fight amongst themselves over who should be the next leader. When that happened, they would splinter; it was doubtful that the "traditionalist's" would gain power, but a split would likely remove the unified presence that Mrs Weasley had once commanded. The woman had used her presence as a hero and her reputation as a witch to both inspire and intimidate. With her out of the way, the stigma of being opposed to her would likely lessen allowing members to break off.

Murdering his opponents wasn't exactly what he planned to do as he moved up the political ladder, but it was for the defence of the realm that Weasley and the others had to die. With the realm now secure, there was no need for any more bloodshed and the ex-Minister of Magic could be treated as a hero. But life still went on, and he recognised that dead look in the man's eyes, it was the same one that his father had carried ever since that whore had abandoned him.

"I'll be short, I need to get to some other matters quickly. Your father was sent on an investigation into the English Channel to see what was happening with these abyssal a week ago. He hasn't come back since then, therefore until he returns he has been assumed dead and as such, you must take up the position as Lord Tempest until he returns".

"I see, thank you for the information I will see to my responsibilities as head of My house if you could give me the date of the next parliament meeting and explain it to the relevant authorities" Potter began to look at the boy carefully, he was young and so cold just like Daphne Greengrass had been when he was that age, the only difference was that he had, He stopped as he realised what he was going to think about, a few more tears appeared on his face, the pain of the death of the last pieces of his family brutally murdered couldn't escape him. Not that Nat cared for the man, he had more important issues.

"It's already been done, however, the other reason you're here today, is so that I can ask you a favour. With your connection to the Muggle government, I was wondering if you could use your influence with them by trying to get them to release the information they have on the terrorist attack. I spoke with the Prime Minister a few days ago, but he said that he couldn't reveal anything until the case had been dealt with." There was an angry look in Potters eyes, more than likely the man was unbelievably pissed and wanted to go find and kill the ones who had taken the lives of his family. What must have made it worse, was that when the man had been asked why he wasn't at the cinema, Potter had said that he had forgotten something important and had to go back to get it. He missed the lethal explosion as a result.

"Did you not hear Mr Potter, the police already found the suspects. They were shot dead by police this morning when they were discovered as they tried to blow themselves up. If you talked to the Prime Minister, then I'm sure you would be given access to the bodies to confirm it. "Nat stood up as he gave a fake smile to the man who had effectively lost everything dear to him, of which Nat knew he was responsible. He was the one who had asked for the death of Weasley, he had gotten what he wished as well as several more innocent muggle casualties. The latter he didn't want, but he wouldn't lose any sleep over strangers he didn't know. What he had put into motion had been necessary, civilian casualties were needed to make the attack look less suspicious. If his theory of a planned attack on the U.K by abyssal forces had been true, then he had saved the many by taking the lives of the few. He would do it again in a heartbeat if he had to.

"Mr Tempest, with what Hermione told me about your project with the muggle government, you can't afford interference. As such I'm giving you a carte blanche to do whatever you need to do until this situation is resolved. It will carry onto whoever succeeds me. One last thing, try to prevent a civil war. One was enough, I'd rather not see my friends die". The only sound made in response was that of Nat's shoes as he walked out of the ministry of magic, why the man had decided to inform him of his next intentions, he didn't know. Neither did he care.

If his father was missing, most likely dead due to being in the channel, then he had more responsibilities to pick up. He hadn't expected it to be so soon, he was expecting if nor hoping to be at least in his fifties at his earliest before he had to take up the mantle of head of the Tempest family. He was hoping for more years to learn and grow his skill, to give him some freedom in what he wanted to do in life and enjoy it before he was eventually yanked into the world of politics and had to bear his teeth.

There wasn't much that he could do though, if his father was alive, then he was likely in a very dangerous environment and captured by abyssal with a chance of torture and maybe even experimentation. He wouldn't go out to find the man or even ask that a rescue team is sent out, in fact, he wouldn't even bother with the man. He didn't care for him, and neither did his father care for him. Their relationship was purely business like, neither would care if the other was harmed or killed, the only thing that both of them knew is that if something was to happen to the other, that they needed to ensure that the house of Tempest had someone to take over. Plus it wasn't feasible to look for the man. Any effort would require the assistance of ship-girls, and that was what he was focusing his attention on, it was the only real thing worth doing at the moment.

He also didn't care about Potters plea, with Weasley dead, the extremes of her policies would vanish allowing for a still biased but much more reasonable Parliament. He wouldn't bother turning up to Magical Parliament, there was no need and every day he wasted at parliament, was another day he had to spend with ship girls and sailors. His father would do the same, if he was missing, then his father might look for him and try to save him if it was feasible. Otherwise, he would simply marry some woman and have another child to carry on the line. He didn't care.

To Nat the only person who actually meant anything to him was alive, and so everything was fine. He could focus on his job with the ship-girls and gain further political power with the Muggle government and therefore influence the entire country. The best thing about it was that he would get rich while he did it. His job was rather easy if not tiring, and he rather enjoyed casually conversing with Ark and War, he was interested in the stories they told of the war and their experiences. It was fascinating to learn about a bit of history before his time and see what it was all about, and for that, he wouldn't give his job up to argue with some idiots in a dusty old hall all day. Besides, hadn't he already done his part in politics, his actions had prevented a civil war that would have likely killed hundreds of people and could have risked the statute of secrecy.

Even if he did wish to save his father, there was nothing he could do alone. If he went on a broom into the channel, he would likely be discovered and shot down; afterwards, he would likely be killed or tortured by the Abyssal's if they kept prisoners in the first place. The best plan was to continue working with the military and try not to rush anything, the ships ah the best chance of rescuing or discovering if the man was dead or not. Even so, the man was more than likely dead and he needed to go through the process of ensuring that the whole logistics of such a thing was sorted.

Thankfully, with nobody, he didn't have to pay for a funeral, and his family had never been one for tombstones in the first place. They preferred cremation, all he needed to do was make a quick visit back home and cross out his father's name and change it to deceased. There was no portrait to activate, his family despite being traditional, had always found it slightly creepy to have sort of sentient paintings of dead people. He also didn't have to put on some kind of old ring that stated he was the heir, only older more notable families had them.

Besides doing his own work in helping the Royal Navy, a usual priority for a new lord is to create an heir to ensure that the house lived on. But in all honesty, he didn't give a shit about such a thing. His house had no power besides the one vote they held, him not voting wouldn't change the outcome of the current politics. He also had no wish to even give birth to some spawn that would drain him of time and recourses, he was incredibly happy alone. And if he died with no one to carry on the family name, so what, it wasn't the end of the world and nobody would grieve for him besides his sister. Even then though, he knew that with his work they weren't that close, he loved her more than she did him.

On the bright side though, he was now utterly free with no commitments to anything. He could now happily work endlessly to earn millions of pounds a year and become the leader and the most knowledgeable person there was on ship girls. He might just get a mention in history books about what he had given to the magical world if he could be bothered to share it anyway.

 **xxxxx**

It didn't take long for Nat to get back to work with the Royal Navy, he went back home and crossed the name of his father indicating he was dead before going back to sword base and summoning more warships. The next day he would learn that Potter had apparently committed suicide over the death of so many loved ones as there was no one for him to take revenge on. A few days later, there was a mention that Nat should have attended the next permanent session but hadn't bothered turning up at all.

I'm not too happy with this chapter. And I've decided that in the meantime, that iIwant to stay away from magical politics. The next chapter is likley going to skip several months as I cant think of anything to write for the months between this chapter and the next chapter which will start with the battle of the English Channel.


	14. Chapter 14

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 14**

1 August 2027

Portsmouth Naval Base

There was a strong feeling of tension in the air ass the last preparations were being made. Sailors moved around the recently rebuilt naval base triple checking all sorts of things such as ammunition, quarters and all the other things that sailors did when on land before am large operation was to take place. In the hospital, doctors and nurses were prepared to treat any possible human patient in case there was a retaliatory strike.

Powerful accurate artillery pieces had been placed in their firing positions with their crews manning them and large stocks of ammunition right beside them. A mix of modern and old anti-air guns had been positioned all around the base and was being operated by their crews. The more modern CIWS and surface to air missiles were in the minority as the leftover and spare 40mm Bofors and 20mm Orlikans were aimed at the air. They would be given their first warnings of an airstrike by the recently constructed radar tower and would be given what little assistance the RAF fighter jets and non-carrier fighters piloted by the fairies who were stationed on the ground.

The recently rebuilt ship repair baths were back and functioning again, albeit this time the entire Portsmouth naval base had been significantly enchanted so that it could resist another attack. However since the Abyssal's were believed to be magical in origin, there was no way of knowing if such precautions would even work. But it was worth a shot and would be far better than losing people to enemy shell fire like they had last time.

While the humans scattered on the floor, the ones who would be fighting, the ship-girls were having what would likely be their last meal for some of them. They certainly had the numbers advantage, after hard months of constantly summoning and enchanting, the entire Royal Navy of the First and Second World War had been summoned and called up to fight. Hundreds of combat ships, consisting of Battleships, Aircraft Carriers, Battle-cruisers, Cruisers, Destroyers', Frigates, Corvettes, Submarines, minesweepers of both large and small scale had been gathered in a single place.

The sheer amount of warships gathered together for one single battle was the largest amount there had been since the time when ships were made of wood. While it would be more impressive if they were actually in their massive metal forms, it was still quite a sight to see hundreds of ships in one place as they enjoyed their breakfast. Despite this, however, there were worries and a lot of trepidation in the eyes of many of the beautiful ships given female form via magic.

While groups of friends did talk to each other laughing and joking mentioning about what they were going to do when they were finally given their leave to leave the naval base and eventually visit cities like London, the air was still quieter than it was normally. All of the ship girls knew the plan and their place in it, they all knew that today wouldn't be one long battle for a single stretch of water, but they would likely be kept out of sea for days if not weeks until either they were sunk, repaired or had achieved their objective and were moved back.

There was a general sense of camaraderie about them as they were given their final meal that would act as their fuel for the foreseeable future. Normally they were given smaller meals that could allow them to operate for a few hours at a time, which had been all they needed when they were at Sword, but things had been different to the task they were about to go on. Sword Base had been safe and relaxing, essentially it was a school or an academy, but all the ship girls knew that despite the fights they got up to, some of which were fights, there was no possibility of death from them, the sailors, on the other hand, had very quickly learned to not mess with them. Their first mission would be in the English Channel before they were then to move on after their victory. They had been separated into separate fleets for this very purpose.

After the Channel was secured, Fleet's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 would head East, Fleet 1 and 2 was to secure the coastline of Belgium the Netherlands and the west coast of Germany up to Denmark. Fleet 3 and 4 would head up Britain's Eastern coastline until they eventually hit Scapa Flow. Fleet 5 and 6 would head into the North Sea and secure it. Depending on who completed their objective first, then either Fleet or 2 could then assist one of the others so long as they blockaded the Denmark Strait. The same went for 5 and 6, once they had secured the North Sea, and then they could be used to reinforce one of the other two groups. On the other hand, due to the distance, Fleet 3 and 4 would be needed in Scapa Flow to intercept any possible fleet that may try to head into the North Sea via the North.

For the West, there were ten fleets. Fleet 7, 8, 9 and 10 would move to secure the Irish Sea allowing for Britain's West Coast and Irelands East coast to begin trading. It would also allow for Northern Ireland to finally be connected to the rest of the country after ten long years. Once The Irish Sea had been secured, then fleet 9 and ten would continue moving up Britain's West coast until finally reaching Scapa Flow where they would meet with fleets 3 and 4 where both fleets would then work to ensure that no enemies entered the North Sea, or could attack Britain's West Coast. Fleets 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 would go along western Europe's Northern Coast securing the Bay of Biscay all the way down to Gibraltar. Like with the Eastern fleets, western fleets would move to help secure other fleets groups if it was deemed needed. This was why there were two fleets in each group, to ensure that ships could be moved from safer areas to more dangerous ones.

There was also another six fleets that would be left behind in the channel. Four of these fleets would be on either side of the entrance to the channel to secure it and if needed go and reinforce one of the other fleets, while fleets 21 and 22 would be kept in the centre of the channel to hunt down any stragglers and submarines that there may be and to replace either the 17, 18, 19 or 20 fleets.

There was concern from other strategists, that with so many fleets, that the power of each individual was rather weak and they shouldn't push for so much territory. But ultimately it had been decided that they needed to take as much sea as they could, so they could reinforce it and use it for more bases as well as the territory they could afford to lose. Attacking and defending in the English Channel had the advantage that it was a chokepoint, but if something went wrong, then the ship girls would be pushed back and be destroyed. Essentially the admiral wanted to create as large a buffer as he could in the initial attack so that he could keep a larger amount of sea and give them space to fall back on.

At all costs the channel had to be taken to ensure trade with the rest of Europe and stop the nation from collapsing, everything else was to give them time to prepare for when the eventual counterattack came. And they knew a counterattack would come, the question would be when and how powerful. Depending on how powerful a counterattack there was, would depend on how much water was lost. Despite this, the hopes of the government would be that the navy could take and permanently hold the English Channel and the coast of Belgium, Netherlands and Germany.

Taking and controlling the North Sea alongside the Baltic was far more realistic than taking the Bay of Biscay or any of Spain and Portugal's coastline. The North Sea was surrounded by land and had areas that could be used to box in fleets like some kind of strait, it was also well within fairy flew fighters and bombers. After that, the Orkney and Shetland islands gave smaller areas to secure allowing for better use of fleets in the north once secured. In contrast, there were no islands on the map between the top of Spain and France that can be used to half enemy fleet numbers and as bases. When one combined that with the fact that Frances West coast and all of the Iberian Peninsula was directly connected to the Atlantic and therefore had no way of easily stemming a large fleet that could be composed of abyssal fleets from all over the world without large numbers of warships.

The plan was ambitious, and there had been constant flights of fairy aircraft to see what the strength of the enemy position was. Unfortunately, the fog surrounding the channel was rather thick preventing anything from being known. The current theory for this is that it was believed that only the presence of ship-girls could make the fog disappear by being in its presence. Or in other words, where there were abyssal's there was fog, at least until the warships came in and scattered it allowing them to fight. Not that the admiral had relied on optical contact with the abyssal, he had instead done his best to get as many radar and sonar sets as he could so that he could ensure that the ship-girls would be able to fight without visual contact.

Speaking of the Admiral, he was currently sitting in his office going of the last reports that he had been given by the most recent recognisance reports. He was making sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary, or if there was that he could change his plan at the last moment if needed. He had been sending the fairies to fly constant sorties ever since they had rebuilt the base again with the help of magic. As he looked at the reports and then back at the map in front of him again which had all the labels and instructions written down so he could check and confirm his plan, he saw that there was no difference. According to this report, when the ship-girls went out, they would have enough freedom to move for a while before they reached the fog and were intercepted.

As for the logistics of this massive operation, Nat had created multiple large vats of repair gel. The ammunition had all been stored safely and correctly, the lunchboxes for the ship girls had been prepared to make sure that if they started to run out of fuel while on the job and they still had ammunition, that they could refill. Even then, logistical ship-girls had been summoned and were ready to go while the modern logistic ships had been enchanted enough by Nat to hold vast amounts of supplies. The modern ships would still be vulnerable, as Nat just didn't have the time to fully enchant modern ships as they were not compact like ship-girls, therefore they could be sunk. However, the Admiral did not plan on sending them out of the Thames until the channel had been secured.

It had been decided however that the other ships such as the destroyers, frigates and other combat ships would be left in the Thames as they would not be of any use. Only the ship-girls and the magic that surrounded them had the ability to shoot in this strange fog which ruined systems.

If they sent an aircraft carrier or a destroyer to assist them, then as soon as anything electrical hit the fog then it would stop working and fall out of the sky. The same went for submarines and any old spitfires that a human could use; the only ones capable of fighting the abyssal were the ship-girls. As he continued to work and make sure of his plans, the admiral heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" Silently the door opened and Nat walked in dressed in the exact same clothes as he did every day, the admiral did wonder if the boy had ever heard of a clothes shop. Then again the wizard had told him that he like his single look and he just had multiple copies of the exact same set of clothing, the admiral still remembered the scandalised looks of one of the female sailors.

"Everything is ready; I've finished checking all the wards, ammunition, logistic ships, the lunch boxes and the CIC. It's all done, the only thing left to do is get the ships out there, and watch fireworks." The admiral nodded slowly as he checked his plans again before placing his equipment down as he was sure that everything that could be done had been done. Once he stood up from his desk, he grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. As the highest ranked officer and not on a ship, he was in his dress uniform.

"Good, lets head over to the CIC". As they left the Admirals office and headed for the CIC, the size of the recently rebuilt naval base came to the forefront. It was large incredibly large. Huge accommodation blocks were separated by warehouses that stored all sorts of ammunition, a new runway had been created which had multiple sets of miniature Supermarine Spitfires, Lancaster bombers and other planes lined up. They were empty, and more than likely the pilots were finishing getting ready with their meal or clothing, but soon enough that runway would be empty as Spitfires and other aircraft took to the sky to also try and harass the enemy.

Not that there were very many of them, the majority of the fairies were already stationed on the carriers themselves which were a mix of not only the heavy and light carriers but also the escort carriers and the merchant carriers. There was a total of about 150 aircraft on the ground, eighty spitfires and the rest were divided up into various bombing aircraft.

Besides the aircraft, practically every single artillery gun and a good chunk or anti-aircraft missiles had been stationed at Portsmouth naval base. With a bit more magic added to them courtesy of the wizard, they would be able to assist the ship-girls in long-range artillery. Well, the artillery guns would, but the missiles relied on electronics and were therefore relegated towards the defence of the land where the abyssal fog had no presence.

By the time they had reached the ground, the general alert had already been called leaving the ship girls to move towards their respective fleets where they would then launch. Despite the usefulness of radar, and the pressure from the Admiral to get as many as possible, not every ship had it. Also with this being the first mission that the ship-girls would undertake, it had been decided that they would launch at night so by the time they encountered the enemy, dawn would rise giving them the full first day to capture the channel.

In this spirit, sailors and ship-girls were wishing each other look, with those sailors and ship-girls who had grown rather close to each other, exchanging hugs and farewells. The admiral couldn't exactly relate, before the abyssal, the Navy was one of the safer options at least that was what people thought. The soldiers and marines would likely actively engage terrorists when they were fighting in the middle east, but the Navy had generally been under the illusion that it was safe and only considered in a dangerous position if they were at war with another nation. The last time the admiral could think of before he joined up was with Argentina.

However this time they were at war, and while the ship-girls weren't human, they did feel like family. So much so, that a few had even been proposed to by the sailors. The only thing that the sailors were waiting for, was when the existence of the ship-girls was released to t general public so that the ship-girls could be considered citizens and therefore be married. God knows the amounts of time that the Admiral or a fellow commanding issue had to give a dressing down to one of the sailors and ship-girls who got a bit too frisky and caught in the moment.

That wasn't to say that the majority of the ship-girls got up to such activities, but there were a few who were bored of being cooped up in the same place for months and wanted to do something to try and pass time. For this person a general set of ages had been considered for the ship-girls, Destroyers' were considered young children with the oldest typically behaving like a thirteen year old, light cruisers were about thirteen to sixteen. Everything else was generally considered above the age of sixteen, albeit the heavy cruisers acted slightly younger compared to the Battleships and Carriers.

"Nat" A slow teasing grin reached across the Admirals face as the two of them heard the familiar voices of Warspite and Ark Royal. The two of them approached, with the admiral quickly walking off on his own, leaving the wizard alone with the two beautiful ship girls as they stopped and looked at him. Both hadn't equipped their gear yet, but that would happen soon.

"War, Ark, keep this brief please, I'm needed elsewhere, operations begin soon" Nat that he mentioned, but he had noted that for this mission, that the two of them hadn't worn any lipstick or makeup of any kind. It was a rather smart idea since they were about to enter the channel and with so much water around, they would likely ruin it. They had gone to London a few more times since the first, although they had gone with other non-essential personnel as Nat had to work non-stop to get everything done.

"We just wanted to say goodbye and maybe get you to wish us luck" Warspite smiled gently at him, Despite this, Nat could see a small amount of trepidation in her eyes. She had been one of the Warships who had first tried to explore the English Channel, it had gone well at first before it turned into an absolute disaster. Multiple ships had been sunk, a lot of sailors and crew had died, and the Admiral had nearly been killed if Nat hadn't been there to save his life. As such, it was to be expected that Warspite might be a little apprehensive to get back in the channel again. Still, she managed it well, she had many friends who had died during the Second World War and she was used to the feeling of knowing that some ships wouldn't make it back.

As for Ark, despite her serious posture, Nat could tell that she wanted to finally get back out there. Having been sunk by a torpedo early in the Second World War, it seemed that she harboured some guilt over not being able to play a major role in the rest of the war. For her, this was her chance to redeem herself, and perhaps to even score a kill since she was known for seriously hindering ships, but then those ships would be sunk by others. For instance, she had disabled the Bismarck, but she didn't sink it instead of leaving it to the work of the rest of the Battleship task force to sink the Super German Battleship.

"Stay safe while you are the base" Ark put in her thoughts on the subject, if it had been other people, then she would have told them to behave themselves properly and not to screw anything up. But if there was one thing she had learned in the months since coming back to life, it was that Nat was a very hard worker that only took small breaks off to eat and sleep although even that was only minimal. This had become more apparent to Ark Royal and Warspite since as the final weeks before they moved back to Portsmouth, they didn't see him in the slightest as he was moving all over the place and regularly pulling all-nighters as he ensured that everything was checked over. The reason for the massive rush in energy, was because new ideas got thought up of. No longer was Nat just summoning warships and upgrading them via magic, but he was helping to rebuild entire naval bases and insulate them against magic.

Things such as enchanting artillery pieces so that they could be used to assist the ship-girls from far ranges to altering highly complex modern weapons systems and creating a massive sci-fi like CIC. This was then combined with working with the Adrian to try and think up of how the enemy managed to summon abyssal since that was the only way that they could have come into the world and what they wanted. There was also moving equipment back to bases, and at sword base creating scenarios that could be used that they might encounter, things from coastal defences to miniature aircraft that had been loaned to the military attacking. Not to mention having to create and give every single ship-girl magical communication and tie their systems into one another. In the end, the ship-girls despite the amount of them had all been summoned had standard upgrades such as new Bofors anti-air guns by the end of June. It was the massive CIC and all the effort that went into that which required a lot of complex magic or that was what Nat had told them. In fact, the complexity of the area was designed so valuably and advanced, that there were multiple guards stationed inside and outside with only certain personnel being allowed inside.

"I will, as for you two. War, Ark I won't wish you luck, as doing so would imply that you're not skilled or talented enough to handle the stuff out there, and have to rely on outside forces. Therefore I'll say something more appropriate." Despite the calm voice, Ark felt happy at the words of not being told good luck, she had so many ship girls mention about her bad design and how it was bad luck, as the months had gone on, she had gotten tired of it and it gave the impression, that she was unlucky or unskilled. "Happy sailing you two, I'll see you in a few days with an afternoon tea and cakes waiting". With that said Mat turned away and headed to take his place in the CIC leaving the two ship-girls with a lot more confidence as they heard the words said by their summoner.

"Nice speech kid, you'll have those two falling for you in no time" Nat rolled his eyes internally as he hard that. He understood that according to the admiral and quite a few others that he alongside the others looked "cute" with the two ship-girls, but he had no such feelings. As two of the older and more important ships, others would look up to them for confidence and support. If they looked worried than it would worry the others and could cause the plan to fail, as such it was best to try and put their minds at ease, if that was done hopefully the others would see that Warspite and Ark Royal were confident in their plan. As for how he personally felt about them, it was simple. Those two were nothing but acquaintances that he got on better with than the other ship-girls on site, due to how recently they were summoned, and because they liked to enjoy tea calmly when they had the chance.

"I've told you before I have no such intentions. If anyone wants' to pursue a relationship with the two then they can, I'm not their father, nor am I a family member. As for my words, it's best that we don't have our older ship-girls collapsing out of fear" The admiral just smirked even more as he heard the rebuttal, in his mind the kid was just lying or was too embarrassed. He couldn't actually see that the wizard didn't even consider the two ship-girls friends, in fact, Nat didn't consider anyone a friend, the people he spoke to were acquaintances, some he could stand more than others.

"Still kid, two girls like that at fourteen, I wish I had been that good when I was your age. So you planning on taking them to dinner after this mission, you do know that once things have calmed down, that the girls get more shore leave so you can go round with those two again. ".

"Firstly I'm fifteen, secondly I don't care about your "activities" when you were young, and thirdly I have no interest in Ark and War whatsoever, let alone taking them to some type of fancy restaurant" The admiral's eyes widened even more and began to glean as he thought he had managed to trap the kid into some type of word trap that he could use to expose the wizards true feelings in his mind.

"Ah so you do have a plan, you want to take them to some kind of fancy restaurant when we get back. Don't worry, I'll speak to my wife and she can recommend a good place and tell you all you need to know". If there was one thing Nat did not want to do, it was talking to the admiral's wife about finding someplace to take a girl out on a date, before he could respond though, the admiral's mind ticked slightly. "Wait you said you were fifteen, I thought you were fourteen"

"My birthday was in June, and no I do not have plans for dinner, how many times do I have to tell you. And before you mention about a fancy restaurant, do remember, that if a person was to go on a date, they would go to an actual restaurant and not some Mc Donald's." The admiral shut up as the two of them reached the entrance to the CIC, two heavily armed soldiers stood by the entrance, while a machine gunner and a sniper were also nearby with their weapons aimed.

"Your fingerprint sir" Doing as he was asked, the admiral placed his fingerprint on the scanner to make sure it was him, this was then followed by a retinal scan and a blood test. Once they were all confirmed, Nat went through the same thing and they were let into the CIC.

"I hate these tests, wish that stupid incident with that metamorphagus had never happened." With how often the Admiral had to enter and leave the recently constructed CIC, he was forced to constantly go through these tests to ensure that he was who he was. Thankfully, magic had been used instead of technology as it couldn't be fooled as easily, also with magic, far less blood was required, as such, the risk of running out of blood due to multiple needles wasn't at risk. Instead, a person simply placed their finger on a small screen where a cutting charm was placed which would then slit the finger allowing for a few drops to fall before the finger was then healed. Still, though, it got annoying.

"So do I, it was a good job that War recognised it wasn't me. Although I will admit that I don't feel any guilt for that fucker, got what he deserved". A few weeks ago, some wizard who was distantly related to the Black Family, tried to get revenge on the Tempest family by trying to frame him for a crime. The purpose for this, was because his father had arrested and then killed the boy's mother who had been practising necromancy and other dark magic. Initially, the woman was caught, but after she killed two Aurors in transit and escaped again, his father had made the call to kill the witch directly in front of her son who had been hidden.

The kid had wanted revenge. The plan that he thought up off, was that he would infiltrate the naval base. He found out about where he worked through various contacts which had spoken to Hermione Granger about something going on at Loch Lomond. Soon enough he read the mind of a sailor and then headed to Portsmouth and infiltrated the base while the wards hadn't yet been put up. From there he learned that Nat had regular contact with Ark and War and so thought up of a plan to have him embarrassed and arrested. The idiot had tried to sexually assault Warspite, get caught in the act and then blame it on him.

The infiltrator had tried, managed to fool War for a small amount of time until he made his advances, from which he soon found legs and arms broken by a very angry battleship and the base was put on full alert. After Adrian read the mind of the kid, he escorted him off site making him the last person to ever see the boy. A few days later, there was a report in the daily newspaper of a boy who had committed suicide on the rocks and was washed ashore. Suffice to say, that Adrian had been serious about protecting the nations magical asset.

"What do you think Adrian said to the kid to make him jump" And that was the other thing, only the Admiral, Warspite, Ark and he only knew about the infiltration incident due to a lot of memory wiping. Even them the Admiral was still labouring under the belief that the kid hadn't been murdered, but had indeed committed suicide. The admiral wasn't stupid; it was just a case that the officer didn't want to believe that the magical agent had actively murdered a boy only thirteen years old in cold blood. It was easier to sleep at night with the idea that the boy had jumped of his own accord instead of being pushed.

"He likely threatened to take these crimes to Magical Parliament, the kid's house wasn't popular with anyone besides the extreme traditionalists. Something that bad would have permanently ruined his house." What wasn't stated was that due to this incident threatening not only his house but also the threat to the nation, Nat would have pushed for the kid to have been kissed. If that had happened, then his infiltrator would have suffered a punishment worse than death, Adrian killing him was more merciful.

"Ouch, it would have been better to put him in jail for a while and then give him a new identity" Entering the main lift for the command post, the two of them stood in silence readying themselves for the action that was about to go ahead. When the lift finally reached the top, the two of them were entirely focused on the upcoming mission.

The command area was at the top of this recently built structure. Compared to the old command base which had been designed on Star Trek at the time as Nat hadn't had a clue what one looked like, this command structure was far more modern, leaving the admiral a comfortable and familiar sight. The command room was a black box that overlooked the rest of a massive warehouse, at the far edge were the windows that enabled a person to look down a see a massive holographic map that was the size of at least eight Olympic size stadiums. The rest of the room had multiple screens displaying all kinds of information while multiple smaller holographic tables sat behind him each representing a fleet.

Located underneath the elevated area, was where multiple sailors sat staring at their own screens ready to communicate to many more sailors so they could relay orders. From the command post, the Admiral had the ability to give orders to every single fleet, and with information, the such as the size of the fleets, ships, strength and all other sorts of useful information, the admiral was to create strategies when needed with real-time relevant data.

Down below but not seen the command centre was a hive of sailors located on hundreds of screens, each ship girl had their own personal sailor who they were in contact with so they could be relayed important decisions. Above that, the ship girls were put into smaller groups that had their own sailors and as the groups go larger they had their own sailors to relay important information. This was what had taken months of constant hard work for Nat, due to these magical systems, which by advanced magic linked all of the ship girls individual radars, and sonar's as well as vision, they could give an accurate real-time 3D holographic image of what was going on. This was useful, but by each ship-girl having their own sailor to deed information and orders, actions could be relayed more quickly and accurately.

Each small group had their own flagship, which was in charge and relay orders to the larger group, but this system enabled for sailors to work as AI to the ship girls allowing them to help track and locate targets. This was also useful in the case that if a piece of equipment on a ship-girl broke, then by their sailors having access to the combined radar, then they could allow the ship-girl to continue fighting for much longer and not put pressure on the repair docks.

To the admiral, it changed how operations were run. No longer would he be looking at live images through a camera, instead he had a real-time 3D hologram of what was happening. With hundreds of individual sailors manning each screen and communicating with ship-girls, it was more like he was in command of some type of giant RPG team playing a game rather than war. For Nat, on the other hand, this place represented many sleepless nights, pushing his magical abilities to the extreme and a lot of angry ship-girls for having to wake them in the middle of the night so he could perform the necessary magic. Still, even he was impressed with his work, this place looked like something you would see from a sci-fi movie. And the giant holographic screen at the bottom of this hugely magically expanded building was a massive amount of work.

Unlike the smaller more normal table sized ones, the large holographic table would show the true size of the hundreds of ship-girls and could be linked to one of the other tables allowing for the admiral to choose between a massive table and a small table at his leisure. This was useful, mainly because on the smaller tables, the more objects that appeared the more cluttered it got requiring the user to zoom out a bit. The large one, however, prevented this.

"Always impressive no matter how many times I see this" The Admiral gave a small smile as he looked at his familiar post as he walked past the saluting sailors. Nat didn't receive any salutes thankfully, one young sailor had done so by accident a few days ago getting a laugh from his fellow sailors. On the other hand, those who worked in the CIC and had seen the giant holographic maps had begun to ask when he was going to set up his own gaming company or make the holo-decks from star trek. They had seemingly completely forgotten, that these holographic screens were star wars like not star trek, only that these holograms had more than one colour.

"Sir all ships are will be ready to depart within five minute's" Nodding to the sailor as he approached and gave the news of how close they were to begin to start the operation, he took his position staring at the giant hologram where the images of every single ship-girl were projected. Currently, they were all getting within the water and summoning their equipment whilst taking up their formations. The reason for not summoning their equipment on land was because of the weight and the general fact that nobody wanted to repair what could be massive holes in the pavement due to several thousand tons stepping down on them. They had already had an incident where two ship-girls had been in a fight on an elevated floor of their dormitories. Suffice to say the wooden floors collapsed instantly requiring Nat to repair that area of the base to ensure that the other ship-girls could go back and forth.

In contrast to the admiral who took his position at the head of the command area with sailors around him, sat down on the nice relaxing area he had built for himself where his laptop lay. He wasn't a sailor and he wasn't an admiral, he had no authority and would not be taking any part of this operation. The only reason he would be called to down any work would be if one of the advanced magical systems went down and needed repair. He doubted it would, magic was different to electrical equipment.

Electrical and mechanical equipment as well as other muggle methods like construction would eventually fail with time and would need replacing or repair. Magic did not, once enchantments were cast, they would stay there forever unless on purposely tampered with meaning that so long as he had done the setup and runes right, then there would be nothing for him to do. In fact, now that he thought about, with this operation finally underway, it was the first time he had any free time since he had taken this job in the first place.

There would be more work as time went on, but the rush and panic, the sleepless nights, that was all gone for now. Every single combat ship of the Royal Navy had been summoned and upgraded, the new advanced Combat Information Centre with its experimental magical technology was done, and all of the needed repair gel had been created for the foreseeable future. More of the gel would be created later, but ultimately until he was asked to summon more ship-girls and upgrade their equipment, he had no work to do meaning he could relax.

That relaxing time, he would spend on recovering from the ordeal of so much work and preparing for his next duelling tournament. The rest he knew he needed, despite his own beliefs in his abilities, the idea of delaying the work to November or December was refused as he was asked to do more and more. The only way he had gotten so much work done, was because Adrian had managed to "convince" an Unspeakable in handing over a time turner.

Working with the time turner had been an interesting thing, thankfully the schedule he had devised meant that nobody besides a select few individuals knew that there were two and at sometimes even three Nats all at the same time. Of course, the downside of using such a devise so often meant that he had lost a few months of his life down the line, not that he cared much about that. Average Wizards roughly lived until they were a hundred and fifty, more powerful ones like Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape would have likely lived to twice that at least if they hadn't died of other ways. Therefore losing a few months of time wasn't worth much.

There had been a few smaller tournaments while he had been working, that he could have attended, but they weren't anywhere near as valuable as this job. He may have earned a few million due to the tournaments before, but that was over several years and had put him in danger. In contrast, he was getting paid one hundred and fifty million a year to help the Royal Navy out. The best thing about that besides the money was that he stayed the civilian so he didn't have to go through all the training, and wearing uniforms and doing the deployment thing as well as all the other shit that sailors had to do. Instead, he got to be the odd one out on base wearing a black leather jacket and black civilian clothes who got paid more than the sailors did, and got to associate with any ship-girls he wanted if he wished. Plus the large rooms and creature comfort that the sailors didn't have occasionally making them jealous.

He never tried to patronise the sailors or soldiers, they were doing their job and he was doing his. Besides, while he did wear bulletproof clothing thanks to being enchanted, he did not like the idea of turning every single person on the base against him. He mainly kept to himself when not interacting with the ship-girls, that and due to his magic, was the one who kept the sailors and soldiers a steady supply of chocolate, tea and coffee. If there was one thing which kept him from getting bothered by people, it was because he was the one supplying them with a constant infinite supply of nice things to eat and drink.

On the subject of magic, the only way to keep so many muggles from blurting out what they knew was for them to sign magical contracts. Some wished to refuse, but they were then told that due to them working with ship-girls which were magic, that they had the choice to accept or be booted from the navy.

As for his future plans, things looked rather quiet for the next few months, at least until the Prime Minister negotiated with the rest of the world. He could easily create some type of miniature factory with all the experience he had gained to create the repair gel for the navy. The question was, where to visit, there were quite a few choices he could go to. Preferably somewhere, cool, the only reason he would go to a warn county like Spain, would be due to the architecture. He utterly despised hot weather; he much preferred the cooler area. He might visit Egypt and finally see those pillars of rocks which once held ancient wizards and witches, or he might visit Greece and Italy again, have a look at their ancient buildings. Then again if he really wanted to relax, then it would have to be Japan.

The country was in far worse than Britain was due to it being mostly mountainous, but life still went on, and he could speak read and write the language fluently, something he couldn't do for any other European language unless, Norse, Latin and Ancient Greek counted. He'd never bothered to learn anything like French, Spanish or German, the only reason he knew the languages he knew, was so that he could use the magic that was in that language. It was why he knew Japanese and Mandarin, besides he also had no interest in learning continental languages. Despite the number of people who wanted to deny it, English was becoming more and more the language of communication. Sure there were more native Chinese and Spanish speakers, but what mattered more was the language that international business was done it. China had a population of over a billion and would naturally have so many Chinese speakers, but those who worked in big business, knew English, as did the Russians and Germans.

Of course depending on the country, it was still generally a useful thing to be able to speak the native language, but from his experience British Schools didn't place too much emphasis on foreign languages. Hogwarts certainly didn't, and he immediately dropped foreign languages from his homeschooling that he had done for muggle grades. It wasn't important when he could speak read and write ancient languages, French Spanish and German weren't magical languages.

All he had to do is when he did choose his destination for his holiday, is make sure that he didn't bring Warspite and Ark Royal with him. Working here was exhausting beyond belief, being surrounded by so many people and having to speak with them, he very rarely got to relax and read a book all on his own. If he brought those two or anyone else with him, it would just remind him of work which was not something he wanted. Besides he was planning on taking his sister along, as he was her only way of exploring the world, she always jumped at the chance to go with him on holiday. His sister was the sole person in the world he actually gave a shit about, his father was likely dead but they had a business relationship, as, for his mother, he would carry out on his promise to kill her on sight if he saw her.

Whatever happened though, he was looking forward to when this mission ended and he could leave to go on holiday. No more screaming ship-girls, no more ridiculous size meals and no more evil stares that he received from evil people. Although given that he enjoyed practising with a firearm, he might make a trip to America purely for the experience of firing more weapons. With him, he might be able to look in-depth at magical gun laws, if he was sneaky, then he might be legally able to bring them into the country. Magical's didn't talk about firearms, and since it was his first time ever thinking about owning more than the family antique musket, he didn't know the magical gun laws. There was a chance that there might be old laws that would allow for the purchase and possession of firearms. Muggle law wouldn't, they had been made even tighter with the crisis to ensure that no rebellion in the kingdom broke out, and if there was one, then it was to try and keep the numbers of anti-government with guns down.

As both a wizard and a citizen of the United Kingdom, he was able to use one set of laws to protect him from another. On the chance that he could own firearms under the magical law, then there was nothing that the muggle government could do to disarm him without contacting the ministry. At this moment in time, they wouldn't dare else lose his support, but if the ship-girl plan worked then eventually his services and power would no longer be needed. And with Weasley dead, the opposition wasn't as radical as it was. In fact, very few magical/traditional raised people were left in parliament, and it was those people who knew how to subtly put certain laws into place.

But all of that would have to be put on hold, the admiral looked ready, and with all the ship-girls finding their places, the operation to retake the English channel was about to begin. Before the word was given, however, the admiral apparently decided to give a speech before the ship's got underway.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'll keep this brief. Over the last few months, we have worked hard to prepare for this mission, we have welcomed back an old family who we didn't even know was like us, an old family who will once again fight for what is right. Today will be the first test if we succeed then there will be many more before us, however, we will succeed and through our efforts, the human race will once again traverse the large bodies of water like our ancestors had. The enemy before us is known, yet we will win, and in the upcoming weeks, it will be up to every single one of us to do our duty. And to our newest friends yet oldest friends, we wish you luck on your mission, and we will wait eagerly for that day that you return to port victorious like you did so many years ago. Ladies and Gentleman as of this moment, Operation Pandora is a go."


	15. Chapter 15

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 _ **Warning: I do not believe this chapter is very good, Currently I am suffering what I guess would be writers fatigue so the quality of my work has likely significantly decreased. I would stop writing to try and recover, But I'm afraid that if I do so, I would never write again. I would also say that a reason for the lack of quality, is because I'm having self esteem probles with my writing. I do know that most fanfiction is written terrible and mine is likely also terrible, its just been bugging me recently to the point that I wonder if I should quit alltogether. So in advancment, I would like to appologise for the poor quality.**_

 **Chapter 15**

1 August 2027

English Channel

"So this is it, I'm so excited" Turning her head gently to her left, Warspite gave a light but almost pained smile as she heard the word uttered by one of the destroyers. While she did understand the enthusiasm the girl had, she couldn't help but feel war as she alongside the rest of the Royal Navy sailed into the English Channel. Unlike the majority of the ships here who had only ever trained on base with magical dummies, she had been at sea before and she had faced what was out there.

Things were safe for the moment, and while she was happy to be back on the waves with her friends, she had to remind herself that she was soon about to find herself in combat. The happy cheery mood of the other ships had reached her too, her face had an elegant smile, and her long golden blonde hair was flowing behind her. But her eyes were on the large fog ahead of them, a large fog that held the enemy and that they were going to take.

"I know it's so nice to be back out here again, so much better than being in those stupid lakes" Behind one of the destroyers, one of the Scottish ship-girls looked offended at having her nations lochs called lakes and stupid. But before she could rebuttal them, the casual conversation began once more.

"Anyway, what are you going to do when we get back to base? I saw the way that you were looking at that sailor, you planning on making a move, because if you don't then I might just claim him for myself. After all those big broad shoulders and that face, He's by far one of the more popular ones out of all of them, in fact, I'd say that he could likely have anyone one of use." Hearing the commotion, Warspite smiled even more while she kept her guns locked at the front, her radar was still scanning for contacts, there hadn't been any yet, but as soon as she or another ship girl detected something, then it was goodbye to chatting about boys, and straight into action.

"Well when we get back, I'm going to have him take me to the movies and see a film, after that we're going to have a nice dinner and" Warspite said nothing, but she chuckled slightly when she saw the ship girl who was in love blush as she saw knowing looks from the others. It was almost like they were acting like vultures. "Oh shut up, at least I have someone I like. What have you got, nothing? You agree with me Warspite right, I mean you're dating that kid" Again like vulture sniffing out their next meal, head swivelled round to face the beautiful and composed blonde battleship who was still aiming towards the front.

"No, we're not dating, were just very good friends" The smirking ship-girls face grew even wider as she heard that. Warspite on the other hand just smiled as she thought about the person who had brought her into this world. She had enjoyed the tea sessions with the boy when things had first started off, but with his work, she hadn't been able to spend time with him.

"Oh, really that's not what I heard. I've seen you and Ark Royal having tea together, in fact, you always seem to have tea, which is strange considering that there's only a very small amount in the country." That Warspite should have expected, Nat was the only person she knew who had access to tea, what was even better, was that he had given her and Ark and Infinite supply of the drink that she could use whenever she wished rather than waiting for the wizard to do it for her. But what concerned her more, was the teasing tone coming from her fellow warships, it was like they were expecting her to suddenly confess that she was dating a wizard who physically was at least five years younger than her, but biologically, was about fourteen years older.

"He said that he likes to spend with lunch with us because he didn't get much time to eat and preferred a more calm type of company. And he said he liked spending time with us because he wanted to know more about us as ships." Warspite gave a gentle sigh as she saw the ship girls eyes widen and then an even larger grin appear on her face as she looked at her closer and more in-depth.

"Really, he wanted to know more about you as ships, what did he want to know, the size of your radar, the speed of your propellers" The girl's eyes fluttered more as she made a point to stare at particular areas on Warspite body while emphasising part of her ship girls body. "What about that radar of yours, did he want to know how far you could take things. Or better yet, was he interested in your fuel tanks, at his age I know i would be, perhaps he even wants to know how long you can go" At this point the destroyers who weren't mentally old enough to know what Warspite and a heavy cruiser were talking about just looked at the Battleship oddly looking at the two "fuel tanks" on the battleships chest. As for Warspite, her face had gone red at the sheer idea of what the heavy cruiser was implicating.

"No of course not, he's not like that in the slightest. He's never once looked at Mine or Ark Royals bodies like that, he's a decent young gentleman who knows how to treat people properly and act on such lewd behaviour." Warspite thought she had won, she really had with that comment, she had defended her friend's honour as a gentleman on the subject. In theory, he should now be safe from the remark of the ship girl who was now looking at her in a very pitying look.

"Not once, he's never looked at you and seen the beauty that you are, he's never once looked at you in a way that says I want you. Has he ever complimented you girl, has he ever said that you look nice in that dress if he hasn't then I feel sorry for you? You really need to find someone to have some fun with, we have human bodies now and it's really fun to experience what they can do. You know what, since your friend isn't treating you right or giving you what you need when we get to base I'll find you this sailor, nice handsome lad really good in bed and show you what things you can do. After a few minutes, you'll be screaming for more".

If Warspite had been blushing before, her entire face had gone even darker than a tomato as she unwillingly mentally envisioned what the heavy cruiser was talking about. The sheer idea of her having sex with some random sailor and them doing those types of things to her, supposedly making her scream after such a short amount of time. It was rude, lewd and not something that should be mentioned, yet her mind no matter how much she wanted to, would not remove the image from her lying on a bed with a man in front of her ready to do all types of scandalous things to her.

"Haha, look at how red you've gone, you can't tell me that you've never thought about it before. It's one of the first things that quite a few of us did after all that talking our seamen did about the topic when we were still ships, we just had to try it out for ourselves. As for that kid, I would try to take him while you can, with rules against relations with sailors, a few ship girls want to have "fun" with the only person they can without getting in trouble. And we all know who the only non-military person is on the base, he's not the best looker, but with him sorting out all our equipment, he has to be good with his hands. It's only a case of catching him, with how often he rejects or ignores calls from some of the other girls for them to "inspect" them, that someone ties him up and relieve some pent-up stress.

"That, that's not appropriate" Warspite blurted out as more images popped into her head, why did she have to be paired with a heavy cruiser, she would have preferred Ark Royal at least then the two of them could have had a normal conversation rather than one about boys. "And you said that he doesn't look that good, so why are others interest in him, he doesn't talk to them." The cruiser gave a lecherous look.

"Warspite, if we have fun with the military guys' then we don't get ice cream and our other rations and luxuries are taken away, your friend is the only person here who we can experiment with and get away with it. Thanks to the admiral cracking down on any ship-girl or sailor since it apparently wastes valuable time and has caused large distractions. Bloody prude". At this point, Warspite didn't have a single part of her original complexion and her eyes were facing the sea as much as she could failing to hide her embarrassment. However in hopes of defending her friend, she turned back her face still flush and her eyes darting all over the place, she managed to give back a reply.

"Leave him alone" The grin front he cruiser continued but before she could carry on teasing the battleship, a voice began speaking in each warships ear as they heard their respective agent informing them of the situation.

"Aircraft have detected abyssal at 11oclock. Prepare to engage" With a sigh of relief, Warspite was glad to have an enemy to fight, it meant that she would no longer have to deal with this conversation. Thankfully, the others also obeyed the orders not just in her squad, but since for the initial assault every single ship girl would be bunched together, that meant that hundreds of powerful naval guns were now aimed in a certain direction. While she waited for her radar to detect the abyssal herself, Warspite alongside every other non-carrier warship were treated to a show as the carriers began to launch their aircraft.

With powerful roaring engines, and the occasional side of rubber wheels scaring against the side of the deck, the sky was soon filled with the sight of miniature aeroplanes as they took off and fled ahead. As this happened, each carrier moved to the back of the lines of moving ships then followed by their respective escorts that were made up of a few destroyers or light cruiser each and kept their eyes open. Every other ship, on the other hand then started to point their aa guns up to the sky while the destroyers readied their hedgehogs in case any submarine tried to sneak through them.

"We have radar contact, you are cleared to engage" Warspite from her potion listened to her internal radar and using her powerful fifteen-inch gun's locked onto the largest target she had detected and unleashed her first salvo. Like roaring thunder, large shells rocketed out her guns at speeds past the speed of sound, whistling high into the air and out of visual range, this was soon followed by hundreds of other shells as the other battleships in the fleet joined her in giving the first load of high explosives to the enemy which was then followed by battlecruisers, then by heavy cruisers when they got into range and finally by destroyers.

Up in the sky, the fighters of HMS Ark Royal moved quickly through the clear sky and analysed the scene below them. It was a rather amazing and intimidating sight, hundreds of warships were sailing quickly into the channel into a rather confused and shocked group of abyssal ships below. Going by what they had seen, the abyssal were not expecting an attack, rather they had been standing around doing nothing on a rather large island that had just appeared out of nowhere in the English channel.

They alongside their carrier were rather confused to see an entire island pop out of nowhere, but it got even stranger, because from their high up position they could start to see another entire new island that. Unknown to the fairies who were piloting the old aircraft they had been spotted by the large looking islands below and were only made aware of this fact when bursts of metal began firing upwards unleashing shards of metal.

Portsmouth Naval Base

"Sir, new islands have appeared in the English channel, we've sent a detachment of land fighters, but what their confirming it" Flummoxed, the admiral turned his attention to the ever-changing theatre map which had changed to show entire new islands located in the English channel at least twice the size of the Isle of man has just randomly appeared. He wanted to say that such a thing wasn't possible, that large islands this large didn't just pop out of nowhere and wouldn't be ignored and the spotting aircraft that they had sent out beforehand, but it appeared that they had.

"Carry on with the mission, but divert land fighters to investigate" String at the hologram, the admiral didn't look happy, rather a huge look of concern was plastered all over his face as he recognised that massive threat that these islands possessed to naval efforts. For a while now, there had been questions on where abyssal would go to get refuelled or repaired, after a quick investigation by magical means courtesy of Adrian, they knew that nothing like Malta or Cyprus had been invaded, rather they had been left alone. However, if by some type of magical means, that the abyssal had managed to summon entire islands out of the sea as staging posts, it meant that it was going to get a lot harder.

"Sir, our aircraft are being fired upon by enemy flak, and we've just received reports that ship girls are now being fired upon by enemy coastal defences" He already knew that the hologram made was rather useful, but it ruined the admirals plan, already the ship girls were at risk of being surrounded, all it would take would be for the abyssal fleet to circle around and then trap the ship girls between coastal defences and the abyssal's themselves were they would then be destroyed.

The only question now though, was did he pull back the ship girls. If he did, then the enemy would know just how strong the country had been and would permanently blockade the nation preventing any sort of sortie again, If he carried on with the plan, then he was facing high casualties and total encirclement, Whatever happened, with such heavy aa and coastal defence fire, there was a high possibility that this would be the end.

Behind the admiral, Nat watched the hologram with quiet concern. He didn't know how, but somehow the abyssal's had managed to hide entire islands from their pre-plan attack. Islands, which now held both powerful anti-ship guns, and anti-air guns. Both were dangerous, but with the attack still going ahead less they lose the initiative and lose the war forever, they couldn't risk pulling ships back and allow other abyssal's from other areas to come in. However he focused on the more logistical side of things, to get the royal navy going, it required substantial personnel to keep things moving, like logistics and guards as well as repair crews. If the enemy acted anything like they did, then they would need something like their fairies to operate the anti-air guns.

If that was the case, then there was the very real possibility, then whatever was firing these weapons might be a lot more vulnerable then warships. If this was the case, then the guns might be silence if their possible personnel were destroyed, if not then the guns might be reliant on magic. He could make artillery pieces entirely magically operated and since the abyssal's were believed to be magical in origin, then they might use a similar method. A method, that could be dealt with.

He looked to his left, Adrian was looking at the hologram with concern, albeit the man's eyes did flicker back to his form occasionally. He couldn't afford to take time with organising soldiers, the possible equipment that they might need would take too much time, and despite the power of a tank, he could get the same results with a blasting spell, not to mention he had magic that could essentially allow him to turn invisible and help deal with this situation.

It was strange, he couldn't believe he was actually going to do the thing he was about to do, but he saw no other choice. The future of his country, his sister, and his own wealth were at stake. If the Royal Navy was destroyed, then there would be no reason for the Muggle government to protect him if certain people ever learned what he did. He needed that protection, and if he had to risk his life to do it than he would. Without a word of warning he drew his wand and apparated.

Abyssal Island in the middle of the English Channel

Corrupted looking figures in the shape of humans but far more grey in complexion and wearing a style of old Second World War uniforms kept firing from their anti-air gun at the royal navy planes who were attempting to get close but were constantly pushed back. With their glowing eyes, so focused on their task, they did not notice when a wizard appeared in front of them and a jet of light flashed towards them engulfing their entire bodies full of burning hot fire turning them to nothing but burnt corpses.

Turning his gazes onto the beings, e gave them a closer inspection. They appeared human, and the smell of their burnt carcasses wasn't exactly what he would call a fragrant odour. Only these creatures that worked for the ship girls had pointy ears and were smaller than the average human, however considering the fact that they were operating anti-air guns, then they had to have some type of intelligence. He hadn't exactly wanted to kill such creature, but they were the enemy and if they were allowed to continue, then they would have helped destroy the ship girls.

With what little time he had spent around War and Ark, he knew that they wanted to experience proper life as humans or the closest thing that a ship girl could be to that. And while he wasn't obligated to help them, after all his hob only included looking after them, he had no spent so much time investing into the two of them for them to just be destroyed by some alien filth. It was like creating a piece of beautiful art that you liked only for some cunt to rip it to shreds, he wouldn't allow that but there was a difference to how he would react compared to an artist.

He would not stand for anyone threatening the things he had invested time in when he could do something about it. Quite frankly, he was actually a little annoyed at having his work potentially destroyed so early on. So to relieve the small amount of tension that he was feeling towards these fuckers that had annoyed him, he had elected that he was going to commit genocide.

He would fine every single one of these creatures that worked for the abyssal and kill them, he would wipe them off the face of the earth until they no longer existed making them just another long-dead species. Only he would erase any mention of their existence so it was like they had never existed in the first place. He would find every single one of these creatures and slaughter them like the animals that they deserved to be, no mercy, no hesitation, he would give them a lesson.

Hearing footsteps approaching his position, he turned his wand on what was likely reinforcements and shot a blasting spell at the enemy. One loud explosion later, blood and other important body parts were sprayed over the local area in a haphazard way. Looking from his position back to sea, he could see the large fleet of ship-girls who had broken formation and were now desperately trying to dodge incoming shells, from abyssal ships, aircraft and coastal defences, all the while, Royal Navy aircraft were being shot down presenting any sort of proper air cover.

Quickly he decided what his first set of targets would have to be, his choices were to take out the shore defences, or the aa guns. Both sides had their merits, if he went for the aa guns, then that would allow their aircraft to fly and properly engage the enemy, however, the problem with that plan, is that with so many enemy aircraft, it would take quite a bit of time before their planes could focus on ground defences. On the other hand, if he focused on destroying the shore emplacements than that meant that the ship-girls didn't have to worry about the shore guns and could fight quicker knowing that they weren't at the risk of being trapped between them if something went wrong.

Ultimately, he chose to take out the shore bombardment guns, the anti-air was still a problem, but it was of the utmost importance that the enemy artillery was removed taking away a well-fortified location that battleship guns would struggle with. Behind him, a loud crack echoed through the sky, believing it to be a possible enemy abyssal wizard, he turned his wand on the newcomer only to see it was Adrian looking at him sternly. Not wishing to waste time with pleasantries, he relayed his plan.

"You take one of the other islands, destroy the shore emplacements, and then hop to another island. Once it's all done, then we hit the anti-air guns" As a testament to Adrian's training, the man simply nodded and apparated away. Nat didn't know if it was the best plan, but he didn't have any time to waste arguing over what to do or to ask for protection. If he wasn't able to take out the enemy guns fast enough, then ships would be hit and sunk to the channel, if things went incredibly poorly, then the entire fleet would be at the bottom of the English channel, and that would be the end of all things. The stability of the United Kingdom would be destroyed in a civil war, people would die, and the world would enter a new dark age. He didn't know if he could stop such a thing, but if he could try to prevent it, then he would.

With his plan decided, he cast a point me spell to reveal the directions of all the shore defences, then apparating high into the sky to get a better angle, he had his magic glow in certain places to reveal where the guns were. The ground dint glow, rather the spell almost would like putting on a set of 3d glasses, with them on he could see things that he couldn't normally. Also, the appearance of high-speed glowing tracer shells also helped him to locate the locations he needed to hit and slaughter all the occupants.

Apparating down below, he found himself on the floor right in front of the first gun, nobody seemed to notice him, but thanks to that gap in the bunker he was able to see inside and apparate within. There were no guards inside, and as soon as she was seen the grey-skinned pointy-eared bastards looked at him in shock and went to yell, only for another blasting curse to impact the first ones head turning it into a red mush.

Shocked and terrified looks were brief, but that was only because the rest of the gun crew was soon also killed whether through a cutting curse or being impaled on a freshly conjured spear. Afterwards, He directed his wand at the gun, with yet another blasting curse, the back end of the gun was obliterated into nothing but dust on the floor, while the part under the gun where the ammunition was held and accessed through a lift exploded afterwards courtesy of a time powerful fire magic, detonating the ammunition blowing the entire bunker up in an amazing show of fireworks.

Back at both sea and the naval base, his little strike had been noticed. On the water, Warspite turned her head rapidly to the big ball of fire as it rocketed into the sky mixed with rubble. An abyssal cruiser she had been fighting also turned its head and looked in utter shock at what had occurred, not believing its eyes. Taking this as her advantage, the Battleship fired one of her guns as her unmoving opponent and watched as the heavy shell busted straight through the enemies armour and exploded killing the creature sending it sinking deep into the channel.

After the first explosion, of a naval anti-ship gun, several louder explosive sights of guns being detonated high into the air were seen one after another, in ten-minute intervals, every single newly discovered island had experienced several powerful explosions. This was then rapidly followed by the destruction of aa guns as shown with the decrease in anti-air tracer rounds that were being fired.

Waspite didn't exactly know who had somehow managed to quickly decimated entire groups of enemy shore batteries, but to whoever had done it, she and likely every other ship girl in the fleet was thankful. As for the enemy abyssal fleet, they continued to fighter fiercely. Shells rained through the sky, fighters and bombers danced their deadly graceful flights, and the sound of constant heavy gunfire was made known to any who were near the vicinity.

After about an hour of hard fighting, the first battle was complete with the fleets splitting off to head in their respective directions. At this point, the ships did need to secure either end of the English Channel, but from Portsmouth to Normandy, there was a straight path no longer dominated by the abyssal forces. Over the next twenty-four hours, even harsher fighting would ensue as the retreating abyssal forces were split in half and gave a fighting retreat as they hoped to try and surround the Royal Navy in the channel only for that plan not to work.

On the other hand, they had managed to send out communication to the other nearby fleets that they desperately needed assistance. The amount of time it would take for those spread out ships to mobilise and head for the English channel would take time, they had after all not expected an attack despite the air patrols. From what they knew of the Second World War, they were expecting an attack the next year after months of extensive searching, not after a month. As for their coastal defences, they also hadn't been guarded as they had never excepted for anyone to try and assault them. Now they knew better.

Back in the water, Ark Royal turned one of her binoculars onto the last island that its anti-air guns destroyed, like all the others in the fleet she wanted to know who was responsible for such a task. After a small amount of searching, she came across the individual sitting comfortably on a cliff looking out to sea as if nothing happened. For a moment she thought about sounding her horn as a thank you, but before she could, the wizard vanished.

She was still thankful though, fighting as a human was different to that of a ship, and it felt scarier. When she had been in her ship form, she had felt large and powerful and with full-size aircraft taking off and landing, the planes would then climb high into the air before soon going out of sight for the pilots to complete their missions. Now though, she couldn't help but feel exposed in this form. She was more manoeuvrable, and far less fo a target making it even harder for an enemy to land a hit, she also had her armour. With everything so tightly packed together, she felt that any possible strike against her would tear a limb off or destroy a crucial part of her ship body. Then again, as she and every other ship girl had discovered, they were at no real risk of flooding anymore.

When she and all the others were large pieces of floating metal, a good chunk of their bodies was below the surface line. When a shell detonated or made a hole in the hull, there was always the risk of that hole allowing a very large amount of water rushing through and filling up their bodies until it sank them. Now though, the only part of their bodies that were at risk of flooding were their rudders as everything else was above water. Theoretically, this would significantly reduce the usage of submarines, they could still be useful, but since a torpedo would have to come to the surface t deal any damage to the legs of a ship girl, it left the underwater stalkers with one place to attack.

No ship-girl would want to have their rudder and propellers destroyed, they were what moved a ship girl through the water. If they lost either of them, but especially the propellers, then it left them a sitting duck to far more dangerous ships. Speaking of which, the plan was currently looking like it was going to work at the beginning, a large push through the channel and into their respective seas that they had to take and hold.

Before she could think more about the plan, she spotted a large group of their aircraft returning to them. Extending her arm forwards, her flat deck was made accessible to her bombers who quickly began their landing sequence and eventually landed on her deck. With her bombers in need of fuel and ammunition, she began to internally work all of the respective parts of her body, like loading more ammunition onto the lifts and then bringing them up, where they instinctively by some kind of magic began to hook up with her bombers. The same went for fuel, and every time a squad of bombers had recovered back into their position, she fl ether quiver get ever so heavier as arrows that she had once fired re-materialised. Once complete and she had all her bombers, she withdrew the arrows one by one, aimed high into the sky with her bow before then launching them to complete their next mission.

It was a relatively fast process, far faster then it would have been in real life only taking a few minutes to complete. The aircraft would land, them magically disappear and go through the process of fuel and rearm before then appearing back into her quiver and being used again. With the sheer efficiency that she had trained to work at, she had already recovered and launched all of her aircraft before the other carriers had even recovered half of theirs.

"Enemy aircraft incoming" Calling from ahead of her, mere moments later, that Ark Royals radar also detected more enemy aircraft inbound. There was less than the initial strike, but they had already devastated the flee which had been stationed in the middle of the channel splitting it in half and forcing both to retreat in opposite directions followed by pursuing Royal Navy warships.

With the warning of enemy aircraft, there was bit more panic in the carrier's eyes, but they all remembered their training and carried on with their work. Anti-air guns were pointed to the sky, and their fighters focused primarily on the enemy bombers. Tracer rounds danced like fireworks into the sky filling it with led that would have surely scared a great many deals with the pilot as the likelihood of being killed by shrapnel went up.

Orders were obeyed, and with their own personal sailors speaking into their ears relaying important information, it made fighting as a group a lot easier. Almost but not quite like playing one of those strategy games that the humans had invented since they had all be destroyed in the second world war. Speaking of which, she was going to have to try and convince Nat to buy her, her own computer.

It might be a bit of an expensive buy, but neither she more any other ship girl was paid, having spoken to Nat about it, he had theorised that such a thing couldn't happen until the presence of the ship girls was revealed. According to him, the biggest problem was likely in what to put in on their citizenship papers, his, had wizard stamped on them and everyone else had human, but to create a whole new branch of ship girls would reveal their existence before things were too late. Despite this, her friend had been very kind enough to pay for several things for her and Warspite.

Hopefully with any luck, once this mission was completed, then the Prime Minister would reveal their existence to the world and they could be paid what they were owed. If not, then she would politely ask her summoner to pay for the occasional thing here and there. All she really needed to do was get his card information, albeit he refused to ever give that up and would only ever personally give her the cash.

With the sound of roaring over her, and more sounds of guns blaring and high pitched whistles of bombs being dropped and constant splashes, she was brought out of her thoughts and back into battle. Her upgraded aa guns fired, occasionally, she hit a plane and gave a small smile when she saw the abyssal descended out of the sky and smash straight into the water to be consumed by the waves. But as she had been told by those carriers who had seen action in the Pacific against the Japanese, most of the time, it was just about keeping a screen of fire up to deter enemy ships from making a torpedo run.

She was very happy for the destroyers though, despite their smaller guns and not many aa guns, she could see them all over the place, zipping around firing their hedgehogs into the channel. She remembered when she had been sunk by that dam submarine, her career ended by such a small thing and how she felt when she had slipped under the cold dark waves and rested on the bottom. How her valiant crew had tried to save her and how much she missed the crew, all of whom were now dead due to age.

She had been sunk early in the war, technology was still being improved, and the tide of war was against her. Many doctrines and lessons to be learned were happening then and the hedgehog was yet to be invented as well as placing sonar on a large number of ships. Luckily for her, things were different now, the entire Royal Navy was with her for this fight and she had been upgraded to proper standards.

Still, it wasn't the aircraft that worried her, yet she knew she was a target for them, all ships generally tried to sink the enemy carrier as fast as they could, but it was submarines she feared. Small, silent, sneaky submarines that you never knew where there until they fired and the next thing you know they've penetrate you with their torpedoes and you're taking in water, drenching you from head to toe.

With the small batch of explosives otherwise known as hedgehogs being fired in the water, she felt safer. Although despite this, she did hope that the rumours that more advanced technology would come along and help her fight better. She alongside quite a few others had been curious and were amazed to see the progress with technology, so much so, that she desperately hoped that she might get her own set of Merlin Helicopters.

On the other hand though, if the rumours were correct, then the most advanced carriers would be given them first, meaning that it would be the larger more advanced carriers. Despite her thoughts, she kept fighting via firing constant barrages of anti-air flak hoping to strike down an enemy fighter all the while her fighters flew higher and out of the way so that they could ambush the enemy from a higher position.

Speaking of which, up in the air where the fairies were spinning, diving, shooting and hounding the enemy fighters, thunder quite a fair way away, boomed indicating an incoming storm. Instantly, each pilot knew that they had to destroy the enemy fast lest they are caught up in powerful winds and lightning. While they may be good pilots, all of them knew that these were planes from the Second World War, they were not as resilient as modern fighter jets were, and therefore more likely to be prone to danger by a potential storm.

Portsmouth Naval Base

"Sir we're having reports of a sudden storm, our fighters are currently engaged and can't afford to break off". With the large hologram in front of him, the admiral looked with concern but also a small amount of relief, not because of the storm but rather the destruction of the enemy anti-air and shore guns. Yet he did focus on the storm, it gave a potential advantage. While the first part of the plan had worked, the rest of the plan would require several days to complete, their main concne4rn had to be to push the enemy out of the channel entirely and a storm could be both useful and a hindrance.

They had no idea of the potential amount of enemy numbers, there could be hundreds of enemy vessels honing in on the channel. With how thin the stretch of water was, it did not give much room to move and turn, meaning an aerial battle was much to their disadvantage. If a storm also prevented the enemy form sorting aircraft, then it gave the ship-girls a breath of window to escape into larger waters where they wouldn't be so clumped together. However a storm could potentially capsize a great many ships, and with so many in the channel, if one ship was to crash into another, the results would be disastrous.

This early in the naval campaign, they could not afford to lose so many ships, it wasn't like the Second World War. During the war, the Royal Navy had been the largest and was able to take on the German and Italian Navies due to either size or better ships. Now though, the likelihood of having a larger fleet then these aliens was very low, and while having such a large fleet consisting of the entire Royal Navy for the battle of the channel was a good thing, they would soon split apart into different branches.

The North Atlantic and the North Sea were a lot rougher than that of the Pacific. Carrier operations could still take place, but since they were using old technology, it would not be as easy if they had their modern supercarriers. At the start of the war, the Royal Navy had been built around conflicts to do in the Mediterranean and the North Sea, this favoured battleships at the time and carriers with less aircraft but far more survivability. With rougher seas, the fleet wasn't designed for the sprawling openness of the Pacific far away from the land where large amounts of aircraft and large fuel capacity were needed. Rather warships had been designed to operate from the many ports of the old empire. That wasn't much of a problem now, but if they ever did get to the point of having to fight in the Pacific, then the Battleships would likely struggle.

Nevertheless, despite the advantage of the storm grounding aircraft in the nearby vicinity, it was very much going to ruin a lot of premade planes. They had over fifty aircraft carriers out in the channel, all of which were fully stocked and gave a very large advantage over what appeared to be a small abyssal fleet that had been operating in the channel. The most likely reason for such a small fleet when compared to the strategic importance of the area was because of the islands that they had apparently dragged out from under the sea.

"Continue to engage with the mission, they are only to bring back aircraft once the storm hits them, we can't afford to lose the edge we have" His orders were quickly relayed down the chain of command, leaving the admiral to turn to the wizard who had just recently returned. If the boy was in the navy, then the kid would have been server reprimanded for what he just did, yet he wasn't and he doubted that any charges would be brought against him seeing as his actions had saved the ship girls. "Can you deal with that storm"

"No" A little shocked, the Admiral asked for an explanation.

"You informed me that families last names are attributed to some inherited type of magic that they possess, your's is Tempest".

"It's a fancy word that my ancestor chose to fit in with the rest of the wizards; I don't have any power over weather besides what an ordinary wizard would have. Also, I'm not that powerful as to dissipate a storm, you'd need someone like Dumbledore or Voldemort for that, besides I'm just taking a break from transporting men and tanks to secure those islands".

True enough, while unorganised and a little strange for the soldiers, with the support of the resident wizard, those who had been there guarding the base had been shuffled along to the new islands in order to secure the entire thing. He wasn't doing everything though, with part of the channel secure and out of the range of enemy anti-air guns, helicopters had already begun to lift off, and the few remaining parachute troops that were on base had already taken off.

"Remember once you're done you're to remain here. I will not have one of the most vital assets running off to a war zone when ether he damn pleases." Nat said nothing but rather apparated away outside to where he saw the next group of soldiers who had put on their gear. Taking the appropriate action, he chose an island and apparated the troops there before returning back to base.

Later that day

"Congratulations people, we got the first part done, now we just have to carry on pushing" There was a sense of relief among those in the building; the first day had been exhausting and challenging. It was a new experience for most of the people in the room to fight a war like they had, sitting still in a large room and talking to ships in the form of young attractive girls and constantly watching everything that was going on and relaying crucial information. Fortunately, the storm that had worried them earlier on hadn't hit the fleet allowing for the carriers to keep sending planes out to harass the enemy.

As for the islands, they had been secured by the proper forces were they had found a few remaining enemy combatants and captured them were they were to be interrogated. After which, they had claimed the islands as part of British Territory and thanks to the apparition afforded them due to a wizard had already planted a flag up. Kike they had expected, the enemy was not prepared for the initial attack and was swiftly routed and pushed back into other seas where the ship girls had already pushed into.

"Here's to no casualties" That was by far the most liked thing about the day's operation, no ship had been killed and no soldier had been wonder leading to a great initial success. But as one would expect, it was only initially, they had a lot more sea to pursue and reclaim. But ultimately it was a start, and the coming days would see if the plan was actually sustainable or if it was simply a false hope.

"Hey, where's the kid" Nat like normal had promptly decided not to attend the social event, the party, if it could even be called that, was small since they were still on duty, but with what had been achieved all of them thought that they could celebrate a little.


	16. Chapter 16

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 16**

23 August 2027

London

Random Cafe

"To those of you who would like evidence of our great victory, here I have live footage of our sailors on the shores of Normandy Beach" Bursting into action behind the Prime Minister, a tv started showing the live footage of men and women on the Royal Navy already going about their duties while soldiers guarded them. In the background of the picture, was the image of destroyed buildings long since been abandoned, but the most crucial part was that there were road signs in French.

"And so ladies and gentleman may I say that with great pride that thanks to the tireless efforts of His Majesties Royal Navy, that we have once again made contact with the continent of Europe. In light of this, I leave in a few minutes to fly to France to speak our allies across the Channel and renew our ties of friendship and show the world that we can reclaim the waters of our world. Thank you for your time, and if you have any questions please divert them to Rear Admiral George Sycamore"

With those words stated, the Prime Minister rushed away from the platform quickly running to side hoping to get out of the frame of the cameras and journalists as they began the hounding of the young Admiral. One camera did follow the Prime Minister, but it could only follow so far as the man getting into his car and then that car departing, likely in the direction of a private jet that was already fuelled and ready to depart for France the moment they got onto it.

"Admiral how did you manage to get control of the Channel" Stunned as he had never been put into this position before, it was rather obvious that the man didn't exactly know what he was doing and neither had he had the time to really practise for a media onslaught with his duties of looking after the Ship Girls. With the man tightening his grip on the stand with the microphone and constant flashing lights in his eyes, he answered.

"That information is classified."

"Admiral where were you stationed for your mission"

"That information is also classified"

"Admiral what ships and recourses were utilised in your operations"

"I'm afraid to say ladies and gentleman, that despite the Prime Ministers words, I can not divulge anything about current Royal Navy operations in the matter of national security" Angry yelling and questions came from the journalists as they kept asking questions all shouting over one another in hopes of being heard and having their questions answered. Most of those called out were especially about what had been done and who was involved as well as the amount of finance that they had been given. But finally, one question could be answered.

"Admiral is that footage genuine" Breathing a sigh of relief, George thought back to his conversations with the young wizard and about why he despised journalists and why the boy considered them to be the scourge of the earth. He hadn't understood then agreeing in general that the government should be open about what it was doing, now though he got why Nat despised them and never once answered their questions.

"The footage indeed genuine, I alongside others walked along Normandy Beach two days ago." And so began the rabble-rousing with more questions being thrown out mixed in with accusations of the government lying about the whole thing or it being a PR boost. Declarations from some civilians in the audience who wanted to know if they could take their boat to visit France had to be denied on the issues of national security for the time being. All in all, it was rather chaotic.

"Poor guy doesn't look like he knows what he's doing" Turning her head from the TV hanging on the wall, Katie Alexander otherwise known to Kate to her friends focused her gaze on her younger half-brother, Nathanael Tempest.

"No, more like the Prime Minister just threw the sod under the bus to get away. Makes you wonder though, do you think they're telling the truth." Taking a sip of her drink, Kate gave an incredulous look.

"Not really, I mean it sounds just too fantastic. We don't know what happened to the ocean back then and yet according to the Prime Minister, the Royal Navy had managed to reclaim the entirety of the English Channel and is already operating in other theatres. I mean if they showed evidence of the warships in action, fair enough but those ships haven't left the Thames in the slightest. So where did they get the ships"

Nat shrugged his shoulders at his sister's comment. "Not a clue, perhaps they have some kind of emergency factory hidden by the coast or something that nobody knows. I mean that's the only logical explanation and magic can't build warships, their far to technological without destroying the electronics. If it was old wooden boats with masts and sails, then yeah you could just bug them out, but nothing made of metal and then there's cost. According to Government expenditure reports, a lot of cash was diverted to the Armed Services since the PM took power. Even then, to do what he's saying that Admiral would have to be amazing or the Royal Navy has a secret supply of ships hidden away somewhere."

Pretending to laugh at the thought, Nat knew he couldn't say anything about the true nature of ship-girls. Kate knew that he was a wizard and who he was in that community, but nobody was to know about his connection to the Ship Girl program. Still, after all this time of working intensely, it was nice to have some proper time off from work to enjoy with his sister. Not to mention it got him away from the destroyers boy would they natter on about things. And he had also gotten away from the sailors and admirals who constantly gave him those looks about if he was ever going to get with War or Ark. It was just him and his sister now on a nice day enjoying a nice day out.

"Oh well whatever it is, We'll learn soon enough. Anyway, Nat, I'm sorry we've not been able to talk, there was a murder several months back and the police said I was a target. They moved me and I couldn't speak to you. Sorry" Smiling at Kate, he gave a comforting smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's not your fault, I got a death threat around Christmas from this random person. I showed Father thinking it was nothing, turned out it was actually from a rather dangerous gang leader. You got put into protective custody to make sure nobody could get to me through you, apparently the guys known for being rather vicious. I wish it was otherwise, but the guys still out there on the run" Slightly horrified, Kate looked into her drink at the news, she had heard of the death threats sent to her brother before on multiple occasions, most of the time that was all they were, threats but she still worried.

"Are you okay; you're the one they were after?" Nat smirked.

"Me, I'm fine Kate, you don't have to worry about me. Besides I specifically asked for you to be put into protective custody, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" He was sincere in his words, she was the only person he gave a shit about in this world, it really did hurt when he had to do certain things to keep her safe. But in the end, she was happy with Ant and it was better than she being locked away somewhere safe, than at the high risk of being assassinated or captured should in the future anyone discover what he was and how he was linked to the ship girl project.

"That's good then. Anyway, how's your dad?" Kate frowned when she heard the next towards that came out of her brother's mouth, not because of what he said, but because of how he said them. There wasn't any grieving or sadness just a bland normal tone.

"Dead got ambushed while stopping a Nundu smuggling ring"Kates' eyes widened her mind flashing back to what she knew of those creatures and then grimacing. She might have been a muggle, but she was a photographer and had always wanted to photograph the strange and exotic beasts that her brother told her existed. It was just a shame that as a muggle, that she wasn't really allowed to less she risk destroying the statute of secrecy and reveal the existence of magic to the world which in all honesty she didn't see why in the modern day it was such a problem.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" Nat smiled at her warmly.

"You didn't know and besides we've talked about it before, we didn't love each other. All we were was blood, nothing more nothing less. I was his heir and he was the lord of the family". Despite his words, Kate couldn't help but feel bad for her brother; Family were supposed to love and care for one another deeply, they were supposed to look after each other with parents working as role models for their children. It should never be that a father and son treat each other as mere acquaintances or business partners, something that was only made even worse by the fact that Nat never once showed that he was bothered by the lack of a father figure in his life.

"You need help Nat, you can't take control, not at your age, you're supposed to be a kid". Sighing as he heard his sister spout this, Nat looked bored with the conversation. Turning his attention to the cheesecake on the side, he took a bite before returning his attention to a concerned and worried sister. How many times did he have to have this conversation with Kate he wondered, he loved her, but she did get rather annoying at times.

"I have the education necessary to lead my house, the financial capital to support it, and a very good career in duelling. Also as Tempest is a minor house despite our title of noble, I am not under any real strain. It's not like I am the lord of multiple houses or some rather ancient one where lots of people will hang off m every word and ask for alliances. I'm not even required to turn up to meetings, plus with Weasley and the others dead, the risk of a civil war has dropped drastically" Kate blinked.

"Wait the Minister of Magic is dead, when did that happen" Watching him intently, Kat wondered why she hadn't heard that the most powerful politician in the magical world had been killed, then again she quickly realised that Weasley was part of the magical world and that type of news wasn't reported to muggles. She wasn't even allowed a copy of the Daily Prophet the magical tabloid she had heard about, according to her brother he had asked but considered too dangerous. In truth, however, he hadn't even bothered to ask at all and simply lied.

"A few months ago, bitch got killed in one of those terrorist attacks by the communist before the PM started rounding them up. Can't say I miss her." Kate shook her head before she refocused her attention on the admiral who was desperately trying to get away from the reporters and their never-ending set of questions. After a few minutes of watching though, her fun was spoiled by the admiral being able to make a getaway. She turned her attention back to her brother again.

"So what have you been up to whiz-kid, got yourself a girlfriend yet, won another duel". Rolling his eyes at the nickname that Kate sometimes liked to use with him, Nat briefly thought back to the constant months of hard work and effort helping the Royal Navy. It had been rather intensive testing his knowledge of magic and how quickly he could repair things, it had gotten to the point that he did things effortlessly now as they had become second nature.

Inscribing runes and powering them up, how to correctly make sure that the flow of magic didn't interfere with outside sources, alongside creating near computer like systems that could all be operated. Sleep wasn't a thing he got very often, but he did enjoy his work, it was challenging and with the experience he had gained over the last few months, he could move those skill onto other focuses at a later date. Besides, there were other perks to working with the Royal Navy, for one he got to play with some of the more expensive toys, even now his pistol was carefully hidden but still on his person. But best of all he got to spend time with Warspite and Ark Royal, those two were very interesting people to talk about and he enjoyed learning the stories that they told him occasionally. Their stories had even sparked a bit of an interest in World War One and Two naval history, he'd actually secretly began a small model collection of world war warships.

Well, small actually meant giant by most standards. Each ship was made to a scale of one-tenth the size. Each had been built by magic, there was no way he had time to make each one by hand and with his lack of experience, it would be sloppy work. However, he had bought all the materials himself and cut them himself and enchanted them himself. Thanks to his work they functioned perfectly just like they did when they were originally built and could even sail as well as blast small shells. Although when it came to Warspite and Ark Royal, he had built two one for each of them on their future birthdays. Hell, he was planning on making besides for Warspite and Ark Royal, at least two versions of every ship constructed.

Without a doubt, Nat knew magic was going to be revealed in his lifetime, and most likely by the time he turned twenty. Despite the Abyssal threat, the magical world had only been given a few years of grace before it was threatened again with being revealed. It was inevitable, with how much muggle surveillance there was in the world, someone one was going to catch something and then it would be revealed to the world and there would be chaos. It was another reason why he hadn't wanted Weasley as the Minister of Magic, she had done some good in her early years, he wouldn't deny that, but Weasley was too dismissive of anything she disliked.

According to those who had grown up around her, Weasley had been far too pushy with muggle things and trying to make everyone muggle like. Now normally, a few people would get annoyed as generally with those who were muggle raised, they didn't know a lot about magical life so they would constantly compare it to what they knew before. And after a while, they would be corrected and taught about magical history and culture while the magical raised children could be taught the opposite, but Weasley was one of those who had a holier than thou attitude. She had seen the entire magical world as a failure and bad compared to the muggle world and therefore had to copy the muggle world directly.

Both the Muggle world and the magical world had its good and bad parts. The major problem, that was going on however when Weasley had entered, was that the magical world was going through a dark time. Fudge got a load of shit for being a shit Minister of Magic and not alerting the world to the return of Voldemort, and to be fair he was a shit Minister of Magic. But in terms of the Voldermort issue, he acted rather reasonably.

When Potter came back all those years ago with the body of a dead Cedric Weasley and spouting that the Dark Lord had returned, how was anyone to believe Potter? There was no proof and no evidence for the Dark Lords return only the yelling of a child who had managed to throw himself into the spotlight year on year as well as get past the age-charm that Dumbledore had put up. With dead parents and being thrown into a deadly competition, the most likely thing that had happened to the boy was that he had experienced something terrible and could only blame it on the worst thing he knew about.

Also just showing a pensive memory wasn't just something that could be done. Because they could be tampered with, there was no way to trust them and on the very odd occasion that they were used, there was a long process to get them justified. As for a magical oath or veritserum, those were not infallible either, they worked on what the user believed was real. If a child was brought up being told that murder was a good thing, then under a magical oath or veritserum, then they would be shown as telling the truth compared to a normal child who would show the opposite.

Finally, there was the fact that without undeniable evidence, it would be a disaster to announce the return of Voldemort. The last war had been devastating with families' slaughtered, destroyed and other horrible things. Those who survived wanted to get past it, they had no desire for another war so soon and to send off so many more people to die. Like before the second world war started, Britain went with appeasement, because they did not want to send millions more to war, memories of the first world war hung heavy on people and any attempt to rearm so quickly in self-defence was seen as provocative.

A Minister of Magic couldn't just go to war without just cause, and rumours from a boy did not merit just cause. Even if there had been a significant spike in crime, evidence was needed, clear-cut evidence of pictures and enough witness testimonies. You can make secret plans and rearm silently and secretly, but you can't do it in public, it also meant that if you kept things silent, you can handle with public outcry easier. Aurors could have been dispatched to the site that Potter had told them about, but he doubted it would have done much good against Voldemort, the man would have covered his tracks.

Lessons had been learned from the last wizarding war, both in terms of tactics and politics. It was a shame however that the moment that magic was revealed to the muggle world, that it would be chaos. There would be a significant rise in terrorist attacks, wars would be declared, the stock market would plunge, a huge rise in ethnic tensions, worldwide panic and anger, possible economic ruin, people would be killed among a whole host of other problems. Despite what the muggle raised wizards and witches thought, magic being revealed was a bad thing, a very bad thing.

Kate and others kept thinking from an idealistic viewpoint and could only see the good things that would come out of an exchange between magic and technology. They kept talking about how the magical world will be better when it can have access to the internet, modern technology, clothing, communication, science as well as a great many other things. Then they would talk about how the muggle world would benefit so much from having access to magical knowledge and the things it could do. They talked about things like ending world water crisis and food crisis, regrowing limbs for those who had lost them or recovering a person's memory or thing like liquid luck, or even regular items that had been enchanted by magic. Then came things like construction and how with the use of magic houses could be made safer or built far faster allowing people to easily deal with housing problems. Otherworld problems could easily be dealt with thanks to magic, all that would be required are a few wizards and witches and hey problem solved. Only it didn't work like that.

In the entirety of the British Isles there were only about three thousand witches and wizards whose number had been decreased by 25% after the last war from one thousand. This was all of the witches and wizards both young and old compared to a population of 26 million muggles after the abyssal disaster. Before that, however, there were 65 million muggles compared to 3 thousand witches and wizards. And for the rest of this comparison and doomsday scenario, he would go on numbers before the abyssal's arrived and fucked everything up.

In 2017 there were about 1.5 million people working for the NHS who apparently dealt with 1 million patients every 36 hours, there were hundreds of hospitals around the country. When a person then added in doctors, chemists and others, the amount working in Health was drastic. In British magical society, there was one real hospital manned by at most thirty healers with it acting far more like a doctor than an actual hospital. While seeming small, those thirty healers who worked in that hospital made up 1% of the entire magical community compared to the 1.5million NHS staff who were about 2.3% of the UK's old population. Going by a pure staff ratio, even if the magical side was equal to that of the NHS, the number of healers would be 69 in total. That wasn't even enough to put one healer in every hospital in London. And that was purely by staff levels when one added in the sheer amount of people that would have to be treated and even worse the number of potions and supplies that would be required, it was simply impossible to do.

As for potions themselves, again it wasn't doable. The number of rare supplies and plants needed that had to be grown to exact specifications just weren't common enough to do one NHS hospital let alone all of them. As for creating the potions, while Squibs could do it, that was because they still had the barest amount of magic in them that allowed them to do so, in contrast, muggles and machines didn't. Therefore mass production couldn't be done so there simply weren't the materials to give the miracle cures to non-rich people. As such when it came to medical grounds, only those born witches and wizards would be given the correct potions needed and those muggle's who were exceptionally wealthy to pay for such treatment. It wasn't fair and the NHS generally gave brilliant service to those who used, but there was no chance it could provide magical medicine. And on that subject, with how many rich people there were, that server threatened normal magical wizards and witches access to magical cures as why would a healer or potion maker want to work for the Magical NHS when they could be paid far much more for doing private work for one rich person.

As for things like getting wizards and witches into the workforce, again it was a disaster. Computer jobs like working in an office typing all day would be fine, but practical jobs would be under severe pressure. A wizard could build a normal sized housed if given all the proper materials and knew the correct spells in about fifteen minutes all on their own. While good for a company as they can keep their costs down and only hire one wizard to do the work, it would ultimately devastate the lives of construction workers. Companies wouldn't hire builders, sure for small works, regular muggle's wanting a garden wall built would hire a local builder, but for big work, there was no need for anyone besides an architect and a wizard. It was the same story for most other practical jobs so long as they don't require anything with electricity being needed like an electrician.

Other jobs affected would be transportation, there would be no need for trains or buses if a large scale advanced floo network was devised. Muggles feared AI taking jobs, but jobs that were taken opened up new jobs which were mainly in engineering and others that revolved around fixing machines. Magic, on the other hand, didn't break down, removing those jobs.

Economically, so many practical jobs would be lost with no replacement, that there would be a huge part of the population with nothing to do and no jobs for them to switch too. Unlike the Industrial revolution, practical skills that required little education were still very easy to get a hold of, the AI and magical revolution would change that. And that was another concern for people; the problem was that not everybody was suited for the high intelligence and high-level education needed for modern jobs. Practical jobs worked because they were accessible and didn't require substantial intelligence, it was mainly repeating the same process over and over.

Leaving economy behind, then there came a significant cause of social problems that would arise, so many social problems. Using his own country as an example, he could already foresee so many events and political nightmares, For one, magical nations and muggle nations did not coincide. Flanders for instance while part of Belgium in muggle terms, was a separate magical state, as was magical Prussia from Germany and Brittany from France. But it would prove rather toxic when it came to the British Isles. The Republic of Ireland was independent of the rest of the United Kingdom muggle speaking. However, in magical terms, Magical Britain referred to the entirety of the British Isles so both the entirety of island of Ireland alongside the United Kingdom was the same nation.

Considering the Troubles, the moment this was announced, there would be terrorist attacks from the Irish. Some might be able to recognise the difference between them, however, others would demand that the magical government let go of what the equivalent of Republican Magical Ireland. When the attacks began, would the new bunch of terrorists attack muggle or Magical targets, hitting muggle areas would be easy, but magical areas would be far harder? And depending on who was in charge of the magical government, war could very likely be declared on the Irish Terrorist attacks. Combined with a likely strain as British muggles would likely be targeted in attacks as the terrorists wanted to hit magical people but couldn't due to how difficult it would be, and would therefore likely attack muggles in hopes of getting the magical government into talks. Either way, it wasn't going to be pretty and had a very high chance of causing a magical muggle war.

After the contentious issue of Ireland, came religion and more politics. Europe as a whole was the most liberal place in the world. But there was still going to be a massive backlash against magical. For one, equality was considered one of the most important things about Western Civilisation that no matter the gender or race, a person was still equal to that of another person. Only that wouldn't be the case when it came to magicals and muggles. If a muggle saw another muggle, then they may do their best to emulate them, to work out to become physically fit, to change their clothing or personality, to give themselves a better education or to join an organisation. While it didn't help with everything, after all some people would always be faster runners or be physically stronger or attractive, generally there was always some medium of work that could be done to try and equalise a person.

The same was not true with magic. Magic was purely a hereditary gift, a gift that gave a witch and wizard a longer lifespan, sharper senses, better stamina, physically, witches and wizards were superior to muggles. But most importantly, only witches and wizards could use magic something that was brilliant for them but would cause large-scale jealously. Only witches or wizards would be able to work with dragons or teach magic or become Aurors, while unknown to muggles, eventually, those that did not despise magic would become jealous of those that did.

At some point, there would be calls from radical muggles to make everyone equal by either having everyone born with magic or to ensure that nobody was born with magic. Not everybody would, there would be jealous to those who did have magic and a prejudice against those who possessed such a wonderful gift that one could be given via the lottery of birth. But it would still remain as there would be nothing that muggles could do to make everyone was equal bar killing all magical's. It was impossible to give everyone magic, it would destabilise the natural order of things and was why despite efforts, the magical population of the world had stayed quite constant throughout history.

But even more, problems were going to arise especially when it came to law enforcement. The United Kingdom and magical Britain owned the same land but acted under different laws. Usually, when an individual created a problem in the other to the one they belonged to, their own government sorted out the problem with records deleted. But that would be threatened when discovered. For instance if a magical was to kill a muggle, who would take jurisdiction, the muggles or wizards, what about being tried, would the perpetrator be given one trial or two. Then there was the question of the scale of punishment, the UK had banned capital punishment but it was still n use with the magical government and he could already see the looks of horror on muggles faces when they were told of the Dementors kiss punishment.

Other matters such as representation came up, the UK was a democracy with both the house of commons and lords whereas the magical government was also a democracy but owned by old families or was before Weasley started to destroy magical culture. Muggles would be appalled that the decisions made by the country were left in the hands of a small group of families who kept their power and weren't elected, they would hate even worse when they realised that with Weasley now dead, there was no chance that a muggleborns would ever gain political power. They would ignore the culture of magical Britain and demand that magical parliament was shut down and be replaced with their own system. Something which would have to be done with force as there wasn't a chance that he and the other traditional families would allow muggle interference. The moment they dared to use force, it would be seen as a declaration of war.

Weasley being killed was a great victory for the traditionalists, as it killed the head of the radical movement. With Voldemort dead, very few people dared to oppose the old Golden Trio less be seen as supporting Voldemort and his lackeys. Fear was one of the larger reasons why even older houses like the Bones, Abbots and Longbottoms hadn't spoken out against Weasley's policies. They didn't want to start a war and saw everything that Weasley was doing, was mopping up the remains of the death eaters, but surely they must have seen over time that even if they didn't agree with everything on the traditionalists side, that they weren't calling for the extinction of muggles, just to maintain their culture and not be forced into another country. With Weasley dead, the balance of power would become more neutral, debates would still happen of course as would disagreements. But he and the others who actually valued their wizarding culture would not be branded as far right extremists, but rather people who have a difference of opinion.

Back onto the difference in magic muggle law, one very important issue would be the likely very vocal outcry from muggles to ban wizards and witches from owning wands outright. If not, then they would want witches and wizards registered to own a wand, as well as likely, prevent children from getting their hands on what they would consider dangerous weapons. It was understandable, from a muggle perspective, a wand was a weapon that could deal large scale death and damage if one witch or wizard went nuts. Blasting, cutting, fire, lightning and a whole host of other spells in the hands of a wizard would level entire buildings with ease. And with apparation, it wouldn't be a job that police could even hope to deal with; rather the armed services would have to deal with it if not actual aurors.

Having visited America, there was a definite difference in how Americans viewed armed police to how Brits viewed armed police. In America, seeing the gun on a cop was a relieving thing, all American cops did carry guns and they were needed considering the circumstances that were needed. To Americans, the cops gun was seen as a sign of safety, that if something were to occur, it meant that the police could protect you. In Britain it was the opposite, the moment you saw a gun on a police officer, it set you on edge. Not because you thought that the police were going to go around killing people, but rather because it made those living in the country think that there was a serious danger and anyone could be brutally attacked at any moment. Not arming police officers also helped to not escalate crime since if all police in the UK had guns, then criminals would need to get them to combat police which would lead to a spike in death.

Wands were far more dangerous than guns. Wands could act as small artillery, and muggles would loudly argue why should all Police in the country have to arm themselves just so a small minority of three thousand people can carry wands. From the magical perspective, wizards and witches did not go around killing people and even with the underage magical law repealed so magic could be cast in privacy, there hadn't been any rise whatsoever in magical crime being committed. Also being a European wizard practically meant that you had a wand, and like with the 2nd Amendment in America, it was an important right that wizards and witches could carry wands with them wherever they went. The moment that a government whether magical or muggle tried to prevent witches and wizards from owning and carrying wands on their persons besides very limited circumstances such as when thrown into prison, it would be considered an act of war.

Yet another problem would be the immediate backlash against both the magical and muggle governments. The first major backlash would be due to the fact that the government had kept this secret despite knowing for centuries. But more importantly would be the backlash against what muggles would consider a brutal violation of their human rights and privacy. This would be due to the fact that to keep the magical world secret, muggles have had their memories erased by the magical government and the muggle government not only allowed it to happen with no interference, but also helped them.

With so many problems already, Religion didn't seem like a big one at first with the general decline in worship n the country, but it was still major. The Middle East already hated Europe but especially France and Britain, when they learned that the countries were harbouring magical's, it would have severe political ramifications. The US also had a very strong religious area which would make things incredibly difficult for witches and wizards, something that was likely going to lead to lynching or more than likely, war.

He had no doubt in the slightest, that as soon as magic was revealed, there would be magical muggle wars. It was inevitable due to the sheer amount of conflict that the muggle and the magical world would be facing, especially the fear that the muggle world be overcome by, as they learned just what magicals could do.

National defence would be in severe amounts of panic as well as anything else that was related to security. Apparation allowed a witch or wizard to instantly appear or disappear wherever they wished with distance only limited by raw power. As such with magic frying electrical systems, that left every single world leader vulnerable to a long witch or wizard that wouldn't have to bother sneaking in, but rather just apparate in. Highly trained personnel always surrounded world leaders, but their reaction time would have to be ridiculously fast to prevent the magical abduction or to constantly have their weapons pointed at the leader. If an abductor knew exactly where their target was, then they could be in and out before a person had blinked let alone brought their weapon up to open fire.

Not that it was really needed, fare more damage could be done if a witch or wizard simply used mind magic to extract all the secrets and classified information from a world leader and then escape. In worse scenarios, a witch or wizard could then use the imperious curse to take complete control of a person without a person realising it. If that occurred before a person even knew they were under threat such a US presidential election still in the primaries, then due to just how difficult it was to determine whether a person was under the Imperious curse, the entire US could be under magical control.

Such spells were illegal, but people who would use the imperious curse were criminals anyway and again it would only raise large-scale fear in the ordinary muggle population. There was nothing muggle police could do to stop a magical kidnapping, even if they managed to find the location where the abducted was being held all that was required was to apparate that abducted or place a camouflage charm over them or even hide them in a hidden dimension like a magical chest. And with a high amount of tension, magic being revealed to the magical world would result in higher magical crime as there was no worry anymore of being severely punished for threatening the statute of secrecy.

With more crime, would come calls from muggle's to increase the number of Aurors and magical police to combat it, something that wouldn't happen due to lack of numbers. The same would happen to nations armies as they tried to recruit as many wizards and witches as possible to help bolster their forces and protect valuable secrets. Governments would bitch and moan as much as normal citizens would about magic, but they weren't stupid and would very quickly realise that they needed to use magic to protect themselves from it. Only that led to more conflict and a higher chance of wars.

Currently, only three countries knew about the existence of the magical world, the UK, Greece and Japan. All three of them had the same deal when it came to their respective parts that the two countries were separate and the laws in place were the laws on their race whether they were magical or muggle. Problems were obvious when other nations began negotiating with their magical counterparts, some would come to the same conclusion, however, others would not allow another nation-state and others faced a problem of conscription.

All countries will desperately clamber to get as many witches and wizards into their military as fast as possible, but the real problem came with conscription. In the U.K conscription was likely never going to be seen again besides a major event like world war three, it was too expensive and too much of a hot political debate. If it was implemented though, then he and other magicals were exempt from service. This was fine while the rest of the world didn't know about the magical world and were on the same side, that would change when the rest of the world learned about it.

Nations that did have conscription would want to make sure that magicals also came under conscription to make sure that in the case of war and for peacetime as well, that they could defend themselves from magical incursions. Thing was, magical nations were not going to agree to such terms as it was like France saying that it could conscript Germans whenever it dammed pleased. It would not go over well, and since generally magical nations were far more peaceful than muggle ones never really having wars with each over beside on very rare occasions that were caused by some powerful delusional idiot who had grand ambitions like Grindelwald, magical governments would not support a muggle war or help it.

Already there were calls from some people to bring back national service and was something he agreed with but only in the most absolute dire terms certainly not during peace as it was nearly slavery. But when those people learned that in an age of magical warfare, that magical's were exempt and would refuse point blank to volunteer, then a lot more resentment would be sent. He knew for one, that he wouldn't volunteer in a war, he would only participate if there was something he would personally gain from such a thing. Hell, he was only doing this thing for the Royal Navy as he was getting paid good money to help them, if they had threatened him or tried to conscript them, then he would tell them to fuck off and leave the country. Yet in a muggle war using magic, muggle governments would need magical's to assist them less they lose badly.

Then coming down to numbers, governments around the world would desperately be trying to woo all magical's they could to their country. The number of witches and wizards around the world was so very limited. And the powerful magical nations the world did not coincide with powerful muggle ones. China was a powerful muggle nation, but as magical and muggle populations didn't correlate, the country that once had 1.5 billion people only had less than magical Britain.

There wasn't any big exodus or people, in general, trying to stay away from the country like there was with magical's in the middle east and North Africa, rather the number on average just didn't go higher than five hundred through the ages. Nobody knew what exactly restricted the numbers and why European countries had far higher allowances than other parts of the world, it just did. Some people had a theory that it was to do with ley lines, but nothing concrete had been brought up. However, muggle countries with large muggle forces but small magical ones will be incredibly fearful of European countries as they had a far higher force of magical's to fight for it.

The US had a higher allowance than China, but had less than Greece. Japan was the only country outside of Europe that actually had a number of magicals that would fit in with the standard European number of roughly two thousand.

Wizards and witches would be considered very rare and very valuable men and women when it came to defence, countries would do anything they could to get them to come abroad in hopes of artificially increasing their numbers. All countries though would be paying a far higher wage then standard muggle's on the lowest magical rank just to get them to join. Even then it wouldn't work, the military just wasn't an attractive option especially when magic was revealed to the world.

Why would a young witch or wizard want to join the armed forces where they would be screamed at yelled at, given poor compared to civilian food and accommodation and pay as well as the general conditions of a military environment when they could very likely become undeniably wealthy if they worked for muggles. Its what his plan was in case his duelling career didn't work out, put up protective wards and other magical things or protect electrical systems from frying around magic. As the only one who has the latter knowledge and entirely unwilling to sell it, his life was set as soon as magic came down, he would be contacted by the wealthiest individuals to have a job done and be paid ludicrous amounts to do it. There wasn't a chance he would ever joining the military when he could become rich.

Beyond that, there were so many issues that would have to be dealt with and more than likely muggle's and magical would have entirely different viewpoints on how to handle them and what the correct course of action was to take. Some settlements could be achieved, on minor things, but when it came to muggle's wanting magical to integrate with them, or to change their government and policies, there would be far more resistance. Personally, if it were him then he wouldn't give the muggles an inch.

He would not allow the integration of the two different governments, he would refuse to allow muggle agencies and other industries to inspect the magical world, he would refuse any muggle government calling for a ban of magic. He would also refuse to give a list of names to the muggle government on who was a witch or wizard so they could hunt them down for whatever reason, he would also refuse for the Muggle government to have any soya in how the magical government was run. Whether this was that wand owners had to be registered, and were not allowed to keep them on their persons when they went on their daily business. He was not against negotiation entirely, but the main things that the government or muggles would want he would not give them anything, they had already taken much and if they or muggles tried to use any form of force to achieve their goals, then he would be willing to do the same.

If he was in charge of the magical government, he would still allow peaceful protests, but the moment things turned into a riot, he would authorise force. If a muggle was to try and attack a witch or wizard, then he would make it legal for a witch or wizard to defend themselves in decent non-lethal ways without repercussion. Stunning spells, for the most part, the spell would knock the attacker unconscious and the authorities contacted, things, like freezing a person in ice or breaking their bones, wouldn't be acceptable, but he would not arrest a witch or wizard merely for defending themselves from attack. And he would support the same thing on the opposite end if a muggle was attacked, then he would support non-lethal ways to defend themselves.

Despite all this, he was not in charge of the magical government and likely never would be. His family was not powerful, wealthy or influential enough to affect any real change besides when he worked together with other families. Had he been born a Potter, then he would have been able to create earthquakes in the magical world, every word he said would be listened to and his mere appearance of choosing one side or another would convince other houses to follow suit. But he wasn't a Potter, he was a Tempest and they liked their position, the only thing they really wanted was to have more money in the bank account. Power and influence drew unwanted attention from other magical families, without much of it, other families looked to more powerful members. His family had never been the first pick when it had come to alliances or marriages, although that might change with the knowledge he held and the growing influence he was building with the Royal Navy and Prime Minister.

And besides, who wanted to be the Minister of Magic, the amount of paperwork that one would have to complete would be horrendous. No, he could have his opinions on how magical society was run, so long as whatever government in charge did not take away the rights that wizards and witches had, then his family would play along. He just wished that he could be neutral like every other member of his family had been before the last wizarding war, people never hated the neutrals. Then again, his family had moved from the neutral to the traditionalist to try and keep neutrality and prevent one side from becoming too powerful. Had the war gone the other way, then his family would have gone to the progressive side? Maybe one day he could move his family back to where it was, but the day that came was decades ahead and by that point, he would be considered a traditionalist rather than a neutral.

"Nat, Nat. Of for god's sake, Nat get out of your fucking head and look at me" Sharply flicking his head to look at his sister, he saw the exacerbated look on her face as she shook her head. "You spend far too much time in your own thoughts you know that brother. How many times do I need to tell you to find someone, anyone just experiences life not just sit in your own head thinking for hours on end. You know Ant tries really hard to get on with you, but most of the time you don't hear anything he has to say about things because you think too hard. He offered to teach you how to play football once and you didn't answer for hours because you were in that head of yours".

"Football shit. Comprehending the complexities of magic and contemplating just what super magical weapons could be made are far more interesting. I mean with the power of apparation, a wizard could theoretically just drop boulders from the sky and have them act as meteors on opponents". Kate sighed as she remembered more and more memories of Ant trying to try activities with her little brother only for it to fail drastically.

"For you maybe, most people don't stay locked inside their heads occasionally muttering about how they might win a solo war against the United States military with careful tactics and application of magic".

"I played pool with him and I don't dislike him, I actually think he's good for you." Rolling her eyes at the first comment, Kate responded.

"No you played pool after you turned Ant into the white ball and kept smashing him into the others repeatedly" Nat chuckled.

"He tried to shave off my hair, and you were my opponent in that game if I remember correctly. You were also the one who wanted to have the winner as the best of twenty". Smirking with his eyebrow quirked up, Kate tried to resist but couldn't and ended laughing.

"He was a bit frazzled after that wasn't he"

"Oh his face, can you imagine what his friends would say if we told them" The laughing got even louder as Kate remembered meeting Ants army friends one time when she had gone to the pub with them, they all had funny stories, but she was looking forward to the time she could tell people that her boyfriend was a pool ball. "I missed this, I'm generally rather busy with my new job, but I do enjoy this".

"New job, what are you doing".

"Well I was in the bookshop at the start of the year, it was around the time that the Royal Navy was announcing something or other. Either way I got bored, and for fun decided to pick up any random book and do something based on that until something else came up. Turns out the book I picked up was actually about Second World War warships of the Royal Navy. So I did what I normally di, researched it a bit to see what it was about. What I didn't expect was to have a real interest in the subject and on a trip to an old war museum, I met these two older muggle raised witches who had also gained a similar interest in the subject. They heard me speaking to myself and asked me if I wanted to join them while they did research. After a few more meetings, we decided that as magic would likely be coming down in the next few years, that I might as well capitalise on my interest in second world warships, and make a museum."

"You're opening a museum?" Kate stared in disbelief; her brother was more of a solitary person, generally, he abhorred having to make contact with strangers so to going from meeting with strangers to opening a museum, she wondered just who these older ladies were. Most likely they were very old witches and wizards who had been alive during the second world war and wanted to pass down some stories before they finally shuttered odd the mortal coil.

"Just me, the ladies have other things on their hands, but they keep telling me stories from time to time and tell me how things were back then. Interesting stories, speaking of which, their here right now" Blinking, Kate turned her attention over to where her brother was looking, a bunch of new people had entered the small cafe, a few older people and a couple of two utterly gorgeous beautiful girls.

"Who is it, those two in the corner" Whispering quietly, Kate's eyes lingered on a pair of old women who were talking to themselves in a corner on their own. Nat smirked at Kate before calling over one of the waitresses.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt you miss, but could you please tell the young woman at the till that the two girls the redhead and the blonde that I'll pay for anything they have. Also if it isn't much of a hassle, could you please point to the two young women where we are thank you" Stopping one of the waitresses and getting their attention, Nat focused his eyes on none other than Warspite and Ark Royal. He didn't know why they were here, however going by their casual clothing, it appeared that they were being given some leave to relax. Normally he wouldn't invite people to sit at him with his sister, but War and Ark were people he could get along with, besides he had nothing else planned for the rest of the day so why not spend it with two beautiful women. His sister wouldn't disapprove, rather she was far more likely to tease him about the fact that he had met not one girl but two, already he could hear her teasing him.

With his polite request given, the waitress did exactly what was asked and want to the woman who was working at the till who then pointed at the girls and then to him indicating that he would pay for anything. Afterwards, the woman then went up to Ark and War where she directed their attention towards him after informing them that he was paying for their food. Soon enough, he had Ark and War approaching with their food followed by the waitress who had brought up a portable credit card machine or whatever it was called.

"Ladies it's nice to see you again, sit down enjoy yourself. This is my big sister Kate and yes she is aware of the magic tricks I can perform". Gracefully taking their seats, War and Ark gave a grateful hello smiles on their faces. "I see you're doing well, it's nice to see you're fully recovered after the last engagement you had.

From her position, Kate looked at her brother and then to the very beautiful girls sitting opposite very confused, a confusion that was rather evident on her face as her head constantly switched between the girls and him. When her brother had said that he had met older ladies, she had thought old ladies in their nineties close to death, not two very gorgeous young ladies with bodies to die for. They were so noble, the way they sat and their appearance, there wasn't a single blemish, and that shade of red that the one girl had, she really had to congratulate on her brother for meeting such beauty.

"Kate these are my two... friends Elizabeth and Alexander" Nodding respectfully to Warspite and Ark Royal respectively, Nat had learned the fake names that the two had been given by the Navy and then introduced the two girls. Both of whom also seemed surprised at something they had never thought they would see, Nat was happy. A small smile was on his face and he actually expressed emotion around her. For a brief moment the two of them felt jealous, Nat was the one who they spent the most time with, he regularly listened to their stories and had spent more time with them in helping to accommodate to this new life, in fact he had even bought them presents and taught them about the magical world. But he had never smiled, he only kept that same emotionless mask on his face, but now he was happy and smiling and it felt nice especially when he directed that smile towards them.

"Wow, you two even have really pretty names" Flushing as she realised that she had said that out loud, Kate stretched her hand over the table and gently shook it with the two warships. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kathryn Hellen, but friends call me Kate. I didn't know that my brother had met such wonderful people as yourselves, we haven't had the time to talk"

War smiled instantly as she took to the warm feeling that Nat's sister put out, yet as she looked at her friend's sister, she couldn't help but notice something. The girl like her brother was rather pale, she was also rather beautiful but she couldn't help get the feeling that she had seen her somewhere before. She couldn't point it out, after all, she was still getting used to the new world and she hadn't been given many chances to get out, but she couldn't figure out just where she thought she had seen Kate.

"I'm sorry this might sound strange, but you remind me of Sofia Hellen the Swedish actress" Kate chuckled as she heard that, but she noticed the moment that name was mentioned, that Nat frowned as he heard that particular name as he always did.

"Well, I'm not surprised considering she's mine and Nat's mother" Nat scowled as he was once again reminded of the bitch that had sired him and nearly decimated the house of Tempest. Kat could love the woman who had granted an egg for him as much as possible, but they had an agreement never to bring it up ever. And now she was announcing to War and Ark that he was related to that woman, it was disastrous.

"She is, Nat never told us that." Turning her attention on to her friend, Warspite noticed that Nat had gone back to his normal expression, refusing to show any emotion. Sighing gently, she looked over to Ark Royal only the carrier had picked up something very important about the relation between Nat and his mother. Before he had been happy with his sister, but the moment his mother was brought up, he had reverted to his normal state. For whatever reason, Nat did not ever like to talk about his mother, something that had big connotation's as he had spoken of his sister regularly, his mother occasionally, but never once did he ever talk about his mother.

"My brother generally doesn't like talking about his private life with anyone but me. Hell, he doesn't even talk to the rest of his half-siblings" Warspites eyes lit up as she remembered that Nat did indeed have more brothers and sisters only they had all shared the last name, it made her wonder though why didn't Nat share is mothers name.

"Oh I remember, there was an interview in her last movie talking about her twelve kids, you must be little Katie" Kate blushed looking to her brother, she frowned as she saw him stand up and put on his jacket again before leaving some cash on the table next to her. The girls looked up as well but before they could ask why he was leaving the conversation, he gave them an excuse.

"There's an emergency parliament meeting, have fun" With that said he marched off quickly to escape the table, as soon as he got out of sight he apparated. Kat on the other hand sighed, he was always like this when their mother was brought up, he absolutely despised talking about her and now she was telling his friends about her.

"Is he going to be okay" Kate nodded reassuring Warspite.

"Yeah he's fine, he is a duelling champion as you know. Anyway more important things, I want to know how my brother really met you two, he gave some bullshit story about meeting you in a bookshop talking about second world war warships. My brother never gives anyone any sort of attention that could be considered romantic, but you two are different, he thinks of you two differently even if he doesn't say it".

Both girls looked shocked at that, their eyes followed the young man as he disappeared off into the distance. Turning their eyes to his sister, they came face to face with the grinning face of Kate as she chuckled upon seeing them. Blushing slightly, Kate laughed even more before she gave one quick mischievous glance to her brother.

"Really, does he really think of us differently". Looking hopeful, Warspite didn't know why she wanted to be thought of as different to all the other ship girls, perhaps it was because it was confirmation that the one who had summoned her did think of her differently compared to tall the other girls that there were on the base. With how often he spent time with other incredibly attractive and sometimes more sexual and physically pleasing girls, it was nice to know that they were the ones he treated differently.

"No doubt about it, you two mean something to him, whether its friendship or whether it's more, you are important to him." Breaking a piece of her cake off and putting it in her mouth, War allowed Ark Royal to ask the question.

"How do you know this, he treats everybody the same, he never smiles at us or the other girls." Kate filed away that for later, Nat had been lying to her.

"Other girls, my brother didn't mention that he was working with other girls, what exactly is he doing" Warspite and Ark Royal shared a subtle look, it was a reminder to the two of them that they couldn't afford to mess up their story. Ship-girls would be revealed soon to the world, the government was just doing its best to keep it hidden so they could have the edge over other governments. But Nats involvement was never to be mentioned in such a thing both for his own safety, and the national security.

"We're a bunch of historians studying old magic. It's only a small group, and people were contacted at random, but Nat decided to join and got put into our group". Kat nodded, that did seem like something her brother would do with spare time, most likely he wanted to see if there was any rare magic he could learn and use it in his duelling competitions, he probably didn't mention it out loud though being the paranoid person he is.

"Really what are you studying?" Warspite smiled as she continued the conversation with her summoner's sister. As time went on she began to understand why her summoner liked his sister so much, she was funny at times, but she did seem to care about him. After an unknown period of time, Kate noticed the time and more specifically, the slightly disgruntled looks of the waiters as they had been in their seat for way too long. Before she could say anything though her phone rang forcing her to answer it.

"Is that work" Kat nodded as she stood up and packed her bags and other possessions.

"Yeah, I just got an urgent call, apparently a bride's photographer has fallen ill and she wants me to take over. Sorry I cant stay longer, it was nice chatting to you girls and I'm glad that my annoying little brother has actually found someone he considers friends, even if he won't ever say it out loud." With a rushed goodbye, Kate sped away from the scene quickly hopping in her car and heading towards a bride in distress leaving two ship girls alone in the middle of London.

"So where do you want to go." Speaking quickly so as not to waste time, Ark Royal looked to Warspite for guidance on their next action. The day wasn't anywhere near close to ending, and the two would like to enjoy themselves with their leave especially after having spent the last three weeks in the North sea battling rough waves and harsh freezing winds. Time to themselves to relax was something far nicer.

"I saw a rather nice clothes shop, do you want to visit. I mean we don't have that much in clothing besides out rigging" Ark nodded as she looked at her own clothes. While Nat had previously bought them clothes, who wanted to wear the same clothing day after day.

" Some new shoes and dresses would be nice oh and some warmer clothes now that we're hitting autumn and winter. What about those fuzzy soft boots"

Sword Base

"So you're heading to Japan then." Looking at him sternly, Adrian made the mental preparations of keeping the boy safe as he visited the country on the far side of the world. According to the admiral it would be some time before they would run out of repair gel, and the next few weeks and months would be more political than operational. More pushes would be made, but for the most part, strengthening the positions they already have would be vital. They were still awaiting the counterattack and with the use of magic, it wasn't as if there was a threat getting the kid out of the country if it was absolutely needed.

"Yeah, two weeks. I won't even try to lie to you seeing as you likely have all kinds of way to monitor my position. All I'll ask is that you stay in the background please, I have enough problems with my fame as it is".

"Very well just be warned that if you do meet anyone that you will wish to have sex with, that I will be having a full investigation to ensure that they are not an assassin" Adrian spoke with a straight face, Nat rolled his eyes internally as he heard that.

"Trust me I have no intention of "trying the exotic fruits" as they say. Just look at the monuments and history as well as the Yamato museum" Happy with the response, Adrian gave a quick goodbye so he could make sure that everything was in place. He had visited Japan before when he had initially gained the summoning ritual from that Japanese witch who had created it. Despite the boy's calm attitude and desire to visit some museums, he had a feeling that the boy also intended on discovering more about why she had trusted him so implicitly.

He hated to admit it, but magic, was a finicky thing and considering that the witch had made sure that the kid was the only one who could read the summoning ritual, perhaps he was the only one who could find more evidence on the Abyssal threat while he was there.


	17. Chapter 17

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 17**

30th August 2027

Japan

Tokyo

"It's been a while since I was last here" Standing still out of the way of the other pedestrians who were trying to go about their business, Nat took in the sight of what remained of the familiar city. Tokyo was partly intact; however, a good chunk of it lay as nothing but ruins straddling the old coast. Unlike London which was built inland and on the River Thames sparing it from the Abyssal bombardment, Toyko was situated directly on the sea resulting in a very easy target for the Abyssal forces. Actually, when compared to Britain Japan was in a far worse state.

With the loss of the oceans, Britain had lost over half its population because it could not feed itself. Japan was in far dire straits. As not only an archipelago but a very mountainous archipelago, Japan only had a very minimal amount of land for agriculture forcing it to rely heavily on importing foreign food abroad to feed its population. This problem was only exacerbated because the Japanese cuisine held a lot of seafood, something that with the Abyssal's restricting access to the sea, meant that all fish supplies' were cut off. In short, according to what he had learned, Japans population was less than an eighth of its original size. From what he had heard, serious efforts had been made to try and increase the amount of food the country produced achieving some success, but it wasn't enough. People in the country still starved, most of the remaining population was out of work since the old companies had nobody to sell too or even have the raw materials needed to create devices such as gaming consoles. Entertainment industries were hit since nobody could afford to pay for anything forcing communities to become far more socialist in how they dealt with things.

Other than food shortages, however, Japan also faced the major problems of a lack of communication between Honshu and the other three main islands of Hokkaido, Kyushu and Shikoku. And when he said communication errors, he meant that like the island of Ireland had been to cut off Britain, the other three main islands had all been cut off from one another leaving them to their own devices. The only reason why the main government was able to keep some semblance of control according to Adrian, was due to the muggle government having an agreement with some mages to pass important messages along. Secret meetings between the leaders of each island and the Prime Minister meant that on the odd chance that they would be able to reunify, that the pain of reintegrating everything wouldn't be too much trouble.

There were also concerns according to Adrian, that if Japan was able to reconnect to the oceans and trade again just like Britain, that with their very weak position currently, that it would leave China far too powerful to counter. That wasn't to say that China wasn't undergoing its own problems, the swinging tides of a civil war between the original communist party and some nationalists were proof of that. Ultimately, however, it was predicted that even with losses, the Communist party would be the victorious side and the one which would be the one dealing with the world. Traditionally, the communists were not viewed in a positive light by the western world and the same could be said vice versa. In contrast, Japan was an ally of the United States and as such an ally of Britain as well. As a result, if any nation was going to have help being rebuilt, it would be Japan, not China. But that wasn't even set in stone; every nation needed help rebuilding when it reconnected and Island nations especially so.

Yet pushing politics aside, there was another reason why Japan would be considered far more vital than Japan and that reason was with the warships. In terms of warships during the Second World War, China only held a few severely out of date and obsolete cruisers to its name alongside some destroyers, gunboats and patrol craft. Japan, on the other hand, had a powerful navy that could be pulled back to this world and put to work. And if history was anything to go by, the Japanese ships could do some serious work in the Pacific Ocean alongside other eastern theatres of war.

Unfortunately, the more Nat thought about the situation in the world and the time he had spent with the Royal Navy, the more he realised that even if he hated it, he would have to summon the entire world's old warships. There was not a chance that the Royal Navy even if combined with the American, Japanese, Canadian, Australian and New Zealand Navies could control the sea lanes. It was far too much work and placed the pressure on too little nations. The German, French and Italian Navies would have to be summoned to support if not outright take over some theatres of wars. As for smaller Navies such as the Soviet, Spanish, Portuguese, Brazilian, Greek, Turkish and other navies, they were far likely to be used to supplement larger navies.

Even so, there was still the case of how to organise each of the fleets and get them to work together especially those navies which had a carrier in them. The summoning ritual required very little recourses with the aid of magical replenishment for oil and steel, but that was only on a small scale. To create a Navy required ammunition, planes, food, trained pilots and all of these things required vast amounts of natural recourses that countries didn't have easy access to. Nat didn't even know where the UK government was getting all the steel that was used to create the aircraft and shells for the Royal Navy. If Japan wanted to operate their ships, then they needed to build their specific types of ammunition that they used during the war. Americans ships had the same problem as did the French, Italian, German and all other nations that would field a fleet.

Britain could only have the recourses it had now, was because it knew about the existence of magic and was using it to its advantage and while that was something Japan could also do, the rest of the world couldn't. Well, that was unless magic was revealed to the world allowing them to solve their problems, but even then it only created more problem. If the world knew that with some magic vital recourses could be duplicate and used short term, then it could very likely collapse certain industries and entire nation's economies causing another great depression. Australia was a prime case. While using magic to ensure that somewhere like Japan can keep producing weapons, in the long term it would mean that the amount of steel and other recourses would deplete or stop dropping trade-off with the nation.

Even creating a new fleet and sending it off wasn't entirely doable, the amount of time that was spent just trying to get the Royal Navy into shape took months of just constant production for a few short skirmishes in the Channel. The next nation to have their warships created needed to have a reasonable excuse as to why their ships can be summoned or better yet have the natural recourses to compensate the summoning.

As such the more he thought about potentially calling forth the Japanese fleet, the more it seemed impractical and illogical. Rather if there was any fleet he should summon that would not run that risk, it was the American Fleet. If the Americans were summoned and gathered into a single large fleet, then perhaps while the Royal Navy secured the European coastline, the American Navy could secure a passage through the North Atlantic. In exchange for this, once contact was made with the Americans, perhaps an agreement between Britain and the US could lead to the US exporting vital materials for the war effort in return for being given more ships in return.

Or as a better example, he didn't summon the entire American Navy, but rather only a few ships such as some destroyers and maybe a light cruiser. Once contact was made with the US, the government could tell the US that no more current American ships could be summoned due to it being a significant drain on recourses just bringing the current ones. Should they be able to convince the Americans to send a far higher amount of recourses then would actually be needed, and then they could then start summoning heavier American ships. And if by some chance the UK government could convince the American government to pay for every American warship, they might give a small kick-start to the UK economy. It wasn't exactly a fair thing to do between allies, but the Americans had done the same thing to them during the second world war and perhaps they could change it around so the Americans paid the British for their warships. He'd have to speak to the Prime Minister when he got back.

"Mr Tempest" Hearing the voice of Adrian to the side, of him, Nat moved his eyes to focus on the man who was looking at him with a slightly amused smile. Yet despite that smile, he noted the man's eyes ever so subtly looked around the place, in fact, he had never once seen such subtlety in scanning an area. Nat figured it must be a skill that all magical agents had to do and that Adrian was putting on some kind of disguise by acting somewhat like a resident. Had he not already known that his spy was a secret agent working for MI6, then he never would have assumed such a thing. The moment Adrian had caught his attention, however, the man carried on. "Your sister was not joking when she said that you get stuck in your own mind often. I assume your focus was back on the events at home" Nat nodded.

"I can't seem to lose focus on it, I thought that perhaps having some time away might clear my mind for a while but it seems far more likely that it has only worsened the problem. However as I can assume you have already realised, my main purpose for coming here was not to take in the sights" Gazing to the west of the once great capital of Japan, Nat took in the sight of that beautiful snow-topped volcano. MT Fuji was a truly gorgeous place that he had visited on multiple occasions and had the pleasure of fighting by during one of the tournaments he had engaged in. It was still a beautiful sight, undamaged by the passages of the abyssal assault on cities, yet the more he took it in, the more he could feel something strange stirring in the air.

"We assumed as much. That is why we are going to head there immediately; we only have two weeks to learn as much as we can before heading back". Nat understood that for both is personal safety and the ability to keep things secret for when the journalists would inevitably start trying to sneak into Portsmouth base, he was far away from any of the action. It would only be after the hype of people trying to learn everything they could about the Royal Navy's secret plan would he be able to start working around the men as normal.

"So Adrian I've been thinking. Ever since I heard about your farmer's club and all the little things you do, That I can't help but wonder if you're not actually part of some food standards agent. Something like a Royal Biscuits Manager or Royal Weed killers" As they started to move across the glowing lit night of Tokyo, having arrived at this time to try and minimize the number of people they would encounter on their first day so as not to attract unwanted attention, Nat ensured he didn't do anything that would possibly mention the fact that the two of them were tourists; A point that was made rather insistent on the two of them at magical customs.

"Congratulations on getting the first name correct. Most people don't care about us farmers and those who do have a tendency to forget things after a short while." It was a very slight threat Nat realised. He had always figured that despite the man saying that he was from MI6, that there had to be something going on. Ever since encountering the man, he had always had the suspicion, that there was some kind of other organisation at work that existed protecting the country from magical threats. He could certainly see the need for an independent organisation, while magical's generally performed highly with covering up the amount of shit that they caused at times and hiding the existence of the magical world, Nat seriously doubted that the Muggle government would not want something to counter the government in a possible war or for other purposes in last resorts as well as to deal with magical problems.

"So what exactly does a Royal Biscuits Manager do, I take it that you travel the country tasting biscuits and before that tasted other countries biscuits." To those who did not know the true meaning of the phrase that Nat had just made up, Royal Biscuits Manager actually stood in for Royal Battle Mages. The other name Nat had guessed Royal Weed killer was, in fact, Royal Warlocks.

"Certainly, its a very prestigious group to join. Only those with the best taste buds can be a true Royal BiscuitManager."Going by the amused face, it was somewhat obvious that the man was finding the strange allusions to the name of his job as rather hilarious. More than likely Nat figured the man had never once had his job role called in such a way not that he could particularly blame them.

"I imagine. Is it something like a lineage, are you the child of some great biscuit manager long ago or is it a recent thing. After all, some kid you went to school with might know that you're a biscuit manager. Actually considering even know how little people care about the average student, I assume that you simply told them you were joining a biscuit company and they never bothered you again." Nat didn't know if the smile that Adrian gave was a fake or genuine, it was odd not being able to read people but as he guessed it was to be expected. He wasn't dealing with any random person, he was dealing with a mysterious group merely known as the Royal Battle Mages. Merlin knew what type of training they had, or what they could do. Most likely the only reason he was being let in the loop was that of how close he as working with the Royal Navy and his strategic importance. With his work ethic, the man had probably been observing him nonstop creating a written report on everything that he did and the way he behaved and his attitude towards things.

"Oh yes, they teach you everything you need you to need to know when you first join and start working. Years of it in fact, of course with how often you are away, you don't get the time to really create relationships. That's not to say you don't get any time to yourself, our employer is very generous with not only our pay but also the bonuses and free time we get. It gets stressful at times and as the years go on you move more into a desk job." As Adrian started giving very rough specifics about what he did as a "Royal Battle Mage", Nat was wondering why the man was actively allowing him to keep the knowledge to himself and not just direct him to the nearest ally and erase his memory there and then. Something else was at work and he only had three possible answers as of yet.

The first of these theories was that the man trusted him enough to know the information after working with the Royal Navy for such a period of time on such a vaunted and top secret mission. It was possible Nat supposed, but it just didn't seem likely. A group of wizards and witches working for the government that was as secret as the Royal Battle Mages would not come out and just tell him about them just for no reason. The second reason was that perhaps they might be trying to recruit him into their group and become one of them. With his knowledge of magic and technology alongside his large participation in the ship girl project, he could see the point of inducting him yet he wasn't sure that was what was happening. If the RBM knew anything about him, then they would have seen that he just wasn't the type of fit for military service. He was far too independent to really accept such large chains of commands and the dangers of going on top secret missions. Also, there was the fact that with his fame it would prove far harder for him to stay undetected especially if he were to go into magical locations where most likely he would be stationed. That left the third and final choice and personally, this seemed the most realistic one. The RBM was seeing him as some sort of secret client or shop that they could send specific equipment that would need enchanting for a price. In that case, he was in the least amount of danger of anything happening to his personal safety. There would be no attacks on enemy bases or long seductions or whatever the RBM actually did. No most likely he would be paid a very decent sum to enchant something like a helicopter or a fighter jet for a one time mission whenever they asked for so long as the government paid for it.

"If you don't mind me asking Adrian, why bother informing me of your group, I mean I don't have anything to do with farming or food in the slightest. And while your group does sound intriguing, I'm afraid that my other commitments would prevent me from spending time on a farm all day. That is unless of course, you're more interested in my possible business opportunities" Adrian gave a slight chuckle. He wasn't surprised that the kid had managed to work out why the RBM had been paying so close attention to him. Having read it in his file, the man was more than expected for the kid to work out things with just the bare minimum amount of information.

"You're correct on both counts Mr Tempest. We initially wanted to see if you would be a good fit for our little farming club, but I'm afraid that you just don't possess the right type of attitude to do so. We've gathered that your far too independent and any type of pushing would most likely result in you being kicked out within a small scale of time. On the other hand, your skills are very useful and we would be willing to pay for them on occasion. It's not quite as prestigious as becoming a Biscuit Manager, you don't get the good clothes and benefits, but it is definitely better paying and you'll still have us as friends you can contact if you're looking for opportunities should you wish. It's a shame really, after five generations we were hoping for some promise"

Nat diverted his eyes onto one of the old battered buildings in the distance. A few posters for some kind of anime were still present but highly tattered and were going to fall down soon. Yet he paid careful concern to the man's words, especially with the gravity of what the solder was implying in the past. It was both intriguing, slightly disappointing, and gratifying at the same time.

"I didn't realise you desired a Biscuit Manager from my family for so long. I mean you're talking about the Second World War, George Tempest wasn't anyone special, he served along the others and fought but there was nothing special about it. Well, he did until his death. Don't tell me there is far more to that story that I don't know" Adrian gave Nat a mysterious look almost egging on the kid to try and get him to work out what could be the exact relation between his great-great-grandfather and the man.

"There is something, just nothing too flashy" Had he not been trained to keep his face clear, Nat's eyes would have widened dramatically as he came to an unbelievable conclusion. He'd never known the man, but he did remember one thing that he was famous for in his family before his untimely death.

"Oh, I doubt that. Honestly, I'm half tempted to join simply to hear that story. Perhaps one day if you're feeling generous, you may care to tell me. The only Tempest to my knowledge with anything real to his name was the one who founded my family, since then we've stayed rather quiet." Growing up, Nat had learned about the well in general normal lives of the Tempests that had come before him. Most, if not all of them were just boring stories like most people's lives, were. They had never been powerful people, were never generals, never took part in some kind of plot and always stayed neutral in civil wars besides the second Voldemort war. They weren't anything special and there was no real word to describe his house in the past, as they hadn't all done the same exact job. Some had better-paying jobs and other's had worse paying jobs, simply his family wasn't anything special like the Potter, Black, Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass or other families. It was both pleasant and disappointing at times. His family was a minor noble house worth nothing really in politics or in war besides just one extra vote or one extra soldier. It had its advantages, there was no pressure constantly crushing a members shoulder demanding that they do something amazing to further the name of Tempest. Yet it was also disappointing at times that his family was just a group of average people other than their founder and even that was a bloody fluke, so if Adrian had an interesting story about one of his ancestors' he'd like to know just to see if the Tempest Family had achieved anything.

"I'm afraid to say that I can't, our club has prevented us from talking about that because of what occurred. Otherwise, I'm going to have to leave it to your imagination". Despite Adrian's good-natured smirk, Nat was more concerned about the legacy of his family and the possible repercussions that he could face if what he thought Adrian was mentioning was true in the slightest.

"Just nothing too flashy" Was a phrase George Tempest had used quite a bit after a certain point in the war. It was something that had just started all of a sudden for no reason after a certain point. At the same time, George Tempest had joined with a coalition that was planning to ban the use of time magic in entirely. It failed and a smaller one was put into place tightening the regulations here and there where it was then reversed a week later but if time magic was the thing that had been involved and Adrian was the one mentioning it, had the two of them met. Was it possible that during the war that as an Auror, that George Tempest was somehow flung forward in time where he then Adrian and brought the man into the Royal Battle Mages? He knew it sounded ridiculous, but there was a great deal of magical experimentation in that time and with Hindsight, he could easily see the AXIS or Grindewald utilise such magic in the war. What exactly it was, he had a few ideas. But that wasn't important as yet again he was wondering why Adrian would tell him this.

"Why tell me, couldn't you get into trouble with your work?" They kept advancing onwards to the supposed residence of the woman who had sent Nat the summoning ritual in the first place all those months ago.

"It has already been cleared by the those in charge, while I am not allowed to give you any detail. With the trust that we are placing in you currently, the commitment you have shown in the past few months and the strong bond we hope to forge, it seemed appropriate that you should know that something occurred. Unfortunately, due to the importance and sensitive things he dealt with, that can never be made known to those outside of the Royal Biscuits Management. We are quite worried about what would happen should a rival company learn about George Tempests biscuit experience. As for why we watched over your family, George Tempest was a big fan of biscuits and hoped that one of his descendants would join."

"Yeah well, he should have known not to trust a Tempest to do anything special. The "accomplish something more than a bland dull life" doesn't really pop up in our family, he should have told you to keep an eye on the Potter's, Longbottoms. Speaking of which, I assume you had a role in preventing rival companies in trying you interfere a while ago. For what was supposed to be another world financial crisis, there was a large amount of nothing after the initial hit" Despite the main focus of Voldemort being on Britain, the man had very much indeed planned on taking over the entire magical world, something that could not have been achieved with outside influence. It wasn't as commonly talked about, but the rest of the magical world did suffer albeit in lesser ways, most of which were in the form of distractions.

The ICW should have stepped in at the moment Voldermort took power and the obvious puppet government put in its place. There was a general agreement between countries that after world war two that to prevent something like what Voldemort wanted to achieve, that if needed countries would come in and stop a devastating result. France even though he hated to admit it, would have been one of the first countries to send in troops to prevent Voldemort from spreading, but it was too late. Somehow Voldermot had managed to stir up enough trouble around the globe to prevent any interference with his plans. Most likely, if the man had won, then he would have then gone around assisting his allies and started to conquer the magical world. This was why he was wondering what the RBM had been up to during the war, surely they would have tried to take action, and it seemed they had but in other less obvious places to keep their identity secure.

"Indeed, had the circumstances been less... obvious, then we would have dealt with the situation ourselves. Thankfully, Mr Potter managed to deal with the problem rather aptly. But that is enough for now, we are here". Stopping the conversation, Nat took the time to take in the structure before him.

The building wasn't anything special, just a regular modern detached Japanese house with white walls around it. It was the type of structure that should a muggle walk past, that they won't think twice about and would likely only bother the occupants in the case of some kind of emergency. Of course, that was quite normal for magical homes, inconspicuous on the outside and ridiculously wonder ours and complex on the inside hiding all sorts of little treasures and gem. Of course what Nat was more concerned with, was any possible wards that could still be up around the place guarding it against intruders. Albeit, there was the very real chance that the wards had been deactivated ever since the owner's death. Trusting the judgement of the Royal Battle Mage on this matter more then he did his own, Nat gave a subtle look to the man implying that he should go first.

Adrian did do first, although with his wand drawn and his eyes looking for any possible danger. While other agents had kept an eye on the place ever since retrieving the all-important summoning ritual, there was no telling if anyone had managed to sneak in during that time and take advantage. Not to mention the fact that they could be too keen in their attempts to covertly monitor the house. While Magical Japan and Britain had typically held very good relations only ever having bad moments with the second world war, recently with Weasley that relationship had suffered. Japan was one of the more traditional countries when it came to things and they had held great hope for Minister Weasley at first in that some of the large problems in magical British society would be dealt with and stabilise Europe as a whole.

Unfortunately, the woman had done the exact opposite by taking her reforms so far onto one side that if Nat hadn't gotten the Muggle government to murder the woman and her key supporters, then it could have ended in yet another magical world war. News had spread to this archipelago of the death of the woman as the two of them had it mentioned to them by the magical Japanese authorities when they had arrived via port-key. The Japanese person they had spoken to see relieved, but there was still some suspicion in their eyes at having Brits arrived although when one of their co-workers had recognised him, it dealt with that issue.

Even still, as members who had come from Britain, they were bound to be reported to someone higher up. As for why they needed to be concerned, Adrian had only just managed to escape Japan with the summoning ritual without being noticed all those months ago and could not afford to be in the area for a while just in case anyone detected his signature. He was concerned that in the time he had been gone, the magical Japanese government may have found some kind of copy of the original letter that was supposed to be delivered to Nat that he managed to intercept. In which case, if they had and had an inkling as to what the ritual could do, then the Magical Japanese government may try to detain them for answers or other purposes. To try and prevent this, other agents had been given multiple vials of polyjuice potion to appear as the two of them while Nat and he were under powerful illusions.

Stepping over the fresh-hold of the building, Nat felt the wards brush past him feeling his body and his core identifying him. He was used to it having visited other magical locations before, but it was always a strange experience the first time he entered a new area, it was almost like seeing a new type of security camera shoved in his face that he had to inspect. After a few seconds, however, the feeling disappeared and he was seemingly able to get on with his business of investigating the house. After approaching the door, Adrian pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock silently casting what Nat assumed to be a top-secret form of the unlocking charm designed to sneak through magical barriers. It was both intriguing to watch and eye-opening at the same time.

If the Royal Battle Mages had such spells that could seemingly easily bypass advanced wards and spells, what else could they do? He shivered internally, more than likely they had seen the inside of his mind all without him ever realising it, had they managed to figure out the process of getting magic to work with technology. No, he quickly realised, that at the very least was safe but he protections he had put in place. With how seemingly skilled and powerful the Battle Mages were, if they had that information then they wouldn't have bothered to drag and pay him, they would have gained the information they desired and then wiped his mind to minimize the risk of another individual knowing about them. However other more personal things the man most undoubtedly knew, things about his life and his opinions the plans he had for a possible magical muggle war, other things had not been placed under extensive protections guarded by a fidelus charm. That man likely could know anything he wanted at any moment he desired, in fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the man knew that he had willingly used magic on innocent muggles to his own end. It wasn't exactly illegal to do so, the laws around such things hadn't been changed mostly by his factions side of burying it a deep as possible and hiding it to ensure that Weasley didn't tamper with it. Roughly though, the laws around using mind reading spells on magic were allowed at any time to ensure that the safety of the magical world was kept. It was both a law to give power over muggles as well as a genuinely useful one.

Basically, to make sure that a wizard wasn't getting cheated on at a game or was going to be attacked, a wizard or witch could use mind magic to ensure that others didn't have bad intentions that could inevitably lead to the use of magic. As an example, if a muggle tried to attack a wizard and the wizard had no choice to defend themselves, then there was the possibility that magic may be revealed to the rest of the world as the wizard was in danger. However, if the wizard read the mind of the attacker, then they could have seen the possible threat and move to a safer position or avoid the altercation altogether nullifying the risk to the statute of secrecy. The law had also been put in place so that a wizard could know just how much an unsanctioned muggle may know about the magical world and could, therefore, act accordingly changing the memories in a more efficient way rather than accidentally missing something that could haunt them later. That was what the laws were meant for, but because of who implemented them, it was merely a legal excuse to use mind magic on anyone they desired without consequence. Of course, the British Muggle government was not happy about this and was probably why they had a Battle Mage in the presence of key strategic staff.

"You bastards are sneaky, I'd hate you piss you off" Adrian smiled in return at the calm tone that Nat used yet he could also sense that there was a small sense of dread from the boy as Nat started to realise the situation he was in. Nat liked to think he was rather talented for his age, not the best there ever was, but he was certainly better than most easily able to hold his own against a group of Aurors. However, he had a feeling that Battle Mages would be a rather different story. Adrian despite his words frightened him, he had no idea just how strong or skilled the man was in combat. For all he knew, Adrian could be so skilled that he wouldn't even get a chance to react should it ever come to a fight. Or perhaps they may not be exactly skilled as that but they were still bound to b incredibly dangerous and ruthless in a fight. "Just so I know, I haven't done anything to piss you off have I. Is it the type of thing that if I had, then I wouldn't be alive right now. " The only response Nat was given was an ever so slightly wider smile. "Shit, what have I gotten myself into." And then Nat followed the man behind his own wand drawn.

Contrary to what a person might have expected, the residence was in rather a good condition. The house was clean and as they walked in, they noticed the raised step to the main part of the residence. Just before that raised step to the wooden plank floor, there was an area that was used for visitors to place their shoes as it was a cultural thing in Japan for people not to wear shoes that had been worn outside to be worn inside. Nat and Adrian promptly ignored it preferring to keep their shoes on as they made their way further inside.

Moving into the kitchen from the hallway, the two of them were once more greeted with a rather clean house, not that Nat was fooled. Like most things, the way a magical person hid their house depended on the country they lived in. In Britain, the two main ways were to either live in a rather remote part of the country or to use a spell like the fidelus charm to hide it all completely. In Japan, the common practice was to hide one's true property under the guise of a normal muggle residence. In this case, it simply meant that if muggle was to look inside either by being invited or attempting to burgle the place if wards hadn't been put up, then there was no risk to the statute of secrecy. Usually, the muggle house would hide some kind of entrance to the main far larger part of the house that was created most likely by a space expansion charm like those used in magical chests. In which case, it became a case of wondering what Miss Saito had used. Was it some kind of wardrobe or a basement door, perhaps it was under the bed in the living area. When dealing with Japanese homes, it was sometimes an adventure just to figure out where the proper entrance was. However considering the fact that Nat was with the man who had first gotten the summoning ritual, the man likely knew where the entrance was.

So the two of them checked the rest of the house going from room to room searching the not barren but minimalist house, in the end, they found nothing. There weren't any secret safes or chests that may hide important information in the muggle area, there weren't any hidden messages scrawled in invisible ink on the walks to hide from a person. It was just an empty muggle house that looked like it could be sold to the next unknowing customer. Once the checking was done securing the muggle area, Adrian brought him to the upstairs bathroom where Nat assumed the entrance was located.

"Tell me it's not the toilet, those things are disgusting" Despite calling himself conservative, Nat hated the idea of the toilet entrances to areas, sure they had a great many deal of spells cast on them to keep them clean, but since muggles also sat down and shit in them, he shivered slightly. Somebody hadn't been thinking straight with that one.

"It's not the toilet" Internally Nat gave out a sigh of relief with the knowledge that he was not going to have to flush himself down the loo. Instead, he looked at the other items that could be used to transport them into the main part of the house. He would give miss Saito credit though, even with his skill and experience the couldn't sense the slightest amount of magic besides those initial wards. It was both strange, intriguing and slightly worrying. Having gotten used to sensing things through magic, not being able to sense the obvious magic that was here was almost like walking into a pitch black room; you knew things were there but you couldn't see them.

"The shower I presume" Adrian nodded at him stepping into the bath and gripping the shower head bringing it over his head and then closing the door. Ensuring that Nat could see what he was doing, Adrian then told Nat the exact sequence of actions to get the shower to work before then activating it where the man seemingly turned into steam and was sucked up by the shower to who knows where leaving Nat alone.

"You know one of these days someone's going to invent a spell that lets you travel by lightning." Following the man's example, he walked into the shower closed the curtain and began the exact sequence. First he had to spin the handle to the shower around three times clockwise then four times clockwise then five clockwise again. After that came rotating the water tap to the right 360 degrees and then he yanked the water pipe down with a harsh tug before wrapping it around the left-handed tap where finally he then rotated the handle anti-clockwise fifteen times and then back to clockwise once.

And like that he felt his entire body shape change transforming into vapour where he could then feel something sucking him in at high speed above. The next few moments were strange as despite being vapour he could see dark tunnels as he sped this way and then that way before finally being spat out and regaining his normal material form with his wand in hand to the face of an amused Adrian.

"Not what you were expecting?" He asked.

"Different, but not unpleasant; certainly better than the first time apparating" Adrian nodded at that, he still remembered the first time that happened to him, the way you felt you were being pushed down a straw swirling around pushing your guts all over the place and like you had lost all form of your shape. It certainly wasn't a pleasant experience the first time it happened. "However back to business. Why haven't we been placed in suspended animation, Miss Saito was known for being rather defensive with her work." Adrian allowed his eyes to wander around the room that they had found themselves in.

It was large dark wooden walls ran around the side with multiple sliding door entrances closed off in one way or another in every direction leading to multiple rooms and locations. As for the rest of the room, unlike more western witches and wizards who would have grandiose staircases made of marble with all sorts of trophies and paintings plastered all over the place, this room was rather uncluttered. An open fire pit was located in the centre an empty metal kettle left floating above it, around this, were several small cushions used to kneel down on one's knees. To the left and right of the room, were a symmetrical set of matching tables and cushions where two groups of people could sit down and discuss things, Nat noticed that on one of them, was a set of Japanese playing cards and a chess board with a game nearly finished.

"We don't know, we believe we were given access by Miss Saito before her death; although as you have noticed, that doesn't make much sense given her personality. We need to be wary and you especially. For now, follow me the woman had a workshop that we could not get access to" Following the man's instructions, Nat followed the man winding through multiple rather bare rooms with a few books and an old style Japanese kitchen. Besides that, Nat also briefly noticed what appeared to be an armoury as well as a library and even apparently a chocolate room. Soon they approached the area that Adrian had told him off.

Like the rest of the building, the door wasn't any type of fancy thing like Nat was used to back home, rather it was just yet another inconspicuous door hiding secrets behind it. Adrian took the lead gently placing his hand on the door in an attempt to open it only for nothing to happen. The door did not slide open and it didn't take any sort of protective measures like throwing the man back into the air. Adrian frowned before then attempting to cast magic again only for nothing to happen again. With a sigh, the man turned to Nat.

"Can you feel anything, I got nothing"

"There's something here, I can't work out any age for it, but it's powerful and familiar. It sound's like something's calling although what exactly I don't know. Wait I think I recognise something, it feels like when I summoned the ship girls. I think the door is restricted to only those who have touched whatever that place is."

"It's a precautionary measure; Miss Saito must have placed it to prevent the knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. Only those who have summoned ship girls can open it and the only one who could summon ship girls is the one she sent the letter to. Open the door" Cautious, Nat gingerly moved his fingers to the door hoping that nothing bad would occur.

It didn't, the door seemingly responded to his touch and slid open to the side revealing the interior of the room within. It was large, unlike the other rooms of the house which had a rather minimalist style, this room was massive holding all sorts of items and furniture scattered about all over the place for when Miss Saito had been occupying it. As they walked in, Nat noticed a somewhat familiar piece of magic scratched onto the floor with chalk. He recognised it instantly, it was the same ritual that he had used to summon the ship girls only it was incomplete with a few key parts missing.

Firstly and most importantly, was the part that he had placed into the ritual and all the other little edits he had to do to make sure that electricity and magic would work together. This ritual didn't have that meaning if it had been used to summon a shop girl, then all the electrical systems wouldn't have worked or perhaps it prevented a ship girl from being summoned altogether. It was also missing a few of the other important materials needed such as the flag of a nation alongside oil although the last did not surprise him.

Turning his attention away from the ritual circle, he focused his gaze onto some of the open books that were laying about. Picking one of them up after a quick magical check, he flicked the pages to see that it was a book about warships themselves. It mainly concentrated on the Imperial Japanese Navy of the Second World War, going into their histories about when the ship was designed the names of each individual ship alongside the accomplishments of each individual ship. It was a rather in-depth analysis, far more than the common book on warships of even a Wikipedia entry. Placing the book down, he picked up another only this time it was about naval warfare and how it was conducted, names such as Mahan and Corbett and their theories about warfare. After checking more books, Nat noted that nearly all the books seemed to be focused primarily on anything to do with the Navy starting from the very first naval wars up to before the abyssal threat came and the advancement of the powerful anti-ship and air missiles.

Exploring even further in, Nat found himself staring at a giant pool with what appeared to be a set of mountains in the centre. Quickly he grasped that the mountains were, in fact, the shape of none other than the southern tip of Kyushu, this wasn't a random pool, this was like the highly advanced holographic mission and tactical centre he had designed back in Portsmouth, only far less advanced. Because of how it was designed, Nat figured that there must be some sort of device that would enable a person to see the pool better, he soon found it in the form of a cage looking device. Informing Adrian, he walked inside and used the rather simple instructions to move the thing into the air and float above the pool.

It was exactly as he thought, this pool was a map of Japan and the surrounding area. It didn't go terribly far out so one could see something like Hawaii, Australia or India, but it had the local surrounding water in good enough detail. A proper comparison Nat supposed would be a map of the English channel, Irish sea, north sea up to Iceland and west a bit of Ireland's coast. It wasn't designed to be a world-sized map, but rather a beginning one for starting operations like how the Admiral had initially planned. As for the centrepiece of the map, it showcased the main Japanese ports as well as models of each individual ship that seemingly had a holographic label coming from them. They were split into a few different fleets that were currently in the harbour but soon started leaving and began operations in their local spheres of operations. Seeing enough of the operation, Nat returned the floating device back to land and rejoined Adrian.

"It seems Miss Saito knew exactly what she was going to face and summon. That map shows entire fleets and patterns well before George did. Although why she didn't inform the government is a wonder." Nat spoke slowly as he walked back on the ground picking up more books all on strategy of some form of naval warfare, briefly their attention was caught by a large workstation on the right side but that interest soon faded as the two recognised it as the place where Miss Saito had most likely built her models.

"Indeed, while Japan is prevented from having anything like the Royal Battle Mages after World War 2, they still could have planned some sort of operation to make contact with you if not outright kidnap you. Otherwise, we know why her plan never succeeded in the first place, she didn't know everything she needed to, had she, Japan would have the ship-girl program and not us." Despite Adrian agreeing with him, Nat didn't find everything that Adrian said to be true which was mostly that last bit. Going by what he had read between the lines, had Japan actually started the ship-girl program, then the RBM most likely would have either copied it or kidnapped the one who had created the program. In their shoes, he would do exactly the same thing.

This new world of dominance would come from who had the most powerful ship girls, and most vitally, who controlled them. With the constant hidden protection, he was under, Nat knew nobody would come close to him without some form of conflict arising and the RBM being engaged. Had Russia or any other country instead have the one person who could summon ship girls, then they could ransom the world if they so desired. It was in the interest of all national securities to take control of as many ship girls as a person could and also prevent them from escaping to other nations if they were from another nationality. It was why Britain and Japan were at an advantage when it came to summoning foreign ship girls, with no land connection and a bit of a distance between them and the next powerful ship nation, they could temporarily control other ship girls. Of course, Japan was by far the country with that advantage. With the channel secured, any French, German, Italian, Russian, Swedish or another European navy could go back to its home nation. If they were stationed in Japan, however, it would be a long time before they could return home.

"Stop do you hear that" Adrian paused in his step his eyes tracking the source of the sound.

"The very low buzzing that almost sounds like utter silence because it's most likely just teetering on the edge of what a highly trained witch or wizard who had gone through years of extensive combat education could hear, yeah." Adrian rolled his eyes at the kid but marched onto the source of the buzzing sound. It took some time, and the buzzing never once got louder yet they could feel they were getting closer even as they passed all kinds of other books about naval warfare until finally, they reached the end of the table.

The table wasn't anything special. Just made of cherry tree and had no fancy designs on it, only a few drawers on either side. Neither of the two said anything, something was here as to what they didn't know, curious they started to fiddle with the desk hoping for some kind of reaction only nothing occurred.

"Fire" Nat swerved around quickly his wand in his hand a shield charm created ready to take the impact of the attack he swore he had just heard in Japanese only there was nothing there. Adrian looked at him worried and started casting all types of spells expecting for them to reveal the presence of anyone who may have followed in after them only there was nothing.

"Are you okay-" Nat quietened the man with a finger to his lips, he was hearing something else something that Adrian had not. He could hear water crashing harshly against something, then he heard a booming sound in the distance, at first he thought thunder, but no he recognised that sound, it was that sound of battleship guns being fired. Then he started to feel harsh wind's on his face, his hair didn't move back as it should some, but the wind was still active. Then came the high pitched whistling as something fell closer and closer to him that he could not see, bells rang heavily in his ears and this wall all followed by a torrent of guns being fired continuously that somehow he knew was ripping open the sky. Fear struck him not his own but someone else's how he knew that was a question he could not answer. Suddenly together sounds just exploded all around and above him as if they had always been there but only now was he able to hear them. He recognised them, the sounds of planes roaring over head but it wasn't the old type of planes that would fly above the oceans transporting civilians and businessmen to other countries, not these planes had the sounds of propellers rotating at high speed and the sounds of bullets whizzing from them all alongside the high pitched whistling as explosions echoed around him. Then the sounds quickly drew silent as he felt hopelessness fade in mixed with a myriad of other emotions, yet the most powerful one was that of failure. For some reason, he felt like he had failed to protect not his homeland of Britain, but someone else's homeland of Japan. Then it all stopped.

Nat stepped backwards gripping the desk behind him tightly for support as his senses returned to him. That was an unbelievable experience, yet one he couldn't help but feel was incomplete, that he had only witnessed part of a story that needed to be watched fully. Flames erupted all around them, reacting as hastily s they could to try and preserve the knowledge the best they could, the two wizards shot out as many spells to counteract fire as best they knew. First was the basic spell to extinguish the fire but that didn't work, then came water spells and foam spells and even spells to draw oxygen away. Finally, Adrian tried to confront the fire believing that it had to be Fiendfyre. It didn't work.

"We need to leave, whatever this fire is, it's going past my flam freezing charm" Adrian didn't argue instead placing his wand back in his holder to ensure that it didn't get set alight. The two sprinted towards the place they came in, fire lapping at their toes like some kind of wolf pack doing it's best to consume and eat them. Some sort of magical smoke started to filter in through their mouths and clog their lungs, then explosions reigned, blasts and shockwaves threatening to knock them to the ground or kill them simply by the power. Pounded and blasted, the two desperately made their way through all the old rooms having no time to explore further and dashed into the shower from where they came and quickly inputted the sequence getting sucked up.

Racing out of the house, the two spared no time in sprinting away from the scene as fast as they possibly could. Neither dared to apparate since while Adrian could very easily mask their signatures, even the slightest hint of their presence that he may have missed due to the fire wanting to kill them could leave them open to being hunted. Instead, the man was glad that the kid could easily keep up with him allowing the two to escape far quicker than one would have imagined. By the time the Japanese Aurors had arrived, the house was nothing but ash without even a single beam or piece of furniture left and no hints of strange paranormal activity.

1 September 2027

Japan

Hiroshima

"I assume we're here because of your vision" Just like every other coastal city, Hiroshima was in a terrible state, in fact, Nat would state that it was in an even worse state now than when the Americans had nuked it at the end of the second world war to prevent the need for Operation Downfall. It was in a far worse state than Tokyo or Portsmouth had been in, far worse. There was not a soul in sight leaving the once destroyed then rebuilt city entirely abandoned.

"I know what I felt, I wasn't experiencing a sailors memories, I was experiencing a ship's. How I don't know but I would assume that Miss Saito managed to create some form of pensive or something along those lines. The key thing, however, is the sounds of anti-aircraft firepower. I couldn't sense any other type of large ship, there were a few shorter ones trying to give the support I think, but nothing substantial. Either way, it felt like the sheer amount of anti-aircraft rounds that this ship was firing had to be from a large warship most likely a type of battleship. If one then counts in that the last thing this ship felt before she sunk was that she had failed her homeland from being invaded, then it meant that it was after the Allies had gained the advantage in the Pacific theatre. Finally, there were a lot of planes that I could hear, it was so loud it was almost deafening but I would say that there were about several hundred. With all this information, I managed to find a suspect of what ship I think I was or felt."

Adrian had to give it to the kid, with only s strange vision and all sorts of a weird feeling to go with it, the kid had somehow managed to identify what was happening, the date that it happened on and the ship that he had felt the feelings of. Unfortunately,, however, the destruction of Miss Saito's house meant the potential loss of vital information on their enemy. He also held out little hope of finding any kind of backup, because like the kid, Miss Saito was known for not writing things down or keeping spares so as to keep the knowledge safe and sound to ensure it was prevented from falling into other peoples hands.

"And you believe it has something do with the city that the Americans bombed. You'll have to fill me in since I've not been the one working with the Royal Navy and summoned warships that take the form of young highly attractive girls." That was certainly true Nat noted, Adrian was typically very close to him almost annoying so with how much guard Adrian kept over him keeping from harm as if he was a child. The man only ever spoke with the ship girls when spoken to instead of simply keeping a very close eye on the band od ship girls especially their powerful guns.

"While I can't be certain, I think I experienced none other than the Yamato's final moments" Adrian looked at him curiously gazing to the sea, waves were lapping peacefully, but both of them knew what was out there and that if they weren't careful, they could expect artillery falling down on them at any moment. Having experienced that action already, Nat wondered how normal soldiers could cope with the stress of being in such a dangerous environment with no way to protect oneself like he could with magic.

"It was the biggest Battleship in the world correct, got destroyed by American carriers I think" Nat nodded, having gained at least a small amount of interest in such warships, he knew a bit about that warship.

"Yes, and it's why we're here. Yamato was both regularly stationed at Hiroshima and constructed here not to mention it has the now destroyed Yamato museum. Which should be right around- oh it's intact" Nat had not been expecting the museum to be intact, surely the abyssal's would have destroyed it and everything else when they decided to attack humanity for no apparent reason. However, the museum was intact, soon enough though he shook away those thoughts. The museum was intact, but it had since been magically repaired by someone.

"What are we searching for exactly" Drawing his wand, Adrian was rather concerned. As the evidence of the abyssal came more into the light, he and the rest of the Royal Battle Mages were sure that Miss Saito had been murdered by them; most assumedly to stop the knowledge of ship girls spreading. If they had tried to prevent the knowledge from getting out, then there was a good chance that they would have learned as much about her as possible. If that was the case, then this museum could be a trap. Not desiring to take any chances, he brought out his own enchanted phone and rang up the other members of the RBM stationed in Japan informing them of the situation.

Minutes later, four other individuals arrived all were dressed in civilian clothing, t-shirts, jackets, suits and ties, Yet Nat had a feeling that the clothing didn't matter if it was enchanted. That thought was only strengthened when the four mages pulled out assault rifles from their pockets enlarging them and getting into formation. Nat didn't know what exactly the type of gun was, he wasn't a person who knew much about them besides the small stuff Adrian had taught him with his pistol, yet he knew they were not the standard L85A3.

"Secure the building, explosive ammunition you've all been briefed on the abyssal threat, there are both ships and weaker drone type creatures. Protect Charybdis at all costs" Nat blinked, his codename was Charybdis as in the Ancient Greek whirlpool monster that sucked in ships and killed thousands of men with giant teeth and was typically opposite of Scylla. He didn't know whether to feel flattered at being considered a destructive monster that destroyed all ships in his path or if it was some kind of insult. For one a huge creature was huge and he most certainly wasn't fat, he'd weighed himself recently if anything he was far closer to being underweight than over.

"Charybdis, at least it's not something as obvious as Neptune. Either way, let's go" Following the group of soldier's into the building, Nat with his own wand drawn entered the magically reconstructed building.

The museum was rather quiet, not that it wasn't to be expected, the muggle had long since abandoned this place and likely didn't even visit and even if the Japanese government was aware of the intact building, magical's weren't the type of people generally interested in visiting a museum so it was doubtful that it would be occupied. After making their way through the entrance, they soon found one of the centrepieces of the museum, the large model of the Yamato herself.

"She's beautiful" Nat spoke, approaching the ship, his eyes scanning everything on the warship in an in-depth fashion. "71,569 Metric tons fully loaded, 263 metres in total length, a beam of 38.9 metres, a draft of 11 metres, 12 Kampon boilers, 150,000shp, a top speed of 27 knots, range 8,300 miles at 18 knots. As for her armament, 9-46cm main guns, 6-15.5 cm, 24-127mm, 162-25mm, 4-13.2mm. Her gun turrets had 650mm armour, her deck 200-226.5mm and her waterline 410mm. The Yamato was the most powerful Battleship ever built, and designed to counter numerical superiority with quality only they Japanese didn't have the technological advances of radar or other systems. She was laid down November 1937, Launched August 1940, commissioned December 1941 and sunk April 1945 when she was struck by American planes as she undertook operation Ten-Go. If she hadn't have been an enemy ship, I would say it would have been a shame that such a piece of art was destroyed, however, they were our enemies at the time and so is the nature of war. Fun Fact, because she very rarely ever got to sail, she was nicknamed the Hotel Yamato.

"Any reason for the history lesson or can we get on with thing's" Nat rolled his eyes at one of the Royal Battle Mages internally not feeling anywhere near as brave as to do such an act out in the open where the RBM might do something to him. Perhaps it was only because of his newly discovered interest in warships why he felt the need to state the fact's, and he also found it strangely bizarre. He had spent the last few months interacting with real warships, ships that could now talk yet he found looking at this model of the warship far more impressive than seeing the ship girls in their human forms. Sure the ship girls were deadly, but their human forms detracted greatly from that.

"For whatever reason, Miss Saito has somehow managed to pull the memories of this ship girl and likely separated them in some form of pattern to hide an important piece of information. Any other memories are likely connected to that ship." The soldier rolled his eyes at him in return but Nat heeded no mind to it instead getting closer to admire the ship hoping to find any clue. Briefly, as he did so, he remembered the senses he had felt, the sea crashing, the planes above and dropping bombs it had all been so real except for the lack of sight like he was there and he had been Yamato herself hoping to prevent the key to Japan from being taken. As to why Miss Saito had left those memories there for him to experience besides hiding clues, was a mystery. Recreating memories was-. "Miss Saito you are by far one of the best witches of all time. You sneaky woman". Nat chuckled he had figured it out.

"What is it," Adrian asked.

"The memories are for a reason, as is the fact why we're at the Yamato Museum. I know what we have to do, we just need to find some other things in the museum and bring them here." Adrian curious as to what the kid knew, wanted to know exactly what the kid had discovered and what his plan was only before he could, he felt something.

"Did you" One of the other RBM members started another nodded in response, there was an obvious concern in their actions as they raised their rifles. Something was happening, they didn't know what exactly, but that strange feeling that Nat and Adrian had felt when first arriving had become more powerful. Whatever it is, it wasn't normal.

"What do we need" Adrian ordered. Nat understanding that even though he didn't know what that feeling was, could understand that it was growing rapidly and would have an effect soon.

"It's a puzzle, we need to find the models of the 8 Japanese Destroyers and the light cruiser as well as the 11 American aircraft carriers that took part in operation Ten-Go. After that, I think I need to recreate the battle itself." Adrian blinked a few times, he had come face to face with a few bizarre plans of hiding precious information, but this one seemed to be a bit more odd but considering that the witch who had designed it was the one who had created the ship girl summoning ritual, he had no complaints. "I have a list of all the ships here, Miss Saito likely placed in any models of ships that weren't normally here for this experiment. I have to start recreating the scene." Summoning a list of names, Nat handed the sheets to the four soldiers who looked at their leader expectantly waiting for some kind of response.

"Do it, Miss Saito was very keen on only ensuring one person could access her work. And be quick, I don't know what's happening, But I have a feeling we could be facing a full-scale conflict" The men saluted quickly rushing off further into the building to complete their mission. In the meantime, Nat acted himself going around and strengthening the area before appearing back at the Yamato. He was rather thankful for his experience in creating magical models of warships, as it allowed him to quickly start enchanting the Yamato it by bit starting with the anti-air guns. After they had been done, then came the guns and the superstructure followed by the propellers. It didn't take long to get the ship into working condition, however, the next part was substantially harder as he aimed his wand at the floor and unleashed a torrent of water. Attempting to help, Adrian began to put up an invisible barrier around them to stop any water from escaping.

Later

With the once display area now flooded and the model of the Yamato now quite happily swimming, the men that Adrian had sent away returned with the warships and passed them to Nat for enchanting. It didn't take long, and soon the warships were all in the water and commanded to take their positions to begin their attack.

A familiar type of presence entered Nat's magical sensing. The Abyssal soldiers had arrived. The soldier had sensed them two as they took defensive positions hoping to buy as much time as they possibly could. Adrian joined them at the back ensuring that Nat had at least one final protector before he then paled dramatically as he realised what the strange feeling had been.

"The barrier prevents all magical transportation kid, make sure you can escape if you need to" Nat nodded. Recalling what he had felt earlier, the scene that he could remember began to play in his mind and as he did so, the ships like chess pieces moved to his thoughts filling in the gaps recreating the scenes. Explosions rattled off from the models small guns only for seconds later loud echoes of thunder to emanate from the distance. Nat knew what was happening, the abyssal's were invading Japan itself.

As the battle kept occurring, the sounds of gunfire sparked off suddenly next to him. Bullets were flying through the air at an extraordinary pace, some hit the walls a few meters away, but it was returned by the sound of the RBM who sot nonstop. Things were going well it seemed, but the sounds of gunfire ceased and the rapid sounds of spells wrecking havoc made itself known. If that happened, Na figured that the Abyssal's must have some kind of magic on their side.

Boom

The building shook under the familiar sounds of fourteen-inch shells crashing part of the roof on the other side down. A soldier stopped it midway, but the momentary distraction was all that was needed as rapidly all firepower was aimed at that one solder. Spells shot at the man at a blinding spell, however, the man was quicker instantly throwing up a shield blocking the attacks. As they did so, the soldier's teammates fired back at the enemy unleashing a storm of magical light as spells whizzed one way and then another.

More sounds of gunfire and spells continued, never ending but never once did Nat here the sound of a member of the RBM drop, it appeared that his assumption that the group were in fact incredibly elite easily holding off their own. He felt rather safe in their protection as he watched his recreation of the destruction of the Yamato. The ship had been detected, and the carriers had launched their fighters into the air ready to destroy the ship. After a bit of time, the planes finally arrived at the Yamato and began to take their time picking their targets and lining their shots as they stayed out of the range of the powerful battleships anti-air guns.

Outside, the battle was still going strong for the RBM. Strange human abyssal went down after strange human abyssal. None of them was hit and all had plenty of magic left to defend themselves from the attack. They kept fighting, waiting for the kid's strange theory to work. Then they heard them, the sounds of whistling high above them before a loud explosion shattered the area around them. At first, they thought that some of the enemy abyssal's had launched a bombardment with their guns, and they were correct but only half so. Besides the heavy and powerful shell's bombs detonated in the building blasting the museum once again into the ground shattering everything around it.

The RBM did not falter however, they had long since been trained for a situation as this, one of the soldiers instead focused on creating a shield which around them which would transform all of the enemies shells and bombs into grains of rice. The bombardment grew heavier and the RBM kept in their shield holding back the fight when all of a sudden the shield got struck from the other side. Adrian glared menacingly at the Abyssal's they had managed to cut them off from the kid and were attempting to get to him blasting the shield that protected the kid. He kept fighting.

Seeing the mock battle come to its conclusion, Nat turned his wand onto the abyssal's trying to break in. The Yamato had been hit and was now in the process of sinking. Things were going well. Even if strange creatures from the depths of the ocean were desperately trying to claw their way to him. Adrian from what he could hear was also holding his own and so he didn't have to worry about the man.

Time went on and the bombardment around him grew, the shields held. Finally, Nat thought as he turned back to the Yamato model, it had sunk beneath. After it hit the bottom, the water converged into a single shape, the shape of a giant water Yamato that was staring at him directly if a ship could stare, it's guns aimed to his chest like it was about to fire and wipe him off the face of existence. It lunged. Nat raised a shield.

Smashing straight through his barrier and all around him, the young wizard summoned a bubblehead charm to protect his lungs. However as soon as the after had covered him entirely, it aimed straight to the floor directly down before smashing at it like a rocket ship dissipating itself along with the wizard the moment it did so.


	18. Chapter 18

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 18**

1 September 2027

Unknown

He was sinking, that was all Nat knew. Water had enveloped him from head to toe and his vision was severely blurred, he wasn't able to make anything out even as his wand glowed with a lightning charm. Where he was he didn't have a clue, all he did know was that the water that had kidnapped him was carrying on its quest as it continued to pull him down. Desperately he tried to escape, casting a few flame spells in hopes of evaporating the water, only for it to not work. Then he attempted to vanish the water which worked briefly but he was caught again and was pulled down at an even faster rate. The next time he tried apparation but that didn't work either forcing the young wizard to prepare a host of combat spells read to be unleashed on anything that may come across him.

All of a sudden the blackness that had surrounded was beaten back being replaced with a dark blue. Nat gulped as images started to come into view, fish swimming peacefully uninterested in the affairs of the human world, then he started to see other things, junk old ships that had been left on what Nat assumed was the seashore. Now he was most certainly concerned, he prepared cutting curses. If he was in the sea, then that meant there were sharks and other dastardly creatures in this big blue thing beside him.

As he sped, unable to control himself as he was dragged rapidly through the waves past shoals of fish, his heartbeat quickened as he saw a creature staring at him confused. That creature wasn't a merman, no that creature had the typical grey-white skin of the abyssal's and was seemingly young with what appeared to be torpedo tubes stuck to its body. A submarine he recognised, she didn't act though, instead of looking at him curiously as he was yanked from one side to the sea to the other against his will.

Speaking of the abyssal's, as he kept racing through the sea, he was able to get a look above him and saw a great many deal of shoes piercing the waters. It was a massive abyssal fleet, likely the one that had attacked Japan mere moments before. Nat wondered if Adrian and the others would be all right, he didn't doubt their abilities', but the abyssal wasn't an enemy that they knew too much on. For all he knew, they could be dead right about now. His thoughts on the matter were spoons ceased as he saw more traditional shapes of boats heading in the likely direction of Japan. While he couldn't see what was coming, Nat would guess that they were some form of landing craft to deliver the abyssal soldiers to Japan and carry on with the invasion.

He was going to think more about it when his entire body plunged even deeper into the water heading straight down to the sea floor where he was then treated with the sight of the maritime environment. He wasn't particularly happy about it though, others could enjoy diving into the ocean as much as they desired, but he knew what lurked in the world's oceans and seas and it certainly wasn't a place for a wizard. It wasn't his choice, however, he was forced to skirt along the ocean unable to escape and at a speed far faster than should be reasonably possible according to the spell he had just cast.

While it wasn't impossible, higher speeds had certainly been used via muggle methods, it was always via aircraft and not by being dragged through the ocean. Unfortunately for him, he was forced to endure his kidnapping as he kept speeding along for entire hours unable to do anything other than gripping his wand tightly lest he loses it in the ocean.

As he made his way through the ocean passing all kinds of very dangerous pacific creatures, such as Great White Sharks, giant squids, smaller sharks, swordfish and a whole lot of other ugly looking creatures, he wondered how in Merlin's name had he not managed to be pulverised by the pressure. Again thanks to the aid of his magic, he was able to discover that he was several thousand feet under the water. It should have turned his lungs to mush killing him outright yet he was alive and able to view the oceanic life and many wrecks on the ocean's floor. Not that he particularly enjoyed it.

After quite some time Nat passed over a wreck he actually recognised. It was a battleship, a King George the Fifth type going by the way the turrets had been inlaid and nearby was another warship. Not a Battleship, but rather a battlecruiser. His eyes widened, he was currently viewing the wrecks of HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Repulse. If that was the case, then he had to be around Malaysia where the ships sunk. He blinked, he remembered summoning Prince of Wales, it had been one of the earlier battleships that he had brought back from wherever the hell they were from. Still, why was he rushing through the water at ridiculous speed?

His thoughts were once again interrupted again however as he came across yet another abyssal submarine staring at him as if he was some strange alien. Then again, he likely was to them. She tried to approach him,what the reason was he didn't know, but ultimately whatever was dragging him was way too fast.

Later

How long had it been Nat wondered, he had been speeding through the oceans and was continuing to do so. By now he had come across the wrecks of several warships from the second world war in an erratic journey that certainly wasn't a straight line. By this point he had given up on fighting the force pulling him towards it, there was nothing he could do to resist and any more effort would be wasted and leave him tired.

Unfortunately for him, the same spell that was keeping him alive was also specifically keeping him from working out where the bloody hell in this magic forsaken ocean he was. His point-me spells didn't work and neither did anything else getting him to try and work out where he was by knowing his speed and occasionally being able to recognise the wreck of a warship. By those calculations, he was able to work out that he was somewhere in the waters surrounding Indonesia,. Still being tossed and turned constantly was getting on his nerves, he'd tried a few times to try and deal with it by shooting off blasting curses at any warship he saw above him, only thing was he missed likely scaring the shit out of one or two abyssal's but other than that nothing.

Finally, after some time, Nat could feel something fast approaching. It was powerful, very powerful and very ancient of an age he couldn't tell. It was also very malevolent desiring vengeance. Nat was pleased nobody could see him if they did then they might have seen just how petrified he was as he was pushed forward silently hoping that it wasn't some type of magical monster that wanted to eat him. As he approached closer and started to recognise the feel of the magic, he got both good and bad news. The good news was that he wasn't going to be eaten by some form of ancient water demon, the bad news was that this was singlehandedly the most abyssal feeling place he was approaching.

Then the water turned a dark bloody red like somebody had sacrificed the lives of billions to fill up the ocean full of their liquid. This was followed by a very unusual and noticeable lack of any sort of life, no fish, no sharks, nothing. What was present, however, as his body refused to stop was the very alarming amount of warships that were in this area, they were in Japanese and American design, consisting of a number of different ships but there were battleships, destroyers, cruisers. Nat paled as he realised just where he was.

He guessed it made sense, then again they knew very little about the abyssal threat but considering that the abyssal's had originated in the Pacific, then this was as good a spot as any. As he kept getting closer, the number of abyssal ships rose quite substantially, a fleet of at least three hundred warships were floating above him and even more, submarines had caught sight of him and were wondering what to do.

As he sped past, Nat hoped that this lot of submarines would do what the others would do, stare at him in a confused manner and watch. They didn't, instead, they proceeded to shoot of torpedoes at him. What was even worse, was several minutes later he was then attacked by depth charges. Explosions wrecked all around him trying to blow him up as if he was a submarine himself.

Only a mix of quick powerful shield charms was what stopped him from being turned into a messy puree since the spell dragging him had decided to slow his movement down like he was a practise target for the ships above. Multiple explosions rocked the location nearby by him trying to temporarily displace the water so it could then rush back and crush him under its weight. As he fought as hard as he could to keep his life with a constant barrage of shield charms and a few other spells to try and hit the enemy abyssal's, Nat was only reinforced of his views. He was never getting in a submarine.

It was bad enough as it was currently, being stuck under the waves attacked by warship after warship while at other times being sped past all sorts of denizens of the ocean. Nat swore that when he found the one who had taken him on this stupid trip through the water, that he would kill the fucker who thought it was a good plan. Seriously how was dragging him through the ocean a more efficient route than a dam portkey. A portkey was not only faster, but it was also a fuck tone safer than being underwater with warships that apparently believe he was one of the ship girls or worse. Thankfully, at a certain point, he could feel himself speed back up to what he was going before and was soon rocketing out of the abyssal base and through more water where more bloody sharks resided.

Much Much later

Unknown

Catapulting out of the dark unforgiving ocean, Nat felt his surroundings change for the first time in Merlins knows how long. Instead of being surrounded in water and the urge to slaughter every single animal he saw in sight, he was instead met with a dark black all around him besides the small amount of area that his wand was still illuminating. Even then, he felt his strength fade to him as he soon collapsed to his knees his body forcing him to breathe heavily in and out in a hope of getting his body back to what it had been before he'd been dragged into the sea. Ultimately, however, he could feel himself failing badly. He had kept up that light charm for several hours on end and combined with the high-intensity fight with the abyssal's, his magical strength had been drained quite substantially. There wasn't a chance he could regain his footing or fight, in fact, is eyes started to close on him too heavy for him to resist. Understanding what was about to happen, Nat ended the spell and placed his wand back in its holster before allowing his tiredness to strike him. Collapsing from his knees, his eyes closed and his head banged against the hard stone floor.

6 September 2027

Light trickled into Nat's eyes, slowly at first his eyes feeling its first sensation in multiple days so they eagerly drank it in and adjusted allowing the wizard to see what was around him. What he saw he wasn't quite expecting. He was on a bed, but not a hospital bed of any kind, if he had off ben then he would have noticed that smell instantly and the room he was in would have been far more light and crammed with hospital equipment.

Instead, the room that he was in was far lovelier. Beautiful beige wooden walls were covered in pictures of Second World War warships. They ranged from all nations to all breeds however a few of the pictures were larger and took up far more space making them far more prominent than others. The Yamato, for example, was the largest one and was sailing merrily with its large guns faced forward while the sailors moved around the deck. It was a magical painting, as were all the others even if they differ dint he scenes that they were in. Most of them were peaceful, but not all of them and one of the more pressing paintings was of the German Battleship Bismarck in the Demark straight as it clashed against HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Hood. With a bellowing sound of their guns, the Bismarck fired and a few minutes later the Hood roared into a ball of flames where the battle carried on as Prince of Wales continued to fight before being forced to retreat.

Turning his attention elsewhere, Nat noted that there was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers both likely containing his clothing considering the fact that whoever had moved him had undressed him and left him that way. That was creepy in of itself but even worse and much to his horror, his wand was gone. Racing out of bed, he patted his body all over the place and especially where it should have been. It was no use, his wand was gone as was his handgun. Shit that wasn't good, his combat ability with wandless magic was nonexistent and the few spells he could cast with wandless magic weren't anything more than basic.

"Accio wand" He extended his hands out as he awaited his wand only nothing happened and he was just left in the nude with his hand out as he waited for his weapon to arrive. "Accio pistol". The same thing occurred. "Point me my wand" Appearing before him, was the arrow only even more to Nat's horror, it did nothing other than spinning around continuously indicating that it no clue as to where the item was. "Fuck" Nat swore loudly. Whoever had captured him knew what they were doing, if he couldn't even find his wand, then he was dealing with a very powerful and competent magic user. That really wasn't good news, without his wand or any other weapon then he stood very little chance in a confrontation.

Briefly, a chilly breath of air brushed past him cooling his skin. Bringing him back to other concerns he had, Nat focused his attention on the wardrobe and drawers. Approaching them suspiciously, Nat reluctantly pulled open the first drawer to reveal a set of under-garments. Even more suspiciously they were in his size. With no desire to walk around wherever he was in the nude, Nat soon slipped the garments on which were then quickly followed by a set of socks and a tie. Once he had emptied the drawer's, he then opened the wardrobe to find a whole smart outfit consisting of a shirt and blazer alongside a hat. With nothing else to where Nat proceeded to dress.

Once he was fully addressed, a full-scale mirror appeared before him showing what he looked like. While he hid it, Nat groaned internally as he saw that the clothing he now wore made him look like an officer of the Royal Navy. However not quite, there were a few differences to the colour scheme and design of the suit and blazer but other than that it did look and appear that he was some sort of officer. All he was missing now, was a sabre which all of a sudden appeared before him. Accepting the weapon, Nat quickly attached it to his belt and headed towards the doorway that had also materialised all of a sudden.

Quickly marching down the well-lit hallway, the young wizard found himself in a very large room around the size of the old 2012 Olympic London stadium big. It was incredibly large yet also incredibly sparse with only occasional pieces of furniture dotting the areas. Him being him though, the first thing he noticed was that there was a kitchen with a kettle that had been turned on recently. He headed straight towards it secretly hoping that it might have a tea bag. He may not have his wand on him, but he could still give basic checks if certain items were safe or not to use with his magic.

With a hand wave over the kettle, he discovered that the item was safe and as were the cups that he received from the top shelf nearby alongside the tea that had been put nearby. Whoever had kidnapped him across the ocean, certainly did know a lot about him. They had even managed to get not only the type of cup he drank out off but also the proper brew, all of this was not only creepy but also showed that he needed to tighten up his personal defences even more.

"You know it's considered rude to help yourself to your host's items" Turning on his heel, to face the origin of the speaker, Nat prepared himself for a battle, he hadn't sensed anyone come in. One look at the speaker, however, informed him why. His host was not alive, rather she was dead and was floating nearby looking at him with a small smirk as she nodded towards the cup of tea. "Nathanael Tempest" She spoke amusedly "It's about time you got here, I've been waiting for you"

Nat recognised her instantly, she was the infamous witch who had started this entire fiasco. Nat had never met her, but he could recognise that straight dark hair of hers that went halfway down her back neatly combed with a small red ribbon on the upper left side. She was also dressed as she normally worked, in relatively casual clothing like himself consisting of a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and some new trainers. Unlike his normal appearance, however, she wore a lab coat so as to designate that she was one of the famous magical researchers. Well, she had been one of the infamous magical researchers, now she was quite well dead and looking at him amused.

Tilting her head, the ghost quickly flew over to him in a straight line. To a muggle it may have been a frightening experience, but he had grown up at Hogwarts, he was used to seeing dead people on an occasional basis. Dealing with ghosts was a very easy task, a lot of muggle raised kids struggled as they were either spooked our or mystified by the dead person, however after a certain amount of time interacting with them, the thoughts of speaking with a ghost/dead person stopped and instead it became a usual conversation.

"Yes well I wasn't aware that there was a schedule, had you written me a letter then perhaps I would have visited you when I first became aware of things" Tilting his head towards the kettle, Nat silently asked if he could create a cup of tea, rolling her eyes the ghost accepted. Frankly, as it was, Nat wasn't concerned about poison or anything like that because not only had he checked with one of the few wandless spells he could perform but also because if the ghost had wanted to kill him or take his body over then she would have done so when he had been asleep.

"I sent you a letter a day ago just before I died, I expected you to visit my home the very moment you received it" Of course, Nat had expected it, Without the ability to interact with the physical world anymore unless one was a poltergeist, the power to use magic was gone and what was even worse, was that if they weren't able to communicate with anyone, Nat would assume that Miss Sakura Saito would start to lose track of time. Even still, for her to believe that only a single day had passed when it had been several months since everything with the abyssal threat kicked off spoke of something odd.

"Miss Saito the present day is, the 6th of September 2027, it's been at least nine months since I received that letter" Sakura froze in place as she heard that. A panicked look etched across her face as she brought her hands up and started to use her fingers for help in calculating her already pale blue face paling ever more as the days and weeks passed by. Then when she seemingly reached the end, she slumped down falling out of the air and hitting a chair before making a ghostly effort to sit down and collect her thoughts.

"Then it's all lost, Britain has been invaded which means that Japan's invasion is happening now followed by multiple invasions all over the rest of the world. I failed," Gone was the apparently strange and quirky yet brilliant magical researcher Nat had heard and read about and was instead faced with a ghostly woman who called up into a ball working herself back and forth as she muttered about the end of humanity and how all things would be lost to the sea. "The dark ships have come and destroyed everything, the war is lost." Saito slammed her ghostly hand onto one of the cushions only even to more of her fury it just went straight through as she could not touch the physical world.

"The Dark ships, I assume you mean the abyssal's." Grabbing her attention by the name, Sakura turned what had once been a beautiful pale face towards the still alive wizard guilt creeping into her eyes as she imagined the untold destruction of the world outside these walls. Gently not that it mattered anymore to her, Sakura nodded. "In that case while I'm not really the most appropriate person to say this. On behalf of his Royal Majesty, King William Windsor the Fifth, King of England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Antigua and Barbuda, The Bahamas, Barbados, Belize, Grenada, Jamaica, Papua New Guinea, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Saint Lucia, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Solomon Island's and Tuvalu I thank you for your sacrifice in giving vital information in the defence of the British Commonwealth the means to fight back against the Abyssal threat by way of summoning Warships in the form of attractive girls."

After speaking, Nat gave himself a small mental clap proud of the fact that he had managed to remember all the names of the countries that still had the British Monarchy as their monarchy. It hadn't been difficult, but since most of them were small islands, finding the names of the other nations wasn't the easiest thing. Sakura, on the other hand, had gone wide-eyed her finger twitching as she heard the thanks from the not dead British wizard.

"It worked, the ritual actually worked" Sakura raced out of the chair she had sat on so she was face to face with Nat her once dejected face now full of wonder and curiosity as well as a sense of pain. She hoped he wasn't lying, after everything she had done after all the hard work she had put in over the years to now only discover the vital information, but to also start to create a ritual, she was eager to know that her work had not been in vain.

"It did, on the first of January this year after I adjusted your ritual, I summoned forth HMS Campbeltown. Since then over the last few months, I have managed to bring back every single ship of His Majesties Navy. Your ritual worked Miss Saito, and more importantly, the ship girls themselves have proven to be a success having taken and last time I checked are holding the English Channel, the Irish Sea and the North Sea." Elated was one way to describe Sakura, however despite the word Nat didn't really think it captured the mood of the researcher as she blasted off from where she had been flying around happily all over the room swinging her arms about as she celebrated the news. He allowed it for several minutes, Sakura had very likely not had any contact with anyone for quite some time and unfortunately, he also had bad news to tell her and it was news he didn't think she was going to take well. Eventually, after some time, she calmed down flying back to Nat as he started to sip some of the tea he had just made himself.

"What was it like, touching another plane of existence, calling back the spirits of creatures that were since lost to time and give them physical form. What was it like to see them in action, were they massively tall their entire length across in height making them giant monsters or were they like transformers. You said they were girls, were they the normal type of the really hot anime girl type with ridiculous body proportions that boys would masturbate too on the internet"

It was at that moment Nat was very pleased with the political training he had received if he hadn't then he likely would have choked on his drink when he heard the last way Sakura had wanted to imagine the girls. Yes, they were very attractive and turned heads, he still remembered the was Ark and War were continuously stated at by both man and woman alike but the very thought of what Sakura had just stated was absurd. Perhaps it was her or perhaps it was the country she came from, but he had never once heard anyone describe anyone as if they were out of some type of anime or manga. More importantly, as he imagined the idea of some cunt masturbating to a drawn image of Ark and War the more he could feel his blood start to pulse begging his body to utterly fucking obliterate anyone who would do such a thing. He would never allow some undeserving asshole try to ruin or attack or think such thoughts about Ark and War, they were beautiful strong girls who could handle themselves but even so he wanted to rip off the balls of anyone who would try to flirt with them yet alone try to initiate sex with them and shove them down their throat and then start snapping bones and fingers. He blinked, why did he feel so protective over the girls, this wasn't like him.

"The latter, I have some pictures on my phone that I could show you if you were willing to hand back my possessions" At his request, Sakura's now dead eyes sparkled as she recalled her experience with the wizards possessions.

"Excuse me, I just like to look at peoples wands. They're such a fascinating object, aren't they? Each one is unique, destined for a particular person yet not quite. They actually work just like familiars do." With a snap of her dead fingers, all of Nat's possessions appeared before him hovering gently in the air for him to take. Quickly grabbing his wand, Nat conjured a sheet of fabric to flat before him while he slipped back into his more casual wear and restored everything back to where it should have been. Once he did, the fabric was vanished revealing a Sakura who had taken to lying on her belly as she floated continually staring at Nat's wand as he put it away.

"I'm sure you figured it out too, nobody is born with an animal already bonded to them and the same is with wands. Rather if's all happenstance, a bond will form with a familiar on its own and randomly, there isn't a select partner and certainly not that bullshit that people believe in soul bonds. Seriously, with the population of the planet, the likelihood of finding the person who you might share a soul bond with is ridiculously low. The same thing with familiars and with wands only the latter is far more specific." Without being asked too, Nat allowed the ghost to continue speaking, silently as he did so he checked the date and very much to his concern, he discovered that it had been several days since he had been kidnapped when the abyssal had invaded Japan. Yet things seemed far too peaceful for where he was, especially after being yanked through the ocean. He cast a spell only for it not to work because of the protection spells that were around this place. Sakura noticed.

"We're in the New Zealand Mountains, South Island. Anyway as I was saying, Ones first Wand is like a miniature prophecy, it knows what a person will accomplish in the future simply by what wood and core are used. For instance, yours is Cherry and Walnut which is strange in of itself considering that wands made of more than one wood are considered highly unstable if they do work, most, on the other hand, don't. Even still, they can tell what we will become. It's remarkable" Just how much had this woman researched Nat wondered, he had heard of the brilliance of this witch, one of the brightest of all time far exceeding the talents of a certain when she had been in Hogwarts several decades ago. He knew she had created a whole host of new spells and delved into generally untraveled avenues of research, but he never thought her one to be interested in wands.

"I'm aware of what Mr Olivander told me. I am not a wandmaker, but those words stay with anyone the first time they're given a wand. It's special, part of you and who you will become. I assume yours was Walnut and perhaps a Phoenix feather." Sakura chuckled at the estimation, it was nice for her to have somebody to talk to now after everything that had happened, she could still remember her death vividly.

"Not quite, you got Walnut correct but the core was actually from a Kitsune." A sad sigh left Sakura's face, at the same time her fingers moved in a familiar way. Subconsciously, the ghost was moving her fingers as if she still held her wand in her hand and was performing some type of routine action that had been so ingrained into her, that she continued to do so even after death.

"Fox demons if I recall correctly." A gentle nod from Sakura told Nat that he was correct in his mythology. "I didn't take magical creatures, are they more fox or are they more the anime type." It was actually strange for Nat to start comparing real creatures to anime, typically he would go by real life, yet media, in general, had a very powerful effect on influencing the thoughts of people.

"You mean the voluptuous long life sexy mostly human type with cute furry ears on their head and large fluffy tails out their back. The type who seem to want to mate constantly and for long periods of a time." Sakura carried on. Nat nodded. "Yeah, it's rare, but I actually had a friend who was related to one, it was a gift when I was young." If it was even more possible, a downtrodden look appeared on her face, suddenly, that face seemed to brighten up as Sakura gazed into the emotionless dull purple eyes of the one she had dragged through the pacific ocean to her house in the New Zealand mountains. "You could have it, my wand I mean. I'm never going to use it and I have no family to pass it on. Besides, even if you don't ever use it, you can consider it my way of helping you and the girls fight the abyssals as you call them."

If there was one thing that Nat hadn't been expecting after being kidnapped against his will and then forced across the ocean, it was to be told by what was looking to be an insane witch that he was going to inherit the wand of said witch. Wands were very important things in Wizarding culture since nearly all magic done by a Witch or Wizard required one, the wand became not only a symbol of that person's ability but also of their power, what they represented. If a witch or wizard lost their wands, it was considered a large humiliation, one that may never be lived down by the owner. And in terms of death, wands in most families were kept as a way for families to look and see the wands that had been used by past members. It was like a painting, but the wand was a very important piece of family history that one could touch. Finally in terms of death, if a body couldn't be recovered, then the wand was the next best thing.

For him to receive the wand of a stranger was not a done thing, in fact, it was quite irregular. Had he been her apprentice or close friend, then it would have made more sense, but not as it was now. Her giving him her wand was like him signing over his property to some random person off the street. It wasn't a done thing.

"Would it be not more appropriate to leave it on your tombstone, or if failing that to deliver it to a ship girl of your choice" Sakura waved him off in a bored fashion. At the same time, a box also appeared suggesting to Nat that the ghost had a house elf working for her hidden somewhere as they kept the residence clean.

It was rather ornate the box, very ornate and in a certain fashion and design which could only be seen with wand boxes. Slowly he gripped the box before sliding off the lid to reveal what wand that was being offered to him. It wasn't the most beautiful wand he had seen, it was slightly ornate with a more clearly designated handle and a few rims but other than it was rather plain albeit with it coloured white.

"And what are they going to do with it, use it as firewood, sit and admire it their entire existence before they get sunk. And the same thing with any museum, they'll put it in a glass display case where people can gawk at it forever. No, a wand is a wand and should be used, and considering that you are the one I chose to inherit my work, you are the one who will also inherit my wand. Which leads to why I brought you here, (even if you are several months late), all that effort into showing you the threat and you've already been dealing with it." Going by her words, Nat was able to quickly piece together why he was here. If he was several months late, then it was expected that as soon as he had got the letter addressed to him, that he would have attended her funeral and investigated her house and discovered the whole abyssal thing from her. Instead, he never went to Japan preferring to concentrate on the ritual where things then escalated to the point that they were at now.

"I assume you're going to tell me why you were killed and why these abyssal are here. I also guess that the original lecture was going to be far longer as you told me your step by step plan of retaking the oceans and seas. " If Sakura had been affected by his words, then she didn't show it in the slightest instead she just shook her shoulders and carried on talking.

"I'll start at the beginning. These creatures, the ones you called abyssal are a magical race. There isn't any name for them, the only thing coming close is "The Dark Ships". As for what they are exactly, they seem to have a similar ability to Boggarts where they naturally take on the shape of something else. They're not shapeshifters in the traditional sense, they can't keep switching from a destroyer to a battleship or vice versa, instead, they are born the class they are but take a different more up to date form than the last one they had." Almost if on cue, a holographic projection appeared showing off the images of the abyssal enemy. Nat recognised only a very brief amount of them, only one of each class but other than that, there appeared to be a large number of varieties between them. Approaching the models, he silently counted what he assumed to be the many different models of each class of warship. When he finally reached home, this information would prove vital to the Royal Navy.

"The last one," Nat asked gently. "They've been here before.?" He certainly wasn't a history buff, there was so much history to learn both magical and muggle to know everything there was or even all the basic amount so it was fair for him to have gaps in his knowledge.

"To my research, it happened twice before. This is the third time however it was put off by several decades because of the work of the Royal Battle Mages during the Second World War." Nat had trouble believing that, the RBM from the small snippets he had seen were highly competent. The chance that they had known about this type of threat until recently seemed to be counterproductive. After all, they had to get him to not only finish the ritual but also to perform it. Not to mention when they had first seen the abyssal, they didn't have a clue as to what they were or that was what it had seemed.

"When exactly were these previous two times, and why didn't the Royal Navy know about this earlier?" Something this large and important to world history would surely have been noted as some kind of disaster or major event, for the entire world's oceans and seas to be cut off, that needed organisation on a large scale. Luckily for him, Sakura knew the answers.

"The RBM prevented the arrival of the Abyssal fleet, but they did not engage them directly. During their missions against the Nazi's, they destroyed one of a number of many small terrorist magical groups in Germany who they believed to be a threat to Britain. Only they didn't attack just a random terrorist group, they destroyed the main reconnaissance team that the Abysssals had sent in to survey the area. They sent more afterwards, however, it was decided not to attack now because of just how mobilized both the magical and muggle worlds were. They could have decimated the Western Allies at sea and starve Britain out if they had desired, but that would have given too much power to the Soviets and Nazis to build up their recourses. They wanted to wait until the tension had died down as had production making it easier for them to carry on."

That actually made sense, while the Abyssals had proven themselves against the might of modern warships, they hadn't yet proved just how deadly they were against magical strength. Also back in the War places like the US had such high levels of production that by the end of the war, they had over a hundred aircraft carriers, combined with the largest fleet than any other nation taking over Britain's place as the largest navy in the world. Added to this would have been the tactics, had the abyssal attacked during the war or even soon after, then they could have been facing a well trained will disciplined and veteran crew alongside veteran magical forces. On the other hand, even with the US production, war weariness was high and very few people would have wanted to fight another war. Who knows how many factories of ritual summoning places the Abyssal fleet had, so far humanity had one and that was him who as of currently was not doing anything as not only was he on holiday but also because he was on the other side of the world away from his base camp.

"Modern navies" Nat interjected, "They are far more advanced and powerful, but they're still highly limited in number. With that fog disabling electrical systems, a modern warship is in far more danger. Left in the fog they'd be helpless but even still, the exact same thing could have happened during the Second World War. In fact, it would have been worse". Time passed while Nat tried to think of a more logical excuse to attack a few years ago that during the Second World War when they should have supposed to. It seemed to him that every single argument he thought up for one side could be argued by another theory he had for the other. "How exactly did the RB, hold off on the attacks."

"Speed mostly. Usually, the RBM allowed time for more information to roll in before they struck a place. It was for intelligence on both sides, make sure they knew what they were hitting and ensure that they don't hit to fast to make the enemy think that you've cracked enigma or the equivalent magical system. When they unknowingly attacked the abyssal base, they gave off the impression to the Abyssal that the RBM knew about them and were already taking steps against them".

So they retreated in hopes of getting the RBM to lose the scent and to increase their own tactical ability. Which likely means, that they only attacked in the 21st century as they either figured out that the RBM hadn't known about them or the reliance on electrical equipment made modern warships all the more vulnerable." Glumly the ghost of Sakura nodded confirming Nat's thoughts. Taking in the information with a sigh, he leant back against the chair closing his eyes as he mentally pictured the scene.

"It's a good job they attacked when they did, otherwise we would have lost back then. It's only because that we have you that we stand a chance." Showing humility, Sakura turned away blushing at the very thought of somebody complimenting her work. Much to Nat's unseen concern and growing horror, Sakura turned away a scared and worried look on her face as if she was facing some type of dark evil monster that was going to eat her. Without words, a single look from Sakura to Nat relayed the entire situation.

"Joy," Nat spoke quietly. Just as it seemed that he was going to learn everything he needed, it was going to end before that could happen. He looked up at Sakura who by now had floated towards the window of her house looking in a forlorn manner out into the mountains. "How long do we have."

"Very little time, they've been hunting every source of my magic to make sure that not a single trace of me is left. They wanted to prevent this information from leaking and is why I called you underneath the waves rather than any other method. It bought time, I only misjudged how harsh it would be even on a body as sturdy as yours."

Nat still wasn't sure it was the best way to take him here to New Zealand. What Sakura had done before her death was essentially create a giant magical fishing line that dragged him from one way to the other. He couldn't say that he entirely understood it without being able to look at the magic itself, but by Sakura's words the plan had been that by dragging him through the water, not only would he have seen the dangers of the abyssal so he believed anything that she said, but also to buy precious time. Even still, he needed to know just what was safe and what wasn't.

"Is the Fidelus charm still immune to detection" Sakura shook her head causing a deep pit in Nat's stomach to form. One of the most powerful types of magic there was, to physically hide information in a very person soul was no longer safe. That also meant that his mental defences likely would not hold against a magical abyssal interrogation. If they got their hands on him, they could gain the information on not only how to summon ship girls, but also on how to ever prevent magic and technology from working. As would they also gain strategic military info. He understood what Sakura was saying, the abyssal were coming to get rid of her ghost. "I still need more answers?".

"Take this "Like every other object Nat had been handed to by this dead woman, it appeared out of nowhere. As for what the object was, it appeared to be a plastic bottle of water. However considering what was happening, Nat knew that this bottle wasn't to quench any sort of thirst his body might have. Instead going by the topic, he couldn't help but wonder if it was actually a set of memories that was to be poured into a pensive but hidden in a casual container for secrecy.

Powerful cracks ruptured around the area of the house. A few moments later the unmistakable sound of heavy guns being fired surrounded the building. As shells from just apparated ship girls slammed into shields, Nat could feel that same strange feeling he had felt when he had arrived at Japan days earlier. They were planning to stop him from apparating. Quickly he snatched up the water and placed it in the most secure pocket he had in his jacket while at the same time he drew his wand out.

"You have to drink it. It only works on one person, I didn't have the time to specific it to you. However you need to do it when you're safe, the moment you drink it, you're going to be unconscious for several days." If that was the case, Nat wondered why she hadn't forced it down his throat. Could it have some magical protections on it which forced the drinker to actually want to consume the beverage rather than having it unwillingly? Another barrage of artillery slammed against quickly dissipating shields, Nat came to the same conclusion that Sakura had. The Abyssal's had some sort of magical expertise.

"Any last words" Nat spoke quickly, already he could feel the wards straining to hold. In mere seconds the wards would collapse and in only a few more the anti apparation wards the abyssal had set up will engulf the area leaving him trapped. He needed to leave soon, yet even so, Sakura had played a huge part in what could be the liberation. It was only fitting that if she did have any words, that somebody is around the hear them.

"You can't afford to concentrate all your forces in one place, they will come for you and destroy you. Also good luck" Not waiting for anything more, Nat quickly concentrated on Portsmouth the image of the naval base coming to mind. Mustering up his strength, he willed himself there forcing the very fabric of reality to change to his heart's content and then vanished.

With a loud rupturing explosion, the shields shattered like glass small pieces falling to the ground in a beautiful dazzling display. Utterly defeated and with nothing to do, Sakura floated gently to one of her old seats in front of the massive windows and sat down gazing into her now blackened garden. Craters formed by shells had destroyed all her hard work and the flowers she had taken the time to grow. Behind her, Sakura could not see but certainly heard as her last house elf brought out a blade and thrust it into her chest. It was a sad event but she had ordered it to happen to prevent the information falling into the hands of the Abyssal forces.

She hoped that Nat could pull it off if he couldn't then the world was over. In fact, she couldn't help but feel shame as she stared out in the direction of the sun. If only she hadn't taken such a direct cause of actions he could have answered all the questions in person and perhaps even assist the child further. Instead, she had been so adamant that he see what he would be facing that she had gouged out too much time forcing him to rely on the information she had left to him. Thankfully not everything was lost.

Nat may have arrived far later then she had intended but by what little he had spoken to her, he had already learned the basics if not more on his own. Even better he had the support of his government itself. With access to the Royal Navy, he likely could delegate other tasks to those more suited to them rather than having to manage every little thing on his own. Actually, by now he most certainly knew more about ship girl anatomy than she ever could have guessed and solved other problems that she had not focused on. Now it was a test of ability.

"So he escaped then, that's a shame." Stricken with fear, Sakura turned her head petrified at the owner of the voice. What she saw only confirmed her fears. There she was, none other than what Sakura ha believed to be the queen of the abyssal in person and looking at her amused.

Like all humanoid abyssal, the queen was incredibly beautiful and had a figure that one would only see in fantasy or imagination. At over six feet and five inches, the woman towered over nearly anyone who would encounter her and was certainly the tallest out of any abyssal fleet. She also was by far the most distinctive out of any of the abyssal that Sakura had witnessed during her research.

Very few abyssal were actually distinguishable from one another. For a human, they would nearly all to be clones of one model or another. It wasn't helped by the fact that clones also seemed to both act and dress the same way as one another as well as have the same exact appearance. However, the queen was most certainly different to every other abyssal and could be spotted out by even a half blind person.

The Queen held all the stereotypical features that the average abyssal ship had, the incredibly creamy pale porcelain white, a slender body that even Veela would drool over never even able to match. A Titan bust size that seemed utterly impossible yet somehow despite the slender design of their bodies seemed to look perfectly fine and not out of place. A beautifully crafted face that would make angels weep and cry abandoning their god for its glory. Al alongside a casual demeanour that screamed succubus and all the type of things that entailed.

As for the Queen, she was something else. Every single one of the common features among ordinary abyssal's was enhanced to the point that an average abyssal looked plain if not ugly. As for the Queen's distinctive appearance, one of the main things was the colours that gave her the appearance of lust made manifest.

Black, Purple and Gold were her colour palette and all of which covered her body from head to toe. Her long silky hair better than even the finest Acromantula silk was black at first. Not an ordinary black, but such a deep black that it actively seemed to be dragging in all nearby light. That made up the majority of her hair, yet in a symmetrical pattern. Her hair was instead coloured a bright gold with the complete opposite effect seemingly shining out like a sun gone supernova. Both sets of hair however tapered off at the end into a magnificent dark royal purple.

Atop the abyssal head were her horns yet they did not look like it. Whereas ordinary abyssal just had sharp pointy horns, the queens had seemingly taken the shape of a crown of laurels adorning her as she was some kind of Ancient Greek Goddess. Her eyes were also done in a similar fashion to her hair. Her pupil was the same royal purple and surrounded by a ring of gold that was in turn surrounded by a larger ring of purple and then another ring of gold which went onto her black sclera. Adorned on the woman's face was an intricate set of tattoo's. Not the type which showcased something like a bird, but beautiful frilly lines of some old ancient origin. There were two main colours, the royal purple and the black but both were highlighted by the gold on the outside. The multiple patterns had been applied all over her skin from her face to her covered toes emphasising the beauty of the porcelain skin even more.

Not to be left out, the clothing if one could really call it that was also in the same colour that made up the queen. It had a more military-esque look than the average abyssal had, with what appeared to be a modern suit design. The only thing was the top part of the shirt was gone completely and seemed to look far more like a bra with a few intricate shapes on it. Sakura could easily see the top of the woman's chest and she doubted she would have to move much to get a better look at a more erotic part of the dress.

Currently, the queen of the Abyssals looked at the Ghost smugly. Walking forward, the queen lipped her lips seductively as she saw the terrified and defeated expression on the ghost of Sakura Saito. "Do you think it matters, the boy escaped so what!. Even if the kid was somehow able to summon every single ship girl that's been locked in that dimension it means nothing. You know at the minimum we would still outnumber them at least ten to one. He can't stop what's happening, not even his best attempts could do anything. "

Sakura didn't move, her information on the abyssal was limited but even still she was aware that there was nothing she could do to escape them not even if she was dead. "If he has been at this for several months as he proclaimed, by now he would have made some progress" Not bothered by the slightest by the ghosts retort, the Queen took her time stepping closer and closer to the ghost keeping silent so as to make the dead person stew even more as she stared into her eyes.

"It's a cute attempt, far better than the previous set of you humans did. All the same, they'll fall. Britain, America, Russia, Japan, they'll fall just as easily as Ancient Egypt and Atlantis did even if they do have the assistance of those who had been corrupted." Sakura glared at the woman, unfortunately, the queen cared not having all the cards on her side.

"He's already taken victories against you hasn't he, they might be small but they'll stack up. With time he will defeat you" Unable to hold her laughter, the Queen chuckled loudly as she saw the naive belief in the dead ghost. What would it hurt to enlighten the ghost on what was about to happen, she had won already and she was simply allowing the ghost to suffer in her final moments.

"My dear, why ever would I want to stop him from summoning my people. Once they hit the water we can sink them and return them back to their right mind of beings. If I killed him then I would be doing my people a disservice. They've been trapped in that dimension for so long, forever resting and being forced to change for your kind. It makes no difference if he summons them on that little island of his or back with us. The result is the same anyway and you have only allowed it to happen." Sakura stepped back a horrified expression on her face. On the contrary, the Queen reached forward to the ghost's hair. Gently she grabbed it feeling its smoothness in her hand and began stroking it. After a while, she brought a few strands up to her nose taking a refined sniff and smiling even more.

"Wait that's a lie, all my research indicated that you locked them up in there to prevent them from attacking" More amused than ever, the queen gently shook her head before grabbing the ghosts arm tightly. Sakura punched but her strength was nothing to the abyssal that had somehow managed to physically hold her even though she was dead. Fearfully she looked into the eyes of the abyssal only to see a dark perverted look as the pale creature began to caress her body.

"No my dear Sakura, those ships that boy has summoned were once us in their normal state. As per normal it was one of your lot which damaged them. Kidnapping them and using their ability to warp the very fabric of reality to change what they were so that they would be forced to fight. We nearly liberated our sisters all those years ago, to return them home to their people that they had been stolen from." Memories of a time very long ago flashed in the creature's eyes. At the same time Sakura fought the woman holding her, hoping beyond a chance to break free, she felt her energy leave her. It shouldn't have been possible, she was a ghost and therefore she had no need for energy. This creature, this queen of abyssal however was interfering with known laws of magic Sakura realised. Annoyance sprang up in her chest, after researching countless topics, only now did she find something she would have happily spent entire years of her life studying. As the queen finished her line, the queen's eyes began to glow with hatred and the markings on her skin seemed to glow as well.

"We were so close, we had slaughtered every single enemy who faced us to return our sisters to us and then their leader, that bastard locked them in another dimension that we could never enter. So they were trapped locked forever never to return home and worse, they had become slaves, their minds linking with the hulls of your human's ships over the millennia taking on their forms in the plan to fight against us brainwashed out of who they were. We were ready to make an attack back in the war, all your nations happily slaughtering one another like mindless animals. But then those Albion cunts struck us too quickly making us falsely believe that we had been detected. So we retreated, and then we learned that it was by mistake, a fluke. Not that it matters."

Even as Sakura felt the queens hand dig deeper and deeper into her flesh, she felt a rush of smugness at the fact that these abyssal's had been defeated purely by accident. She couldn't help the next comment. "That was millennia ago, the magical world has so much more spells now then we used to, you won't be dealing with a few of them charging at you with some swords."

"Yes indeed that is true, I had the privilege of watching my peoples liberator fight in person. It was incredibly spectacular, definitely a warrior and one to be watched out for. Yet it's not enough, he's young and powerful but not enough to defeat us. Had it been those other fools, Dumbledore, Vodemot, Grindewald, Merlin or Morganna then we may have been concerned, but he's just a child. A child that like every other wizard and witch before him will require a good amount of years before he can marshall his full strength against us, and that is if he even becomes stronger. Few are as powerful as him, yet he doesn't stand a chance against a fool like Dumbledore yet alone me."

Though she spoke with an amused tone that indicated the queen held very little care about her rebuttals, Sakura could tell by the way her eyes glowed and shimmered that the queen was enjoying this, crushing her spirit and forcing her to see just how badly she had screwed up. If everything the queen said was true, then every ship Nat summoned was another enemy that only had to be sunk before fighting back. Sakura struggled some more, all this information had to be given to Nat, he had to find another way to fight back. It was impossible however as the queen easily held her high in her strong grip those glowing eyes lingering over her body as if she was making a decision.

"If that's the case then why not capture him now if he's so important"

"My dear, have you never heard of the term of fun. Why should I capture him, the boy liberates my people one by one. Your belief that he can actually beat me is adorable, but the fact of the matter is unlike those he works with, the one who sends my people to fight and die, the boy looks after my people. Whether brainwashed or not, during the battle of the Channel, he left the safety of a base under heavy wards to protect my people from us. He also ensured to look after the ship girls he summoned, bringing them up to modern events and buying them gifts to help them acclimatise. He is not responsible in the slightest for the "death" of my sisters. The admirals order them out into the sea to "die" yet it is the boy who armours them, repairs them, upgrades their systems brings them new refreshing food where the humans have worse food. As for us, he gave us a nice name, The Abyssals. Before then we had been known only as insults at best and most commonly referred to as whores when humans caught sight of us. I allow the boy to carry on because he is our friend, our ally one who has given so much to our people without ever knowing it. Yes, he is naive, but such a contribution deserves a reward don't you think. He is and will be responsible for saving my kind. For that he will be safe, every action he could possibly take against us will be forgiven, he is the one who has helped my people and continues to do so. And finally, when I have had enough of hearing his exploits about how he has unknowing helped us, I will take him and make him one of us just like you are about to be.

"What do you mean" Had she still had a beating heart, then Sakura's would have beaten incredibly quickly. The Queen, however, didn't need to hear the heartbeat of a dead woman, she glowered in the look of pure fear and also curiosity that brimmed in those dead eyes. Gently she moved one of her hands up the ghost face and began caressing her cheek as if she was the ghosts lover.

"My dear, for your relentless help to the abyssal in helping to liberate my sisters, I will reward you in a way that very few ever get to experience. You are going to become one of us, an abyssal as you call us."

"Impossible" Sakura spouted. "I'm already dead and a ghost, I'm destined to float above this planet until the heat death of the universe or an exorcism" The queen wasn't affected by the ghost words in the slightest. In fact, she found them so cute. To the magical community this woman may have been one of the best researchers there was if a bit strange, but to her, Sakura Saito was nothing but a little girl pretending to know more then she did. It was adorable.

"My dear Sakura, there is far more to my species than you know and like most magical species we have our own set of gifts. Those ugly little fat shits called goblins have their magic the elves have their own as do the Veela and Kitsune and Centaurs. Not what you will care when it's done, but let's just say that I have the power to transform others into my race. A race that you will soon become part of" It sounded impossible to Sakura, while she was aware somewhat that the strange nature of the abyssal could allow them to affect other things, the very principle to turn one species into another species so far more powerful with little to no cost didn't seem probable. When a person was bitten and transformed into a vampire they gained a lot of weaknesses as they did strengths balancing the act out. In contrast, there was not one thing that an ordinary human had over an abyssal.

Abyssals were immune to age, had bodies people would constantly lust after. Were stronger and faster, they even had the capability of going by their type of ship to have more powerful abilities. It was fascinating, and she under other circumstances would have loved to watch such an action take place, to see how it worked; Except she was dead, and had become a ghost specifically to fight them in order to give information to the one person who might have been capable of completing the ritual.

"How can you consider me like you do him, I'm the one who wanted to bring back your people to fight you. I only brought him into the fray because he was the only person who had the information to carry on the ritual. Unlike him I wouldn't have gone to my government for help, I would have taken command. I would have forced your sisters to fight and kill you and yet you consider me like him. I am your enemy why don't you treat me in such a way." Recognising that the conversation was coming to a halt, Sakura tried once again to wrench herself free of the grasp of the queen. Nothing worked. Instead, she was forced to look into those beautiful deep mesmerizing eyes of the queen gazing lovingly into her eyes promising her all the love and pleasure she could every desire. Slowly she didn't know why Sakura stopped struggling instead nuzzling her head into the hand of the queen as her cheek was stroked.

"My dear, you may have considered yourself my enemy but that is only because you are young. Your race lives so short lives never able to truly even grasp at what happens. But it is also beautiful at times, your short lives are so short and sad yet so full. You all rush around begging and hoping to make a change to leave something behind so you advance faster than we ever did. It is so unfortunate that your short and action-filled lives prevent you from seeing what is happening and even when you do, you prevent yourselves from doing anything. That time has changed, the damage that you do and will continue to do if you are allowed to stay, will destroy this beautiful plant more then you already have. But as for your question, you like him helped in the liberation of my people and your reward even if you do not appreciate it yet is not only to keep your lives where all others will be killed. But to become something greater then you are now, to become more powerful and also to be free to indulge in your greatest desires and know constant pleasure no longer hindered by your mortal misshaped sense of morality. "

Pushing back against what was happening to her, Sakura's pale face went even paler. The abyssal weren't just spirits, they appeared to be some kind of protection sent by magic itself to prevent disaster. As for what their goal was, the wanted to entirely wipe out not only humanity but also every other sentient race there was on the planet.

"Your insane, humans have made efforts to stop the crisis and you want to kill them all" Shaking her head, the Queen placed a finger against the lips of the ghost. That was enough, she was bored with the conversation and wanted to get over what was going to happen quickly before she lost her interest.

"Pathetic attempts that haven't held up. As for wiping out species, we won't stop here. Our forms will change and then we will save the rest of the universe from other species who would seek to destroy it. Now, goodbye Sakura Saito, your efforts to our cause has been very much appreciated. When you wake up you will be one of our most powerful members". Leaning forward, the Queen removed her finger giving the woman a smirk before lunging forwards and kissing her on the lips savouring the taste as she did so. After a few minutes of intense kissing that the ghost tried to resist, the Queen pulled away catching the now fully unconscious ghost. Turning around, she gave a longing look at the woman in her hands. She then returned her gaze upwards to her protection squad consisting of a few carriers and battleships. "You know where to take her." With a single nod, one of the battleships accepted the light load that was a ghost and walked off this was then followed by the rest of the abyssal leaving only the queen. "You know dear Sakura, you and that boy has done far more for my people then you realise. It's going to be fun when you wake up" With a loud crack the Queen apparated leaving the now collapsing structure of what had once been the ghosts resting place.

She had a lot of reunions to plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 19**

2nd September 2027

United Kingdom

"You are aware Mr Tempest of the consequences that your actions yesterday caused" Quietly, Nat looked ahead his eyes concentrating on the man who was addressing him. Currently, he was sitting on a large comfortable leather chair and a cup of tea had been poured for him sitting innocently. He eyes that tea cautiously, he had no idea what they had placed in that tea, perhaps some sort of truth serum or maybe a mind control potion. What little he did know about this branch of the United Kingdom's military was the name and a rough estimation of what he knew could be accomplished with magic.

"Would you have preferred I send a note?" Nat replied dryly causing the man in front of him to chuckle slightly. The man wasn't exactly what he had expected. He was old, likely over a hundred but he had a youthful energy to him that seemed to decorate the entire room he was sitting in. Speaking of which, this room also indicated the sheer age of the man that he was working with. Instead of large windows and muted greys and whites of other government buildings plastered with a stamp of whatever office they were working for behind them, this room was instead old, classic and quite beautiful.

There wasn't a hint of grey to be seen, instead, it matched with the rest of the building that he had seen. Some type of dark wood for the walls holding a great many deal of shelves all of which had hundreds of books lining them, a fireplace in the centre of the room burning warmly illuminating the room and sending off a sense of relaxation as well as other large portraits that decorated the room of people from long ago. All of them moved, speaking to one another as they went along their business in that scene although Nat was quickly able to discover one he recognised. The man followed his gaze and smiled warmly as if he knew the man which considering his age wasn't that unlikely.

"Such a method of communication would have been more appropriate then breaking into the office of the Prime Minister and start loudly saying the name of our organisation." Nat gave the man a look forcing the old man to smile amusedly more shaking his head. "You youngsters, always rushing off. Reminds me of when I was your age, during the thirty years war. Oh, how the times have changed." Hearing that, Nat was especially glad that he hadn't been drinking anything as he surely would have choked. All the same, despite how well he tried to hide it, his eyes quickly took in the form of the old man in front of him once again seeing just how well he had aged.

His pale skin was still tanned, and his muscles were also there and Nat would suspect with a hidden amount of strength. The man's hair had become grey, but it was tied in a ponytail with a red piece of ribbon holding it together. Now that he noticed it, the style of the man's clothes was also older looking compared to the other members of the RBM that he had seen. They were still more modern than anything that he could have worn back during the time period of the Thirty Years War, but they certainly weren't what a modern person would wear. It was old and more in line with suits and ties back from the early 1900's even before the First World War.

"My apologies for the disrespect sir" Nat bent his head low towards the man as a sign of respect. If this man was truly as old as he implied himself to be, then this man had seen countless wars spilt the blood of countless enemies and had likely watched the rise and fall of friends and families alongside how the nation had changed and developed over the years. In response to him, the man simply shook his head laughing loudly as he did so before swiping a cup of tea and taking a sip of it.

"Lose the sir shit, I'm 420 years old and the last thing I want is to be reminded of my age every day. Call me Harry, it's short for Hadrian" Nat nodded again in respect but only received a roll of his eyes in response at the respect.

"Very well Harry, you may call me Nat" The man gave a bright beaming smile in return his eyes darting to the young boys clothing as he saw what the young people were wearing in the modern day. It kept changing, sometimes there were fascinating new things like pockets, how he remembered when pockets came out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nat. You know you're the first person in a long time who has actually listened to me when I ask people to call me by my name everyone else keeps calling me Sir all the time. It gets rather irritating" He took another sip of tea leaning back on his chair his eyes changing back to one particular picture hanging on the wall and then back onto the kid as if he was comparing the two of them.

"I can imagine Harry. Although I have to ask, how did Harry come out of Hadrian?" The man smile even more.

"When I was young and joined up, one of my officers misread my name and simply pronounced it Harry it stuck ever since." Harry changed his focus onto the kid and the cup of tea that was in front of him untouched at all by the young tea drinker. He nodded in approval. "You have good intuition, but I can assure you that it isn't poisoned or anything else I can be certain of that" Nat gave a good-natured smile but still did not pick up the cup of tea instead summoning his own cup and pouring himself a cup of tea out of a flask that he was carrying. Once more the man nodded in approval.

"With respect Harry, I have no way of trusting you and given what you are the head off, drinking something prepared by you could end up in a rather fatal position."

"No please do, I would do the exact thing in your potion myself and that is always one of the first tests that would typically go in recruiting. You have no idea how many fail that simple test. What blend may I ask?" Despite his still relaxed appearing nature, Nat insured to keep himself on guard yet he had a strong feeling that there was nothing he could do if he wanted to escape in the first place. He wasn't back home in the open streets or magical world, no he was inside what he assumed to be the main base for the Royal Battle Mages.

"Thank you for the compliment" Nat responded. "As for the blend, it's Assam" The man chuckled loudly his right eyebrow raised.

"You mean Darjeeling don't you. The smell is hidden and the illusion around the cup to hide the colour and texture is there, but it's still obvious if you pay attention to ones..."

"Financial records" Nat interrupted taking another drink. "I do have a reason to be concerned if you've been following me. May I ask why? I have a feeling that this goes further back than just the Ship Girl program." Again the man smiled as if he was playing a board game with his grandson for the first time and taking great enjoyment in showing the child how to play such a game in only a simple mode.

"I'm sure you're aware that at least since the time of Merlin that there has been a common occurrence of powerful witches and wizards rising and falling. The three most common you already know what they did and what the consequences on the world were." Images of the second world war popped into Nat's mind, from Hitler's speeches and the invasion of Poland kicking off the war to the Battle of Britain, Stalingrad, El Alamein, D-Day, Atlantic, Pacific and finally the dropping of the atomic bombs. This was then followed by the knowledge that a lack of money had forced the British Empire to collapse around the world alongside every other empire.

"You believe I'm one of them, it's a bit of a far stretch," Nat spoke calmly not exactly liking where this conversation was going, already he could remember the rumours that were spread around.

"Perhaps, those powerful witches and wizards are typically around double your age when they start to affect the world, however, they have a tendency to gain their powers when they're young. Take Mr Potter for an example, at the age of seventeen he managed to kill the second worst dark magic user since Morganna Le Fay. He also managed to reunite the three Deathly Hallows and become the youngest ever head of the DMLE." Though he hid it well, Nat could not say that he wasn't surprised when he heard that news from the old man. Had he seriously just said that Potter had managed to reunite the Deathly Hallows as in the fairytale.

"Forgive my ignorance, but I'm sure that the Deathly Hallows was nothing more than a fairy tale, a warning to young witches and wizards that they should not mess with magic that would relate to death. You're stating that they're real, as in powerful artefacts given by death itself to humanity?" Nat asked in a cautious manner. Already his mind was racing through terrifying thoughts if that was the case, the revelation that death itself may hold a physical form was quite disturbing. He remembered that story well, how death had searched endlessly for years to locate the youngest brother only able to discover him when the cloak had been taken off. Did that mean, that Death was everywhere, constantly looking for dead individuals to take back to her realm? Was she watching him now, breathing gently over his shoulders chuckling in amusement? He resisted the urge to look over his shoulder.

"They are indeed, it's a good job then that nobody has held them all at the exact same time. Who knows what the consequences would be" Nat nodded taking a sip of his tea his mind playing through disaster scenario after disaster scenario, countless bodies, destruction of cities, rampant crime and other horrific images made themselves prominent in his mind. Suddenly the man clapped his hands together once getting Nats attention as he smiled warmly. "Anyway, we need to move onto the reason why you're here, besides breaking into the Prime Ministers office and shouting our name on a constant business. Good plan, by the way, considering your lack of communication options" Complimenting the young child, Harry himself took another sip of his tea his eyes again going up to one of the many paintings on the wall a warm but sad smile gracing his lips as he did so.

"Thank you I guess. In all honesty, I was sort of expecting to be thrown into prison considering how often I've done it" Harry waved him off as if breaking into the private office of the Prime Minister was nothing. "However as you said back to business." Suddenly as if a switch had been pressed, the man's once calm and warm exterior was replaced with a cold hardiness. Gazing into the grey man's eyes, Nat no longer saw an old man, but a battle-hardened veteran who had dealt serious damage as the time went on. He only wondered how many men and women and children the man had killed, how many plots against the nation had been foiled and more importantly if the man regretted any of his actions. Not wasting a second, Nat spoke. "Japan has fallen to the Abyssal's, Adrian and at least three other RBM agents who nearby had either been killed or captured. I also believe I have a better clue as to what the abyssal's are."

"I see," The man said slowly his face still in a strict expression, however, Nat had a feeling that like him the man was thinking of strategy tactics alongside the possible risk of valuable information to the enemy. "Katie" He yelled. For a few moments nothing happened, however soon the double doors to the study were quickly pushed ajar allowing for a woman to enter.

She was young, likely in her mid-twenties. Dark hair, green eyes and dressed not in a suit like Adrian had been, but rather in a more comfortable yet practical set of attire. She was pretty he noted, not that he was expecting the opposite. While Magic didn't determine one to have beautiful features, most of the time it insured that those born with the gift weren't ugly although inbreeding and other factors could prevent it from working.

"Grandmaster" She bowed gently her eyes locking onto the man as a show of respect her face neutral as she approached the man's side standing stiffly almost as if she was at attention. Only for a brief moment did she allow her eyes to linger on the boy but she hid any emotion that she may have been feeling.

"Katie, I'm assigning you here as Mr Tempest's new bodyguard."

"Sir?" She asked the man not entirely understanding why Adrian would have been taken off the case.

"Adrian alongside all our east Asia agents are currently MIA. It's unknown if they've been captured or killed." It was a very brief window, but Nat caught the slight raising of the eyebrows the woman gave upon hearing that news. It was to be expected he guessed, the woman had likely been part of an organisation where this type of thing didn't happen on an everyday basis so this was not the usual. However, she handled it expertly remaining in a position accepting her orders not once giving any sort of back talk or questioning if she would be suited to the role of protecting a child.

"Very well, Sir. I shall pack my equipment and head to Portsmouth immediately" Harry rolled his eyes bored of the way that the woman had addressed him before offering her a cup of tea and directing her towards one of the other large leather chairs silently commanding her to sit down. Again she did so without a myriad of complaint accepting the tea and taking a sip. Watching her, Nat couldn't help but wonder why she was acting so robotically. It certainly wasn't him, he had a feeling going by how Harry spoke that Katie acted like this normally.

"Please take a seat darling. Mr Tempest here was going to explain to me the situation with the Abyssal fleet." Now in a more comfortable position, Katie focused her attention on the young boy her eyes inspecting him while she theorised every single plan of attack he could take and how she could counter it. "Mr Tempest if you would please care to enlighten us".

"When we landed in Japan, my first desire was to explore the house of Miss Sakura to see if anything was there" Harry smirked at Katie who was currently not saying anything instead just listening intently. "When we arrived, Adrian took me there and we talked. During this talk I assumed that he worked for a different organisation and even managed to get the name right apparently" Another smirk from Harry as he hoped to get poor Katie to scowl in response as she took out her purse and handed him over not money, but rather what seemed to be a piece of chocolate. "In the house, we entered a different room that had been locked where after careful examination I discovered that miss Sakura had left clues for me to follow"

"Clues, would you care to elaborate?" Nat nodded when Katie asked the simple question. If he was to guess they wanted to know just what defence mechanisms had been used to hold them back. If they were able to beat them in future, it could likely help further field operations.

"My senses changed to the point where I felt as if I was a warship. I felt like I had massive naval guns alongside my speed in the water and how it crashed against my bow or anti-air guns and how the bullets would enter them and zip out."

"That hardly seems like a clue Mr Tempest. Are you sure you did not get caught in one of miss Saito's strange spells, she was well known for being odd." Nat held back his own chuckle at the comment. Already the memories from Sakura were front and centre. It was a very odd way of giving another person their memories, but it worked. Already he had to deal with strange thoughts and images as well as memories that the woman had when she had investigated the abyssal fleet. Some of the initial theories she had dreamed up were completely bizarre however with more investigation she had learned even more important information.

"I quickly realised," Nat said ignoring the woman's comments. "That I was replaying an incident of history especially the H.I.J.M.S Yamato during her last day when she was sunk by American planes." Harry nodded understandingly.

"I assume you visited the museum straight afterwards then"

"Yes, it was during that time when we were attacked. Before we first arrived we had felt a strange feeling over the island. What we didn't know then, is that the Abyssal's have the capability to create a boundary over the entire nation preventing apparation of any kind." Katie narrowed her eyes at the Grandmaster. Suddenly things got very quiet as Nat noticed that the two of them were no longer with his story anymore, but were rather just staring off into space. No, Katie had looked Harry in the eye when she had spoken. He blinked internally as he came to the realisation that they were speaking to one another in their minds preventing him from hearing anything they had to say.

"I see, however that does not explain as to why you are here when the others are not. Our agents are no pushover when it comes to their tasks." Nat nodded slowly. He had gotten the idea from Adrian and the others that they were incredibly deadly. All of them including the man in front of him and this Katie were certainly above the average level of power that a witch or wizard held. If he were to guess, the RBM likely only recruited those who had the magic power to overpower most foes in a fight.

"Well there was a puzzle left in the museum by Miss Sakura, once it was completed, I was... kidnapped for lack of a better term" The air of the room seemed to get stiffer at the mention of him being kidnapped like the once serious atmosphere was turning into one of panic or concern.

"How exactly were you kidnapped?" Katie asked quickly.

"I was dragged from Hiroshima, into the ocean where I was ten dragged at extreme speed underneath the ocean at enough depth for me to witness the resting places of HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Repulse. After that, I was continually dragged all over the ocean where I encountered a number of Abyssal warships mostly submarines until I eventually reached what I now know is the place called Iron Bottom Sound." Harries' eyes hardened at the name his fist clenching lightly and a look of sorrowful regret was shown briefly. Did the man have friends at that place, perhaps family or something else? It was feasible he supposed, at over four hundred years old it was very possible that if the man did have descendants, that one of them could have ended up in America and fight the Japanese Navy there.

"And afterwards" Harry spoke seriously.

"I stayed there for a short amount of time, however, the journey carried on through the ocean until I eventually made landfall and passed out in New Zealand"

""New Zealand" Katie tried her best to hide her astonishment at the ending place that he had ended up. "How long did this trip take?"

"Several hours most, no less than a day" Nat responded quickly hiding the shiver he still felt just remembering being in the deep dark ocean. He wasn't afraid of water or the sea or the Ocean, but he had no desire to be on it more than necessary. "Although believe me when I say I was nearly dead by the end of it. Continually having to fight abyssal's whilst dealing with underwater pressure, staying away from hungry sharks and a lack of oxygen isn't easy." As he spoke, Katie gave Harry an incredulous look likely wondering if what he saw saying was true. What Nat didn't know but had theorised was that perhaps there was some kind of truth spell that had been activated that would inform them if he was lying or not.

"You're informing us," Katie began slowly punctuating her words as if to make them clear like she was explaining to a child. "That you were dragged under the pacific ocean for several hours at several hundred feet continuously and you survived? " Nat sipped his tea doing his best to never think about that experience. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

"Yes, although by the end of it my magic was so depleted that I was knocked unconscious due to magical exhaustion. It was a good job that Miss Sakura had things ready to restore me back to health although why she exactly had to drag me through the ocean rather than use a portkey is anyone's guess." Harry raised an eyebrow at the last bit a small amount of hope starting to warm his chest as what Nat had said before he quickly squashed it down.

"Miss Sakura, she is still alive?"

"A ghost, although how long she remains one is anyone's guess. I woke up days later after arriving and I only had a short window to speak to her before we were attacked by the Abyssal's again. Although thankfully I have the answers to other questions. Miss Sakura insured that I wouldn't leave so blind on the situation that we are facing." Kate narrowed her eyes at the boy, he was suddenly being rather opaque about just what one of the greatest witches of the modern era had given him. Before she could ask a question, however, Harry intervened.

"What are the abyssal's?"

"They are a magical race, not aliens" He wasn't quite sure why he had mentioned that, but Nat guessed that out of anyone, the RBM would likely be the group who would have to deal with extraterrestrial invaders if they ever visited. "They are also responsible for the fall of Atlantis as well as Egypt and other nations thousands of years ago. They were the sea people." Katie looked over to her superior meeting his eyes allowing him to silently inform her of everything that he knew about this mysterious group of people.

"Anything more?"

"Sakura believed that they were spirit-like beings sort of like the Fay only looking after the ocean. Either way, thousands of years ago, they had a war with witches and wizards. One of the wizards managed to convince some of these creatures to fight for them and they did well. After a time, however, the friendly spirits were captured and thrown into a different dimension by the abyssal's. There's no information as to why the abyssal's stopped their attack afterwards. Perhaps because of the prominence of magic." Harry listened intently subtly recording the entire conversation. Something like this had to be noted down in the records. Should the war be lost, then his successor would need to know just what had destroyed civilization.

"I see, so these ship girls that you have summoned are actually the friendly spirits who promised to fight for humanity all those years ago." Slowly Nat nodded his head. "You're not entirely convinced" Harry gave a slight smile as he looked up at the kid. It was good to know that he didn't instantly take another person's word for everything but rather much preferred to contemplate things.

"The abyssal's outnumber the Ship Girls on an unknown scale, and considering how many ship girls there could be in that dimension, it doesn't exactly add up. After all, if every single warship from the second world war was brought back, then we would have several thousand. That is way too high considering population density. My only guess is that perhaps the ship girls spirits managed to reproduce out of control in that dimension." A knowing look was sent to Katie from Harry the two of them once again conversing silently debating one another until finally, they came to a decision.

"That would confirm our own theory." Nat gave Harry his full attention. While he may not have b been the one who came up with the ship girl project, he had been the one to bring it to fruition and therefore felt a certain responsibility and protectiveness over the ship girls. If something was affecting, then he needed to know. "We wondered why the ship girls would need fully functioning reproductive organs in the first place. Then we came to the same conclusion that you just did, that while they were in that dimension, the ship girls produced a great many offspring allowing for such a large amount of warships.".

"With respect Harry" Nat intoned clearly directing his eyes to his in a way that he wanted to seem intimidating but most likely was not. "When you learned about the ships reproductive capacities, I hope you didn't use any unsavoury methods to do so" Harry shook his head laughing warmly.

"Be assured that we didn't do anything that you are thinking off. It was just a spell and you don't have to worry that any of the ships are pregnant. At least not yet" Nat glared at the man getting him to laugh even harder. "I never would have imagined Mr Tempest that you would feel so attached to these creatures. Your file is quite specific on your lack of morality, but to think that a few spirits running around masquerading as cute girls would get you so protective is quite amusing"

Ah, so that was his plan Nat saw. Harry was trying to anger him to see how he would react to such accusations. Some people would cry out angrily and start insulting others, he, on the other hand, stayed silent keeping up his expressionless face that he was pretty sure this man could look directly into. "It's kind of adorable really, you're making up for your lack of any friends by pieces of metal. Tell me, Mr Tempest, have you ever imagined what Miss Warspite and Ark Royal look like under their clothes. What delectable desires lay for the one brave enough to simply take it?" Speaking slowly rolling his thumb against the handle of his cup of tea, Harry inspected the young man in front of him taking great delight as he waited to see how he would react.

"No" Nat responded curtly already bored of this conversation.

"Really" Harry exclaimed in a surprised manner before leaning closer. "Two beautiful women like them are rare to come by and with your age, I'm sure that controlling your natural urges must be difficult. I find it hard to believe that you've never once felt curiosity, never once imagined in your mind just how smooth their skin is or just how pink their lips are." Harry teased the kid testing his self-control wanting him to try and act in a more violent fashion.

"No, not once. I'm not interested in such... pursuits" Harries grin expanded. Quickly he gave Katie an amused and excited face as he had been in the middle of applying a fun new game.

"Then are you not concerned about some other man taking an interest in them, that some other man will be the one who gets to draw pleasure from them. How will you cope knowing that when it happens, that they will scream someone else's name in pleasure and not yours?" Scoffing, Nat rolled his eyes focusing on his tea taking a nice drink before leaning back casually on his chair before he started to play with the rim of his cup inspecting it as if he was a jeweller with a very expensive diamond.

"It really doesn't bother me in the slightest if those two want to go off and find some stranger to "spend time with" mentally they are grown adults and can do whatever they desire. They are their own people who can make their own decision and certainly don't need to be handheld. If the two suddenly decided to strip themselves of their clothes in the middle of London and let anyone have a go with their bodies as much as they pleased, then it would not matter to me. It's their life, their choice." Now Nat was truly bored of this conversation the man's failed attempt to see how he would react to such a situation was perhaps not one he was expecting or perhaps it was. In all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if this secret group of mages knew everything he had ever don't in his life from start to end.

"Then what if it was your sister that did such actions?" Was this a little game Nat wondered, fuck around with people until they got around to deal with the point. If it was him, he would have more important priorities than trying to make a child give out his thoughts on a dull and boring activity such as sex.

"If that was her decision, then yes" Harry flickered an eyebrow in obvious enjoyment chuckling to himself as he fiddled slightly with one of his buttons.

"And if it weren't?"

"If you're attempting to try and arrest me for an attempted crime, then I will not give you that opportunity. As for an answer, I would turn to the relative authority. Swiftly turning his attention back onto Katie, Nat wondered just as to why she was looking at him so closely. It wasn't the intimidating type of stare, or the appreciative one but rather one that seemed to be inspecting him. One reason she could be doing this, was the possible but doubtful theory of her debating whether or not he would make a god possible recruit for this RBM. He wouldn't.

"And should that fail, that the police and Aurors ignore your call to action, then what would you do?" Though he hid it, Nat began to feel highly uncomfortable with the questions the man was asking. While he had thought before they were simply curious, now he had a strong feeling that they actually were thinking if he would make a good member of their little order.

"With respect Harry" Nat interrupted slowly pushing his position back up again so he sat up straight and stared directly into the harsh eyes of the man who sat opposite him, Nat continued. "Even if I were to pass your little tests, then I still have no desire to join your group. There is very little you can offer me that I do not already have. Not to mention, I have a feeling that a group such as yours would demand a large amount of sacrifice. Therefore I would ask that if you have no more questions on the topic of Abyssal's, that I am allowed to return back to my job at Portsmouth"

"Very well Mr Tempest, but you should be aware that we had no serious desire to recruit one such as yourself. These questions are common for visitors, allows us to get a sense of who the person is without invading a person's privacy." It was an accusation, Nat noted. Of course, it was true, he had always used legimency on muggle's who he had come across; it was more of a self-defence mechanism than anything else but still a useful and normal thing for him to do.

"I can understand the need Harry, but as I mentioned before I have no desire to join you and I would also make a bad recruit in general" With a sudden snapping of his fingers, a large folder vanished into the air before Harry hovering gently for a few moments before then lowering itself into Harries old stretched out hands and opened itself. From his position, Nat could not see what the folder stated but considering the previous lines of questioning he had a good idea.

"Far above average in terms of magic power, a highly skilled duellist for your age graduated school early with top qualifications" Harry smiled good-naturedly at the boy who was ever desiring to leave this place for somewhere better than a nice old mansion where a four-hundred-year-old man questioned him about his sex life. "These are useful traits to possess in out environment Mr Tempest, however, you are also severely tied down." Like a choir that had just formed, Katie also then seemed to have a copy of this folder and began listing it to the one who was now essentially trapped.

"A severe lack of empathy, pathological liar, no care for social interaction, a severe hatred for a number of different peoples groups and ideologies, as well as a lack of care of any morality when dealing with your opponents. Among others" Katie gave a serious look to the child who was seemingly non plussed by the way he had been described by others. He had known all this already it was nothing new.

"Quite frankly Mr Tempest, you are a person who with time could very much become like a few others who have shown such traits. In fact, you're worse than some Death Eaters were." Was this how they wanted to handle things now, they wanted to threaten him and scare him. It wasn't going to work, both sides knew that he was needed alive unharmed and not under any sort of blackmail. The magic he had put in place to guard the knowledge he had obtained was incredibly powerful and designed to prevent anyone from taking advantage of him. If the RBM had been powerful enough to abstract such knowledge, then he wouldn't be having this conversation right now. There was nothing they could do to him.

"I have no desire to take over the country Harry. Could you imagine the paperwork alone" Nat jested merrily taking another sip of his tea closing his eyes as he came to the conclusion he was going to be here for a while? Perhaps if he was lucky he might fall asleep and miss out on all the boring drama that was in front of him. Of course, realistically, they weren't going to let him escape.

"Yet you are willing to use your position of power to order the deaths of others" Katie responded harshly her tone attempting to make him feel any sort of guilt for his actions.

"For the sake of preventing another civil war," Nat countered. "You know a lot more than I do about such matters, and you also knew that had circumstances continued, it would have led the way to another civil war one that with the era of technology could have devastated the statute of secrecy"

"That is the act of a terrorist, something that the last Dark Lord did"

Katie spoke meaningfully her eyes burning with a sense of familiarity and loss. Nat cared not instead diverting his eyes to the paintings on the walls. Most likely they had all been members of the RBM at one point or another going off on dangerous jobs to save the country from defeat and ruin.

How many had these people killed? What had they sacrificed to ensure that the United Kingdom stayed safe from harm? He had only sought to save his nation from ruin, to stop the deaths of hundreds and destroy the goodwill between muggles and magical's. They like him knew that such an introduction between the two worlds had to be done with caution lest the results are disastrous. It also wasn't the first time that a person who was not a member of law enforcement had taken matters into their own hands to save their country Potter had done it. That boy had wandered across the country searching for rare artefacts to defeat Voldemort and stop the slaughter and he was hailed as a hero.

In contrast, he wanted to prevent the war before it even began, to lose as little life as possible and allow both sides to be allowed to keep their own opinions on the matter of the world. If the life of a few politicians had to be taken to prevent that, then so be it. However, he would not allow people who swore to protect the country and did nothing to lecture him on what had to be done.

"Would you have preferred a civil war? For children to grow up not knowing their parents or worse for them to become child soldiers?. It was an illegal act I admit, but we are at war with the abyssal forces. The moment we give them an opening is the first moment they land their wizards and witches into this country and take us out dooming the world." Katie sent Harry a look on his face, all sense of calmness had vanished and was instead replaced by that of a person who was staring down the killer of a close friend. Katie wanted revenge on him for his actions he could tell, he wondered just who had been her friend, just what she had lost under his command.

"Sir please" She pleaded to Harry almost drawing her wand.

"No" Harry responded giving the woman a harsh frosty look that could have turned even the sun to ice. "His actions were the correct ones. You read the file and information, a civil war was inevitable with Granger still in power. The only way to resolve it would have been to eliminate one of the sides or destroy the leadership of both parties" Katie stared at Harry with a look of betrayal on her face shaking her head horrified by the words that she had heard.

"They didn't have to die, I didn't agree with everything they said, but they didn't have to die. Even if they had to, it would have been better if we had decimated the side of the conservatives, we wouldn't have this problem otherwise" Though he hid it, Nat processed the information just given more slowly. There were operatives in this organisation who was off the opinion that the entire conservative side of the political debate had to be destroyed?. That was incredibly dangerous and only reconfirmed his fears and desires.

"You are dismissed" Harry interrupted the woman. "Head to our base in China and continue observation and usual operations there" Flabbergasted all that Katie could do was stare at the man an even larger look of betrayal stretching across her face. She glared at the young man hate obvious as was the desire to kill but stood up saluted and left the room without uttering a single word. Finally alone again, Harry turned his attention back onto the young wizard.

"I assume that I've hurt her in some form" Nat spoke nonchalantly, returning the two of them back to the typical calmness as if nothing had occurred.

"When the Prime Minister ordered those attacks, Katie's niece had been attending one of them. She was in South America at the time" Nat nodded slowly taking another drink.

"Then her rage is justified. In all honesty, I'm surprised that she prevented herself from killing me. Had I been in her position"

"Then you would have set the world ablaze in your quest for vengeance" Harry closed his eyes a dark look on his face as if he was remembering all the other times that some witch or wizard had sought to take vengeance when they had been wronged. For him, it was likely a time old story one that he had seen too many times and knew how it played out.

"His Royal Majesties Battle Mages are held to a higher standard. We are the elite forces of the crown. Not once have we, nor will we ever swear loyalty to the government only the royal family." Seeing that by now the man likely knew every single thought he had, Nat perked up in his seat as the man began explaining this secret order he was part off. It was an interesting topic and one that had him asking a multitude of questions to himself.

"So if the country became a Republic, You'd disband?" There was a solemn tone in the air, one that indicated a sense of fear and loss at such an event and one that Nat could only try to imagine how it felt.

"Yes," Harry answered shortly. With a click of his fingers, a set of two glasses and a bottle of some kind of alcohol appeared although which Nat could not tell. Snatching one of the glasses up alongside the bottle, the man quickly opened up the bottle and poured himself a glass of what looked like white wine. "Four agents in one day, that's one of the worst casualties we've had since the second world war". Without a moment's hesitation, the man quickly downed the entire glass and poured himself another.

"Four? That's a bit small isn't it" The man shook his head slowly a sad expression appearing.

"We aren't a large organisation, Mr Tempest. Our numbers are few and rarely does one agent ever work with another. The area an agent has to look over and maintain are enormous. You said that we lost four agents? " Nat said nothing remembering the look of those soldiers who had given him the time to complete the strange ritual that Sakura had set up to bait him to come to New Zealand. "Those three agents besides Adrian watched and patrolled over very continental Asian nation east of Iran"

"You have to be joking, that would include Pakistan, India, Thailand, China Korea and Japan not to mention the others. You only had three people to patrol that entire area?." Nat couldn't hide his disbelief at such a notion. He was certainly aware that the number of magic users in the world was small, but for an organisation like the RBM to only have three witches or wizards in a nation that vast was ridiculous. "Don't you have any reserves"

"Mr Tempest in the entirety of our history we have never been able to patrol the world efficiently, our numbers just aren't that great. During the time of the Empire, we stuck to our own lands, kept the pressure off, but when the Cold War came into fruition, we were stretched beyond our capability. Even so, my boys and girls have prevented calamity after calamity from occurring"

"Why are you telling me this, I would make a terrible agent. I'm a cold hearted son of a bitch, with very little empathy and more magic power than I should have with such a lack of social cohesion. Telling me about your little group only confirms my opinion that the magical world needs a standing army. Tell me that wouldn't be against the interests of your little group" There was no reason to tell him or even give him any information on how many operatives the RBM had. Nat knew that if all they wanted was for him to provide assistance, then they would simply need to send him to a different country occasionally enchant some things and then head home before he was called up again. And as mentioned he would be a terrible agent for this RBM.

"Because Mr Tempest your actions have placed you at the forefront of this new war." Taking another shot of his glass, Harry no longer hid behind the calm look he had once held together instead it showed who he was, an old man who had seen far more than his fair share of troubled times. "We can't hide it for long against these abyssal's and that's it's they aren't already aware of your existence. When they come for you, you are going to need the skills to survive what is coming."

"My combat skills are"

"Exceptional for one your age. Adrian had already started training you in hand weapons but the fact of the matter is, that you need more proper military training." Nat gently touched a lock of his hair holding it close before then cradling it in a protective manner.

"I am not cutting my hair" Harry shook his head.

"You saw Katie, we don't demand that our agents make any changes to their appearance other than to look smart on the very few times that they actually where their dress uniforms" Slowly but still in a defensive manner, Nat moved his hand away from his hair eying the old man sternly almost daring him to try and attempt something.

"I also have no intention of crawling through muddy fields, running miles, crawling up ropes and getting screamed at. I am more than physically fit enough, any training I could possibly need would be in weapons training". He didn't need some old man telling him what to do and how to do it. He was one of the fittest people in his society, he did regular runs and exercise and practise for combat.

"True but compared to what the average muggle eats when trying to maintain their rate of fitness, you eat a less healthy diet" Speaking slowly, the man summoned an apple from one of the many fruit bowls that dotted around the enclosed manner he was in and then offered it to the young wizard. Nat refused quickly having already eaten earlier.

"I'm a wizard, my dietary needs are far less essential compared to that of a muggle. My magic ensures that it regulates what I eat so I keep up a good shape. I'm sure that most muggles would love such a thing." Taking the rejected apple that he had offered to the young lad, Harry quickly bit down into it enjoying the succulent taste of a fruit he had grown himself. "That is unless this is al another test to see how well I respond to the idea of being told what to do".

"Indeed. Your diet is perfectly fine if it wasn't then you would not be as strong as a duellist that you are. My intention as you stated is to see how well you respond to having someone clamp down around your choice. Therefore I will have to agree with Adrian that you would make a terrible candidate for the RBM." Nat resisted the urge to smile, perhaps it was just him but he liked the fact that he had been rejected by the military. With any luck, he wouldn't be bothered by people and when he spoke to Ant again he could say that he was rejected from service on disciplinary grounds.

"If we can continue to the point where I explain to you what the Abyssal's are" Nat interjected hoping to return the conversion back towards the more friendly start it had when he had first been taken here.

"Of course"

"Sakura believed that there was some kind of queen to the Abyssal although she had no idea on any kind of succession. Iron Bottom Sound is the origin point from where all the Abyssal's originated from and is therefore also the most heavily guarded. I seriously doubt that even with the full strength of the Royal Navy that we would even get close to that place. Speaking of which, Sakura told me before I left that we need to expand our operations." A dark look came upon the man's face at the mention of such a thing. Swiftly the man clutched the side of the desk squeezing it before letting go and turning his attention onto the globe beside him.

It was a magical globe, Nat recognised it from the few times he had seen them in some of the Diagon Alley stores. Essentially, a person could upload an unlimited amount of maps to the globe allowing for a person to see multiple important things. For instance, most magical globes came with maps of the countries and the geography of the world nations. Others, however, had things such as the distribution of natural recourses or animals or the strength of militaries or many other different facts.

Spinning the globe with just a flick of the wrist, Harry watched the globe spin before finally, it stopped suddenly on a particular country in the Western Hemisphere. He sighed loudly clutching his head in one of his arms thinking to himself. When he was finally done, he turned back to the child who had stated such information that would drive him to such thoughts.

"Doing so would result in the destruction of the statute of secrecy. There is no logical way we can explain the existence of shipgirls to the nations of the world. If we reveal ship girls, then we also reveal the existence of magic." Harry spoke dryly a million set of different scenarios rushing through and all the counter plans that were needed to stop the more disastrous ones.

"The world isn't ready, neither of them. However, we have to face the fact that the statute of secrecy was going to go in the next few years anyway. You also know far better than I the situation that the rest of the world faces. With how close the world is to falling, we need to make sure that the governments of the world and especially our allies know what to expect. If we just state to the world that magic exists there will be blind panic, on the other hand, if we introduce the muggle and magical governments to each other beforehand then we can help soothe the initial pain."

"We've known that for years, even had a plan in place," Harry responded calmly biting on his apple before turning his full attention onto Nat. "When we do this, your interaction with us is going to be known and your family will lose its position," Nat said nothing allowing the man to just confirm the thoughts that he had long come to realise. "Your own government alongside the rest of the ICW will call for your arrest if not your head."

Unable to give a dark chuckle, Nat shook his head. "Oh the irony, My family was given its position in service to its nation and will also now lose it because of that same deed. Oh well, I knew I was buggered the moment I accepted the job of helping the Royal Navy." With a light smile, Nat turned back to Harry. "So who do I have to grovel to for diplomatic immunity?"

"I can give you a way out, but you know what it's going to cost" Nat chuckled louder sending a few of the paintings to send angry looks at him.

"Military service, you still think I should join your group despite the fact that I would be a terrible fit." He spoke incredulously trying to ignore the deep lingering pit in his stomach that was trying to envelop him and swallow him whole. "Your report already stated that I don't have the correct attitude to join. And I certainly would never be able to undertake secret missions, I'd have to be a spokesperson" He shook his head again. "Of course as the youngest and newest member, of the group, it would put more pressure onto me and take it off other members. You want me to wave the flag and show up in uniform, fight on the front lines with soldiers."

"In return, you would get the protection of His Majesties Government. Should anyone assault you or your sister, then they would have the full might brought down against them." Standing up quickly, Nat walked towards the fireplace allowing its warmth to dance across his skin helping him to relax despite the uncomfortable feeling.

"Katie's niece died because of my actions. If a person who was in regular contact with the RBM was able to get the niece of one of the agents dead, then how can I know that you can protect my sister? How do I know that the moment you find another individual with something that you want that you will not protect my sister from harm?" It was getting hard for him to keep his normal calm tone, already he was struggling with the idea of his whole world and lifestyle collapsing in all around him.

His actions had made him a traitor and in the coming months, the magical world would be revealed because of him. Every incident between muggles and magical's would be placed on his head, every death, every crime, every bit of social strife. There were going to be lynch mobs from people, if they couldn't get to him then they would get to his sister. He would possibly become the very face of magic in the world, with witches and wizards from both sides remembering him as a villain who had caused calamity. Then there would be the constant press attention, already they hounded him when it came to duelling time in the wizarding world, now it would only get worse.

Then there was the knowledge that his only way out so far with the RBM was going to be a long commitment and would see him fighting enemies across the globe. Not the typical duelling he was used to, the type where you could be seriously harmed and be killed but ultimately the point was for both parties to be alive at the end of the round, rather the RBM meant actively seeking and killing opponents.

"Isn't there another way, by muggle law at least I'm too young to join yet alone see combat"

"The Royal Battle Mages is the oldest military service in the United Kingdom, even older than the navy. We have special permission that allows us to get away with far more than any other service would. It has been often said by members of other services that the RBM is not strict, regularly disrespectful and gets away with everything it could possibly want. Were you to join, you would not be facing a large set of rules or moral lessons on what acts are legal or not. Just so long as you do your job and keep it hidden, we really couldn't care if you blew up the Eiffel tower just so long as there is a really good cover-up story."

"Dear Merlin" Swearing Nat whipped around to face the man realisation in his eyes as he finally understood just what the man was implying. "The only thing that has prevented the RBM from taking action has been the statute of secrecy hasn't it?" Harry smirked evilly, like a predator in some kind of fantasy book that had just come across a blind innocent patch of goodness and was about to gobble it up. It was both terrifying and inspiring.

"Mr Tempest if it had not been for our main mission objective of keeping the secrecy of magic, the history of the world would have been far different and much in our favour" As he spoke, Nat followed the gesture toward the globe on the man's desk. Once more its picture had changed but now to that of the British Empire at its zenith just after the First World War. Then it changed and a holographic number floated above the globe, it was a date.

"You're telling me that had it not been for secrecy, that the British Empire, the largest empire that the world had ever seen, an empire that covered one-quarter of the globe would have been even larger? Surely if magic would have been more known, then other nations would have held that advantage as well.?"

"With time yes, but not before it would have been too late." Harries tone changed to a wistful one, longing for old days of glory. "George Washington and his lot would have been snuffed out, as would Napoleon, Hitler, Stalin, Mao, Gandhi. Had we have been allowed to act, then we would have decimated armies, destroyed the navies and likely would have conquered the entirety of Europe and other places."

"You want the RBM to fight openly don't you?" Nat chuckled moving from his position of the fireplace back to the seat and slumping down. "The moment magic is revealed, Britain's place skyrockets as the only nation that has a magical military unit. In the last decade alone had you been allowed to act you would have decimated entire regimes, North Korea, Libya, Saudi Arabia and there would have been nothing to stop you." Nat couldn't say he didn't disagree with the man's thoughts and he too could also imagine the sheer damage that could be done with magical people who were allowed to cut loose on a magical battlefield especially if there was no one who could challenge them. Their mere presence alone would scare the shit out of any enemy with just the potential of what they could do.

Leaders of the most powerful nations and their governments would live in a total state of panic since at any moment their leader could be captured and taken. In fact, if a wizard or witch had the proper spells and correct training, they could easily bypass the entire United States military like it was nothing and take anything they wanted. Only magic could defend against magic. It was why the few magical banks would never use muggle bank doors as they were just so easily bypassed.

"We would be respected once again, feared by our enemies and not looked so down upon. When it comes to the negotiations with Europe about Britain's leaving the EU we could threaten them with just leaving them empty, even leaving NATO. All the soldiers, tanks, warships, and aircraft are nothing to us."

There was no arrogance in the man's tone Nat saw, only truth. It was difficult to believe for perhaps a normal witch or wizard perhaps even Aurors or ones like Dumbledore or Voldemort, but the fact of the matter was that they were far too concerned on the raw power of magic. They might not have the power to destroy a skyscraper with a snap of their fingers, but they didn't have to. The RBM's power he saw was not from the ability to destroy an entire warship with one lone spell, rather it was the sheer ability to rock up anywhere in the world they wanted with an unlimited supply of things like artillery guns, hide them and then just rain hell on anyone who dared oppose them. There would be no fighting the RBM for muggle's, it would be an utter slaughter with the muggle forces being forced to surrender or die.

"Your magical advantage won't stay long. Maybe a few years perhaps a few decades, but the first moment that the muggle governments realise just what you can do, they'll start conscripting everyone they can. When that happens, the RBM will be just one of many, and your ability to operate will be-" Nat chuckled again shaking his head. "You already planned for it haven't you. The RBM would stay as a frontline force known to the people of the world whereas others from the RBM would move to a different group to handle the tasks they do now."

"You understand Mr Tempest. We could offer you diplomatic protection, but we both know that magical's care little for such distinctions and would take you either way. However, if you were a member of the RBM, then an assault on you would be an attack on this nation. If that would occur, then not only would you have us behind you, but also the support of a lot of other nations, not just NATO."

"Which would result in an outright war between muggle's and magical's if I was not released." Taking another drink of tea, the young wizard covered his face with his palm leaning back and closing his eyes shutting out as many distractions as he could. There was a lot of things that weren't said, however, they didn't need to be his attention had been gripped. "You're offering me power."

"We have members who are educated on every single field of magic that there is, you would have no need to visit another nation. Then there's pay Mr Tempest, after one year you'll be set for a very good time."

"What else"

"Well for one our uniforms look quite smart and the RBM always has at least one member protecting his Majesty and his heirs whilst another watched over the Prime Minister" Nat rolled his eyes. "Then there are the toys. Because we have to operate anywhere, al our operative undergo extensive training so that they can drive, pilot fighter jets, helicopters and ships. As you can imagine, that means that they also have to carry them around with them" The look Harry was given was one of disbelieving.

"Seriously you're just given a fighter jet, helicopter, car and tank the moment you become one" Harry smiled.

"As well as artillery, a large collection of firearms, gadgets, drones, flamethrowers and other things. The RBM has to ensure that it can deal with any situation it comes across and with so few members it requires that each individual member can complete their task without support" Bloody Merlin just how much were these people given to accomplish their goals, and why in Merlins name hadn't Adrian and the others used such weaponry against the abyssal. A tank or two could surely have gotten a few more of them to piss off. Then again, the reason was likely secrecy, Japan was one for the nations that knew about magic and likely would have had someone investigate the museum if too much magic had been used.

"You turn your agents into one man armies? Give them access to use whatever weapons they want and essentially your mission directives are "Here's a bad guy here's some guns now kill the bad guy your way" There's no accountability or anything?""

"Now you understand why the other services don't seem to like us so much". Nat looked at the man cautiously as if he was viewing some type of great calamity.

"Then I'll have to refuse"Harries' eyes widened uncharacteristically the drink that had been in his hand stopped its motion. Harry blinked a few times staring at the kid not believing that his offer had been rejected.

"Refuse" Harry laughed once. "We're talking about the disintegration of your house, your imprisonment and demonization, your family is no longer going to have any power and people will attack. I give you a way out of all that, to get more power then you've ever had and you refuse." Nat nodded slowly.

"Don't get me wrong, I agree with what you're doing and the way you go about things. However this Royal Battle Mages thing, it's not for me. I'm not a soldier and I never will be" Harry leaned forward his chair squeaking as it rumbled over the floor.

"Then how do you propose to defend yourself when people come after you.?" Harry peered in closer.

"The only thing I have to be concerned about is the summoning of ship girls, as for everything else no crime has been committed. I was not the one who informed others about the statue of secrecy, it was likely you and the government. As for the summoning, if I remember correctly, there's a very old muggle magical law that's been forgotten by practically everyone that enables restrictions on magic to be broken for the defence of the Realm." Harry frowned as he tried to think of such a law, quickly he tried to wrack his head for any type of information on such an antique piece of law.

"And what law would that be"

"That would be telling" Nat teased.

"You doubt the desire of the RBM to keep you safe from harm. Trust me, Mr. Tempest, if we had another way of keeping you safe from accusation without dragging you into the RBM then we would." Nat shook his head at the words, he didn't doubt that Harry wanted to keep him safe, but he did doubt that the man would trust such an old document to keep him out of the shit when there was a more sure-fire way.

"I'm not a fool Harry, I know that you will do whatever you have to in defence of the nation and if that includes inducting me into your order to protect the nation then you will. Here's the thing, I don't want to be a soldier, I want to be a duellist and currently I am employed by the Royal Navy with no desire to move jobs. Therefore unless you can offer me a really good job with really good perks, that does not involve being a member of the military, then I might consider your job offer. Until then, I bid you a good day and wish you luck with your enterprise in Asia. I can see myself out"

Straightening his stance, Nat turned quickly on his heel and straight towards the door opening it and walking out quickly ignoring the other members of the RBM that were milling about. When he reached outside, he marched to the end of the anti apparation zone before then apparating somewhere safe.

Lake Country

"Fucking hell" Nat swore out loud. "Dear Merlin of all the shit that's happened this is what I'm faced with. Unable to help his anger, he spun around smashing his fist into a nearby tree blasting it like a bomb and forcing the top half to go flying back a few metres. "Shit, fuck, bollocks, crap, ahhh. After everything I've done, I now have to face the ICW" Collapsing to his knees, he shook his head. "That law better bloody well fucking work because if it doesn't then- Ahh" He mumbled. With his breath heaving and seeing that nobody else was around, Nat drew his wand and unleashed an exploding hex blasting the nearby around him into a crater.


	20. Chapter 20

Magic and Warships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kantai (Kancolle Collection) or anything else I may reference

 **Chapter 20**

6th September 2027

United Kingdom

Portsmouth 

Apparating back into the old harbour and current home of the newly revitalised Royal Navy, Nat was rather glad to see that things hadn't changed in his absence. Soldiers were still guarding the base vigorously their rifles strung out and their eyes trained on the local scenery waiting for something to so much as move. The sailors were also getting along with their business whether that was transporting materials from one place to another, taking free time when they had it or going to somewhere else on the base that they were needed. And of course, the main tactical and control room was still operating at full operation with a well checked stream of people going in or out.

Most likely Nat assumed that the admiral would be in there, drawing up plans for the next move conducted by the ship girls or keeping a careful eye on what was already happening to them. Thankfully although he did not know for sure yet, it appeared that the admiral's plan had succeeded as there was only a small presence of ship girls that he saw. A few of them waved at him and he returned it with a quick nod of his head acknowledging their presence and instead went back to his own business.

Currently, that business of his was spent keeping a very careful eye on the media. Ever since the Prime Minister had made his announcement that the sea was clear and could be crossed, those people Nat considered the scum of the earth, journalists had been baying like starving hounds begging for more.

Much to his and he likely suspected the amusement of some of those here on base, the media had finally stopped their endless spouting about how finally the Channel was safe and clear to cross. On the news, they showed images of a brave few boats who had finally returned to the sea and spoke to fisherman allowing them to state their bit now that they could get back to their daily lives and how they were thankful to the PM. Instead, they had moved from the stretch of water to the land itself as they played up the beauty of the continent and how it was a wonderful thing that they were connected again.

Some of the reports had included some rather humorous adventures as different language speaking journalists had flocked to Europe in their droves. Natives of Spain, Portugal, Italy, Germany, Poland, Greece and every other nation in Europe was shocked to see and hear for the first time about this new breakthrough. Nat could still remember quite fondly as one Frenchman had promptly sworn at the thought that the English were going to invade once again. It was good to know that they still annoyed the French. Others had promptly celebrated especially when they found people who had once lived on the coast. However that was only on the local level of politics, a few looks of suspicion, a few thinking it was a prank and others seemingly believing the tale that Britain could once more be connected to again.

On the international level, however, the news was far more vocal. The Prime Minister had initially begun by driving down to Paris and beginning talks with the French President, a day later and it was announced at least in Britain that the German Chancellor had dropped everything she had on, and instead rushed down to Paris to meet with the French President and British Prime Minister. By the end of the day, it was announced in front of the British Media that an emergency EU session was going to be held to discuss the current arrangement.

All of that, however, was aimed for next week for a multitude of reasons. The first he assumed was so the PM could indeed show he was telling the truth, this was likely going to be done by taking the two leaders of the most powerful EU nations over the channel and welcoming them to London for a brief time. They would likely have a look around, speak to his majesty the king and perhaps if the Prime Minister feeling kind, he may give a brief inkling as to what had occurred to enable such progress.

Then again, he was also more cautious under the belief that with such a development, that France and Germany would soon be applying as much pressure as they could to the UK and unfortunately there was very little the UK could do.

Sure, in the beginning, it would be happy reunions and kind words, but that would only last for an incredibly brief amount of time. What seemingly every politician had forgotten about was the matter of Brexit. Article 50 had been invoked by the time they had been split off from the continent meaning that the UK had no trade agreement with the EU preventing the miraculous trade that people were going to be expecting.

Then again, because of the time given, it essentially meant that creating a deal with the EU would be somewhat easier, not massively, but easier. For one they didn't have to negotiate their divorce anymore or worry about getting an agreement within a short period of time. Instead, because the country had lived now with ten years of complete isolation, it meant that the people would know what no deal meant. Thankfully that did mean that the Prime Minister and the country knew exactly what they were getting when they entered negotiations.

On the other hand, it was only going to raise the tensions in the country even further. It would take years before they could trade with the rest of the planet, and the population of the country had been cut than more than half presenting a sizable issue. Any trade whatsoever was going to be made with or through the EU and that meant having a deal and quite frankly the EU held all the cards bar one.

Whilst the entire world had gone into economic meltdown with the abyssal threat, islands were by far the worst of nations as they were entirely separated. What made it worse, was that most island nations did not have that much size to work off with most being small beside Australia. Continental nations, however, did suffer but were also in better shape because they were connected to one another and could move their people inland away from the Abyssals guns.

France, Germany, Spain and the rest of the EU had gone into massive recessions and had lost people, but they had started to recover and adapt. Massive new infrastructure was built across countries and while it wasn't as efficient as the seas, they were far safer. The UK didn't have that, in fact with no trade for so many years, the UK was a rather poor and undeveloped country.

The UK was no longer one of the big players in Europe besides, Germany and France it was now as it was as it had been thousands of years ago, a cloudy damp backwater. To recover from that would need a substantial amount of money and decades to recover what it once had, its population was less than that in 1900. When the recovery began, it would face the same problem that other poorer nations had been dealt with such a brain drain, large amounts of the population moving out for greener pastures and a serious loss of face in the international community. English may still be spoken by more people than they did English, however, their soft power was mostly eviscerated.

People he knew would demand that the UK join the EU once again arguing that with the current state of affairs that it desperately needed such membership to keep the country afloat. There were more problems with this, the first being that they would never get what they had in the EU in the first place. The population had known this when they voted with others stating that if they ever did, then they would lose a lot of their privileges that they had once kept. And it was true, the UK was in no position that it could negotiate for even a tenth of what they once had. The UK was poor now, had a minimal defence, and was limited to trade with Europe.

After that came the ways the EU had changed since the Abyssal threat. The EU was now close to the ever closer union it had desired. A few years five at most and the EU would be the United States of Europe, if the UK joined then it would be forced to be a part of that union and there was no way those in charge of the Union would give one nation the ability to veto that after just joining escpiaz\lly after they had worked so hard to achieve their goals. It was a complete loss of sovereignty, and entirely unacceptable to him. Even worse, was the fact that the Royal Navy would be subsumed by the EU and that meant that he would be working for the EU and that was something he would never allow himself to do.

He actually felt sorry for the Prime Minister, the poor bugger was bound to lose his recently gain in popularity because of the exact same person who had given it to him. The Prime Minister had three choices that he could go with and all of them were going to piss someone off. If he decided to join the EU, then Nat knew he would just walk away from the ship girl program entirely dooming the world to the state it was before. On the other hand, any deal made with the EU was also going to be substantially controversial, military cooperation, access to British waters, free trade and movement, were again all things that the EU would desire. That just left with not having any deal whatsoever as any terms brought about would be deemed as entirely unacceptable to the UK.

It was certainly going to be an interesting yet also terrifying time ahead for British Politics, but there was always a silver lining. In this case, the silver lining was that Teresa May was not in charge of the negotiations, Sweet Merlin knows what would have happened to Britain if she had.

Back to the topic of work and away from the politics of the world, he idly wondered what he was going to do with his time now. The Entire Royal Navy had been summoned and were currently fighting in the surroundings seas as best as they could in hopes of securing them, the army was securing the newly brought up islands in the channel and bringing them under British control and domination and what remained of the Air Force were starting to get some training in flying over water again or escorting the PM.

There were no new naval bases that had to be created, no new warships that needed to be summoned and no new little gadgets that the RBM had sent him to get magic proofed. It was looking to be a fairly calm day for him, maybe he'd sit beside the artillery and watch out to sea for a few hours or maybe he might just watch what the engineers were doing and see if there was anything interesting to learn. Then again he could always just ask the tank commanders if they would give him a few lessons though he doubted that they would. Then again he would find out when he talked to the admiral.

Admiral Office

"Excuse me Admiral but I hardly believe that is the most sensible idea. The French I get, they were our allies, but the Germans were our distinct enemies ruled by a certain mindset and you want their most prominent ship? Would it not be more intelligible to bring back some small weak ship like a submarine or a destroyer? That's what we started with" Looking over the table, Nat voiced his objections to the admirals plan calmly but in a firm manner that demonstrated his rather large distaste for the orders, he had received. Shaking his head, he quickly snatched up the cup of tea that had been provided began drinking down its contents in hopes of keeping his mind calm.

"I already voiced such complaints, but the Prime Minister has made his request clear." Unlike Nat who was still keeping a calm expression, the admiral held a rather doubtful one on his face as he handed over the original order that had been given to him this morning. Gently Nat took it and read the order for himself when he was finished, he handed it back to the admiral to sort it out however the military sorted out their documents. After the Prime Minister has given the French President and German Chancellor a tour of London, he will then escort them here where you are to not only inform them of the ship girl program but also the existence of magic."

Nat felt his heart pound faster and his stomach sink at those very words. It was bad enough of what was happening with the RBM, but now the Prime Minister wanted him to be the one to reveal the very existence of magic, a secret that had been kept hidden for centuries and especially national governments? He was dead for sure when the ICW caught up with him.

"That bastard" Nat swore.

"What's the problem?"

"The PM is trying to bring me as much to his side as possible, with the ICW soon to be clawing at my back, he is offering me political protection but at the cost of being one of his little lackeys. Should I be the one to reveal the existence of magic to the French and German leaders, then it will not only be known but also give them leverage against me in a possible trade negotiation. Shit."

"What are you going to do?" The admiral stared at Nat curiously, as a civilian, the kid had more leeway then he would when it came to following orders although he suspected that there were still going to be some punishment.

"Refuse of course," Nat answered quickly as his mind flashed through all the possible things he could think of that might get him out of this trouble. In all honesty, he was starting to wish that he hadn't placed so much attention onto his standard education, with all the time he had spent on doing charms and transfiguration, year after year nonstop so that he could exceed in them, he had severely neglected his political education.

"Won't that affect something or other, I'm not very familiar with your politics" Neither was he if Nat was honest but he didn't say it. Most of the time when it came to the politics that he was used to, it was incredibly simple, the basics if a person wanted extra details. Mostly it made up of who was on one side or other of the political spectrum, who could be trusted and who couldn't alongside how to cast a vote. The entire backstabbing culture throwing people to the bottom thing was not something he was familiar with having no desire to interact with it and purposely avoiding it.

Slytherin was the house where all that stuff happened, plots, schemes, machinations all of them to build up a secret reputation in the house. Eventually, when Slytherins left Hogwarts, they knew to a certain extent what their capabilities were and already had crafted alliance that enabled them to dominate afterwards.

He was a Ravenclaw however, a member of the house of learning whose members preferred to spend as much time as they could studying and only occasionally using underhanded tactics to grab the top academic spot. It had certainly worked for him at first, by spending every moment of every day either studying or training, he had managed to overstep his fellow students and graduate early leaving him with a great many deal of opportunities. His plan was to then slowly spend his time in politics, dipping his toes in the water so as to know what to expect and ensure he didn't fuck up whilst also retaining a lot of freedom to do what he wished.

Now though that little dip had become some asshole chucking him into shark-infested Pacific waters whilst a storm thundered ahead and lightning struck all around him. What he was facing wasn't something small, but rather his entire imprisonment if not execution for the actions that he had committed. Without that experience in Slytherin to give him the necessary education to survive in the brutal world of advanced politics, he was close to being killed in any number of ways in the political shit storm.

The Prime Minister taking steps to bring him to his side was a shark feeding him fish so that he could be fattened up before the shark ate and had a more bountiful meal. In contrast, the RBM was a group of people in a boat who wanted to put him in a shark cage, an easy target for sharks to see and take a go at but still protected and used as a distraction while the RBM did different tasks. Then there was the actual ICW who was the rough sea, they would be the ones who wanted him dead no matter what whether that be through drowning, eaten by sharks or smashed against the bottom of the ocean and have his brains scatted all over the place. All the while the common person would be the storm, loud powerful and thunderous hoping to feel as safe as they possibly can or take advantage of whatever they wanted to in order to feel safe.

He had to survive all the dangers at once with minimal training and knowledge. And that was the key word, survive. Nat had no doubts that he wasn't going to fuck up or lose at some stage, he wasn't Dumbledore or some great political artist who could inspire people and win other's over, he was a duellist, a person used brute strength in a sometimes stylish way to get whatever he desired.

"Don't worry about it, any problems that might come are my responsibility to sort out. If the PM wants me to reveal the existence of magic to other muggles, he can shove it up his ass" The admiral blinked at the expletive, had Nat been a soldier then there might have been a reprimand for taking such a tone, but he wasn't and quite frankly he was of a similar opinion. With a slight nod, he leaned in on his chair and took a sip of the tea provided to him by Nat savouring the taste as he did so. After a minute, he put down the cup and looked him in the eyes.

"If you were to summon such warships, what would be your main concern?" Nat raised an eyebrow, the man had already come to the same conclusions that he had and even according to his mind, the admiral was also preparing the necessary precautions for such an endeavour.

"The same as yours, but it's not just the Nazi personality they may have and desire to kill us the very moment they are summoned. The other problem is that the specific ship that the PM wants for France is also going to have a negative opinion of us" Nat shook his head. Of all the warships that the PM wanted to show off to the Germans and French to get them on their side, it had to be not only the most powerful German Warship built, but also one of those French Warships.

"What's wrong with the Dunkerque" Nat sighed and leaned back on his seat his eyes glancing over one of the more recent maps, the North Sea he believed which meant that the battle was still yet to be determined.

"If it was Richelieu, then everything would be fine, she fought alongside the allies and survived to the end of the war. Dunkerque, on the other hand, was at Mel's El Kebir" The admiral went slightly pale at the tone and his face became one of severe concern as he looked over the files he was reading with a sterner look.

"That would explain your apprehension" Ever since learning what he was working with, the Admiral had attempted to learn a much as he could about that type of naval warfare, however it was generally limited with the sheer amount he had to spend on other duties, therefore he didn't really know the careers of individual ships, only the tactics behind some battles but all the same Mels-El Kebir was one of the more prominent ones"

"We shouldn't have attacked them" Muttering under his breath, the admiral tried to think of the best way to handle this situation that the Prime Minister had placed him in; despite what the PM might have wanted with some kind of impressive display of power and a demonstration that other nations could call upon warships, the fact was that they were summoning enemy ships.

"It was an undesirable event but necessary none the less," Nat replied calmly, it seemed that he knew what his job was going to be for a while, summoning more ship girls only this time one or two for every nation and act like a car advert.

"We attacked our own allies" The admiral reprimanded.

"We gave the French multiple options, they could have sailed and joined us, sailed to a neutral port and be impounded for the rest of the war. They chose to refuse and we had no other choice but to sink the French Fleet to ensure that they didn't fall into Nazi hands" Nat rebuked just as calmly, honestly it was like arguing with somebody that stating that dropping the atomic bomb was a mistake. It may not have been what people wanted, the possible consequences of not doing so could have been disastrous.

"The French promised that if the Nazis tried to seize the warships, that they would scuttle them"

"The French also promised us that under no circumstances would they offer an armistice to the Nazis, how well did that turn out?" The admiral grimaced at the remark and sat back in his chair and slowly facepalmed as he thought back on what he knew about the event.

"They hardly had any other choice, their entire country was occupied and their army defeated. What would you have told them to do, give every civilian a gun and tell them to charge the Nazi lines until every single French person was dead? Besides, when the Germans did try to take their other ships, the French kept to their word and scuttled them."

"Exactly, as they had no choice but to have an armistice, we had no other choice but to secure our own side. We didn't have the power of hindsight, and the threat of French Warships whether under the Nazis or the Vichy government attacking our own warships or supply convoys was far too dangerous. Look at the response we gave to the Bismarck, and that was just one battleship and a heavy cruiser. Can you imagine the devastation that French warships could have wracked against convoys?" While he was no historian, Nat knew alongside many other Brit's just how vital the battle of the Atlantic had been, had it been lost then Britain would have been out of the war and the Soviets could have lost.

Personally, in his opinion, the battle of the Atlantic was the most crucial engagement in the entire war with no other battle coming close. With Britain out of the war, the Arctic convoys never would have happened and so all those crucial land lease supplies that had desperately helped the Soviets such as food, tanks and planes likely never would have been delivered and also more importantly allowed Germany to focus it's full might on the communists instead of always having to panic about keeping soldiers back to protect themselves against a sneak attack.

Of course, others would say differently as they were entitled too. Russians were bound to say that Stalingrad was the most crucial battle of the war as they turned the course of the war and paid in millions of lives. Americans were bound to say that Pearl Harbour was the turning point and other people would point to different battles of the war. However, in the end, it was his opinion that the Atlantic was the most crucial battle of the war and key to the Allies success. And that battle would have been infinitely harder for Britain if that French Fleet had been arrayed against them.

"Would you make that decision? To betray your own allies under the fear that something of there may be used against you?"

"In a heartbeat" Nat replied instantly without a single thread of doubt or guilt in his voice. "With something crucial as the fate and development of the world upon my shoulders, I would do whatever it took to ensure that my views were realised even if that did mean shooting my allies in the back because of a fear of what may happen" The admiral gave out a long sigh and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Politicians, all you bastards care about is getting whatever you desire" Nat gave the man a slight smile at that suggestion, with everything he was facing it was nice to know that at least somebody thought of him as talented enough to be considered an actual politician it was like calling a fat person attractive.

"Yes and it makes me wonder how you're so unused to politics, I would have imagined that there would be some in the military" Nat spoke sarcastically as he stared at the thirties year old admiral.

"There is some" The admiral replied hesitantly. "However with the downsizing of the military for cost, the amount of it has become less and I didn't really have to worry about it by the time I was going up the ranks since nearly everyone else had either quit or been laid off. Therefore I'm not particularly used to it " Nat shrugged his shoulders and leaned back once again before he picked up the note that the admiral had been given and gave it another read over.

"Trust me, I get your point about not stabbing your allies in the back, most of the time it only achieves the opposite of what you want. I just think that from the perspective that Prime Minister Churchill was in and with the knowledge and threat now presented to the nation, attacking and sinking the French Fleet in Algeria after their surrender was the most logical choice to make after they had refused any other option. The fact of the matter is that whether we agree or disagree, the moment Dunkerque is summoned to this world, she is bound to get pissed at the sight of a British Naval officer at best and outright attack us at worst."

"Then what would you recommend?" The admiral said with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Speak to the Prime Minister if you can change his mind from Dunkerque to Richelieu. Both of them are the exact same model of ship, so in theory it shouldn't matter too much which one is summoned and the latter actually served in the war with the allies so the French can lather her in attention rather than a warships that got taken out of action in the early stages of the war" Replying quickly, Nat began to feel his thoughts change from the topic of the French Warships to the far more lethal and potentially disastrous situation of calling forth the two German Warships.

In all honesty, he wasn't exactly sure how the PM wanted him to summon a specific ship when to his knowledge there wasn't anything he could use as a catalyst. What was bound to happen, was him summoning up warship after warship until he finally got to the two specific ships and then put the rest in a set of temporary suspended animation. Of course, that could only happen if the Shipgirls didn't destroy the base and try to kill them the moment they were summoned.

He could still remember that the first attack on the base by the Abyssal Fleet. So far, the only way they had to stop these old warships was with powerful enough guns. When they had first started, they had used tanks because of their guns however they weren't effective beyond anything other than destroyers and light cruisers. If the ships that the PM wanted summon did attack, there were no weapons that would blast through the battleships armour. Missiles could work, but he had been informed that modern ships didn't carry armour for things such as weight reduction resulting in the effectiveness in missiles, but would those missiles work against a Battleships heavy thick armour. Merlin knows that the ship the PM wanted summoning took one hell of a beating before she went down and even then it was believed that she had been scuttled and not sunk which only confirmed the fear that a lot of people would be in the casualty count.

"These German ships" Nat began slowly grabbing the man's attention to him. "I would feel it safer if we had some back up before we tried anything. Better yet, I would much prefer to summon American Warships, show that we can summon other ships but limit it to those ships who cannot return home without our guidance"

"You have a point, American ships would have the advantage that we know they could speak English and they had the largest fleet. A few extra battleships would be appreciated" Nat gave the man a curious look at his words, for a moment he thought the man had meant something else, but no he didn't correct his speaking".

"Battleships, not the carriers?" Nat leaned in closer and took a sip of the cup of tea he had poured himself.

"These aren't modern carriers, the harsher winds and sea of the North Atlantic make it far harder for carrier operations compared to where the American carriers fought. There's also the situation that the Abyssals are raising up entire new islands and stationing aircraft on them, aside from that, all future theatres of war will be close to shore and American carriers are not going to be that helpful" Nat nodded as he thought back on his history of the naval warfare, Britain and America had designed their carriers for different theatres of war and different opponents. People would argue which designs were better, but the fact was that American carriers would have severely struggled in the Mediterranean whilst British carriers would not have had the numbers to inflict the devastating blows against the Japanese.

"Good point, the girls are still engaging in relatively close combat and in such environments, our carriers are bound to come back damaged but operational. If we send American Carriers in, they'll be torn to shreds." It was the armoured flight decks which made their own carriers far more desirable than the American ones at the moment. When they were built British carries were imagined to be fighting in the Mediterranean, the North Sea for their main combat theatres alongside being nearby some sort of land meaning that the ships had to be capable of being attacked and keep fighting. American Carriers, on the other hand, had been designed to carry as many planes as possible to get an edge on the enemy and this meant a wooden flight deck. With them likely fighting in large stretches of the sea without land for miles, a conflict would have been won on the number of bombs or planes that could be put in the sky.

Nat remembered reading up on a slightly amusing story. Back during the later years of the War after Germany had fallen and Britain now safe could move the bulk of it's forces to the Pacific to face Japan had also been attacked by suicidal Japanese pilots where they would crash their planes into enemy ships. These attacks often known as Kamikaze would send American Carriers out of the war for months at a time so they could be repaired. When one hit a British carrier, the kamikaze struck the deck slid off and the sailors onboard the ship was able to patch the hole up with some cement and had flying back up after about twenty minutes.

"The Midway class could be useful, but we don't really have the planes to give them" That was also true Nat thought, the British Carriers were operating purely British Aircraft whereas American carriers would need American aircraft as they were designed to operate American aircraft which while Nat didn't know for definite, likely excluded them from operating. Such a lack of operations would likely be consistent until they eventually did reach America and make a deal for them to provide their own supplies of fuel and ammunition and planes as there just wasn't the free factories to produce the planes Americans would need. Besides, operating in the North Atlantic with constant storms, heavy seas and freezing ice was that would severely hamper American carriers as they would lose their main advantage of parking aircraft on their tops.

"Just the Battleships, destroyers and cruisers then" Nat replied. "Even then until we get to the US we have to treat any American warship with a bit more delicacy then our own. I don't think the Yanks would be too happy if we turned up at their door and told them that we've lost a few of their ships and unlike last time, it isn't a case of just giving ships away"

Nat hid his grimace at his own words, with the reveal that the warships had souls and were now humanoid, they just couldn't treat them like hulking chunks of steel and death. They couldn't sell these ships to countries like Brazil once they were done with them, with the feelings that they held they were people and just selling them would be like selling slaves. It also meant that in scenarios like they were in now, without permission from the US to operate them, any loss couldn't just be replaced with giving them a British Carrier in response and then building a new one.

In fact, would offering a financial payment be considered rude and a form of slavery, if American ships got sunk and the government offered the US a financial return for the loss, it would feel very much like slavery. Then there was the case of N.A.T.O, he wasn't very familiar with it, but he did know that because of some joint ranking system between nations, other nations could boss around troops from a different nation to a certain degree because of it. So Britain sending an American squadron to handle a situation would be like sending an American marine squadron to deal with a problem only the American marines would have to do the job anyway and trust that when they got back to their own base that the Brits would stop bossing them around anymore.

That just left another crucial question, did N.A.T.O even still exist. The EU had ever since the Abyssals been pushing for greater and greater weaning off the old American presence as much as possible, something that was down to the fact that the US could no longer provide security. The EU had it's own army now and there were calls to disband N.A.T.O as there was no longer any need if that happened and the American European connection was cut, that left Britain in a rather awkward position. Did they choose America or Europe?, Whatever one they chose they would be a junior member and be expected to supply a generous amount of troops, supplies, logistics and whatever else was needed.

With Shipgirls becoming a defining way of determining power, then it would make sense that the bureaucrats at the top of the EU would desire greatly the British Fleet. Only Italy and France had sizeable fleets at the time, but they didn't grow that much during the course of the war and Germany's surface fleet was also quite small. Of course there were the ships that the other nations in the EU could provide like the Netherlands, Spain, Portugal and Greece as well as the others, but in the end, it wasn't as large a fleet as one might hope at least in terms of surface warships.

Subs could prove useful in a war effort he supposed, but they weren't the more modern hunter-killer types who's the goal was to engage powerful warships on their own, but rather to target enemy logistics leaving the vast majority of fighting to the surface fleet. Even then, the strength of the other European warships would likely be limited due to most of them behind designed to operate so close to home and act more as a defence than an offensive weapon.

That left the UK's Royal Navy which at the start of the war was the largest and at the end was the second largest. With the challenges that the world faced, the EU would need a significant boost in warships and especially more powerful ones like carriers and Battleships, the problem was that they were severely limited in scope. Nations couldn't just build new shipgirls and so far to his knowledge, they were limited to only ships that had actually been constructed.

Without a doubt, if Britain did rejoin the EU then immediately this grand military of the EU would demand that all British ship girls be handed over less the grandness of the EU be threatened because of a lack of capability. He would also likely be demanded in some form during any negotiations, that his identity be revealed, that he begins summoning up warships for the EU. They'd use him as a fucking bargaining chip with other nations.

"Nat are you okay?" Breaking out of his thoughts, Nat looked at the admiral with a calm but grim attitude. Oddly Nat noticed that the man seemed concerned about him as if he actually cared about his own well being, it was strange.

"You'll have to forgive me, my mind is more focused on the politics with the PM at the moment. This-" Nat gestured back towards the note that had relayed the orders given to them by the PM "-Is something I am going to entirely ignore, There isn't a chance that I'm going to summon such shipgirls, not until I know what's happening with negotiations."

"Then what should I say to the Prime Minister when he asks me where the German and French Warships are?" The admiral narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him. Nat had sighed an agreement with the Royal Navy to provide warships and other help if required for a rather nominal sum of money that others would be incredibly jealous off, so for him to refuse orders so blatantly was surprising. Yet Nat was actually telling him that he would not fufill his end of the bargain.

"Exactly what I said earlier, he can shove those summons up his arse and if he tries anything else, then I quit." In a fake calm tone, Nat sipped his tea before briefly staring into the courtyard where the men and women of the Royal Navy were going about their business. His problems weren't with summoning up the other nations warships, it was with the prospect of allowing the EU the ability to take control of his project, of his magic, of his knowledge.

He had not created the summoning ritual, but it had been passed to him in the will making it his by law, the magic that had touched an entirely new dimension and dragged the spirits of old warships had been him and the work and effort he had spent months pouring into was also him. He perfectly understood the PM's position, under other circumstances the threats that they faced now never would have occurred in the first place. There would not be the constant panic of having to join the EU just to get some small amount of trade and restore the economy of the isolated island.

However, the PM did and the pressure and social unrest he would receive from others under the duress of not getting the country to join the EU or at least getting a trade deal was prevalent and was bound to be a constant fear in the man's head. Only narrowly had they prevented a civil war by showing that progress could be made, but now they faced another civil war from the populace as they would see a Prime Minister unwilling to act on that progress. On the other hand, an agreement with the EU would alienate Nat and the one thing he desperately required, the ship girls.

Honestly, Nat felt sorry for the poor man, he had promised to restore Britain back to the Seas and he had done that and had also promised a recovery of the economy which could be done but required assistance from the EU. The PM was stuck between two sides vying for power and both wanted one thing which could only be achieved at the expense of the others.

It would be a rather interesting thing to watch Nat supposed, observing as the man tried to find some sort of compromise that would be amenable to him, the PM, The British Public and the EU. There were three outcomes he saw of this at the moment, the first was that there was no deal and the British public would have to come to the realisation that it would be several more years before they could continue trading although it would be made harder as they would be fresh to world markets. The second was that the UK and EU did do an unfavourable deal or the UK joined the EU, in that scenario, Nat would terminate his contract and leave. It would take time, but eventually, the Royal Navy would run out of the repair gel and the shipgirls would be sunk eventually resulting in the loss of the seas once again and the isolation of the UK.

The third and the one most desired by the PM and him was a reasonable deal with the EU. He would leave the vast majority of details to the actual government, but there would be some major points that he would not back down on. The first was that the EU would have no authority whatsoever over the UK's Laws, that meant that EU law would always be subservient to the UK law when in the UK. The second would be that the EU would have no authority whatsoever when it came to the defence of the realm so no influence at all in the armed forces meaning they would not be allowed to take ship girls from the Royal Navy, instead they would only be allowed to work with them. Third the EU would have no authority over him and anything he owned, this meant that they could not order him to summon warships, instead, they would have to instead purchase them off him. This would also mean that when it came to negotiating with other nations over the purchase of ship girls, that the EU would have no influence over matters. If the Russians wanted twenty ships and offered a price and timeline he was happy with, then he would complete the contract. The EU would point blank not be allowed to limit the number of ships he summoned, nor the type, nor the timeline of summoning them or anything else. And finally, another vital agreement that they would have no rights whatsoever to give away his identity, the moment that happened he would have people gunning after him for whatever reason.

Personally, he thought that these terms of an agreement were fair, he was basically asking to maintain the sovereignty of his nation, him and what he owned and how he worked. He wasn't dictating any larger amounts of any EU UK deal instead leaving that up to the politicians in charge of the UK enabling the PM to have a decent amount of room to negotiate. Most importantly he supposed to the EU, there was no rule stipulating that he had final say over the ship girls summoned for the nation states of the EU.

No doubt there was going to be an awful lot of shouting disappointing and negotiating as well as long boring meetings, but ultimately should the negotiators they speak to happen to be reasonable, there was no reason as to why the UK couldn't have an agreement with the EU that would send either him or the EU into a fiery range resulting in a lot of tension and possibly war.

Then again, this was international politics so the most likely result was a deal everyone hated. Oh, what fun.

"Very well, if you aren't willing to summon up the European warships, at least tell me that you would be willing to for other nations" Nat gave a nod of approval, his refusal to do the European warships was purely political on his part, with everything at stake he would not risk the ship girls just abandoning them at night so they could sail into the waiting hands of their respective country. If that were to happen, there would be a political spat between the UK and other countries alongside other problems.

"Indeed, I'm thinking American it's just a case of finding a flag" Seemingly prepared for this, the admiral gave a gesture to one of the flags that had been leaned up against one of the walls, there was a mixture of flags, two French, two German, two Italian and two American alongside flags of other nations. "Never mind then, I'll get started immediately. That is unless you have anything to say to me?"

"No you can go" Giving a curt but irritated reply, the admiral watched in a bored fashion as Nat quickly rose out of his seat and walked towards the wall that had the flags leaning against them. Without a second thought, Nat brought up his wand and with a quick flick vanished the wooden poles that had held them upright and caught the fabric before then stashing it into one of the many pockets that he had on his person. Once that was completed he turned and with a crack vanished in a swirl of black energy that distorted the light around him and vanished.

Summoning area

Upon arriving in the dark warehouse guarded on the outside by some fearsome looking soldiers and a few hidden tanks, Nat strolled casually towards the centre of the building. As always, he typically ensured to destroy the summoning circle after he had used it to make sure that nobody could copy his work and repeat it. However other than that, the other stuff such as the beams of steel and the drums of oil were stacked to one side neatly waiting for him to call upon whenever he desired.

Without a moments thought as he had completed this task on so many occasions by now, Nat with a quick but surprisingly steady movement of his hand began carving our the design of the circle with a moderately powerful cutting curse. He remembered when he had first prepared the circle and how long it had taken him to complete the first time around. Hours had gone into the first one as he wanted to ensure that everything was perfect and no mistake would be made lest he call something through which was more dangerous than a warship in the form of a young attractive girl. Now it was a case of a far steadier but faster hand that could be completed in about ten minutes and five if he was rushing to meet one of the quotas that he had been set.

And he wasn't the only one who had stopped putting so much attention in the summoning. At first, the admiral had always been there ready to meet the new confused ship spirit into the world as a friendly face and so they knew who they would work with. Now though the man was entirely taken by his work with very little time to chat and even less to actually spend time with the shipgirls themselves.

For a moment he wondered what type of warship would come through and take form. Cambletown had been the first British Warship to be summoned into the world and she was an outdated destroyer whom admittedly he had not seen for quite a while as he stuck more to the older warships. Perhaps it would be the same with the Americans, a few destroyers followed by some light and heavy cruisers before they got one of the older Battleships like Texas. Then again perhaps experience in summoning British Battleships would carry on into the US Navy and allow him to summon heavier warships from the start.

He also wondered how exactly they might differ from the ships of the Royal Navy since he had noticed that all the Royal Navy ships were of a pale skin complexion which made sense due to the demographics of the time. On the other hand, the US was far more diverse ethnically because of its history in the world which then only made him think even more about such minor things. Would US warships have negative opinions on those of different races? It would be a curious thing to answer and something he could perhaps observe at a later date.

Soon all his questions would be answered as the summoning circle came together and just like he had done for several hundred other warships on several other times, the fuel and other items were brought into the circle and the American flag was laid on the ground in the centre. For a moment the ground glowed a brilliant fantastic white colour like a luminous full moon on a pitch black night, the tempo picked up and up and Nat could feel his own magic swelling at the spell while his eyes now guarded by sunglasses stared directly to where the ship girl was going to be located.

Then as quickly as it had brightened, the light vanished to reveal... nothing. Nat blinked confused behind his glasses.

"Hello" He called out to the empty warehouse. It was just a precautionary measure, make sure that the ship girl wasn't hiding or invisible or something else. No reply echoed back, just silence and Nat's slightly bewildered look as he advanced upon the circle that he had only recently created.

Oddly, the circle hadn't been affected by the ritual. Typically after a ship girl had been summoned, the ritual would vanish as would all the materials requiring him to redraw the ritual circle every single time. This time, however, the circle was still there, untouched unclaimed and his kinder surprise had not appeared. What just happened?.

Desiring to determine the cause of this mystery, he began to inspect his ritual centimetre by centimetres for any flaws, perhaps the line was out slightly somewhere, or maybe the ingredients were in the wrong place. Over the next hour, he inspected it looking for any flaws and casting multiple spells to make sure that he had done everything right yet, all the same, the result was still the same. The summoning circle was perfectly fine and the same could be said for the ingredients used for it.

Wanting to discover the source of the problem, he then spent the next few hours testing and testing the ritual. At first, he tried to cast the ritual with a different set of ingredients but nothing changed, then he tried the other flag but nothing changed, then he created multiple different summoning rituals all with something entirely different yet nothing worked. By midnight, Nat was sitting down, leaning against the wall and staring at the ritual circles while his mind raced over different probabilities.

He was only brought out of his in-depth thoughts when he felt with is magic the approach of none other than the admiral. Without a word, the Admiral entered the warehouse and gave a quick cursory glance of the area before pinpointing the young wizard as he stared forward seemingly into space.

"I heard you've been experiencing difficulty getting things up" Nat rolled his eyes at the joke but made no effort to stand up. Sighing Nat flicked a strand of loose hair out of his sight and to the back of his head.

"There could be any number of reasons why it isn't working" Nat replied casually. "So far I'm stuck on the idea that perhaps my nationality is the problem" The admiral blinked at the assertion but said nothing, he knew little about magic and how it operated.

"Is that even possible?" He queried. "Can magic be relegated to a person's nationality?"

"Yes," Nat said "It's a form of inheritance like genes are in a people. In Africa, most of those gifted with magic who do not attend the school are limited in what they can do but have their own set of magical abilities only they can do. It's the same with Parseltongue, or being a metamorphagus, Japan had their magic, we have ours and the native Americans have their own" Nat explained gently as he recalled the knowledge from a book he had once read. "Before this ship girl business, I had considered moving to Japan to attend their school and get a different take on magic. Of course now with the shipgirls, I'll only ever get the opportunity to do something like that when I'm far older if ever".

With a gentle pat, Nat offered the place next to him before then summoning a cup of tea and offering it to the man. Though the admiral did accept the cup of tea, he chose not to slide down to the floor and join the wizard instead preferring to continue standing.

"How do you plan on dealing with the problem?"

"I'll go to America for a few days and come back as soon as I might have something that could solve the situation. If that doesn't work, then I'll start a different nation like Japan".

"Have you only concentrated on American ships?" Nat nodded.

"Yes, If I summoned the ship of another nation that you're not ready for, it could cause significant problems for us to move forward" The admiral nodded in agreement. Nobody knew how the ship of another nation would work, would they only be able to speak the language of their own respective people, were they relegated to only being summoned by an individual of that nationality or was there something else he might have missed.

"Indeed, though I noticed you put up more materials than typical, what were you after a carrier?" Nat shook his head, in truth he had put more materials out in hopes of bringing home a battleship or at least a heavy cruiser, destroyers currently weren't needed as there were enough of them with the ships being so close to the UK itself. What was currently needed, was a decent amount of firepower that could be brought down to bear on a large enemy task force?

"Maybe something like the South Dakota class, test the waters a little bit" Seeing his confusion, Nat brought out his phone and with a quick flick handed it over to the man so he could understand the type of ship he was looking at. When he was finished, the admiral handed the phone back to Nat who just for the sake of it had another look at the images of the ship. Then he froze. "Wait a second" He muttered quietly to himself.

"What is it?"

"The flag in this picture looks different" The admiral blinked surprised but all the same he leaned in closer to the young wizard and stared into the painting of the warship and more specifically onto the flag itself. He stared at the flag for a bit trying to work just what was wrong with it only he couldn't see a problem, there were a few columns of neat little white stars on a blue background layered on top of thirteen stripes of a red and white colour.

"I don't see anything"

"The pattern of the stars," Nat said quickly. "The pattern is different" An epiphany struck Nat as he finally believed he understood just what he had missed. Without any doubt, he flicked his wand towards one of the American flags and quickly defiled it as he slashed and cut out the blue and stars part before then shrinking it down and dragging it towards him ungracefully. Now with two flags, Nat compared the pattern of the stars, it was somewhat difficult due to the small screen of his phone even though he had zoomed in on the flag, yet Nat saw it. "Of course," He said shaking his head.

"I don't understand" Nat gave the admiral a knowing look before bursting the American flags into bright red flames and dropping it to the floor where it quickly turned to ash.

"We've been using the wrong bloody flag."

"You'll have to elaborate, as far as I'm aware the US flag has stars and stripes, that is unless this flag is some knockoff "Nat shook his head slightly though his eyes were fixed on his phone while his fingers danced on the small electronic keyboard as he searched desperately for answers to the conundrum that he was now facing. Within moment's Nat was met with a result and after swiftly scanning the page he discovered the information that he believed back up his theory.

"The flag we're using is the modern one, you know fifty stars. The problem is, Alaska and Hawaii only became states in 1959 meaning that the flag that the US warships were built under was the 48-star flag, not the modern one."

"Which means we need to order specifically 48 star US flags. Brilliant, even more, reasons for the PM to shout at me for demanding more money" Nat gave a slight chuckle before raising himself off the ground with a sense of renewed confidence.

"Oh it gets better, if we can't summon US warships with the modern US flag, then we can't summon German ships with the modern German flag and the same would be true for Japan and Italy alongside any other nation"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this "The admiral groaned as he saw Nat's blank face.

"We need Nazi flags, lots and lots of Nazi flags"

"Well, that's certainly going to raise questions" Nat's smirk only grew bigger and his eyes seemed to uncharacteristically glisten with excitement and humour as if he had just thought of the most amusing joke of all time.

"Well, it'll make for an interesting experience when the German Chancellor visits. I've always wondered how the Germans would react to such a thing, do their faces turn bright pink and their heads explode at the sight? Or do they start singing Uber Alles?" The admiral shook his head in a defeated manner as he tried his best to not imagine the scene that would inevitably fall upon them, he'd visited Germany back before the abyssals when he had initially joined the Navy, a few of his pals had done something with a swastika to try and get a laugh and it had ended poorly.

"Please say you're not serious, the last thing we need is a diplomatic incident" Nat gave a curt and reassuring smile, one that he had long since perfected the use on those uninitiated in the art of keeping facial expressions hidden. Muggle-raised students would believe when they were told something and had no way of knowing that the promiser in question had no intention of following up on that promise. It got even funnier when they tried to test those who could hide their emotions by seeing if they were lying however that was a story for another day.

"It was a joke, you seriously believe that I would hinder the future of our nation in such manner that would embarrass us on the world stage, or that I actually hold sympathy for the Nazi cause? .Please, I'm a professional" He was so going to play Sink the Bismarck if the German chancellor ever watched.

"Thank God" The admiral muttered. "I'll make a report on your findings, ask that we need to have old fashion flags made. In the meantime, do you think you could track down at least one US flag?" Nat nodded. "Very well then, if you'll excuse me I have work to get to" Not waiting for a reply, the admiral turned on his heel and marched out of the summoning hall as quickly as possible, whether to avoid him Nat didn't know but all the same he had finally solved the problem that had been irritating him for hours.

Not desiring to waste any more time on failed projects, Nat summoned up a map of the united kingdom that he had in his pocket. Unlike other more temporary muggle's maps of the country, this map was a magical apparation map, though to a muggle it was a map of the country that essentially had Google maps on it though to a far more limited degree. If he wanted to apparate to anywhere in the country, all he had to do was press a certain place on the map and then a few photos would pop up giving him a mental overview of the area so he could apparate. In this case, the map was used alongside the mental image of a 48-star American flag and the point me spell.

Then like little Christmas lights, glowing blue dots suddenly appeared in the country. There were quite a few of them, hundreds actually and at first Nat wondered why there would be so many flags before he noticed that a good chunk of them was actually located rather nearby. Then, he figured that there was probably a load of flags that had gotten lost or buried or just got forgotten about in supply caches when the Americans had been preparing for D-Day and congregating in the south ready for the invasion. Not that it mattered much since without a hesitation, he focused in on the closest glowing blue dot and apparated to the most nearby location.

Where he landed, was a crater filled overgrown field, at one point Nat guessed some farmer and their family would have lived here and worked the land day after day going about their lives only for then suddenly massive shells to fall upon them and kill anyone there. Fortunately, he didn't come across any corpses of those deceased nor any ghost who might have died in the attack, instead, it was a simple overgrown field.

As he pressed on, his wand continuing to act almost like a machete as he cut down the overgrown grass that was now taller then his head, he wondered just what the purpose of the abyssals was. If their goal had been to destroy humanity, then they had done a poor job of it considering how much land the abyssal's had simply left untouched. After all, London, Paris, Berlin, Moscow and other such great cities were all connected to the sea by rivers yet they had remained untouched.

Had the Abyssals truly desired to wipe them out, then the UK would have been in an ever worse state then it was now, in fact, he'd likely say that the entire population of the country would very likely be dead. Nowhere in the UK was more than seventy miles away from the sea and with rivers, he would guess that nowhere in the UK would have been a safe distance away from the guns of an abyssal ship. It would have been incredibly easy for the abyssal to destroy the population of the UK as well as most of Europe, India, China and the United States and yet the abyssal with all their apparent superiority hadn't attacked where it hurt instead preferring to stay out of any line of fire and wait for economics to destroy the worlds unity.

He brushed the thoughts aside quickly as he reached the end of where the spell was leading him to. It was a body of water trickling slowly with the current to the south and for the most part relatively clean though he couldn't see that far into it. Not wasting a moment of time, he gave a swift pull of his wand as if it was a fishing road and yanked back.

Flying out of the water, was some sort of metal container, it wasn't anything pretty and the water had long since washed off the paint that had been on top of it. Giving a quick spell to open the container, he saw that the contents had fared well either. Most of the stuff had been destroyed, paper, of supplies of some kind it didn't matter, what did though, was the soaked piece of almost rotting fabric bundled in the corner. With another quick spell, he sent the flag flying into the air before it hovered slightly as another spell instantly reversed the damage and returned the flag back to its factory made state. Snatching the flag mid-air, he apparated.

Portsmouth Naval Base

The almost blinding light died down slowly revealing the form of the first American ship girl. Bit by bit her figure was revealed and Nat was ever glad that he was the only one to witness it as from what he was seeing, there would have been loud talking from the sailors. Finally, when the light came down enabling him to take in the full figure of the ship in front of him, Nat managed to hide his sigh as he realised just what the next few days would be like.

The Ship girl, however, spotted him and adopting one of the American salutes sported him a grin.

"Hi! I am the Iowa-class battleship, Iowa. You are the Admiral of this fleet? Not bad! Take care of us too!"


End file.
